La neige du Grand Nord
by Nayruh
Summary: Post Premier film Avengers. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Et pour la première fois, cela arrangeait bien les affaires de Loki. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir sur ces terres glacées. Ni à croiser quelqu'un sur sa route.
1. Les terres enneigées

**Première fic sur le fandom Avengers, je ne suis pas une habituée en tant que lectrice, donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait de maladresses, auquel cas n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !**

 **Se situe juste après le tout premier film.**

 **Bien entendu, l'univers et ses personnages demeurent la propriété de Marvel et de Joss Whedon, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, chaque OC m'appartient.**

 **Je ne suis pas un grande fan des Marvel, mais j'apprécie énormément le personnage de Loki, et puis un matin j'ai eu une idée comme ça… Impossible de m'en défaire jusqu'à ce que je la fasse sortir de ma tête sur un document texte. Ce premier chapitre est un peu un genre d'avant-première, il y a toute une suite de prévue mais elle n'est pas encore écrite. Elle ne sera pas postée tout de suite, voire même jamais si l'histoire ne plaît pas. J'ai déjà énormément de travail et je souhaite privilégier la rédaction de mon autre fiction pour l'instant. A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite ou non.**

 **/!\ : Il faut bien comprendre que le récit est fait à travers les yeux de Loki, bien que la narration ne se fasse pas à la première personne. Ça explique les descriptions un peu étranges d'objets pourtant communs.**

 **Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande de rester indulgent(e) : ce n'est que ma deuxième fiction.**

 **Si vous voulez une bande son pour votre lecture, je vous conseille celle du jeu _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ avec le thème de _Snowpeak_ pour les scènes à l'extérieur et le thème de _Snowpeak Ruins_ pour l'intérieur. Après, vous faîtes comme vous voulez ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Les terres enneigées**

…

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Et pour la première fois, cela arrangeait bien les affaires de Loki.

Au moment même où Thor et lui s'apprêtaient à retourner à Asgard, pour y juger et probablement y emprisonner le Dieu du Chaos, quelque chose c'était, à l'évidence, mal passé. Le Bifrost étant endommagé et par conséquent inutilisable, ce devait être à Odin lui-même de les ramener en son royaume.

Mais comme indiqué précédemment, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Du moins tout portait à le croire.

C'est pourquoi Loki fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir de grandes étendues blanches devant lui, au lieu des pavés irisés formant la route menant au palais royal. L'asgardien se demanda même s'il était toujours à Midgard ou s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était ni à Asgard, ni à Jotunheim, la terre qui l'avait vu naître, à en croire la présence d'arbres sur sa droite.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, si bien que tout mouvement trop vif lui donnait la nausée et lui causait quelques soucis d'équilibre, bien qu'il soit fermement campé sur ses deux pieds. Son propre corps semblait sur le point de s'effondrer dans la neige qui crissait légèrement sous ses chaussures. Le prince déchu se doutait qu'une telle faiblesse physique ne pouvait être due qu'à la magie. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir user, ni même avoir subi un quelconque sortilège. Son dernier souvenir était celui de Thor saluant une dernière fois ses compagnons midgardiens avant leur départ pour Asgard. La manière dont il avait atterri ici lui était inconnue.

Toutefois il se doutait que le Dieu de la Foudre devait être actuellement à sa recherche. Et il n'est pas dit que Loki l'attendra ici bien sagement. Au contraire, il comptait se cacher le temps de retrouver ses forces et ses esprits. Il fit donc quelques pas pour rejoindre les bois mais se mit à chanceler. Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt, il s'effondra dans la poudreuse. Incapable de se relever, comme terrassé par une lourde fatigue, il se sentait partir progressivement dans les méandres obscurs de l'inconscience. Il se fit la réflexion qu'au moins il ne mourrait pas de froid, sa condition jötunn étant parfaitement adaptée aux températures glaciales de son nouvel environnement. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort face à sa situation. Pas que Loki se laisse abattre non-plus, mais cette histoire le mettait en rogne car bien qu'il ait échappé à Thor, il était toujours privé de ses pouvoirs. Preuve en était de la présence des chaînes reliant les deux larges bracelets en métal qui lui couvrait les poignets, le tout ensorcelé par les bons soins du Père de toute chose. Impossible donc de s'en défaire, surtout dans l'état actuel. Et le pire était probablement ce masque de fer qu'il lui couvrait tout le bas du visage, le bâillonnant de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit.

La fatigue finit par avoir raison de ses paupières, obligeant ainsi le prince déchu à les fermer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus bouger, alors au point où il était…

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus. Il lui sembla même entendre la terre trembler doucement, comme martelée par il ne savait quoi. Loki s'était d'abord imaginer que le son perçu n'était qu'une fable de son esprit épuisé, une bête illusion sonore, et il aurait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi et qu'il demeure seul dans cette étendue glacée. Mais force était de constater que la source du bruit semblait se rapprocher et que les bourdonnements se distinguaient progressivement en aboiements. Probablement des chiens ou peut-être même des loups, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Allez savoir. Loki n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait vivre dans ces contrées désolées. Il se demanda juste si la bande de canidés comptait le dévorer ou non. Parce que dans le premier cas, ça n'arrangerait pas vraiment ses plans… Maintenant, les bêtes se trouvaient tout autour de lui, il pouvait désormais entendre le piétinement incessant de leurs pattes sur la neige et leurs halètements entrecoupés de grognements sourds. Ils étaient bien trop bruyants pour les oreilles fatiguées de l'asgardien et Loki n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à quel genre canin il avait à faire. Pour ce que ça changeait…

Peut-être qu'en faisant ainsi le mort, ils allaient se désintéresser de lui et s'éloigner. Le dieu n'y croyait pas trop, mais ça restait une possibilité qu'il fallait tenter.

De toute façon, les ténèbres l'envahissaient déjà, le poussant à l'évanouissement. Quoique cette meute décide, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire, alors pourquoi lutter ?

Mais au lieu de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la chair de ses os, les canidés se turent d'un seul coup, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Le silence fut alors bien plus assourdissant que précédemment ce qui donna un regain de conscience au prince toujours étendu sur le tapis neigeux. Par curiosité mais aussi un peu de fatalité, Loki décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il distinguait sans peine les pattes des animaux reposant sur la neige, ainsi que le bas de leur corps. Des chiens ou des loups ? Ils pouvaient aussi bien être l'un ou l'autre et pourquoi pas les deux à la fois. Mais qu'importe. Il allait refermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un son qu'il redoutait.

Des bruits de pas.

Impossible de se méprendre sur le fait que l'être qui s'approchait se tenait sur deux jambes. La question était de savoir qui venait vers lui, ou plutôt quoi.

Ce qui s'apparentait à une main se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement. Le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, son mal de crâne revint alors avec force. Il n'entendit donc que vaguement la voix qui s'adressait à lui et n'émit qu'un grognement de protestation et de douleur étouffé par son bâillon métallique. On le retourna sur le dos, doucement mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de perdre conscience une bonne fois pour toute.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de l'inconnu penché au dessus de lui, masqué par une épaisse écharpe et d'étranges et grands verres sombres lui couvrant les yeux. Puis ce fut le néant.

…

Il était ballotté dans tous les sens et il sentait des lames de bois entrecroisées dans son dos. Loki était à moitié assis, presque allongé à vrai dire, et vulgairement ficelé à l'amas de bois et de fourrures qui se trouvaient sous lui. Devant lui, il voyait ce qui devait être la bande de canidés de tout à l'heure, harnachés et reliés par diverses lanières rejoignant toutes la structure à laquelle on l'avait attaché.

Les chiens ou loups, il ne savait pas et s'en fichait toujours autant, courraient, propulsant ainsi l'embarcation sur laquelle il se trouvait, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit ainsi secoué dans tous les sens, malgré la corde qui le retenait.

Loki se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver l'inconnu et obtint immédiatement la réponse sous la forme d'un cri fort, mais définitivement féminin, encourageant la bande canine dans ses efforts. La personne se trouvait donc juste derrière lui et guidait visiblement cet étrange et rustique moyen de locomotion. En relevant la tête et en se tordant légèrement le cou, le prince déchu put apercevoir l'étrange être qui conduisait au son de sa voix la meute. Malgré l'épaisse couche de vêtement, il distingua la silhouette d'une femme dont les formes étaient gommées par sa tenue vestimentaire. Toutefois, son visage demeurait impossible à discerner à cause des tissus qui le couvrait et des deux morceaux de verres fumés qui lui protégeaient les yeux. La seule chose de discernable fut l'extrémité de ses cheveux rendus blancs par le givre qui s'y accrochait.

L'inconnue finit par se rendre compte qu'on la dévisageait et tourna donc sa tête vers lui. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, ça ne l'empêcha pas de la toiser avec curiosité et défi. Elle maintint son visage dans sa direction, l'étudiant probablement autant que lui, et finit par s'adresser à lui :

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu à parler fort comme lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ses bêtes, puisqu'il était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre sans peine. Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête pour lui répondre car son masque de fer bloquait toute tentative de paroles.

« Ok. Tant mieux car on ne va pas s'arrêter avant au moins une bonne heure. La meute aurait du mal à reprendre le rythme jusqu'au bout si on le faisait. » expliqua-t-elle.

A première vue, la fille ne lui semblait pas hostile, mais comme Loki ignorait encore ce qu'elle lui voulait, il préféra rester méfiant. Et puis le fait qu'elle l'ait entravé l'empêchait de la considérer comme une quelconque forme d'aide. Comme si son masque et ses menottes ne suffisaient pas…

Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions, l'inconnue lui indiqua en reportant son attention sur le groupe de canidés :

« Désolée pour les cordes, mais sans elles tu ne tiendrais pas sur le traîneau, donc j'ai fait au mieux… »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle lui adressa, le reste du trajet fut seulement ponctué par les encouragements et indications qu'elles criaient à ses bêtes. Les paysages qui défilaient sous les yeux du dieu n'était que neige, glace et végétation noircie par l'atmosphère hivernale qui régnait sur les lieux. Loki fut surpris de voir d'autres chiens/loups les suivre, courant pour se maintenir au même niveau que la structure en bois tirée par leurs congénères.

Après avoir traversé une plaine qui pouvait très bien être un lac gelé, le prince déchu aperçut au loin ce qui pouvait ressembler à une habitation et qui était probablement leur destination. Cette idée lui fut confirmée par la conductrice de l'étrange convoi, qui tendit un doigt en direction du bâtiment tout en le regardant et en lui déclarant un bref et encourageant « on y est presque ».

…

A l'évidence, c'était ici que la fille s'était établie. La grande maison qu'elle appelait "chalet" était faîte de bois et de pierres, et un immense terrain où se trouvaient de nombreuses niches jouxtait l'habitation.

Pendant que l'inconnue s'appliquait à couper les cordes qui l'entravaient avec un couteau, elle lui indiqua :

« Prend le temps de te dégourdir le temps que je détache les chiens. »

A défaut d'en savoir plus sur elle, il avait au moins appris la nature des canidés qui la servaient, ce qui ne l'avançait pas plus que cela. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'elle lui dit et constata sans surprise qu'il n'avait pas été engourdi par le froid. Après tout, il était un jötunn à la base…

Elle prit le temps de féliciter chacune de ses bêtes avant de ranger la structure en bois qu'elle appela "traîneau" contre le mur de sa maison et de l'inviter à la suivre à l'intérieur, laissant les chiens crapahuter dehors. Bien qu'à l'extérieur le bâtiment lui paraissait rudimentaire, il n'en était rien de l'intérieur. Les lieux respiraient une modernité et un style qu'il se souvint avoir vu chez l'homme à l'armure de fer et d'autres humains. Le dieu était donc toujours sur Midgard, si tant est qu'il en doutait encore... En revanche, il ne savait pas si ce constat était bon ou mauvais. Dans le vestibule, la femme se dévêtit de son lourd manteau de fourrures et de cuir avant de retirer le tissu qui lui couvrait le bas du visage et la curieuse lanière sur laquelle reposaient les deux morceaux de verres sombres. Elle capta probablement son regard insistant et curieux sur l'objet puisqu'elle lui dit :

« Oui je sais, les vieilles lunettes de pilote c'est un peu particulier, mais pour moi elles sont extrêmement pratiques. »

Il prit le temps de la détailler espérant déterminer à qui il avait à faire, mais son observation ne lui apporta pas grand chose. Sa peau était très blanche et Loki se demanda brièvement si c'était ainsi que les humains réagissaient au froid ou si elle était simplement malade. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, presque noirs et comme couvert d'un léger voile. Il pensa pendant un instant qu'elle était peut-être aveugle ou malvoyante et se dit que si c'était le cas cela l'arrangerait beaucoup, surtout s'il était amené à devoir fuir ou à la maîtriser. Dans le dernier cas, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, car premièrement c'était une femme de taille moyenne et deuxièmement elle ne semblait pas posséder une grande force physique. Toutefois il devrait se méfier de la robustesse dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'ici.

Il la suivit jusque dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, s'il en croyait les divers ustensiles accrochés aux murs et les nombreux rangements. Elle lui tira une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'installer et ne s'offusqua pas du bruit que fit sa chaîne lorsqu'il posa ses avant-bras sur la table en bois. Quelle genre de folle était-elle pour ne pas être effrayée par ce que signifiait la présence de ses entraves ?

Elle revint dans la pièce avec une caisse en bois contenant divers outils et vida le tout sur la surface boisée sans plus de cérémonie.

« Si tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à te débarrasser de ton… masque, n'hésite pas. »

Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise et commença aussitôt à chercher parmi les différents ustensiles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle finit par relever le visage vers Loki qui n'avait cessé de la fixer étrangement. Comprenant la question muette, elle lui répondit avec un sourire amusé :

« Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu as à dire. »

…

Rien à faire, aucune des petites barres en métal tordues qu'elle possédait ne semblait convenir pour le libérer. La midgardienne avait finit par abandonner et semblait maintenant en proie à d'intenses réflexions, ses mains finement gantées couvrant de part et d'autres son visage toujours aussi décoloré. La pointe de ses cheveux dépassant du morceau de laine qui couvrait sa tête, n'avaient même pas dégelés depuis leur arrivée, ce qui lui permit de deviner qu'il devait faire un peu froid dans la maison.

Le silence les entourant n'avait rien de gênant ou de pénible, et ravissait même les oreilles de Loki, surtout après leur bruyante arrivée chez la jeune femme (à cause des chiens). Toutefois, celui-ci finit par être brisé par des grincements provenant du premier étage et qui ressemblaient curieusement à des bruits de pas.

Le midgardienne jura et se leva pour prendre les escaliers.

« Je reviens. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Mal installé sur sa chaise, le dieu se mit lui aussi debout une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, pour aller s'appuyer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il fit tomber un drôle d'objet rectangulaire qui, au contact du sol, alluma un écran. Le tableau mouvant accroché au mur lui montra des images de personnes attablées et tenant chacune un paquet de feuilles. Il y avait un vague murmure qui provenait du miroir parlant, le son entendu semblait être les paroles de ces deux humains qui semblaient s'adresser à lui. Il se rapprocha, curieux d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire et de connaître le fonctionnement du dispositif, mais se figea lorsqu'il reconnu des images de la cité appelée New York, qu'il avait récemment dévastée. Là, au beau milieu des hauts bâtiments, il reconnut sans peine sa propre silhouette donnant des ordres aux chitauris attaquant la grande ville.

Aucun doute, la midgardienne devait savoir qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être même était-elle en train de contacter le SHIELD ou une quelconque autorité pour qu' _ils_ viennent le cueillir. Le risque était trop grand alors le prince déchu ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta le plus discrètement possible la maison.

Dehors, le crépuscule venait de faire son apparition, faisant rougeoyer la neige sous les faibles rayons de soleil. Il passa devant les chiens qui grognèrent d'avertissement à son passage, mais qui le laissèrent traverser sans accroc le terrain pour gagner la forêt. Le dieu voulait s'éloigner le plus possible des lieux, préférant affronter le vent glacé qui s'était levé et le risque de mort probablement élevé auquel il s'exposait plutôt que de se faire capturer à nouveau. Crever libre lui paraissait préférable à croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

…

L'ennui, c'est qu'après plus d'une heure de marche, mis à part le fait qu'il ne voyait plus la maison dans son dos, il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup avancé. Absolument tout ici se ressemblait, chaque arbre semblait identique aux autres et la neige rendait difficile sa progression. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant… L'urgence actuelle consistait à se débarrasser de ce masque qui l'empêchait de se sustenter et, pire encore, de boire. Le dieu ressentait déjà douloureusement les premiers signes de la déshydratation. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir laissé la midgardienne le défaire du morceau de métal avant de prendre la fuite. Cette erreur risquait de lui coûter le prix fort…

Et pour couronner le tout, la nuit était tombée et d'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre depuis quelques minutes. Au début, Loki avait craint d'avoir été rattrapé, mais dû reconnaître qu'à l'évidence il ne s'agissait que de la faune nocturne qui reprenait possession des lieux. Sauf qu'après plusieurs pas, il entendit très distinctement un grognement profond et bas. Rien à voir avec les chiens midgardiens, le son était beaucoup plus intense et, il fallait l'avouer, effrayant. L'asgardien se stoppa net, se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

L'animal ne chercha pas à se faire discret, les craquements du petit bois sous ses lourdes pattes le prouvant. Il apparut soudainement sur la gauche de l'asgardien. La bête était énorme et Loki ne sut à quoi il faisait face. La seule chose qui était certaine, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de survivre en cas de confrontation. Le mastodonte qui se rapprochait lentement de lui se tenait à quatre pattes et était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure sombre qui ne masquait rien de sa musculature très développée. Les pattes puissantes étaient pourvues de longues griffes noires et sa gueule légèrement ouverte laissait entrapercevoir quatre larges dents pointues pouvant probablement déchiqueter sa chair sans rencontrer de résistance. Le grognement sourd et continu qu'émettait l'animal n'avait rien d'encourageant non-plus.

Ils se toisèrent quelques minutes et Loki put constater que la bête semblait aussi en colère que curieuse de sa présence sur ce qui devait être son territoire. Elle lui tournait autour comme pour le jauger et le prince déchu ne la quitta jamais des yeux. Les grognements menaçants finirent lentement par se stopper. Et, à la surprise de l'asgardien, le monstre se redressa sur ses deux membres inférieurs pour humer l'air dans sa direction. La haute silhouette était ainsi bien plus imposante et Loki fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Ce fut probablement le signal qu'attendait la bête pour le charger avec un cri guttural.

Il évita tant bien que mal les coups de griffes et les nombreuses tentatives de morsure. Déjà très épuisé physiquement par sa marche et son manque d'alimentation, le prince déchu finit rapidement à terre, dans la neige, surplombé par l'affreux animal qui allait bientôt le tuer. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il savait sa fin proche car la situation ne lui offrait aucune échappatoire et le monstre semblait bien décidé à l'achever pour se repaître de sa carcasse. Dans un dernier élan de courage, il planta ses yeux dans le regard sombre de la bête, prêt à affronter son sort, regrettant sa propre bêtise qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir sans rien emmener pour se défendre.

Mais alors que l'une des pattes griffues allait s'abattre sur lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce, une masse de fourrure claire se jeta contre l'énorme animal pour l'en empêcher. Un couinement de douleur résonna lorsque le monstre projeta contre un arbre ce qui s'avéra être un chien. D'autres arrivèrent, mordant la bête et grognant pour l'effrayer. Deux vinrent même se poster devant le dieu, comme pour le protéger. Au loin, il reconnut la voix de la midgardienne qui hurlait des ordres en tout sens. Toujours étendu au sol, Loki sentit l'un des chiens l'attraper par le col pour le traîner loin de la bête immense qui tenait tête aux canidés. Une main vient lui saisir le bras pour le pousser à se relever, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté à cause des blessures occasionnées par le monstre. Malgré son agilité à éviter les coups, il n'avait pu s'en épargner complètement. Ainsi, plusieurs entailles lui dévoraient la chair en divers endroits.

Devant eux la bête avait réussi à faire reculer les chiens et grognait maintenant dans leur direction, visiblement très énervée d'être ainsi attaquée. Elle se mit aussitôt à les charger, l'humaine jura et se posta devant lui, brandissant un long objet métallique qu'elle pointa vers le monstre. Une détonation retentit et leur adversaire fut touché à l'épaule. Mais le coup ne fit même pas ralentir l'animal qui s'élançait toujours vers eux, tous crocs dehors.

Un gros chien gris à la fourrure épaisse se jeta sur son dos et mordit violemment dans la chair du gros animal. Un grognement plus profond s'échappa de la gueule du monstre qui réussit à projeter à terre son assaillant d'un violent coup de patte, déchirant fourrure et muscle au passage de ses griffes. Le chien gris finit au sol avec un flanc rougi par le sang. L'immense bête se dressa une nouvelle fois sur ses pattes arrière, debout, dans le but d'écraser l'animal de tous son poids. Mais jamais le monstre ne put achever son adversaire, car une seconde détonation retentit et un trou, duquel jaillissait du sang, apparut sur la tempe gauche de sa large tête, la bête s'effondra sur le flanc dans la neige. La midgardienne abaissa alors son étrange bâton de fer dont l'extrémité fumait et soupira de soulagement.

« C'était moins une. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du chien gris qui couinait toujours de douleur et examina la plaie qu'il avait. Elle passa sa main sur la tête de l'animal dans une caresse tendre avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, de le tenir par les pattes et de le hisser sur ses épaules. Le chien hurla de douleur durant la manœuvre mais demeura conscient et ne se débattit pas. La midgardienne se redressa lentement avec son nouveau fardeau dont le sang commençait doucement à s'écouler le long de son dos, se mêlant à la fourrure et au cuir de son manteau.

« Allez, on rentre. »

Si tôt les mots prononcés, les chiens se rassemblèrent pour la suivre. Se rendant compte que Loki ne la suivait pas, la midgardienne se stoppa et la meute en fit de même.

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi l'étranger. »

Le groupe de canidés se mit à gronder pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, alors l'asgardien se mit en marche, suivant l'humaine qui avait déjà repris sa route.

La midgardienne se repérait aux hurlements canins que l'on pouvait entendre au loin, en réponse à ceux que poussaient les chiens qui les accompagnaient. En moins de vingt minutes, ils sortirent de la forêt pour se retrouver sur le terrain où nichaient les chiens, juste à côté de la maison de l'humaine. Loki fut légèrement vexé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour s'éloigner de si peu du bâtiment. A l'évidence, il avait dû tourner en rond pendant un moment.

De retour dans la cuisine, elle balaya les outils toujours échoués sur la table pour y poser délicatement le chien gris qu'elle avait porté tout du long. L'animal couinait toujours mais plus faiblement, à l'évidence très fatigué par son combat. S'adressant à Loki, elle lui dit calmement :

« Assis-toi. »

C'était un ordre, très clairement, bien que le ton employé soit plutôt doux. Loki s'exécuta, mais ne cessa pas de la fixer avec méfiance.

L'étrange miroir diffusait toujours les images de son combat contre les Avengers et Loki se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ignore qui il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait à New York. Mais curieusement, ce fait ne sembla faire ni chaud, ni froid à la midgardienne qui préférait s'occuper du chien blessé que de s'intéresser aux images mouvantes. Elle banda sommairement l'animal pour stopper l'hémorragie, puis se tourna vers lui. Elle regarda brièvement le tableau animé avant de se saisir de l'étrange objet rectangulaire resté au sol. D'un geste, elle éteignit le miroir qui redevint noir comme tout à l'heure. Elle s'assit ensuite calmement face à lui et prit la parole tout aussi calmement :

« Il y a une règle élémentaire, ici, qui dit que l'on doit toujours accueillir chez soit ceux qui se sont perdus, là-dehors. Tu pourrais être la pire ordure que cette planète est portée que ça n'y changerait rien. Les seules personnes que l'on s'autorise à laisser crever dans le froid du Grand Nord sont celles qui nous ont directement portés préjudice. »

Elle caressa distraitement la tête du chien toujours allongé sur la table en bois et l'animal lui répondit par quelques lèches affectueuses sur le dos de sa main.

« New York se trouve à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici et je ne porte pas dans mon cœur les rares personnes que j'y connais. De plus, retrouver ton cadavre sur ma propriété risque surtout de m'apporter bons nombres d'emmerdes. Donc. A moins, que tu ne désires refaire un remake des évènements précédents en ces lieux, je propose de t'héberger le temps de trouver un moyen de t'expédier ailleurs. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Pour le coup, l'asgardien est extrêmement surpris. Il s'attendait plus à des insultes et à des cris que d'être invité à rester ici. Néanmoins, la proposition aussi tentante soit-elle, cachait forcément quelque chose… La midgardienne attendait toujours une réponse alors il hocha simplement la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Bien. Au moins, tu as la chance que ta petite escapade ait entaillé ton drôle de bâillon en métal : je devrais pouvoir en venir à bout avec une pince. »

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle se leva et récupéra l'outil perdu parmi les autres sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle vint à ses côtés et lui expliqua :

« Je vais tenir le bas de ta mâchoire pour que tu ne bouges pas trop. Il est possible que la manœuvre soit un peu douloureuse par contre… »

Il cligna des yeux en guise d'assentiment et laissa la midgardienne le maintenir d'une main pour ensuite approcher la pince coupante vers la droite de son visage, là où la bête l'avait griffé. Sous la pression exercée, le masque se tordit légèrement, lui rentrant un peu dans la peau, avant de finalement céder. Il arracha aussitôt l'objet pour le jeter au sol. Toujours à côté de lui, la midgardienne s'était retournée pour prendre quelque chose dans l'un des meubles. Une bouteille d'eau ouverte fut posée devant lui et le dieu se jeta dessus, assoiffé. Il la vida rapidement avant de regarder la midgardienne qui comprit aussitôt et lui en ressortit une deuxième. Le temps qu'il la termine, une troisième avait fait son apparition sur la table, accompagnée d'une assiette de viandes séchées et de biscuits secs. Elle se réinstalla en face de lui et lui laissa le temps de se sustenter, le regardant avec curiosité tandis qu'elle s'occupait à nouveau du chien en lui resserrant son bandage.

Son repas terminé, il prit le temps de la regarder faire avant de lui demander :

« J'imagine que je dois te remercier. Mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix sonnait trop rauque à ses oreilles, probablement abîmée par la fatigue et le manque d'eau.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » lui répondit-elle, son regard toujours posé sur son animal.

Le manque d'intérêt qu'elle lui portait le frustra légèrement. Et le fait qu'elle se comporte avec lui comme avec n'importe quel humain froissait son ego de dieu. Alors, dans l'espoir de lui inspirer de la crainte et surtout un peu plus de respect, il lui dit :

« Pourquoi accueillir un monstre sous ton toit ? »

Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui que Loki avait escompté. Au lieu d'être apeurée, la midgardienne laissa échapper un léger rire avant de reporter son attention sur lui :

« Parce que tu crois être un montre peut-être ? »

Le ton était moqueur et Loki ne l'apprécia pas du tout. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lutta contre le sortilège de camouflage que lui avait jeté Odin lorsqu'il était enfant, celui qui lui donnait cette apparence d'asgardien. Sa peau bleuit et des lignes apparurent sur son corps et son visage. Il fixa alors froidement de ses yeux rouges la midgardienne qui s'était arrêtée de rire pour le contempler avec surprise.

Sauf qu'elle n'en fut pas du tout effrayée. Au contraire, elle lui souriait à nouveau avec une espèce de sympathie émanant de son regard trouble. Énervé, le dieu allait répliquer lorsque la midgardienne retira le morceau de laine sombre qui lui couvrait la tête.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour du givre n'était en réalité que la véritable couleur des cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient d'un blanc pur rendu éclatant par l'éclairage artificiel de la cuisine et s'accordaient avec le teint crayeux de son visage. Loki n'avait jamais vu pareille chevelure chez les humains, encore moins chez les asgardiens.

Loin de s'arrêter là, elle enleva les gants fins qu'elle portait encore pour révéler la peau de ses mains qui étaient toute aussi blanche que son visage ou ses cheveux. Loki comprit alors que l'entièreté de son corps devait être ainsi : dépourvue de toute couleur. Elle s'adressa ensuite de nouveau à lui avec douceur :

« Les miens ne sont pas aussi sombres, mais beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils étaient affreux voire effrayants. »

Elle porta alors ses deux mains à ses yeux et sembla retirer une seconde peau transparente qui les couvrait. Elle ancra ensuite son regard dans le sien et c'est là qu'il comprit le sens de ses étranges paroles.

Ses yeux étaient rouges.

On pouvait même y distinguer un peu de bleu derrière la couleur pourtant bien plus pâle que celle du dieu.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, puis le dieu finit par rire discrètement une fois l'étonnement passé.

« Es-tu au moins humaine ? » lui demanda-t-il après avoir repris son autre apparence.

La question arracha un sourire amer à la midgardienne avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

« Assurément. Je suis même normalement constituée. La seule chose qui me distingue des autres, est que ce qui devrait colorer ma peau, mes yeux et mes cheveux ne fonctionne pas, bien que je n'en sois pas dépourvue. »

« Tu es malade. » constata le dieu.

« Pas dans le sens que tu donnes à ces mots. Je suis juste née ainsi, c'est tout. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une albinos. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et bien, Dame "albinos" je doute que tu souhaites m'aider parce que tu es ainsi. » rétorqua le prince déchu.

« Premièrement, je m'appelle Anna, pas "Dame albinos" et deuxièmement je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi tu es ici et pas dehors. »

« Et que fais-tu des Avengers ou du SHIELD, _Anna_ ? »

« Eux ? Pff… Pour ce que j'en ai à faire. » souffla la midgardienne.

« Ne sont-ils pas les héros incontestés de ce monde ? » s'étonna avec une once de moquerie le dieu.

« Héros peut-être, incontestés je n'en dirai pas tant. » railla-t-elle.

Devant le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis, elle poursuivit :

« Pour parler franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de si grandiose lorsque l'on voit le nombre de dégâts qu'ils ont causés pour t'arrêter. Je suis presque sûre qu'entre toi, ton armée de singes savants et les six soi-disant sauveurs de la Terre, vous vous partagez équitablement le gâteau concernant les ravages dont New York souffre encore. »

« Voilà un point de vue bien étonnant pour une simple midgardienne. » susurra-t-il.

« Je ne conteste pas leurs motivations, mais leurs méthodes. On ne peut pas dire que l'organisation, ni la protection des populations locales soient leur fort. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'ils devaient venir ici. La saison de la chasse serait probablement foutue pour les trois années à venir… » réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Elle allait poursuivre ses réflexions mais s'interrompit pour demander avec curiosité : « C'est quoi une midgardienne ? »

« Les midgardiens sont ton peuple. Ça signifie 'humains' si tu préfères. » expliqua patiemment le dieu.

« J'aime bien la consonance. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils furent interrompus par de léger bruit de pas et le grincement que fit la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres. La midgardienne se leva aussitôt pour le soulever dans ses bras et lui murmurer :

« Pardon, je crois bien que l'on t'a réveillé, mon grand. »

Le petit se contenta de nicher sa tête dans son cou et de frotter ses yeux encore lourd de sommeil. Il finit par demander :

« C'est déjà le matin ? »

Sa voix molle, lourde de fatigue, et la question enfantine firent rire la jeune femme.

« Non pas encore, il est juste très tard. »

« Ah… Dit Tatie, pourquoi il y a le monsieur de la télé dans ta cuisine ? » s'enquit l'enfant qui fixait désormais avec curiosité le dieu toujours attablé.

« Je t'expliquerai demain, pour l'instant je vais te remettre au lit. » lui dit doucement l'humaine.

« Mmmh mmh… »

Il était déjà en train de se rendormir. Loki regarda la midgardienne resserrer sa prise sur lui tandis que le garçon agitait mollement la main dans sa direction pour lui dire au-revoir. En sortant de la pièce, elle dit simplement au dieu :

« Si tu repars, je ne viendrai pas te chercher cette fois. Sauf pour enterrer ton cadavre. »

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

...

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des bandes de tissus blancs et une mallette ornée d'une large croix rouge. Elle posa le tout devant lui et en profita pour le débarrasser de l'assiette désormais vide. Toujours debout, elle lui dit :

« Vu l'état de tes vêtements, je doute que le grizzly t'ait laissé indemne. J'ai donc ramené de quoi nettoyer et panser tes plaies. Pour tes chaînes, je verrais ce que je peux faire demain. »

« Ma condition d'asgardien me rend plus résistant que vous autres midgardiens. Je n'ai pas besoin de soin. » répondit-il avec suffisance.

L'humaine lui lança un regard blasé.

« Moi ce que je crois, c'est que tu es trop fier pour accepter une aide dont tu as besoin et que c'est mon canapé qui va en faire les frais vu que tu vas dormir dessus. Or, il se trouve que je n'apprécie pas l'idée de voir mes meubles tachés par le sang d'un inconnu. Donc, tu vas gentiment te lever de cette chaise et enlever le haut de tes vêtements histoire que je puisse jouer les infirmières et te préparer ensuite un semblant de lit, comme ça je pourrais enfin aller dormir. » rétorqua-t-elle.

La patience de la midgardienne s'était donc épuisée. Si Loki n'apprécia pas le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait adopté, il finit néanmoins par lui obéir. Elle l'aida à se défaire des épaulettes en cuir et des autres protections. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le reste ne pouvait lui être retiré à cause de la chaîne reliant ses poignets. La jeune femme se frotta le visage, lasse, et lui déclara :

« Ta grande veste est dans un sale état et ne te sera d'aucune utilité ici-bas. Je propose donc de t'en débarrasser… définitivement, mais de conserver ta chemise à lacet en la passant par dessus ta tête et en la laissant pendre au niveau de tes poignets, tu pourras ainsi la ré-enfiler ensuite. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il la laisser découper ce qu'il restait de son long manteau avec une grande paire de ciseaux. Le vêtement en lui-même n'était pas une si grande perte, c'était plus la dignité qui allait avec qui importait réellement.

L'étape la plus délicate fut celle de la chemise. Loki avait beau essayer, ses entraves l'empêchait de relever correctement le vêtement. La midgardienne finit par le stopper avant qu'il ne s'acharne trop et ne déchire le tissu.

« Lève les bras, je vais m'en occuper. » dit-elle, lassée de le voir s'agiter pour un manque de résultat flagrant.

Il voulut protester, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait y parvenir sans elle. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête. La midgardienne saisit les bords du vêtement pour le remonter vers ses bras, bras qu'il rebaissa une fois que le tissu eut passé sa tête. Il était désormais torse nu devant l'humaine qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Le dieu n'était pas non-plus mal à l'aise, mais reconnut que la situation était plutôt cocasse. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'une femme l'avait déshabillé… ça ne s'était certainement pas terminé par lui dormant sur un canapé après avoir été pansé.

Il se laissa inspecter sans broncher, préférant regarder avec amusement les différentes expressions qu'arboraient l'humaine. Elle avait d'abord été étonnée par les nombreux hématomes qui marquaient sa peau, résidus de son combat contre l'affreuse chose verte et incontrôlable qui faisait malgré tout elle aussi partie des Avengers : Hulk. Il perçut ensuite une pointe d'approbation alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer sur son torse glabre. Autant ne pas se mentir, il est vrai que le dieu était plutôt plaisant à regarder avec sa carrure athlétique. Toutefois la midgardienne se reprit rapidement. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un son de désapprobation lorsqu'elle vit les coupures profondes qui lui barraient les flancs et l'une de ses clavicules. Les plaies n'étaient pas très propres alors elle entreprit d'abord de les nettoyer avec une compresse d'eau tiède. Elle s'attarda également sur la coupure qu'il avait au visage. Le « grizzly » -c'est ainsi qu'elle avait nommé la bête- avait à l'évidence des griffes sales, ce qui augmentait donc le risque d'infection. La midgardienne avait donc eu raison d'insister pour le soigner, chose dont il lui était au final reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais. De toute façon, le regard suffisant qu'elle lui lançait démontrait qu'elle avait suivi le même chemin de pensées que lui.

« Ce n'est pas ta progéniture. » dit-il distraitement pour détourner son attention.

Il parlait de l'enfant.

« C'est mon neveu. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, il n'y a personne d'autre à part lui et moi dans cette maison. Ou même à des kilomètres à la ronde, si tu veux tout savoir. »

L'intelligence et la prévenance de l'humaine lui convenaient parfaitement, cela lui évitait de parler pour un rien.

Elle jeta négligemment le morceau de tissu désormais imbibé de sang et de terre dans l'évier de la cuisine. Elle saisit ensuite une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide transparent qu'elle présenta au dieu.

« Ça va piquer, et pas qu'un peu. Je tâcherais de faire vite. » l'informa-t-elle.

La suite fut effectivement beaucoup moins agréable, mais le prince déchu avait déjà connu bien pire. Elle avait versé un peu de liquide sur une nouvelle compresse et répétait les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Il serra juste les dents de temps à autres, quand les picotements se changeaient en brûlures, mais n'émit aucune plainte ou protestation. Le bout de tissu rougi finit par rejoindre son confrère dans l'évier. Elle se nettoya ensuite les mains pour se débarrasser du liquide carmin qui commençait à sécher sur sa peau, formant des débuts de croûtes.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants en regardant avec insistance les larges coupures qui zébraient l'une de ses hanches. Elle finit par murmurer :

« Je crois bien que tu vas avoir besoin de points de sutures pour cette plaie-là. J'ai peur que les strips ne soient pas suffisants… »

Ce que la midgardienne appelait « strips » étaient de petites bandes blanches adhésives, elle les utilisa pour refermer le reste de ses entailles. Le contact de ses doigts délicats contre sa peau était doux, plutôt agréable lorsque les plaies n'étaient pas trop profondes. Une aiguille courbée en crochet et un fil firent ensuite leur apparition dans ses mains. L'humaine noua le second à la première après les avoir rincés avec le liquide incolore dont elle s'était précédemment servie. Elle ancra ensuite son regard dans le sien pour lui demander s'il était prêt. Il acquiesça et la regarda approcher l'objet pointu de sa plaie pour l'enfoncer d'un geste fluide dans sa chair. Elle commença immédiatement son ouvrage et le termina en moins d'une minute. Son habileté et son manque d'hésitation trahissaient une habitude. C'était donc loin d'être la première fois qu'elle soignait ce genre de blessures. Mais était-ce les siennes ou celles d'un autre dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper ?

La midgardienne répéta l'opération pour les deux entailles du dessous et le dieu apprécia la propreté et la régularité de son travail. Elle appliqua ensuite un genre de cataplasme verdâtre sur l'ensemble de ses plaies désormais propres et soignées pour ensuite les panser soigneusement de tissus blancs. Pour terminer, elle l'aida à remettre sa chemise mais le retient par les avant-bras lorsqu'il voulut se reculer, pour inspecter ses poignets. Elle regardait avec désapprobation la peau fine, meurtrie par les bracelets en fer. Avec un soupir elle le fit se rasseoir et prit deux compresses qu'elle imbiba de l'épaisse pâte vert pâle. Avec délicatesse, elle s'arrangea pour les loger entre le métal et sa chair à vif. La fraîcheur du produit apaisa le dieu, si bien qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle couvrit ensuite le côté extérieur de ses épaisses menottes pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas dans son sommeil et pour éviter de mettre du baume partout.

La midgardienne l'invita à aller dans la pièce attenante qui se trouva être un salon, tandis qu'elle rangeait son matériel et s'occupait du chien toujours allongé sur la surface en bois.

…

Elle lui avait aménagé un lit de fortune dans son grand canapé, avec un gros oreiller, une multitudes de coussins et bons nombres de couvertures en laine et de fourrures. L'humaine incolore avait même eu le courage de relancer le feu qui se mourrait dans la cheminée. Elle craignait visiblement qu'il n'ait froid durant la nuit. Il faudra peut-être qu'il lui explique pour sa condition de jötunn…

« Il y a d'autres couvertures dans ce placard. En cas de problème, ma chambre est à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. Mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour venir me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Sinon, tu trouveras une salle de bain si tu traverses la salle à manger. Utilise-la comme bon te semble, mais ne touche pas à tes pansements. Tu peux te servir dans la cuisine si tu as faim. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. La regardant partir, le prince déchu lui souffla un léger « merci » avec une gratitude non feinte. La midgardienne se retourna pour refermer la porte et lui lança un regard entendu avant de disparaître derrière le panneau de bois.

...

Cette nuit-là, Loki s'endormit sans peine et se surprit à rêver d'une bête immense armée de Mjöllnir et vêtue d'une grande cape rouge, se faisant dévorer par une meute de loups sous le regard lasse d'une sorcière blanche aux pâles yeux rouges.

* * *

 **A vous de me dire si vous souhaitez une suite ou non, le premier chapitre pourrait parfaitement constitué un OS après tout… ;) Et je suis ouverte à toute critique.**

 **Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir des photos pour mieux comprendre l'aspect des yeux d'Anna. En fait, la plupart des yeux d'albinos sont plus bleus que rouges, mais ça dépend aussi de l'éclairage et des gens. En fait, si vous regardez bien c'est surtout le contour de l'iris qui est rouge. J'avais besoin d'exacerber ce trait pour mon histoire, j'espère que ça ne gêne personne. Et puis ça fait aussi un clin d'oeil à mon autre fic: _Au fait, moi c'est Alice_.  
**


	2. Le silence

**Après plus de deux mois d'absence (presque trois...), voici enfin la suite de cette fiction qui ne sera donc pas un OS. Pour celles et ceux qui suivent aussi mon autre fiction** _ **Au fait, moi c'est Alice**_ **, pas de panique elle n'est pas à l'abandon ! J'ai seulement été plus motivée par l'écriture du chapitre 2 de** _ **La neige du Grand Nord**_ **.** **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite devrait être prochainement postée ! :D Pour la petite histoire, j'ai été débordée jusqu'à la fin des cours, ai plus où moins pris le temps de profiter de mes vacances de Pâques et suis désormais en stage jusqu'à la fin juin. Donc j'écris un petit peu tous les soirs, mais pas que... Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une entreprise d'accueil pour ma formation d'ingénieur par apprentissage, ce qui me bouffe pas mal de temps aussi. Donc désolée pour le rythme très ralenti de mes publications, je fais au mieux et surtout comme je peux! :S  
**

 **Pour en revenir à cette fic, j'ai tellement d'idée que je me vois déjà en écrire une suite ! Alors peut-être que je m'emballe un peu, mais j'ai eu le temps de cogiter là-dessus et je pense que si j'arrive à la terminer vous serez très probablement d'accord avec moi ^.^ mais je n'en dit pas plus !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on voit toujours les choses à la manière de Loki, mais jamais ô grand jamais le récit ne se fera à la première personne, je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça ! x)**

 **Dans ce deuxième chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Anna, mais pas tant que ça. En fait vous apprendrez à la connaître au fil des chapitres ! ;) Je dirais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, mais ça me permet surtout de planter le décor.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié !**

 **Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! )**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Le silence**

…

Ce sont des bruits étouffés et le léger murmure d'une voix qui réveillèrent Loki au petit matin.

Le dieu eut un léger moment de battement avant de se souvenir d'où il était et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les sons qui lui parvenaient, provenaient de derrière la porte menant à la cuisine. Toutefois, ce fut l'odeur de pain chaud qui s'en échappait qui le décida à se lever de sa couche de fortune pour aller rejoindre l'autre pièce.

Sans surprise, il y trouva l'étrange midgardienne –toujours aussi incolore- assise sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, devant ce qu'il savait être un ordinateur (il en avait déjà vu un bon nombre dans la tour Stark et dans le vaisseau volant du SHIELD). Elle ne releva la tête du texte qu'elle lisait avec attention seulement lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle.

« Bonjour. » le salua-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau noirs, signe que l'humaine avait remis les étranges secondes peaux transparentes qu'elle avait retiré devant lui la veille.

Il ne lui répondit que par un léger hochement de tête, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Le dieu n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler et préférait réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait plutôt que d'échanger d'inutiles amabilités avec son improbable hôte. Elle le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées pour reprendre sa lecture tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à l'écran accroché au mur, qui diffusait l'image d'une personne annonçant la météo devant une grande carte. Le léger murmure que laissait échapper l'objet n'était pas dérangeant, pas plus que les étranges gargouillis qu'émettait un appareil à côté de l'évier, dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et quand Loki se rendit compte que ses propres pensées n'aboutissaient à rien, il se permit de prêter un peu plus attention à son environnement et à la midgardienne. Le tableau mouvant montrait toujours des cartes de la région et le dieu se demanda alors où il pouvait se trouver sur Midgard. Il ne reconnaissait pas les représentations géographiques affichées à l'écran et l'idée de devoir poser la question à la midgardienne ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'aidait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle voulait forcément quelque chose en échange, mais quoi ?

Ça non-plus, il ne le lui demanderait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Pour l'instant, il préférait continuer à observer ses agissements et à se faire lui-même une idée de qui elle était et de quelles étaient ses motivations. On est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même, et il refusait de lui donner une seule indication sur son cruel manque d'informations. Ce serait lui donner encore plus de pouvoir sur lui qu'elle n'en possède déjà. Car clairement, sa situation actuelle ne dépend que du bon vouloir de l'étrange humaine. Preuve en était qu'il avait failli y passer hier soir face au grizzly, et qu'il ne devait le fait d'être toujours en vie qu'à l'intervention de la midgardienne. Rien que cette pensée l'horripilait, celle de savoir que son propre sort ne reposait que sur un être aussi faible. Le destin vous mettait parfois dans de bien curieuses situations…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'humaine lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise pour prendre le récipient en verre, désormais plein d'un liquide noir, de la machine qui avait depuis cessé de gargouiller. Elle s'en servit ensuite une grande tasse. La boisson chaude dégageait une agréable et puissante odeur amère qui éveilla l'intérêt et la curiosité du dieu.

« Café ? » lui proposa la midgardienne.

Il acquiesça et se retrouva donc lui aussi avec une tasse fumante de l'étrange liquide. L'aspect sombre de la boisson était étrange mais n'avait rien de repoussant pour autant. Il la regarda néanmoins prendre une première gorgée avant d'en boire, question de prudence. Loki se doutait que si elle avait voulu le droguer ou l'empoisonner elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, mais son attitude étrangement calme n'endormait en rien sa méfiance. L'humaine incolore capta son geste mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de sourire en coin devant son manque évident de confiance.

Le « café » était une boisson plutôt appréciable, bien que son goût soit moins prononcé que ce que l'odeur annonçait. La chaleur qui glissait dans son gosier eut le mérite de l'aider à se réveiller complètement.

« Ça aide à se remettre les idées en place. » lui dit posément l'humaine.

Le commentaire avait été simplement dit pour attirer son attention, mais le dieu était toujours aussi surpris de voir qu'elle arrivait si facilement à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. C'en était presque effrayant. Se remémorant son étrange rêve, il la sonda un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas douée de magie. Pourtant, il ne sentit rien, pas même une infime trace d'énergie. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, si l'on mettait de côté son apparence atypique. La midgardienne était à l'évidence très perspicace et Loki s'en méfia un peu plus encore.

Elle se leva et lui remplit à nouveau sa tasse tout en lui proposant :

« Je vais me faire des œufs au plat et du bacon, tu en veux ? »

Loki accepta, sa faim commençant à se réveiller. Il regarda distraitement la jeune femme se mettre aux fourneaux tout en mettant des tranches de pain dans une machine métallique et rectangulaire. Rapidement, l'odeur du pain chaud, celle qu'il avait sentie depuis le salon, revient avec force et le dieu comprit sans peine d'où elle provenait.

Devant lui, l'humaine se mouvait en des mouvements fluides, connaissant à l'évidence sa cuisine par cœur. Il la détailla un moment, toujours à la recherche de la moindre information pouvant l'aider à déterminer qui était l'étrange individu qui lui tournait le dos.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un haut rouge sombre qui laissait voir ses bras et ses épaules, mettant ainsi en valeur la pâleur surréelle de sa peau. Il n'y avait pas le moindre grain de beauté pour venir tacheter le blanc laiteux. L'uniformité parfaite de son épiderme était seulement rompue par la marque de fines cicatrices dont les pointes dépassaient du tissu pourpre au niveau de son épaule droite. Si Loki n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue il ne les aurait probablement pas remarquées. Le constat ne fit que soulever plus de questions à propos de l'humaine, mais démontra néanmoins au dieu que l'absence de peur chez la midgardienne pouvait probablement provenir d'expériences marquantes qu'elle avait déjà vécues. Restait à savoir si son attitude relevait plus de l'inconscience du danger qu'il représentait ou d'un ordre des priorités différent. Il préférait penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un exemple flagrant de stupidité humaine plutôt que de croire qu'elle réfléchissait tout autrement que le commun des mortels. Après tout, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une bonne vingtaine d'années au vu de son visage lisse et de sa forme physique. Il était donc très improbable qu'elle puisse avoir un esprit différent de celui de ses congénères, l'humaine avait trop peu vécu pour pouvoir se distinguer ainsi selon lui.

« Tu comptes me fixer ainsi encore longtemps ? »

La midgardienne s'était retournée.

Le ton était poli, quoiqu'un peu sec, et Loki comprit qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être regardée avec autant d'insistance. Rien d'étonnant avec sa peau et ses cheveux blancs.

« Je m'interrogeais sur tes réelles motivations. » déclara-t-il simplement, en acceptant l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

Devant le manque évident d'information qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler, il avait fini par se décider à l'interroger un peu, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

« Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà expliqué hier soir. »

Elle se rassit et commença à manger, visiblement blasée mais pas étonnée par sa méfiance constante.

« Je ne crois pas les gens qui prétendent agir de manière purement désintéressée. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi non-plus. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu ce genre de chose. Mais libre à toi de me croire ou non. »

L'humaine semblait réellement se ficher de son avis sur la question et demeurait toujours aussi calme, pas intimidée pour un sou par la présence du dieu dans sa cuisine, encore moins à sa table. S'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux, le dieu lui aurait déjà appris la crainte et l'obéissance qu'elle lui devait. Seulement, pour le moment il se devait d'être un minimum coopératif s'il voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa situation et trouver un moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs. La midgardienne n'avait jusqu'ici fait preuve d'aucune forme d'hostilité envers lui, et cela ne devait pas changer tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

En face, l'humaine incolore mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, tapotant de temps à autre l'écran de son ordinateur. Seul son léger froncement de sourcils indiquait que ce qu'elle lisait la contrariait. Une fois son repas et sa lecture terminés, elle s'étira sur sa chaise, puis ancra son regard dans le sien lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait toujours. Elle grimaça légèrement au son des chaînes raclant le bois de la table alors qu'il finissait de manger. Se passant une main sur le visage pour se frotter les yeux, elle lui dit :

« Bon. Alors le programme de la matinée s'annonce chargé… Premièrement, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour tes menottes -le cliquetis qu'elles font commence à me rendre dingue. Ensuite, je dois pouvoir te trouver des vêtements un peu plus… adéquats, et te passer quelques affaires. Et après, on essayera de voir comment te faire quitter les lieux en toute discrétion. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Elle avait retiré sa main de son visage pour le regarder de nouveau, attendant une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà, puisqu'il était évident que Loki n'allait pas refuser pareille offre. Il se demanda si la question avait été posée par politesse ou si c'était juste une manière de souligner qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option pour l'instant.

« Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé… » ironisa le dieu.

Satisfaite par sa réaction, l'humaine incolore commença à ranger leur vaisselle. L'enfant d'hier soir fit alors son apparition dans la pièce, se hissant sur une chaise et s'installant à table sous le regard attentif de la midgardienne.

« Bonjour mon grand. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. » le salua-t-elle en lui servant un verre de jus de fruit.

« Mmh. »

« Et pas très bavard non-plus apparemment. » rajouta l'humaine dans un rire.

Pendant qu'elle s'activait à lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, l'enfant s'était tourné vers lui avec curiosité pour le regarder fixement. Loki ne se priva pas pour l'observer en retour. Il était presque aussi pâle que sa tante, mais ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres dénotaient avec ceux de sa parente. Son regard était même plutôt dur et froid pour un enfant de son âge. Seules les courbes enfantines de son visage venaient radoucir son expression fermée. Le petit était à l'évidence plus méfiant envers lui que son étrange aînée.

« Eliott. Il est très impoli de fixer les gens, tu sais. »

La midgardienne l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et le petit s'exécuta aussitôt, se détournant du dieu.

Méfiant, mais obéissant donc.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer quelques œillades curieuses lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Son petit manège cessa quand un bol de lait chaud et des tartines de confiture furent posés devant lui. Le petit en oublia complètement son voisin de table divin, son attention reportée sur son repas sucré. Passant une main dans ses mèches fines, la midgardienne lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de déclarer doucement :

« On sort quelques instants. Quand tu auras fini, laisse tout sur la table puis file te débarbouiller à la salle de bain, d'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et regarda furtivement les poignets liés du dieu.

Méfiant, obéissant et aussi vif d'esprit apparemment… Qui l'eut crû pour un si jeune midgardien ?

Il lança un regard inquiet à sa tante qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin et une main ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle enfila un châle épais puis sortit de la cuisine, le dieu sur ses pas. Ils traversèrent le vestibule et se retrouvèrent dehors, sous le porche en bois. A peine firent-ils quelques pas dans la neige, que tous les chiens vinrent à leur rencontre pour s'arrêter à une distance respectueuse d'eux. Il sembla au prince déchu qu'il y en avait plus qu'hier, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Les oreilles dressées, l'œil vigilant, certains se contentèrent de les regarder passer quand d'autres les suivaient avec entrain. Trois seulement s'approchèrent de l'humaine incolore pour la renifler ou se frotter affectueusement à ses jambes. Mais le plus étrange fut lorsque deux d'entre eux se mirent à gronder sourdement contre Loki. Pas un mot, mais un seul regard dur et appuyé de la midgardienne sur eux et les deux canidés s'éloignèrent en baissant la tête, la queue entre les jambes.

Voilà qui n'était pas commun...

L'attitude ouvertement fidèle et obéissante des animaux envers l'humaine n'augurait rien de bon si jamais le dieu comptait se débarrasser d'elle de manière définitive. Voilà qui risquait d'être gênant s'il devait en arriver à de telles extrémités : il serait dévoré vivant avant d'avoir pu abattre ne serait-ce que la moitié de la meute. Sans ses pouvoirs, il devait faire une croix sur l'idée de supprimer les deux midgardiens.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Ils s'approchaient d'un hangar situé au fond du terrain et que Loki n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Seuls les trois chiens entourant la midgardienne les suivirent jusqu'au bâtiment, les autres étaient retournés à leur occupation initiale –se coucher dans la neige ou rôder autour de la maison.

Ouvrant le grand panneau de bois coulissant qui servait de porte, elle le laissa entrer pour le suivre à l'intérieur, laissant les bêtes à l'entrée du hangar. L'endroit était comme une sorte de grand débarras où s'entassait bon nombre d'outils et de matériaux en tous genres. La poussière qui emplissait les lieux indiquaient néanmoins que beaucoup n'étaient que peu utilisés. Sans hésitation, la midgardienne marcha vers un établi dans le fond du bâtiment. Ôtant un vieux drap sale, elle découvrit une machine dotée d'un grand disque de métal denté.

« Si la scie à métaux fonctionne encore, on devrait pouvoir venir à bout de tes chaînes. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques branchements puis entreprit de mettre en route l'engin. C'est bien sûr à cet instant que la machine poussiéreuse vrombit de façon saccadée avant de s'arrêter net en dégageant une odeur âcre de composants chimiques brûlés. La midgardienne soupira de lassitude et de dépit.

« Cette journée s'annonce particulièrement merdique. »

La remarque eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire moqueur au dieu.

La midgardienne revint vers lui et lui tendit la main, paume vers le ciel. Loki comprit qu'elle souhaitait examiner ses menottes. Elle était donc loin d'être découragée par sa première tentative infructueuse. L'humaine regarda attentivement la chaîne et s'attarda sur les bracelets en métal, ses yeux retraçant les runes qui s'y trouvaient.

« J'ai comme la vague impression que rien de ce que je possède ne brisera cette partie-là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En effet, mais la chaîne peut parfaitement être rompue avec des moyens _humains_. » précisa le dieu.

« Dans ce cas… »

L'humaine incolore se détourna pour récupérer une hache plantée dans une bûche.

« …je pense qu'on peut déjà trancher dans le tas en attendant de trouver un moyen de faire ça plus finement. »

Loki fixa un instant l'arme avant de revenir sur le visage pâle de la midgardienne. Avoir recours à une telle méthode nécessitait qu'il se mette à genoux devant elle pour poser la chaîne sur le socle en bois… L'humaine incolore le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins elle ne le lui demanda pas, attendant simplement qu'il se place de lui-même. Autant lui demander de mettre sa tête sur le billot, il était hors de question de s'abaisser ainsi devant une vulgaire humaine. Soufflant d'agacement, elle prit un large morceau de bois et le posa sur un établi, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le dieu ne la remercia même pas, préférant en finir le plus vite possible. Il posa ses poignets de part et d'autre de la bûche, tendant la chaîne sur celle-ci. Après un dernier regard, la midgardienne releva la hache pour l'abattre ensuite sur le lien en métal.

.

.

.

Seulement, la lame n'effleura même pas l'entrave. L'humaine incolore avait dévié la trajectoire de l'arme tranchante pour venir l'apposer à la base de son cou. Le dieu n'esquissa aucun geste et regarda avec surprise et amusement la misérable imprudente qu'elle était, attendant la menace sous-jacente.

« Il me semble nécessaire d'éclaircir certains points avant de poursuivre. »

Le ton était toujours aussi doux, dénotant avec la nature de la situation. Pas une once de hargne dans sa voix, pas de tension sur son visage blanc, pas d'accroc dans sa respiration. Elle était définitivement calme, dépourvue de rancœur ou de colère. Juste calme.

« Tu t'en doutes j'en suis sûre, mais je crois bon de souligner qu'au moindre pas de travers, mes chiens se feront un plaisir de te désosser vivant, sur mon ordre ou non. Tenter de m'entourlouper ou d'abuser de ma charité ne sont donc pas envisageables pour toi. De même, je ne supporte pas le mensonge. Toutefois, je tolère le silence. Donc soit tu dis la vérité, soit tu ne dis rien. Je te laisse le choix. Ah et, une dernière chose… »

Son expression se durcit tout à coup et la hache pesa plus lourdement contre sa peau.

« …si tu touches à ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de _mon neveu_ … Je peux t'assurer que ma colère sera telle que tu ne connaîtras jamais pire enfer que celui que je te ferai vivre. Suis-je assez claire ? »

En soit, elle ne demandait pas grand-chose. Mais cette attitude autoritaire ne plut pas du tout au dieu. Toutefois, conscient qu'il avait toujours besoin de la midgardienne, il ne dit rien, la regardant juste de travers avant de lui répondre sarcastiquement :

« Parfaitement claire. »

« Bien. Suis ces conditions et je m'arrangerai pour te faire quitter les lieux discrètement. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Loki n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. Mais pour ne pas abdiquer trop facilement, il demanda avec un sourire ironique :

« Que se passe-t-il si cela ne me convient pas ? »

« Tu ne seras pas le bienvenu ici dans ce cas. Tu pourras donc partir. Mais étant plutôt charitable, je pense que je t'achèverai avant que tu n'aies fait le moindre pas. Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour te laisser errer et mourir dans cette forêt. Car, comme tu t'en souviens, il n'y a pas que le froid qui est mortel ici-bas. Et puis ça m'évitera de partir à la recherche de tes restes. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en dis que je ne dispose pas de beaucoup d'option où je reste en vie. » ironisa Loki. « Alors soit, va pour la première proposition. »

La midgardienne le regarda un instant, le dardant de ses yeux noirs voilés, jaugeant la valeur de ses mots. Elle releva l'arme pour l'abattre brusquement sur la chaîne, cassant les liens en deux coups de lame. Le son du métal se brisant sonna délicieusement aux oreilles de Loki.

« Fanfaronne autant que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas mes paroles. » souligna-t-elle devant son léger sourire satisfait.

« Bien entendu. » susurra-t-il.

Si seulement elle savait l'ironie de ce qu'elle demandait… Exiger la vérité au Dieu du Mensonge… Dans d'autres circonstances, Loki en aurait probablement rit. Mais là, maintenant, la situation lui était trop pesante et lui, encore trop fatigué, pour se laisser aller à la plaisanterie.

Le silence était ainsi un choix plus évident.

…

« Recule un peu, je vais ouvrir une trappe. »

Ils étaient de retour dans la maison. L'enfant avait déjà déserté la cuisine lorsqu'ils l'avaient traversé pour atteindre le couloir du premier étage, où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

L'humaine incolore tira sur une ficelle reliée au plafond. Plafond dont un pan s'abaissa pour ouvrir un accès aux combles.

Intéressant.

« Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas que la scie à métaux qui a décidé de prendre des vacances aujourd'hui. » pesta la midgardienne, jetant un regard mauvais à l'escalier replié qui ne s'était, à l'évidence, pas enclenché.

Elle fléchit les jambes puis sauta pour attraper le rebord de l'ouverture. L'humaine incolore se hissa tant bien que mal, battant l'air de ses pieds pour se donner de l'élan. Le mouvement dégagea un léger nuage de poussière accompagné de son odeur âcre et sèche caractéristique. Son hôte disparut finalement à l'étage. Loki pouvait suivre ses déplacements au bruit de ses pas résonnant au dessus de sa tête. Son ouïe lui rapporta également qu'elle bougeait des objets et des tissus pour atteindre ce qu'elle cherchait. Le dieu tendit un peu plus l'oreille, sur ses gardes, souhaitant savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter.

Un paquet atterrit à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, le faisant presque sursauter. _Presque_.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir au niveau de la trappe. Sa tête apparut dans l'ouverture pour lui jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Curieux… Loki aurait juré qu'elle avait regardé ses pieds avec insistance.

Des chaussures tombèrent du plafond et atteignirent le parquet dans un impact aux intonations mates. Ceci expliquait cela. Elles furent rapidement suivies par la midgardienne qui se réceptionna souplement au plancher. La trappe fut refermée et les affaires au sol, ramassées.

Elle le mena ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

« Bon alors, tu trouveras là-dedans des vêtements qui devraient pouvoir t'aller, même si je pense qu'ils seront un peu trop larges pour toi. Regarde si les chaussures te vont. J'aviserai si ce n'est pas le cas. Utilise la douche à ta guise, je t'ai laissé un nécessaire de toilette à côté du lavabo. Appelle-moi quand tu seras propre pour que je change tes bandages. N'y touche pas, même si ça gratte ou qu'ils commencent à partir avec l'eau. Ça ira ? »

Toujours cette même espèce de prévenance polie. D'ordinaire ce genre d'attention agaçait le dieu. Mais là, fatigué par les récents évènements et lasse de sa propre situation, Loki se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir tout à portée sans rien demander, même s'il préférait prendre plutôt que recevoir, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à être redevable.

La midgardienne partit après un dernier regard, pas gênée de n'avoir eu qu'un hochement de tête comme réponse, une fois encore. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le prince déchu s'autorisa un bref soupir avant d'examiner les affaires que lui avait laissé l'humaine incolore. Il ne manquait rien. Elle avait même fait l'effort de lui choisir des vêtements dans tes tons similaires à ceux de sa tenue asgardienne. Vert émeraude sombre et surtout noir, beaucoup de noir. Idéal pour se faire discret. Loki apprécia le geste.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, détendant ses muscles et chassant la crasse accumulée ces derniers jours. Se sentir propre. Enfin.

Quelle ironie pour un géant du givre de préférer la chaleur dégagée par l'eau à la froideur glaciale de la neige qui se trouvait dehors. Oh bien sûr le dieu supportait sans problème les températures négatives, mais ayant été élevé à Asgard, il avait été habitué au confort des climats doux. Il avait ainsi passé sa vie à tenter de réchauffer sa peau souvent glacée, sans succès. Le froid ne l'incommodait pas, mais n'était pas spécialement agréable pour autant. Et puis, dans un sens il se sentait toujours un peu plus vivant lorsque sa peau était moins froide. Presque tiède.

Ses ablutions terminées, Loki croisât son regard fatigué dans le miroir alors qu'il se séchait. Pour un dieu il n'avait actuellement pas très fière allure avec son corps couverts d'hématomes, de coupures et de bandages. Son teint encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire lui démontra qu'il n'était pas vraiment au sommet de sa forme. Privé de sa magie, il était plus difficile de récupérer ses forces. Le prince déchu préféra ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur son image et commença à s'habiller. Au moins, les vêtements midgardiens étaient-ils confortables.

On frappa à la porte à cet instant précis.

« As-tu terminé ? »

La midgardienne était de retour au bon moment, il n'avait pas encore enfilé le haut de la tenue.

« C'est ouvert. »

Elle entra, la même mallette à la main que celle qu'elle avait amenée la veille dans la cuisine pour le soigner, et posa le tout sur une commode. Le dieu la laissa approcher pour l'examiner.

« Tu cicatrises vite. » constata-t-elle.

« Les avantages de la condition asgardienne. »

Loki aimait bien lui rappeler que d'une manière ou d'une autre il lui était supérieur. La midgardienne ne releva pourtant pas, ce qui le déçut un peu. A la place elle demanda :

« Asgardienne, asgardien… J'en déduis que le lieu dont tu viens doit s'appeler quelque chose comme Asga ou Asgardie ? »

« Asgard. »

« Mmh. J'imagine alors que si tu me dis midgardienne, tu appelles la Terre _Midgard_. »

« Exact. »

« Ça ne sonne pas trop mal. » sourit-elle.

L'humaine glissa délicatement un doigt entre sa peau et le bandage qui couvrait ses plaies à la hanche, puis tira légèrement sur le tissu de coton tressé pour apercevoir les coupures.

« Les sutures ont bien tenu et la blessure est propre. On va pouvoir enlever les pansements pour laisser tout ça respirer. » conclut-elle.

Sitôt les mots prononcés, elle s'attela à sa tâche, décollant délicatement les adhésifs du bandage pour retirer le tissu protecteur. La peau abîmée avait tout de même meilleure allure que la veille, preuve que la guérison était en bonne voie. La midgardienne savait donc ce qu'elle faisait, si tant est que Loki en doutait encore. Curieux, le dieu lui demanda :

« Tu es un genre de guérisseuse ou d'apothicaire ? »

Elle lui appliquait une crème blanchâtre lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon métier. J'ai eu une formation aux premiers soins et possède quelques connaissances dans le domaine médical. Mais ça s'arrête-là. »

L'humaine incolore acheva son œuvre puis sortit de la salle de bain pour le laisser s'habiller complètement.

…

Le chien blessé la veille était allongé sur un large coussin posé sur le carrelage sombre de la cuisine. Ne trouvant pas la midgardienne au rez-de-chaussée, Loki avait préféré l'attendre dans cette pièce plutôt que de monter la retrouver à l'étage. Politesse oblige. Il y avait alors trouvé le canidé qui n'était pourtant pas là en début de matinée.

L'animal gris avait l'œil vif et ne cessait de le fixer, méfiant mais pas menaçant. Il avait juste émis un léger grognement avant de le reconnaître et s'était alors rallongé aussitôt. Le dieu ne se priva pas de l'observer. Il ressemblait en tout point à un loup avec son museau allongé, ses oreilles en triangle, son épais pelage et ses larges pattes puissantes adaptées à la neige. Ses poils épais étaient de différentes nuances de gris, virant presque au blanc sous la gueule et au niveau du poitrail. La queue touffue battait doucement l'air de temps à autre, signe que l'animal n'était pas spécialement préoccupé par sa présence. En somme, on pouvait dire que c'était un gros chien.

Ses yeux étaient en revanche assez fascinant de part leur couleur bleu clair qui rappela à Loki les glaciers maudits de Jotunheim.

Les yeux canins se détournèrent de lui pour fixer l'entrée du couloir lorsque des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. La midgardienne fit alors son apparition avec plusieurs grandes cartes roulées et un ordinateur calé sous le bras. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de s'adresser à lui.

« J'ai comme la vague impression que tu ne sais même pas où tu te trouves, alors laisse-moi t'éclairer sur le sujet. On verra ensuite où est-ce qu'on peut t'envoyer… »

Elle déroula sous ses yeux l'une des cartes pour pointer un endroit qui n'était pas signalé sur le papier. Le dieu se pencha avec elle sur la carte pour examiner le large morceau de papier.

« Ma maison doit être à peu près ici. Nous nous trouvons dans la vallée de Garden Creek, au Nord d'une bourgade du même nom. Elle dispose d'un aéroport donc pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Fort Chipewyan pour partir par la voie des airs. »

Il repéra sans mal les deux villes mentionnées. La première semblait effectivement petite comparée à la seconde qui devait faire figure de ville moyenne, si ce n'est de grande ville, dans la région. Toutefois cela ne l'avançait pas plus que cela.

« Je ne reconnais aucun des lieux que tu me montres, je ne suis jamais passé par ici. »

Une autre carte apparut sous ses yeux. On pouvait y voir l'océan qui entourait le continent sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Garden Creek est ici. On est à Alberta au Canada. »

Du bout du doigt, l'humaine lui montra leur position avant de tracer les contours des différentes zones géographiques désignées. Mais les noms ne lui disaient toujours rien.

« New York se trouve ici. Selon le dernier bulletin d'informations, tu t'y trouvais encore il y a trois jours. »

Voilà un lieu qu'il connaissait…

« A quelle distance en sommes-nous ? » demanda le dieu.

« Mmmh… Je dirais environ 3 000 miles. A vue de nez. »

« … »

« 1 mile correspond à 5 280 pieds. Je te laisse faire le calcul. »

Ainsi, il était bien loin de la métropole maudite. C'était une bonne chose.

« Aucun risque de croiser les Avengers dans la région donc. »

« Non aucun. Encore moins sur mes terres. »

Face à son regard soupçonneux, elle se justifia :

« C'est une propriété privée, personne n'a le droit de s'y trouver sans mon autorisation, peu importe la raison. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient se perdre jusqu'ici. Il n'y a rien qui indique ta présence en ces lieux. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu es apparu comme ça, dans la neige. Nos chemins se sont croisés uniquement parce que mes chiens t'avaient flairés, mais sinon rien. Pas de trace au sol, pas de fumée, de signal lumineux ou de je ne sais quoi. Tu étais juste là, au beau milieu de nul part. »

En soit, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Aucune population locale n'avait pu être témoin de son arrivée ici, donc personne au SHIELD ou parmi les Avengers n'était au courant de ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Ainsi, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'ici. Le dieu hocha la tête, satisfait de la situation.

Toutefois, il lui fallait trouver un autre endroit où se cacher, le temps de trouver un moyen de quitter cette planète maudite. Alors Loki étudia longuement les cartes, tentant de repérer un endroit plus adéquat que le coin perdu où il se trouvait et pour ne plus avoir à dépendre de la pâle midgardienne. Midgardienne qui le laissa d'ailleurs à ses observations pour libérer un pan de table dans le but de préparer ce qui devait être leur repas du midi. Le dieu l'entendit sortir ses ustensiles puis préparer ses ingrédients. Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, il lui demandait de temps à autres des informations sur telle ou telle ville, ou sur les moyens de transport qu'il pouvait utiliser sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Elle lui avait également allumé l'ordinateur pour qu'il puisse s'en servir, mais Loki préférait de loin le papier. Et puis, la midgardienne était plus efficace pour lui répondre qu'une machine inconnue.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses réflexions : l'humaine venait d'ouvrir une trappe cachée sous le tapis. L'étroit passage donnait sur un genre de cave où Loki pouvait apercevoir quelques pièces de viandes suspendues à des crochets. Un courant d'air glacé s'en échappait, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Le dieu nota mentalement que cela signifiait que la pièce devait mener quelque part à l'extérieur, ce qui se révèlerait très pratique s'il devait prendre la fuite sans se faire remarquer. L'humaine s'engouffra dans le sol et disparut de son champ de vision durant plusieurs minutes. Elle revint ensuite avec un cuissot appartenant à il ne savait quel animal.

« Ce midi, ce sera élan ! » annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Tant que c'était comestible, Loki se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il se trouvait dans son assiette.

…

Il apparut rapidement que partir d'ici ne serait pas une mince affaire. La midgardienne avait accepté de l'emmener jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, _Garden Creek_ , mais ne semblait pas plus encline à le conduire plus loin. Partir à pied ne semblait pas non-plus être une bonne idée, surtout que le dieu n'avait aucun moyen pour s'orienter à travers la forêt. Et demeurait la question la plus importante… _Où aller ?_ Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de retrouver un endroit où on le laisserait en paix, et surtout sain et sauf. Alors que faire ? Rester n'était pas vraiment dans ses options et choisir de s'en aller ne risquait pas de le mener bien loin.

Que Loki ait pu échapper aux Avengers et au jugement qui l'attendait à Asgard au dernier instant, relevait presque du miracle. Mais la chance semblait s'arrêter là. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne sur cette ridicule planète qui pourrait l'aider à partir, loin, très loin d'ici, pour se cacher dans un coin reculé de la galaxie.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une situation te paraît bloquée aujourd'hui, qu'elle le sera encore demain. »

La midgardienne avait posé l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, plus pour le sortir de ses pensées que pour le réconforter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

Tout en rangeant les cartes, elle poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches exactement, mais je doute que tu le trouves en fixant ainsi de vieux bouts de papier. Rester figé devant un problème ne fait pas forcément bouger les choses. Je vois bien que tu cherches une solution et t'encourage vivement dans cette voie. Mais je ne suis pas une hôte si mauvaise, donne-toi le temps de la réflexion mais sans pression. Rien ne presse à mon sens. »

« Comment peux-tu prétendre me donner des conseils quand tu ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne exactement. » pesta Loki.

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu apprendras rapidement qu'ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que le temps. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tant d'empressement à partir quand tu disposes de suffisamment de temps. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu apprécies ma compagnie ? » ironisa le dieu, un soupçon de charme dans la voix.

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis une hôte terrible ? » singea l'humaine.

Elle rit doucement puis commença à mettre le couvert. Le dieu aurait pu se vexer, mais il préféra la dévisager avec curiosité.

« Tu es plutôt silencieux dans ton genre, et le silence est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu ne poses pas ou peu de questions et tu es discret. Ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie voilà tout. Je n'en demande pas plus. Alors oui, même si on ne se connaît pas, ta présence m'est plutôt agréable. »

Ce n'était ni de la flatterie, ni de la moquerie. Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme si ça n'importait pas réellement. S'il n'était pas aussi troublant, le calme de la midgardienne aurait quelque chose d'apaisant.

L'odeur de la viande monta doucement dans la cuisine, emplissant la pièce d'un parfum chaud et gourmand qui réveilla l'appétit de Loki. Il remarqua alors avec surprise qu'il avait été plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puisque le repas était désormais presque prêt.

…

C'était un genre de ragoût. L'aspect n'avait rien d'appétissant au premier abord, mais le fumet dégagé permettait de se faire un second avis bien meilleur sur le plat. Quant au goût… C'était particulier bien sûr, mais loin d'être mauvais. La viande était fondante à souhait et la sauce, onctueuse. Cela ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était exquis. Suffisamment pour plaire à Loki en tout cas.

Bien sûr il n'en dit pas un mot à la midgardienne. En fait le dieu n'en eut pas vraiment besoin, elle le resservit sans même qu'il eut à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Malgré son silence, elle l'avait encore une fois percé à jour. Cela aurait pu être agaçant si le service avait été accompagné d'un regard moqueur ou d'un sourire narquois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'humaine incolore l'avait juste resservi comme si de rien n'était, sans arrêter sa conversation avec l'enfant qui les avait précédemment rejoint. C'est probablement son attitude neutre et désintéressée qui permit à Loki d'apprécier le geste.

Le silence n'était pas si mal finalement dans ces conditions.

« Pourquoi cet engouement particulier pour le silence et la vérité ? »

La question l'avait traversé, comme ça, et avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à la retenir. A vrai dire, le dieu commençait à s'ennuyer. Et un Loki qui s'ennuie, est un Loki curieux.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire ironiquement la midgardienne. Preuve qu'il y avait donc de réelles motivations et une histoire derrière la demande qu'elle lui avait imposé.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons. Mais pour n'en citer qu'une seule, je dirais que c'est parce que je travaille avec des menteurs. De très bons menteurs même. Comme je ne suis pas du genre à ramener du travail à la maison, je bannie l'hypocrisie de chez moi. J'en ai bien assez autour de moi le reste du temps. »

Au lieu de satisfaire sa curiosité, la réponse ne fit que soulever plus de questions dans l'esprit du prince déchu. Si elle n'était ni dans les soins, ni dans les préparations médicales… Dans quel domaine pouvait bien travailler la midgardienne ? D'ordinaire, ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait en rien. Mais là, c'était comme si Loki avait besoin de penser à autre chose que l'impasse dans laquelle il était. Ces légères interrogations sur la midgardienne étaient comme une distraction récréative, le genre qui ne le détournait pas pour autant de ses objectifs.

« Ton métier serait donc le mensonge ? »

Elle rit.

« Non, pas nécessairement. On parle plutôt de spéculation en fait. Et puis, personnellement je ne mens jamais, je ne suis pas assez douée à ce jeu-là pour ne pas me faire démasquer. »

« Tout le monde ment. » rétorqua Loki.

Il était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir. Ce n'était pas le Dieu du mensonge pour rien après tout...

L'humaine sourit un peu plus à sa remarque, mais ne rajouta rien.

« Et puis, n'est-ce pas un peu vaniteux de vouloir jouer sans masque ? » ironisa le dieu.

« Oh si, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas. » sourit l'humaine.

Elle croisa son regard et il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé la protection de ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient désormais rouges.

« Disons que mon masque à moi n'est fait que d'une vérité partielle. Ce n'est pas mentir pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? »

En soit, l'omission était un mensonge. Mais le dieu commençait à comprendre l'importance du silence pour la midgardienne.

« Tout dépend du point de vue dans ce cas. » conclut-il.

…

Il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, le nez dans les cartes que le midgardienne lui avait ressorties. Une couverture en laine avaient été déposée sur ses épaules. Harassé par la fatigue, il s'était endormi sur l'amas de papiers dès les premières minutes de ses recherches, le repas chaud du midi ne l'aidant pas à rester éveillé. Qu'il était faible sans ses pouvoirs…

Lui revint alors en pleine figure le constat qu'il avait tenté d'éviter toute la journée, lorsqu'il effleura le métal froid de ses bracelets : il était bel et bien bloqué ici, tant qu'il ne trouverait pas le moyen de s'en défaire. Autant dire jamais.

Les prisons d'Asgard lui semblaient tout à coup être une meilleure solution à son problème. Mais que choisir…

 _Être libre mais privé de magie ou bien retrouver ses pouvoirs derrière les barreaux d'une cage dorée ?_

Aucunes de ces deux options ne le satisferait pleinement. Et Loki ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à choisir.

* * *

 **Alors pour information, les lieux cités dans cette fiction existent bels et bien, sauf la maison d'Anna bien entendu ! ^.^**

 **Ce n'est pas une fic où il va se passer grand-chose au début, je tiens quand même à prévenir. Après, je ne dis pas qu'il ne va rien se passer non-plus, hein, sinon ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire tout ça, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action. ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère quand même que la suite vous plaît ! :D**


	3. Monsieur Rathkin et les loups

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, des mois et des mois après la publication du second. Pardon.

Je vous souhaite quand même un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **Monsieur Rathkin et les loups**

…

Le matin suivant aurait pu être similaire au précédent. _Aurait pu_.

Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de la pâle midgardienne se déroula exactement de la même manière que la veille, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le calme ne soit rompu par les aboiements stridents de la meute de chiens à l'extérieur. L'humaine se leva alors de sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le bruit d'un moteur parvint à l'ouïe fine de Loki, le dieu n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de voir des inconnus débarquer que l'enfant cria depuis l'étage du dessus :

« C'est Monsieur Rathkin ! »

L'humaine incolore souffla :

« Il arrive toujours à point nommé celui-là… »

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand des visites de bon matin... » grinça Loki, mécontent de savoir que les deux humains avec lesquels il cohabitait n'étaient pas les seuls hères du coin. L'humaine lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur ces terres. Il la darda de son regard tranchant. Devant l'air méfiant de Loki, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

« C'est mon homme à tout faire. »

Elle paraissait satisfaite de voir l'autre humain venir à elle et le dieu ne sut dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La midgardienne n'avait aucunement sa confiance et il n'était pas venu le jour où l'asgardien l'accorderait à une inconnue qui mentait tout en prétendant éhontément ne dire que la stricte vérité. Une telle mauvaise foi le fit ricaner bassement. Son hôte se contenta de l'ignorer sans un commentaire, mais pas sans sourire en coin.

Bientôt, des coups retentirent à la porte du chalet et l'humaine héla :

« Entre, Liam ! »

Des pas lourds et le chuintement de vêtements qu'on enlève résonnèrent dans le vestibule. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années fit son apparition dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y trouver aussi le dieu. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs comparés à ceux de ses congénères mâles et son visage trahissait une origine ethnique différente de celle de son hôte. Outre sa peau basanée, l'homme à tout faire avait un visage aux traits épais avec un nez fort, rond et aplati ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée soutenue par un cou large. Sa stature lui rappela vaguement celle de Thor, mais jamais l'humain ne serait en mesure de le dépasser en terme de rapidité ou de force physique. Par conséquent, il ne représentait pas une menace aux yeux de l'asgardien. Avec ou sans entraves, Loki restait un dieu.

« Tu tombes bien, j'ai quelques bricoles qui nécessitent ton attention. » déclara la midgardienne qui ne prit apparemment pas la peine de faire les présentations.

« Une priorité en particulier ? » demanda l'homme en s'appuyant au mur, jetant un regard en coin suspicieux à Loki.

« Oui, ma scie à métaux a rendu l'âme. Ça m'arrangerait que tu la remettes en état. Rapidement. »

Loki lâcha une exclamation amusée accompagnée d'un sourire ironique. Au moins la pâle midgardienne allait-elle à l'essentiel. L'homme de main fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa réaction. Avec hésitation, il demanda :

« Tu fais du bricolage maintenant ? »

Le nouveau venu avait jeté un regard aux bracelets en métal de Loki reposant sur la table et d'où pendait encore les chaînes brisées, cliquetant et raclant sourdement le bois à chacun de ses mouvements. L'humain ne semblait pas savoir quelle attitude adopter, les yeux pleins de questions mais la bouche résolument closes, il n'osait pas demander ce qui fit tiquer Loki. Son hôte paraissait bien frêle en comparaison de son homme de main qui devait faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Pourtant, la prudence et l'hésitation n'émanaient que de l'homme massif. Et si le dieu ne s'y trompait pas, c'est bien la midgardienne qui inspirait l'espèce de crainte respectueuse qu'affichait le visage dur de l'humain, pas lui, le dieu banni aux mains pleines de sang, tranquillement assis à la table de l'humaine incolore.

La deuxième chose qui frappa Loki fut l'accent. Non pas que l'homme en eut un particulier mais ce fait lui fit surtout remarquer celui qu'avait la midgardienne. De mémoire, sa manière de parler, plus souple, moins articulée sur les _r_ et les prononciations différentes pour un même mot, ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'il avait entendu à New York. Par déduction, soit l'homme n'était pas de la région, soit c'était elle, et aucun des deux n'était originaire de la grande ville qu'il avait dévastée.

Parallèlement, le tutoiement de l'employé envers sa patronne démontrait une certaine familiarité entre les deux midgardiens.

L'humaine incolore ne répondit finalement pas à la question, préférant sourire en coin devant l'attitude de son employé. L'homme abdiqua sans protester.

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. »

« Un café avant ? » le retint la midgardienne.

Cela avait beau être une proposition, aussi bien dans la forme que dans le ton doux utilisé, la réaction tendue de l'homme laissait planer un doute sur la question. La situation devenait de plus en plus intéressante et amusante aux yeux de Loki.

L'humaine incolore s'était entre-temps assise en déposant trois tasses fumantes sur la table. Le dieu se servit en jetant un regard moqueur à l'homme à tout faire qui hésita alors à s'installer avec eux.

« Assis. » dit doucement la midgardienne.

Et comme un chien de garde bien dressé, l'employé massif obéit, tirant la chaise face à Loki qu'elle lui avait désigné du menton, pour s'y asseoir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles l'incolore but sa tasse, pensive. L'homme ne pipait mot fixant simplement son employeur, comme s'il attendait un ordre, sans jamais se tourner vers Loki qu'il semblait vouloir à tout prix ignorer.

 _Vraiment bien dressé_ se dit l'asgardien.

« Deux choses. » déclara posément l'humaine en reposant sa tasse sur le bois lisse de la table.

Elle accrocha son regard étrange dans celui de l'homme de main.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ma principale exigence ? »

Sa voix comportait une note plus ferme à présent.

« Parfaitement. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Donc.. ? » insista-t-elle.

« Pas de question. Rien de ce que tu fais ou de ce qu'il se passe ici ne me regarde. » poursuivit l'homme, donnant l'impression de réciter les mots comme s'il les connaissait par cœur.

Loki comprenait maintenant où elle voulait en venir. La question avait été posée uniquement dans le but de lui assurer que l'humain tiendrait sa langue. Il eut un sourire narquois à l'adresse de la midgardienne.

« Alors éclaire-moi… Pourquoi avoir demandé ? »

Toujours cette espèce de douceur dans les mots de la midgardienne…

« Par inquiétude. » bougonna-t-il.

« Oh... » Elle sourit. « Eh bien, il n'y a rien qui doive t'inquiéter Liam. Tout va très bien. »

Tout ce bon sentiment écœura Loki qui aurait préféré pouvoir profiter de sa boisson chaude sans déballage affectif. Il renifla de dégoût avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse, défiant l'homme qui s'était tourné vers lui de lui dire quoique ce soit. Le regard plein d'avertissements qu'adressa la midgardienne à son employé, acheva de lui fermer le clapet pour de bon. Mais quelque chose lui dit que la midgardienne n'en avait pas fini avec le nouveau venu.

« Deuxième chose. » annonça-t-elle.

L'expression calme de son visage se fana un peu et elle se leva pour tirer une caisse en bois de sous son meuble de cuisine. Le raclement lourd contre la surface carrelée du sol lui irrita les oreilles, mais le son qu'il retint fut l'éclat métallique quand elle plongea sa main dedans pour en extirper un bien étrange objet.

C'était formé de deux mâchoires d'acier reliées à une lourde chaîne qui teintait sourdement entre les mains de la midgardienne. Elle le posa un peu brusquement devant son employé, dont la soudaine crispation plût énormément le dieu.

« Qui ? » tonna l'incolore.

Sa voix avait perdue toute trace d'amabilité pour prendre un ton aussi autoritaire que polaire –le même que celui qu'elle avait employé contre Loki avant de couper la chaîne de ses menottes en deux- et son expression fermée transpirait une colère froide.

« Toujours le même idiot je suppose. » grogna faiblement l'homme, visiblement lui aussi fâché de voir l'objet.

Elle émit un son désagréable, claquant sa langue contre ses dents. Son regard réprobateur braqué sur l'homme de large carrure et ses ongles grattant légèrement le bois de la table tandis que ces mains se crispaient.

« Eh bien tu diras à cet imbécile de Ran Peskin qu'il a intérêt à ce que je n'en trouve aucun autre dans ma forêt. Que si une seule de mes bêtes se retrouve blessée voire pire par l'un de ses foutus pièges à loup… Il risque bien plus qu'un simple licenciement. » susurra dangereusement l'incolore. « Qu'il arrête avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau… »

L'homme hocha gravement la tête.

« Je lui dirais. »

« Bien. »

L'expression de la midgardienne s'apaisa. Puis l'autre but son café d'une seule traite avant de demander :

« Avant que je n'oublie, la matriarche t'invite à la grande fête. Tu comptes venir cette année ou je dois lui dire que tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

Elle se frotta le visage avec lassitude, puis soupira :

« Elle ne perd pas le Nord celle-là… Je n'en sais rien, peut-être. Eliott m'a boudée pendant une semaine parce que je ne l'y avais pas emmené la dernière fois. »

Elle fit une moue blasée et l'autre humain se détendit aussitôt. Il finit par se lever après un hochement de tête poli, nettoya sa tasse dans l'évier, puis sortit en emportant le piège fait de métal qui était demeuré sur la table.

« _Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde_ , n'est-ce pas ? » rappela ironiquement Loki à la pâle humaine, un éclat de colère dans le voix. Le dieu du mensonge détestait tout particulièrement l'idée d'être trompé. Rien d'étonnant au regard de son passé.

Elle lui fit un sourire aimable et hocha la tête.

« Encore une fois, je ne mens pas et ne mentirai jamais. Les habitations les plus proches sont celles de la bourgade de Garden Creek, à une quinzaine de miles à l'Est. Liam vient de Fox Lake, à plus de vingt miles au Sud. »

Ça n'était effectivement pas un mensonge. Loki avait mémorisé la carte de la région la veille et il était extrêmement doué pour démasquer les menteurs. Exception faite de sa famille bien entendu.

La colère reflua quelque peu.

« On devrait en avoir terminé avec tes chaînes avant midi. » informa la midgardienne, changeant de sujet.

« Soit. » souffla le dieu, à peine satisfait.

Loki la regarda avec ennui préparer le petit déjeuner de l'enfant qui n'était pas encore descendu. Toujours légèrement énervé, il finit par demander :

« Il y en a d'autres ? »

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre, le bras levé, son geste suspendu. Loki jeta un regard de travers à la tasse propre qui séchait sur le rebord de l'évier et elle suivit son regard.

« Oui et non. » finit-elle par comprendre, se remettant aussitôt à sa tâche. « J'ai une bonne centaine d'employés ici, ils effectuent principalement des travaux d'entretiens sur mon domaine ou alors sont mes gardes-chasse, mais ils viennent rarement jusqu'ici. La plupart ne savent même pas où se trouve ma maison. »

« Et ce monsieur Rathkin ? » insista-t-il, reprenant le nom crié par l'enfant.

« Liam est l'un des rares à passer régulièrement. C'est à lui que je confie les tâches les plus importantes et c'est bien le seul à avoir mon entière confiance. Il est le plus obéissant et le plus doué. »

« Un brave petit toutou. » se moqua le dieu. L'attitude complètement soumise de l'homme aux larges épaules avait été pathétique.

La midgardienne ne se vexa pas et ne démentit pas, préférant sourire en coin.

« C'est un employé très… dévoué. Un peu trop peut-être. Mais c'est aussi un bon ami. Enfin je suppose… » réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

« Cela doit avoir _certains avantages_. » susurra le dieu.

Elle ne manqua pas le sous-entendu.

« Non. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Le dieu avait envie de s'amuser un peu à ses dépends.

« Pourquoi pas ? Puisqu'il est si… _dévoué_. » argua-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement, pas déstabilisée pour un sou par les insinuations du prince déchu.

« Pour sûr il ne refuserait pas ! Mais je le paye pour faire le travail trop physique pour moi, pas pour être gigolo. »

Ce devait être un homme qui louait les services de son corps, supposa Loki, souriant à l'appellation.

« Et puis, il n'est d'aucun intérêt de ce genre à mes yeux, quand bien même je dois lui reconnaître avoir un certain charme. » acheva-t-elle d'un air entendu, riant toujours.

…

Accoudé contre la rambarde, sous le porche, Loki regardait sans grand intérêt le midgardien à la peau tannée charger son véhicule de divers outils et babioles. Le piège à loup de tout à l'heure fut bien la seule chose qui attisa un tant soit peu sa curiosité.

L'homme à forte carrure pourrait poser problème s'il décidait de passer outre les ordres de sa supérieure, mais Loki préféra se fier à l'attitude soumise qu'il avait adressée à la pâle midgardienne quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle lui avait fermement fait comprendre que l'affaire ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Le regard glacé de la midgardienne avait fini de convaincre l'employé de lâcher l'affaire. Néanmoins le dieu savait que ce dernier comptait le garder à l'œil d'une manière ou d'une autre, dès que l'humaine incolore ne serait pas dans les parages, ce qui pourrait être une gêne non négligeable si Loki décidait de mettre les voiles ou bien de supprimer la femme.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, lorsque le midgardien croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant, le dieu y vit toute la méfiance qu'il nourrissait à son égard, percevant même un soupçon de haine et serait-ce… de la jalousie ? Il savait avoir raison sur l'attachement de l'homme pour la midgardienne, mais ignorait que cela allait jusqu'à une dévotion capable de se muer en jalousie. L'humain devait croire que sa patronne lui avait accordé ses faveurs. Loki en sourit narquoisement, juste pour faire enrager un peu plus l'homme et le voir sortir de ses gonds. Même encore affaibli et privé de ses capacités magiques, le prince déchu avait toujours pour lui son expérience en combat et les arts de la guerre dans lesquels il baignait depuis tout petit. Peu importe combien l'humain était imposant, l'asgardien avait toujours sa force, sa vitesse et ses réflexes hors normes.

Avec un reniflement rageur, l'homme de main se remit à son travail, tournant ostensiblement le dos au dieu qui ricana devant l'attitude de l'humain qu'il jugeait aussi puérile que follement amusante. L'employé de la midgardienne allait en baver chaque fois qu'il croiserait sa route… C'était une promesse.

« Monsieur Rathkin s'est fait gronder je crois. »

La voix enfantine faillit le prendre au dépourvu. Le gamin était arrivé silencieusement dans son dos et, trop concentré sur l'autre humain, le dieu ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute… » bouda l'enfant. Il vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde, aux côtés du dieu, l'air soucieux. « Lui il sait bien qu'il ne faut pas attraper le loup. Mais les autres de la réserve ils ont peur. Maman a raison quand elle dit que les adultes font n'importe quoi quand ils ont peur… »

« Ceux qui ont peur sont généralement ceux qui meurent les premiers. » dit l'asgardien sur le ton de l'évidence, agacé par la présence de l'enfant.

« Tatie dit la même chose… » souffla le petit. « Elle dit que s'ils continuent ils vont tous se faire tuer et que ça sera bien fait. »

Il agita le bras pour saluer l'homme au loin, tandis que le véhicule s'éloignait.

« Elle risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail dans ce cas. » conclut le dieu en regardant la voiture filer silencieusement sur la neige.

« Non, pas elle. Le loup. » corrigea gentiment l'enfant.

…

L'absence de chaînes pendant à ses poignets lui accorda un bref sentiment de liberté, juste le temps que Loki constate que cela n'affectait en rien le pouvoir des bracelets. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à un quelconque changement, mais il avait conservé le léger espoir que cela ferait une différence.

Pour couronner le tout, les paroles de ce satané gamin l'avaient poursuivi toute la journée durant ainsi que la suivante. Et l'enfant était suffisamment espiègle pour ne plus évoquer le sujet, évitant même de se retrouver seul avec Loki pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Le dieu ne trouva réconfort que dans la bibliothèque plutôt bien fournie de l'humaine incolore. Il avait toujours été avide d'apprendre et de comprendre peu importe l'âge, les livres avaient toujours été pour lui de meilleure compagnie que le reste du monde.

Histoire, politique, arts, géographie, économie, sociologie, sciences naturelles, théologie, philosophie, œuvres de fiction ou récits de faits réels. Il n'y avait pas un seul secteur culturel, littéraire ou scientifique que la collection de la midgardienne ignorait, avec un contenu de qualité qui plus est. Loki y trouva sans problème son bonheur.

Ses lectures accordaient un repos emprunt d'évasion à son esprit épuisé par les recherches ou la simple idée de ne pas trouver de solution. Le reste du temps, il avait tellement l'impression de tourner en rond que cela le rendait malade et lorsqu'il songeait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes au fait qu'il pourrait être bloqué sur Midgard à jamais… c'était juste pire.

Il avait déjà ressenti tout cela, dans les Abysses. Sauf qu'à l'époque il était toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais la solitude qu'il avait jadis ressentie était amoindrie ici. La présence –même si elle pouvait être agaçante au possible, dérangeante et pénible- des deux midgardiens lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas coincé à nouveau dans le néant de l'univers. Le dieu devait au moins reconnaître qu'en ces lieux il disposait d'une certaine tranquillité, chose qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis… et bien, à vrai dire il ne s'en rappelait même pas.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, longs et similaires et Loki s'appliqua à ne pas les compter. Ce serait se faire du mal pour rien.

…

« Je sors faire un tour, tu veux m'accompagner ? » lui proposa la midgardienne après un énième repas en sa compagnie.

Loki eut d'abord envie de dire non. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'être sorti ou promené comme l'un de ses vulgaires chiens qui batifolaient dehors et surtout parce que s'il voulait sortir, il pouvait très bien le faire seul.

Mais la perspective d'un autre après-midi passé à réfléchir dans le salon sans aboutir à quoique ce soit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Et, pour autant qu'il se souvenait, son sens de l'orientation au beau milieu des bois avait jusqu'ici grandement laissé à désirer…

L'absence de pitié ou même de jovialité dans la proposition de l'humaine l'encouragea à accepter. Elle l'invitait à se dégourdir les jambes, pas à une ballade en amoureux ou une quelconque idiotie du genre. Il connaissait suffisamment la midgardienne maintenant pour savoir qu'elle ne lui casserait pas les pieds à vouloir discuter avec lui à tout prix.

Elle s'habilla chaudement et prit même ses étranges lunettes de protection montées sur un bandeau. Le fusil passé sur son épaule et calé dans son dos fit néanmoins tiquer Loki.

« On se sent en danger ? » se moqua-t-il, ravi de la voir si peu confiante.

« Simple mesure de précaution. » gagea-t-elle, et il sut au ton employé que l'arme ne lui était pas destinée. La possibilité de croiser un autre grizzly -ou il ne savait quelle créature- n'était effectivement pas à écarter. Cela lui prouva juste qu'elle comptait beaucoup s'éloigner de son logis.

Dehors, les chiens vinrent tout de suite à leur rencontre dans un concert de jappement approbateur. C'était le même cirque chaque fois que la midgardienne sortait et elle ne semblait pas se lasser de voir l'engouement de ses bêtes pour sa personne. Elle prit le temps de gratter quelques oreilles ou de passer sa main sur des museaux, caressant la tête au passage. L'affection qu'elle leur portait était évidente et elle justifiait la méfiance constante des animaux envers le dieu.

Après avoir salué de loin son homme de main –Rathkin- qui était occupé à couper du bois, l'humaine incolore s'enfonça dans les bois, Loki à ses côtés. Il adressa un clin d'œil moqueur à l'homme basané avant de se détourner, juste pour voir son expression déjà contrariée se rembrunir un peu plus. Trois chiens les suivirent. C'était les mêmes que l'autre fois. Tous trois étaient de couleurs et de gabarit différents. Le plus affectueux avait le dos roux avec une quantité de fourrure impressionnante, les oreilles un peu trop grandes pour sa tête et un air niais dont seuls les chiens domestiques avaient le secret, la langue pendante et l'œil pétillant. Il était toujours fiché contre les jambes de la midgardienne, la suivant de très près, toute son attention tournée vers elle, à la recherche du moindre geste d'affection. Les deux autres avaient un comportement opposé au sien, plus sages et plus en retrait. L'un était noir et blanc avec un poil moins long et tout aussi épais que celui des autres chiens. L'autre était plus massif et large d'épaules, les pattes un peu trop écartées mais le port droit et fier, son museau était plus allongé et ses oreilles en triangle revenaient facilement en arrière, prêtant attention au moindre son étrange. Il était constamment aux aguets et Loki pouvait voir les muscles se tendre sous son poil blanc quand le chien s'arrêtaient pour écouter ou humer l'air.

L'incolore gardait un œil tout particulier sur ce chien-là. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas mais ralentissait toujours un peu le pas lorsque le canidé blanc se stoppait. Quand les yeux sombres de l'animal revenaient sur elle, elle reprenait sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

Le roux aboyait de temps à autres et l'on entendait au loin quelques chiens lui répondre. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les réponses canines devenaient de moins en moins distinctes, mais toujours audibles pour quiconque avait l'ouïe fine.

Aucun autre son ne venait perturber leur marche, si ce n'est le chuintement étouffé de leurs pas dans la neige et le léger halètement des trois bêtes.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était plus reposant que ses lectures. Dans cette forêt, il était loin de la cacophonie de ses propres pensées restées au chalet et le silence ambiant était si… _dense_ , qu'il empêchait la moindre idée parasite de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le calme, les arbres figés dans l'hiver, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse et le trottinement discret des coussinets sur celle-ci. C'était même mieux que la méditation. Il s'amusa presque de voir l'air expiré par l'humaine et ses chiens à cause du froid, quand lui-même ne produisait aucune vapeur, pas même un léger voile aérien transparent.

Le paysage lui-même ne faisait qu'apporter un peu plus à cette paix fragile que l'asgardien venait d'acquérir. La journée était froide, glacée mais belle, le soleil faisant briller l'ensemble d'un léger éclat, soulignant les lignes et les courbes d'une pureté blanche qui n'avaient rien à envier aux glaciers aussi désertiques qu'escarpés de Jotunheim.

Le calme ambiant dura plusieurs heures, jusqu'à être rompu par un grognement profond du chien blanc. Les deux autres canidés grondèrent aussitôt en écho. La midgardienne se stoppa un instant, attrapant son fusil et l'armant, prête à faire face à toute éventualité.

« Snö… » appela prudemment l'humaine.

Le chien blanc répondit par une plainte avant de se mettre à renifler le sol. Il aboya lorsqu'il trouva une piste et se mit à la suivre, le chien bicolore derrière lui. Ils reprirent leur marche prudemment, le chien roux grondant toujours et avançant légèrement en retrait. Ils firent quelques mètres avant que l'humaine n'arrête brusquement Loki en le retenant par le bras.

« Attends ! Ne bouge plus… »

Son regard scrutateur était inquiet, aussi le dieu préféra l'écouter, cherchant des yeux d'où le danger allait venir. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour récupérer une grosse branche de bois mort. Elle tendit précipitamment son bras vers ses chiens quand ils firent mine de rebrousser chemin pour revenir vers eux.

« Stop ! » ordonna-t-elle et les chiens se figèrent dans leur mouvement, complètement tendus. Pas un grognement ou une plainte ne leur échappaient.

La midgardienne revint avec son morceau de bois, regardant attentivement l'espace séparant Loki et les deux chiens. Plus elle approchait et plus ses pas étaient lents et rapprochés.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend exactement ? » râla Loki.

L'humaine incolore lui lança un regard patient mais ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer petit à petit. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta non-loin de lui, elle planta fermement le bâton dans le sol et deux mâchoires d'acier vinrent se refermer dessus dans un claquement métallique.

Les chiens grognèrent de plus bel et la midgardienne maugréa :

« Je vais lui arracher ses deux bras à cet abruti… »

Elle délaissa son bâton pour s'accroupir au sol et déblayer la neige jusqu'à trouver une chaîne. Elle tira dessus pour la dégager et trouver l'endroit où elle avait été plantée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle soulevait l'ensemble du piège pour l'accrocher à une branche basse et épaisse d'un arbre.

Deux bons pas et c'était la jambe de Loki qui aurait fini broyée entre les deux mâchoires d'acier. Il ne sut s'il devait être ou non en colère contre l'humaine incolore, après tout, c'était bien elle qui l'avait entraîné dans cette balade et le dieu aurait apprécié de savoir qu'il risquait de voir son mollet se faire mordre et broyer par l'acier. Il la fusilla du regard et elle lui répondit par une moue désolée et un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas nécessairement le savoir et qu'elle l'avait empêché de marcher sur le piège, mais ces deux faits n'amoindrissaient pas l'affaire, ni sa colère de voir son petit moment de paix être ainsi troublé. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent de rage.

« M'avertir t'en aurait-il coûté ? » siffla Loki, mécontent.

« Non… » reconnut son hôte. « …mais tant que ta jambe est entière, le résultat est le même. »

Le dieu ne décoléra pas, étouffant à peine une exclamation rageuse. Toutefois il s'empêcha de lever la main sur l'humaine, certain qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir évacué toute la colère accumulée depuis son arrivée en ces lieux. Il avait encore besoin d'elle malheureusement. Une part de lui dut néanmoins reconnaître que le chien blanc avait été ici d'une certaine utilité. La midgardienne lui flatta l'encolure et le museau en murmurant quelques remerciements avant de reprendre sa route, une légère crispation dans les épaules, marmonnant des injures adressées à l'intention du dénommé Peskin. L'idée que l'employé allait très probablement en baver pour avoir encore fauté ne réjouit qu'en partie Loki, qui aurait préféré faire payer lui-même à prix fort le responsable qui avait manqué de lui arracher la jambe. Pourquoi pas en lui rendant la pareille…

Le reste du chemin se passa sans que Loki ne desserra les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une zone plus dégagée, aux pieds des montagnes, un lac enneigé sur leur gauche. La midgardienne grimpa quelques rochers pour s'installer à leur sommet, imitée par Loki. L'immensité sauvage des lieux était quelque chose d'assez beau à voir et possédait un charme que le dieu ne connaissait pas. Cela eut le mérite d'effacer momentanément le souvenir désagréable du piège à loup.

La midgardienne posa son arme à côté d'elle et se défit de son sac. Elle fouilla un moment dedans avant de tendre une timbale en fer au dieu lui offrant un regard d'excuse au passage, tentant de faire amende honorable après la scène dans les bois. Il prit l'objet avec dédain et la regarda sans surprise extirper un contenant de ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle dévissa le bouchon, de la vapeur s'en échappa et elle servit aussitôt Loki avant de remplir sa propre timbale.

Ce n'était pas du café mais du thé, ce qui déçut un peu le jotünn.

Un paquet de biscuit sablé fit son apparition entre eux et le dieu ne se priva pas pour se servir. Il jeta un regard curieux à la midgardienne lorsqu'elle en trempa un dans sa tasse de fortune avant de le manger. Il se décida à l'imiter, curieux, et n'apprécia que moyennement la texture pâteuse du biscuit imbibé. En revanche, le mélange de saveur était assez inhabituel mais plutôt bon.

Les petits gâteaux tenaient mieux au corps avec le thé que seuls, et le goût du beurre était rehaussé par la chaleur du breuvage. Dire que la collation lui convint serait en deçà de ce qu'il en était vraiment. Elle chassa momentanément la fatigue dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis son arrivée ici et l'aida à récupérer de sa longue marche. Quelque part, cela l'apaisa un peu.

Loki constata avec dégoût qu'il se faisait l'effet d'un vieillard.

Ils burent rapidement pour éviter que la boisson ne refroidisse. Le thé était différent de celui d'Asgard, plus léger et moins aromatique mais les quelques notes florales étaient appréciables.

« Sommes-nous toujours sur ton domaine ? » s'enquit Loki, son regard s'attardant sur la plaine aussi glacée que silencieuse.

« Oui. »

Jusqu'où pouvait donc bien s'arrêter les terres de la midgardienne ? Autant de surface pour une seule et même personne n'était pas commun. Généralement cela appartenait à une famille entière mais l'humaine vivait seule avec son neveu en ces lieux… Il n'y avait rien ici, que des bois, des ruisseaux, deux lacs et des plaines enfermées par un demi-cercle de petites montagnes. Il n'y avait guère que l'habitation de l'humaine qui trônait au beau milieu de tous ça, presque une tache dans ce décor trop blanc. Pourquoi diable une humaine aussi jeune et suffisamment aisée pour avoir une centaine d'employés à sa charge et entretenir une aussi grande maison irait s'enterrer ici, cachée du reste du monde ?

Et toute cette histoire sur la vérité et le silence qui insupportait copieusement le dieu...

Bien trop de questions et si peu de réponses… c'en était agaçant à la longue.

Devant eux, le chien roux courait après le noir et blanc, jappant comme un chiot et la langue pendouillant au vent, sous le regard attentif du gros chien blanc, allongé de tout son long. On ne le distinguait presque plus dans la neige et Loki sut que si ce genre de bête venait à s'approcher de lui, il ne la remarquerait que trop tard. La beauté des lieux avait tendance à vous faire oublier ce qui s'y cachait.

Quand le rouquin en eut marre, il gravit les rochers en sautillant pour venir se vautrer contre la midgardienne et haleter d'essoufflement. Elle le cajola distraitement, le regard porté sur la forêt de pin à leur droite.

Le brouillard se leva légèrement mais elle ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. La brume serpentait étrangement entre les arbres et par moment renvoyait un éclat blanc. Le gros chien blanc s'était redressé, alerte, mais l'humaine ne broncha pas. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des ombres bougeant entre les conifères mais cela pouvait très bien n'être qu'un jeu d'éclairage. L'œil vif de Loki n'arrivait à en saisir aucune et l'absence de réaction chez sa compagne qui avait vu le mouvement comme lui, le conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique dû à la météo. Probablement quelque chose de commun ici.

La midgardienne offrit une deuxième tournée quelques temps après.

« Nous irons en ville dans les prochains jours. » l'informa-t-elle en le resservant.

Le 'nous' sous-entendait clairement que Loki allait devoir les accompagner.

« Où ? » s'enquit le dieu sans réel entrain.

« A Garden Creek. J'y vais toutes les deux ou trois semaines pour me ravitailler, ce sera également l'occasion de t'acheter des vêtements et des affaires mieux taillés pour toi. Si tu penses avoir besoin de quelque chose en particulier, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

Pas de recommandation ni même d'invitation polie à quitter les lieux, pas d'encouragement dans cette voie, ni aucun signe de désobligeance à l'idée de devoir lui fournir –lui offrir- quoique ce soit. Juste une banale nécessité et l'occasion de voir un peu de pays, c'était tout ce à quoi l'offre de la midgardienne ressemblait. Et Loki commençait doucement à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le chasserait pas, ni ne le traiterait en paria. Ses dernières réticences envers le fait de demeurer ici pour encore quelques temps s'estompèrent pour ne laisser que le constat ennuyeux qu'il allait être bloqué là pour une durée indéterminée.

« J'y songerai. » accorda le dieu lorsqu'il vit que l'humaine attendait une réponse.

« Cela prendra au moins deux jours, donc je prévois de nous prendre des chambres sur place. Il y a une auberge où j'ai mes habitudes. » reprit-elle.

« Palpitant… Pourquoi ne pas demander à ta main d'œuvre de le faire ? » questionna Loki.

« Parce que je peux le faire et que ça ne me dérange pas. Je tiens à conserver une certaine indépendance. Et puis, c'est un peu comme une sortie mensuelle… J'en profite toujours pour régler quelques affaires. »

Le dieu hocha la tête, peut-être que cela lui changera les idées et lui offrira d'autres perspectives que celle de moisir ici pour les mois à venir –ou les années- …

Le trottinement discret des griffes tapant contre la pierre alerta Loki qu'un autre chien les rejoignait, probablement le noir et blanc. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut celui aux pattes larges et au poitrail imposant. Il passa dans le dos de la midgardienne, reniflant la paume qu'elle lui tendit au passage, puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés du dieu. A y regarder de plus près, lui aussi faisait plus loup que chien. Loki tendit une main vers l'animal, curieux de voir s'il acceptera le contact. Une truffe noire et humide vint humer ses doigts avant qu'une langue ne vienne badigeonner sa paume de bave. Le prince déchu grimaça un peu de dégoût mais le pris comme un signe encourageant. Il glissa lentement sa main sur les poils épais du cou du chien. L'animal le regarda de ses yeux d'ambres avant de bailler, ouvrant largement sa gueule et dévoilant ses crocs, ses oreilles triangulaires partant en arrière avant de se dresser à nouveau sur sa tête. Il tendit le cou pour venir humer le visage du prince déchu qui se laissa faire, puis se pressa contre la main du dieu, le faisant sourire en coin. Loki lui caressa plus franchement l'encolure avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le pelage blanc, profitant de la chaleur que le poil épais lui renvoya. Il y eut un piaffement de contentement avant que le chien ne s'allonge contre ses jambes, appuyant sa tête contre le flanc du prince sans plus de cérémonie. Loki ne s'offusqua pas du soudain envahissement de son espace vital, appréciant le poids chaud de l'animal et sa soudaine absence de méfiance envers lui, contraire à la plupart de ses congénères qui l'évitaient scrupuleusement.

La posture détendue de l'animal à son côté lui rappela avec nostalgie Fenrir lorsqu'il était dans ses bons jours. C'était il y a bien longtemps…

Mais Fenrir était loin aujourd'hui et le chien contre lui ne lui ressemblait que peu.

« Snö. » se rappela le dieu et l'animal gronda gentiment, répondant à son propre nom. Morphologiquement, il dépassait les deux autres canins en terme de masse, plus imposant et plus puissant. Plus sauvage…

Sa main passant sur les flancs de la bête, Loki remarqua à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas un chien. »

« Non effectivement. » acquiesça l'humaine à sa droite, elle-même toujours occupée avec le roux qui s'était étalé de tout son poids sur ses jambes. Il mâchonnait doucement la main de sa maîtresse.

« L'as-tu apprivoisé ? » demanda le dieu avec curiosité, étudiant de plus près l'animal au pelage blanc, maintenant qu'il venait d'en percer l'un des secrets.

« Disons qu'on s'est mutuellement adopté… » murmura l'humaine dans un sourire. « Longue histoire à vrai dire… »

« Et celui qui a été blessé par le grizzly… » se remémora le dieu « … en est également un. »

« Windy n'est pas exactement du même genre, mais oui, dans un sens c'en est un aussi. » sourit l'humaine, donnant une pichenette affectueuse sur le museau du pot de colle roux pour qu'il relâche son poignet.

« Amusant… Combien en as-tu en tout ? »

La pâle midgardienne le regarda un instant, jaugeant Loki en réfléchissant –il pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner derrière ses yeux aux protections sombres-, puis finit par souffler :

« Il n'y a que ces deux-là qui restent constamment au chalet. Les autres vont et viennent, ils me suivent, courent après le traîneau de temps à autre… Le reste de mes chiens sont des bâtards, avec une majorité de chien-loups à différents degrés. La meute est trop nombreuse pour que les loups purs la considèrent comme telle, mais ils la préfèrent à la solitude, donc… »

Le chien roux jappa soudainement avant de se mettre sur le dos, agitant ses pattes en l'air pour avoir à nouveau l'attention de l'humaine.

« Un jour ils sont cinq, le lendemain ils sont vingt. Ils viennent en quête d'un peu de compagnie je suppose, les loups sont des animaux très sociables qui ont besoin de tisser des liens… Mais ce bon gros Rookie est un chien à part entière. » pouffa-t-elle, grattant le ventre de l'animal avec amusement.

Après un temps, le loup blanc s'était endormi contre Loki et le dieu s'amusa de le voir soupirer de bien-être dans son sommeil chaque fois qu'il lui grattait le poil entre les deux omoplates. Loki ne douta pas qu'au moindre son inhabituel l'animal serait aussitôt alerte, qu'il ne dormait que d'une oreille, mais la confiance évidente dont il faisait preuve lui fut agréable. La midgardienne l'observa étrangement avant d'ajouter :

« Si les loups t'intéressent, je veux bien te laisser approcher les autres… si l'occasion se présente. Néanmoins ils seront bien plus farouches que Snö… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit le dernier chien pour revenir avec un lapin dans la gueule, les babines pleines de sang relâchant la proie aux pieds de l'humaine dans un bruit mou.

« Il est temps de rentrer je crois. » accorda la pâle midgardienne.

* * *

 **Fox Lake existe vraiment. Encore une fois, tous les lieux que j'indique sont réels, je n'avais (et n'ai toujours) pas envie de situer l'histoire dans un lieu fictif, et puis j'aime bien les noms ! :)**

 **Un Loki accro à la caféine ^^**

 **Rookie est un mélange tout en fourrure de Shiba Inu, Chow Chow et Malamute, il a une tête plutôt ronde mais qui tire quand même plus vers l'expression souriante du Shiba. Dans ma tête, c'est un gros bestiau maladroit et très (trop) affectueux. Sinon, Snö est un loup arctique. Windy est plus ou moins un loup du Canada. Les chiens-loups d'Anna sont principalement des Husky (tous types) croisés Loup du Canada.**

 **Me suis fait un gros délire sur le genre canin, j'assume! x)**

 **Voilà voilà, joyeux Noël à vous et à l'année prochaine ! :D**


	4. Garden Creek

**Et hop! La suite! ;)**

 **J'espère que cette année 2017 a bien commencé pour vous.**

 **J'ai bouclé ce chapitre le weekend dernier, mais j'avais besoin d'une bonne relecture avant de le poster, ce qui est maintenant chose faite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre on apprend beaucoup de chose sur Anna, alors… enjoy ! Et rendez-vous en bas pour le petit mot de la fin et les réponses aux reviews anonymes ! )**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapitre VI : Garden Creek**

…

La maison de la midgardienne était truffée d'une multitude de gadget en tout genre. Loki n'était pas sûr de la fonction que chacun occupait, mais la majorité avait la communication et la diffusion d'information pour principal objectif. Le reste était très souvent inutile et superflu, de son point de vue.

Le téléphone, était de ceux dont le prince asgardien ne savait quoi faire. L'humaine incolore semblait en être complètement dépendante, passant des heures et des heures avec l'objet colmaté à son oreille. Loki ne s'y était que peu intéressé au début, mais comme à son habitude, la curiosité avait fini par prendre le dessus. La plupart du temps, la midgardienne demandait des informations et en donnait en retour avec un nombre variable de directives. Lorsque le dieu tendit l'oreille sur les sujets évoqués, il comprit qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à ses hommes de terrains, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé.

Elle parlait chiffres, intérêts, situation politique et plusieurs noms revenaient régulièrement.

Loki saisit qu'il s'agissait-là de son réel métier, sans qu'il puisse exactement savoir qu'elles étaient ses fonctions et missions. Seul le mot _spéculation_ résonna dans son esprit, écho de l'une de ses conversations avec la midgardienne, mais le dieu ne voyait pas encore où tout cela menait…

D'autant que le téléphone n'était pas la seule chose qui avait captée l'intérêt de Loki. Outre les divers gadgets et technologies dont regorgeait la maison, la midgardienne possédait dans sa cuisine une quantité appréciable de couteaux, de tailles et de formes diverses, tous d'excellente qualité. Quand bien même ils n'avaient qu'une fonction purement culinaire, Loki, qui appréciait le maniement des lames courtes, ne pouvait pas ignorer les trésors de bonnes factures que renfermaient les tiroirs et présentoirs en bois de l'humaine incolore. Ils pourraient toujours lui servir ultérieurement et au moins le dieu savait-il désormais où il pourrait s'armer lorsqu'il quitterait les lieux. Bien que ce jour ne soit malheureusement pas près d'arriver…

En revanche, le départ pour Garden Creek, lui, arriva à grands pas.

…

Les sacs de rechanges et quelques babioles furent chargés dans la voiture, aussi blanche que sa propriétaire. Ce cher Liam était venu prendre les consignes pour gérer les lieux durant l'absence de la pâle midgardienne. L'homme de main serrait les mâchoires à s'en casser les dents depuis qu'il avait aperçu le dieu assis sur le siège passager tandis que sa patronne l'apostrophait depuis la place du conducteur, à travers sa fenêtre ouverte. Loki lui accorda un sourire narquois, riant ouvertement de la jalousie à peine voilée de l'humain.

Les dernières amabilités échangées et après avoir vérifié trois fois que le gamin était bien attaché et installé à l'arrière, chose aussi exaspérante qu'inutile selon Loki, la midgardienne démarra enfin la voiture. Elle s'engagea dans les bois, roulant entre les rangées d'arbres épars, slalomant parfois avec précaution entre les conifères, jusqu'à ce qu'un chemin de neige tassée apparaisse au bout d'une bonne demi-heure.

Quiconque ne connaissait pas le parcours exact menant à la demeure de l'humaine, ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'au chalet, à moins d'y aller à pied. Quoique le dieu fut sûr que beaucoup s'y perdrait et ce, bien avant d'avoir atteint la maison.

« Astucieux ce passage dissimulé, j'imagine que c'est l'unique voie d'accès. » commenta-t-il dans l'idée d'en apprendre plus.

« Je n'aime pas être dérangée. » répondit tranquillement l'humaine incolore tournant son volant pour mieux s'engager sur la petite route de neige.

Il lui lança un regard équivoque.

« Serais-je l'exception qui confirme la règle dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il avec suffisance.

Loki ne manqua pas le sourire en coin qu'elle tenta de retenir.

« A toi de voir s'il y a une différence entre un dérangement et un imprévu… » contra sagement la midgardienne.

Le dieu eut un reniflement amusé avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage figé sous son lourd manteau neigeux, qui défilait sous ses yeux.

« Tatie… » interpella l'enfant, faisant se tourner Loki pour voir le morveux scotché contre la vitre. « Y'a Windy qui vient vers nous. »

Et effectivement, à la gauche du véhicule, le gros chien-loup courait, les suivant sans trop de difficulté du fait de la faible vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient. La midgardienne arrêta simplement la voiture et l'animal pris son élan pour sauter à l'arrière du véhicule, manquant de se prendre les pattes arrière dans le rebord métallique.

« C'est que ce cher Windy commence à se faire vieux. » sourit la midgardienne, le loup s'ébrouant à l'arrière du véhicule avant de s'y allonger.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans heurt et dans un calme relatif. Ils rejoignirent une route bétonnée sur laquelle ils ne croisèrent personne, roulant toujours à allure réduite, les bois devenus denses défilant lentement sous le regard ennuyé du dieu.

Loki sut qu'ils avaient enfin atteint Garden Creek, lorsque la forêt s'arrêta soudainement pour révéler les premières habitations de la petite ville ainsi qu'une grande et large piste dégagée.

« C'est l'aéroport. » lui précisa la midgardienne.

Il s'avéra rapidement que Garden Creek faisait plus hameau que ville, un endroit isolé au beau milieu de nulle part, fait de bicoques solides, loin de la sophistication du chalet de l'humaine incolore. Mis à part deux ou trois badauds, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les quelques rues où la voiture passa.

La pâle midgardienne les conduisit jusqu'à un bâtiment plus imposant que les autres, l'établissement où ils passeraient la nuit. Elle se gara et aussitôt la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un homme au fort embonpoint d'une bonne soixantaine d'années. Il s'approcha d'eux et lança un joyeux :

« Miss Hayleigh ! »

L'humaine lui sourit gentiment avant de serrer la main que l'homme lui tendait.

« Rupert. » salua-t-elle poliment. « Comment va Bertha ? »

« Bien, bien ! Elle vient juste de finir de préparer vos chambres. Je vais m'occuper de vos bagages, alors rentrez vite vous mettre au chaud avant d'attraper froid ! Y'en a une qui va encore me passer un savon sinon ! »

Le vieillard avait un fort accent, moins articulé que la midgardienne et avec une prononciation différente de certaines voyelles, une barbe grise et épaisse soigneusement taillée qui lui mangeait tout le bas du visage et un bonnet vert enfoncé sur sa tête pour cacher un début de calvitie. Malgré son âge et sa bedaine, on pouvait dire qu'il était solidement bâti, pas forcément large d'épaules mais doté de bras forts.

Ils gravirent les quelques marches en bois qui menaient au perron, le loup gris sur leur talon. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était un genre de taverne et était entièrement fait de bois, probablement comme tout le reste de l'établissement. Un large comptoir, au-dessus duquel des têtes d'animaux empaillés étaient accrochés, occupait un angle de l'immense pièce et plusieurs tables rondes avec chaises basses, disposées çà et là le long des murs, attendaient que quelqu'un daigne bien s'y installer. Le loup domestique alla s'allonger sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le parquet devant la cheminée où brûlait un imposant feu, pour ne plus en bouger. Derrière le bar, une vieille femme aux cheveux gris frisonnants, les regardait par-dessus ses lunettes rondes d'un air bienveillant. La pâle midgardienne se dirigea vers elle.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligés de chasser tous vos clients pour pouvoir nous accueillir. » dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Ces vieux loups mal léchés sont partis d'eux-mêmes. » mentit ouvertement la vieille femme, un faux air innocent sur ses traits ridés. « Quel bon vent t'amène cette fois-ci ? »

« Quelques emplettes à faire et un peu de paperasse… Tu serais un ange si tu pouvais appeler le véto pour moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Windy. »

Derrière le comptoir, la grand-mère leva les yeux aux ciels mais acquiesça, son regard franc sur la pâle midgardienne indiquant clairement qu'on ne la lui ferait pas. Elle regarda brièvement Loki mais ne fit aucun commentaire quant à sa présence.

« Ta commande est arrivée hier, Rupert l'a mise au sous-sol. » annonça-t-elle tout en sortant plusieurs papiers. « Tout à l'air correct, pas de dommages externes. Mon vieux croulant de mari s'occupera de charger tout ça demain avant votre départ. »

L'humaine incolore hocha la tête, attrapa le crayon que la vieille femme lui tendit, signa les papiers et se tourna vers son neveu qui commençait à somnoler debout.

« Petit-déjeuner Eliott ou tu préfères monter te recoucher ? »

Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin, dès les premières lueurs du jour, et la midgardienne avait dû tirer l'enfant du lit. Le garçon se frotta le visage avant d'hocher la tête mollement.

« Une réponse avec des mots, s'il-te-plaît. » s'amusa sa tante.

Il eut un air boudeur et désigna le plafond du doigt sans prendre la peine de répondre verbalement, la faisant soupirer.

« T'es pas le fils de Liz pour rien… »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et le prendre dans ses bras, laissant l'enfant échouer sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma instantanément les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

« Avec toi au moins le doute n'est pas permis ! » rit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Loki. « On petit-déjeune et ensuite on ira t'acheter ce qu'il te faut. On est plutôt en avance sur l'heure, donc prend tes aises on n'est pas pressé. »

Elle lui indiqua du menton une table près de la cheminée, avant de resserrer sa prise sur le gamin et de se diriger vers l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage.

« Café et pancakes comme tu sais si bien les faire Bertha s'il-te-plaît ! » héla-t-elle au passage, laissant Loki avec la vieille humaine.

« Autre chose avec les pancakes jeune homme ? » lui demanda-t-elle par-dessus ses lunettes.

L'appellation lui arracha un sourire en coin ironique. Il y a longtemps que plus personne ne l'appelait comme cela et, ayant presque un millénaire de plus qu'elle, cela sonnait comme une mauvaise blague.

« Une omelette. » demanda-t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers le feu ronflant de la cheminée.

Le loup gris le regarda s'installer avant de reposer sa tête sur le tapis, fixant toujours Loki d'un air curieux. Maintenant que le dieu savait ce qu'était l'animal, son regard sur lui était différent et la distinction qu'il y avait entre lui et les autres chiens de la midgardienne lui parut plus flagrante. Couché sur le ventre, son flanc encore marqué par quatre entailles profondes, se réchauffant grâce au brasier crépitant, le loup et ses cicatrices rappelèrent à Loki que l'animal s'était dressé à lui seul contre un grizzly dix fois plus gros et grand que lui, dans le seul but de le sauver lui et la pâle midgardienne. Loki se rappela Snö et sa carrure à fort poitrail et pattes larges. Le loup gris, lui, avait plus de muscle dans les pattes arrières et des articulations plus fines. A eux deux, ils étaient des mâles à la stature imposante et se démarquaient du reste de la meute par leur lignée et leur gros gabarit, mais aussi par leur comportement plus sage. Et ces deux-là, qui à l'évidence avaient tout pour être des alphas, bien qu'ayant plus d'importance au sein de la hiérarchie de la meute, demeuraient sagement et avec obéissance sous les ordres de l'humaine incolore.

Cela n'avait pas de sens…

…

« Prends ce qui te plaît. » lui donna pour seule consigne la midgardienne.

Malgré l'allure perdue de la petite bourgade, Garden Creek recelait néanmoins parmi ses quelques commerces, un magasin de vêtements et d'équipement pour le terrain plutôt conséquent et complet. D'après la midgardienne, c'était ici que la plupart venait chercher tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour résister au dur froid imposé par les conditions climatiques de la région, autrement dit, les quelques habitants du patelin, ceux des communes « voisines » -compter plusieurs heures en voiture- et les rares voyageurs de passage.

Loki s'aventura parmi les rayons, regardant les vêtements midgardiens avec un certain dédain. Et dire qu'il allait s'habiller avec ces friperies… Cela révélait à quel point il était tombé bien bas. Soupirant, il se choisit sans grande conviction quelques T-shirts, pantalons et vestes pour se couvrir à différent degré, tous en noir ou vert, parfois en blanc faute de trouver mieux. Il laissa tomber l'ensemble sur le comptoir de la caisse, sous le nez d'un jeune blanc-bec à peine sorti de l'adolescence, l'œil morne, bovin et le front luisant où persistaient quelques boutons d'acné. Le gamin lui lança un regard scandalisé auquel le dieu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant se détourner pour repartir à travers les rayons avec le maigre espoir de trouver des chaussures un minimum décentes.

Il croisa la midgardienne au détour d'une rangée d'immondes manteaux matelassés -et dont Loki ne prononcerait jamais le nom tant il était ridicule-, qui regardait les vêtements pour enfant. Fort heureusement, ils avaient laissé l'insupportable gamin à l'auberge, sous la responsabilité de la vieille femme.

Quelques longues et interminables minutes plus tard, Loki attendait avec agacement que le caissier, aussi mou physiquement que mentalement, termine d'enregistrer les articles que le dieu avait choisi, parce que bien sûr cet idiot n'avait pas eu l'idée de commencer pendant qu'il se cherchait une paire de chaussure… L'humaine incolore revint avec trois vêtements pour l'enfant et quelques babioles, dont un bonnet gris qu'elle plaqua contre le torse de Loki. Il récupéra le couvre-chef d'une main pour l'examiner.

« En quel honneur devrais-je m'affubler d'une chose pareille ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que les fous qui sortent dehors tête nue par un tel froid et parce que je suis sûre qu'il t'ira très bien. » se moqua gentiment la midgardienne.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels et posa le fichu bonnet sur la pile de vêtements, abdiquant. Néanmoins, son humaine d'hôte n'avait pas tort… Lui qui ne craignait pas les températures négatives, devait tout de même se vêtir comme le ferait un midgardien dans de telles conditions, sans quoi les gens allaient se poser des questions.

« Sortez couvert… » ricana le jeune homme à tête d'enfant et le dieu ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. L'humaine incolore lança un regard aussi offensé que tranchant au caissier et son rire mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se remettre au travail, se dépêchant soudainement d'enregistrer les derniers articles.

« Cinq milles deux cents quinze dollars et cinq cents. Z'avez les moyens de vous offrir tout ça ?! » s'étonna l'autre humain.

La pâle midgardienne lui renvoya un regard lasse qu'il ne soutint pas.

« Melvin n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle, une certaine fatigue dans la voix, alors qu'elle comptait ses billets pour lui donner la somme exacte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous regarde ? » se défendit l'autre.

Elle releva ses yeux sur lui et il baissa aussitôt le regard.

« Tu es nouveau ici. » fit remarquer la midgardienne.

« Pt'êt bien. » marmonna-t-il.

« Evident même, puisque tu ne sais pas qui je suis… »

L'idiot redressa aussitôt sa tête pour la dévisager intensément, les yeux plissés, la bouche de travers et l'air affreusement ignare. Elle lui rendit son regard sans broncher.

« Z'êtes la tarée qui vit au fond des bois ! » la reconnut brusquement l'adolescent en beuglant.

« On va dire que oui… » se désespéra l'humaine en récupérant leurs achats.

« 'tain de merde ! Oncle Melvin a dit que vous alliez pt'êt passer et qu'il fallait pas… que j'vous cause. »

La voix du jeune homme c'était faite toute petite sur la fin, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. L'humaine incolore lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« Encore un membre de la famille Brown… » soupira-t-elle « …le contraire eut été étonnant. »

…

Loki était étonné de voir le grand nombre de regards de travers ou d'œillades fort peu sympathiques que la pâle midgardienne attiraient sur elle. Lui qui avait craint d'être reconnu ou de ne pas réussir à passer inaperçu, dut admettre que le physique peu commun de son hôte éclipsait complètement sa présence aux regards des pauvres hères qui vivaient dans ce hameau, captant leur attention plus sûrement qu'un phare en pleine mer et l'éclipsant totalement à leurs regards scrutateurs. Bien sûr, le dieu n'en était pas invisible pour autant, mais personnes ne le dévisagea ou n'exprima la moindre forme de suspicion à son égard. Ce genre d'attitude semblait être exclusivement réservée à l'humaine incolore, peu importe où ils allaient, que le gamin soit là ou non.

Il n'y avait guère que le vieux couple tenant l'auberge qui se montrait ostensiblement et ouvertement chaleureux envers la midgardienne.

Le plus amusant fut lorsque le soigneur pour animaux les rejoint à l'intérieur de l'établissement, alors qu'ils prenaient l'habituelle collation de fin d'après-midi, thé et petits gâteaux secs à l'appui. L'homme était typé comme la majorité de la population locale, peau tannée, yeux sombres et cheveux noirs, tout comme l'homme de main de la midgardienne. « Communauté indienne. » lui avait-elle soufflé quelques heures plus tôt, lui expliquant au passage la grande vague de colonisation de l'Amérique du Nord qui avait presque éradiqué les populations indigènes, il y a de cela quelques siècles. Garden Creek, lui avait-elle appris, était l'un des derniers points d'attache de la Little Red River Cree Nation -une ethnie qui ne comptait plus que quelques milliers de membres- parmi lesquels on trouvait Fox Lake et John D'Or Prairie, plus à l'Ouest. La majorité de la population locale était donc amérindienne, mais quelques humains à la peau blanche s'étaient aussi établis à Garden Creek, dont le nom officiel était en réalité Garden River.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le spécialiste en médecine animale n'eut pas l'air ravi d'être convoqué pour servir la pâle midgardienne. Son visage dur exprimait clairement son désaccord, pourtant l'humain ne dit pas un mot sur ce fait. Mais son expression horrifiée lorsqu'il aperçut le loup gris fut des plus tordantes. Il s'attela néanmoins à la tâche, aidé par la midgardienne qui manipulait l'animal avec aisance, laissant l'homme faire ses observations et répondant patiemment à ses questions.

Les quelques humains présents dans la salle, regardèrent tous la scène d'un œil en coin méfiant, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que le loup morde ou attaque d'une quelconque manière le vétérinaire. Les paris sur le sujet allaient bon train. On sentait une certaine réticence générale à la présence de l'animal que certains traitèrent sans se cacher de « bête sauvage ». La plupart ne se privèrent pas non-plus pour lâcher quelques commentaires désagréables sur la midgardienne qui ne pouvait les entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Loki, qui était installé au comptoir, un énième café sous le nez, était aux premières loges pour assister aux commérages dont elle faisait l'objet, sans qu'aucun ne fasse attention à lui.

 _« Le grand-père Brown a dit que c'était tous des gens qu'elle avait changé en animal pour la servir. »_

 _« Ce vieux grippe-sou n'a jamais rien dit d'autre que des conneries. »_

 _« Un loup qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil sans même avoir été dressé, moi je dis que c'est la preuve que la salope est une sorcière. Même le gamin est pas normal et je te parle même pas de la sœur… »_

 _« Parce qu'en plus y'en a une autre ?! »_

 _« Quoi, tu l'as jamais vue ? Bah mon gars… C'est une folle furieuse à la gâchette facile, 'paraît qu'elle a failli buté un type… Rien à voir avec cette sorcière blanche qui se terre au fin fond de Garden Creek, mais crois-moi que si c'est pas la première qui te maudit ce sera l'autre qui se chargera de te régler ton compte si tu viens leur chercher des noises. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent foutre ici avec le blé qu'elles ont ? 'peuvent pas aller s'acheter une villa sur le bord de mer comme tous les autres idiots pleins aux as… »_

 _« Pourquoi toi t'es venu t'enterrer ici, dans le trou du cul de l'Alberta ? »_

 _« Bah pour pas faire de taule, qu'est-ce tu crois… »_

 _« Moi c'est pour que ma conne d'ex-femme me foute la paix. Les taverniers écossais pour échapper aux dettes. Les deux fils Brown sont que des bouseux qui ont suivi leur père, qu'est justement venu ici pour après avoir été traîné pour viol. En définitive, on est tous ici pour se tasser dans un coin et se faire oublier… Mais les deux sœurs rosbifs ont juste débarqué de nulle part, sans un mot et sans que personne ne sache exactement où elles se sont établies. Je sais même pas si elles vivent au Nord ou au Sud de la Peace River. »_

 _« Damn it… Si ça c'est pas des sorcières… »_

Et ainsi de suite… Loki écouta les différentes conversations avec un certain intérêt, cherchant la vérité à travers l'imbroglio de rumeurs et de superstitions que les gens du coin pouvaient avoir, tout en sirotant sa tasse. Les indiens marmonnaient que la pâle midgardienne avait épousé un ancien esprit loup et élevait désormais ses enfants en échange du contrôle absolu de son territoire et de quelques pouvoirs mystiques. Beaucoup l'accusèrent de sorcellerie -ce qui manqua de le faire rire-, d'avoir pactisé avec une quelconque entité démoniaque ou encore d'être responsable d'une série d'avalanches qui avaient eu lieu dans les montagnes plus au Nord. Chacun proférait à son encontre des accusations toutes plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres, créant un murmure général qui enfla jusqu'à ce que la vieille aubergiste ne claque un verre contre le bois dur du comptoir et ne somme d'un ton ferme :

« Taisez-vous donc avant que je ne décide que chacun règle son ardoise aujourd'hui ! »

Ce fut pour le moins efficace. La rumeur se tut aussitôt et la tavernière reprit son verre pour l'essuyer, l'air furibonde.

« _Shame on you, you stupid bastards…_ » marmonna-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Les rares personnes à n'avoir jusqu'ici fait aucun commentaire, levèrent leurs verres à l'intention de la vieille femme avec un hochement de tête tacite, s'attirant quelques regards de travers de la part des autres.

Au moins la midgardienne ne s'était-elle pas mis à dos l'ensemble des locaux…

…

Le soir, Loki accueillit avec un plaisir mitigé le lit moelleux de sa chambre, s'installant dessus en maugréant. Cette interminable journée venait enfin de s'achever et même s'il en avait appris un peu plus sur son étrange hôte, il avait hâte de pouvoir fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner au sommeil, un terrible mal de tête tambourinant sous son crâne depuis les premières heures de l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, il y avait déjà quelques personnes présentes au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'ils y descendirent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il y eut quelques regards en coin au début, mais ce petit manège cessa rapidement quand la midgardienne leur rendit à tous une œillade froide, chacun retournant aussitôt à son verre, son plat ou sa tasse. Ils purent ensuite manger en paix, assis à la table au coin du feu, qui était la plus à l'écart des autres, le loup allant se vautrer sur l'épais tapis comme la veille.

La douleur à son crâne ne s'était qu'à peine amoindrie et Loki n'avait que trop peu dormi pour se sentir un minimum reposé. La midgardienne lui lança un regard étrange tandis qu'elle lui versait du café dans sa tasse, lui assurant gentiment que « la caféine peut aider* ». Il préféra ne pas répondre et accepta même sans broncher le comprimé blanc qu'elle glissa dans son verre d'eau. Cette agaçante prévenance, à laquelle il s'était plus ou moins accoutumée, avait au moins une utilité…

Le repas terminé il se sentit effectivement un peu mieux, mais était devenu légèrement irritable à cause de la fatigue accumulée.

Cinq minutes après que le morveux soit parti s'amuser sur les machines bruyantes dans le fond de la salle, un homme fit irruption dans la taverne. La première chose qui fit tiquer Loki fut son attitude et sa dégaine. L'homme était couvert d'un large manteau aux couleurs criardes -du même style que les horreurs matelassées que le dieu avait vues la veille au magasin- et son pas qui se voulait assuré, voire même conquérant, sonnait faux. Le type détonait avec les rares indigènes qui étaient venus prendre un verre, vautrés sur les chaises hautes du comptoir. L'incolore haussa un sourcil à son entrée, mais ne fit pas un seul commentaire, préférant se replonger dans la lecture de son journal. Sauf que le nouveau venu se dirigea vers eux, au grand damne de Loki dont le niveau d'irritation augmenta d'un cran quand l'étranger s'installa à leur table sans même en demander l'invitation. L'asgardien ne se gêna pas pour le dévisager de son regard tranchant, mais le type l'ignora complètement, trop focalisé sur la midgardienne qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever le nez de son papier imprimé. Après un silence figé, il finit par tousser légèrement pour attirer son attention. Lentement, l'incolore releva son visage pour offrir un sourire poli à l'impromptu. Le type eut l'air ravi de sa réaction, si bien qu'il engagea aussitôt la conversation :

« Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver Mademoiselle Coldberry. »

La phrase eut le mérite de rendre la situation moins inintéressante aux yeux de Loki, toujours curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa si silencieuse hôte. Hôte qui maintint son sourire aimable, sans pour autant prendre la peine de répondre.

« Je me présente, John Fisher ! » L'homme lui tendit une main enthousiaste qu'elle ignora royalement pour continuer à le fixer poliment. L'étranger hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre, puis débita aussitôt : « Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour parler affaire avec vous. Je sais que la situation ici est difficile, que l'isolement géographique ne vous permet que peu de profit et que les badauds… » Il jeta un regard aux indiens penchés sur leur boisson « … peuvent se montrer très durs envers une jeune femme telle que vous. C'est un réel gâchis quand on connaît tous le potentiel que possède votre famille et je me doute que ce désert technologique et humain nuit grandement à l'image de votre entreprise jusqu'ici florissante. »

Il marqua un temps de pause avec un sourire compatissant qui puait l'hypocrisie, puis sortit un dossier de son sac et reprit son monologue tout en le feuilletant :

« J'aimerais autant aller droit au but avec vous Annabeth -permettez que je vous appelle Annabeth-, je souhaiterais vous faire une proposition de rachat de l'ensemble du territoire de Garden Creek, car je vois bien à quel point la situation est bloquée de votre côté… Vous vous êtes efforcée par divers investissements à maintenir à flot le peu d'activité déjà existante dans ce comté, vous avez racheté l'ensemble des commerces et des terrains à bâtir, vous avez même été jusqu'à devenir l'unique actionnaire du seul centre hospitalier de la région. Et je ne crois pas vous apprendre votre métier en vous disant que de tels investissement dans une zone aussi dépeuplée et à l'écart, se révèlent souvent être un véritable gouffre financier. Certes, la zone possède un bon potentiel en matière d'exploitation minière et pétrolière, mais je sais également qu'il vous ait impossible de mettre en place quoique ce soit sans risquer de froisser vos partenaires appartenant déjà au secteur. Personne n'aime voir ses alliés créer de la concurrence… Qui plus est, je peux comprendre que vous ayez une certaine réticence à vendre certains terrains de la zone Sud, du fait de votre loyauté envers la communauté indienne de Fox Lake qui vous l'a d'ailleurs bien rendu ces dernières années. C'est pourquoi, je m'engagerai à épargner au maximum leur territoire et à leur offrir quelques parts de l'exploitation minière qui jouxterait leur réserve. Je puis vous assurer que tout le monde y trouverait son compte, après tout, l'argent peut faire bien des choses entre de bonnes mains… »

Le type monologua encore un bon moment, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. Loki décrocha quand des chiffres et des termes inconnus apparurent dans cette conversation à sens unique. L'homme ne semblait avoir que le mot « profit » à la bouche. Mais jamais la midgardienne ne le coupa, écoutant patiemment ce qu'il avait à lui déblatérer, lui prêtant attention sans vraiment faire mine d'être intéressée.

« … et je pense que votre sœur serait du même avis que moi. Probablement ne souhaiterait-elle pas voir évoluer son unique enfant dans ce milieu hostile. Vous-même souhaitez certainement le meilleur pour votre neveu et je crois sincèrement qu'il est dans son intérêt comme dans le vôtre, que vous rejoignez un endroit plus à même d'héberger une famille aussi jeune que la vôtre, si je puis me permettre. »

 _Enfin_. En-fin. Enfin, _il_ s'était arrêter de parler. Le type s'était entre-temps défait de son manteau, révélant la chemise-cravate qu'il portait en dessous et libérant le parfum bien trop lourd et musqué dont il s'était aspergé. Il sentait comme il respirait l'argent par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait également pris soin de sortir une masse de documents parlant de chiffres et d'autres choses -absolument ennuyant- et avait été jusqu'à déposer un contrat de plusieurs pages sous le nez de la midgardienne, par-dessus son précieux journal. L'étranger lui tendait désormais un stylo, dans l'attente qu'elle s'en saisisse pour signer la liasse de papier, un sourire d'une hypocrisie extrême collé sur son visage imberbe et le regard déjà triomphant.

L'incolore sourit plus encore et prit le crayon pour le reposer sur la table. Elle feuilleta tranquillement le contrat sous les yeux impatients de l'autre.

« Je dois dire que c'est un dossier plutôt bien rodé que vous me présentez-là Monsieur Fisher… » Elle tourna encore quelques pages puis referma le document. « Mais j'ai tout de même quelques petites questions à vous poser, ainsi que quelques remarques. »

Elle reprit le stylo pour le tendre à l'homme qui ne comprit pas le geste.

« Vous feriez mieux de le reprendre, vous risquez d'avoir à prendre des notes. » l'invita-t-elle.

La pâle midgardienne s'appuya ensuite à la table sur ses avant-bras, se mettant plus à l'aise devant la mine étonnée de l'homme. Elle s'étira sur sa chaise faisant craquer son dos avant de reprendre sa position, une moue lasse sur son visage à l'expression toujours aussi polie.

« Premièrement, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous en êtes venus à espérer faire affaire avec moi, surtout en sachant que je me suis sciemment isolée dans cet endroit pour être tranquille. Une personne difficile à trouver, _Monsieur Fisher_ , est une personne qui ne veut pas être dérangée. J'ai clairement laissée entendre avant mon départ que je m'absenterai durant toute la période hivernale, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez clair pour vous que j'ai pu vouloir prendre quelques vacances… »

Sa main glissa jusqu'au dossier que l'homme ne lui avait pas présenté et qui ne lui était visiblement pas destiné, pour le tirer à elle. Elle l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter sans grande conviction. L'homme voulut faire un commentaire mais elle l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il était amusant de voir à quel point la plupart de ses congénères humains n'arrivaient pas à soutenir son regard d'un bleu trop pâle. Peut-être était-ce les pupilles carmin ?

L'humaine incolore fixa son interlocuteur jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux dans une attitude plus soumise. Pour autant, son expression demeurait aussi calme que d'ordinaire et ses mots étaient dénués de tout venin, chose dont Loki n'aurait pas manqué pour critiquer quelqu'un aussi ouvertement.

« Deuxièmement… » reprit la midgardienne en refermant le dossier pour croiser ses mains dessus, « …j'investis dans cet endroit depuis des années dans un but qui n'est clairement pas lucratif. Vous avez supposé un investissement hasardeux de ma part, or il n'en est rien. Je pourrais même être extrêmement vexée que vous remettiez ainsi en cause mes capacités de jugement et le choix de mes placements privés alors même que je suis à la tête de l'une des plus grosses sociétés de financement que ce monde connaisse. »

Ainsi donc, tel était le véritable métier de son improbable hôte. Cela n'étonna guère Loki, il avait déjà eu bon nombre d'indice pour se rapprocher de cette idée.

« On en vient donc au troisièmement... » Sa voix eut ensuite quelque chose d'un peu plus grondant, mais c'était discret, masqué derrière la douceur et le calme dont elle faisait toujours preuve. « Qui êtes-vous pour parler au nom de ma propre sœur que vous ne connaissez pas personnellement et encore moins professionnellement ? Jusque là vous auriez pu être plutôt convaincant malgré votre speech interminable, des arguments qui font plus ou moins sens et je passerai sur le fait que vous vous étiez basé sur de mauvaises suppositions. Mise à part ces… quelques fausses notes, vous vous en êtes relativement bien sorti, mais vous avez démoli tous vos efforts et vos belles tournures de phrases en évoquant ce que l'on n'aborde jamais quand on parle affaire : la situation familiale de l'un des partis concernés. Autant je reconnais là une tentative de m'amadouer, autant je vous ferai remarquer que vous n'avez aucun droit de jugement sur ma vie privée qui, par définition, est justement _privée_. Pesez un peu plus vos mots Monsieur Fisher, on pourrait croire que vous avez cherché à me menacer en évoquant mon neveu... »

L'étranger avait perdu quelques couleurs au fil des explications et elle en profita pour se resservir une tasse de thé, l'aubergiste lui ayant laissé la théière un peu plus tôt.

« C'est-à-dire que je_ » tenta-t-il.

« _Je n'ai pas fini._ » le coupa-t-elle reposant un trop brusquement la théière dans sa coupelle. Le ton de la midgardienne s'était soudainement fait polaire, clairement agacé et loin de la douceur du discours précédent. « Je crois que vous n'avez pas exactement saisi à qui vous avez à faire. Je crois même que vous n'avez pas idée du gouffre qui s'ouvre sous vos pieds… Sans doute avez-vous pensé qu'en étant mon aîné de quelques années, vous auriez eu un avantage en termes d'expérience professionnelle et de maturité ? Or, il n'en est rien. Ce que j'en pense moi, c'est que vous êtes l'un de ces fils à papa qui espère remporter un gros coup pour faire ses preuves devant un paternel qui n'en a strictement rien à faire et qui refuse clairement de vous laisser les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Vous ne vous appelez certainement pas Fisher et même si vous travaillez bel et bien pour le compte de F-enterprise comme vous l'avez présenté, vous oubliez de mentionner qu'il s'agit de l'une des dernières acquisitions de la Wellon Society. Je gage que votre père, Monsieur Wellon Senior, a racheté la start-up que vous aviez fondée suite à la faillite de celle-ci, devenant ainsi votre patron. J'imagine que la pilule a été difficile à avaler, d'autant que je connais très bien avec quelle main de fer il applique ses propres lois. Enfin, je savais déjà que Fisher était le nom de jeune fille de l'épouse Wellon, votre mère… Le seul conseil que je puis vous donner Monsieur Fisher ou Wellon Junior –peu importe- c'est que vous n'êtes définitivement pas fait pour la finance mais qu'un poste plus commercial vous conviendrait parfaitement. Jamais vous n'atteindrez la hauteur de votre géniteur, mieux vaudrait-il vous faire à cette idée. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle se saisit du contrat pour le déchirer en deux sous le regard éberlué de celui qui était arrivé en fier conquérant, lui damant le pion une bonne fois pour toute.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien me faire le plaisir de dégager, j'aimerais prendre mon thé en paix. »

Le type resta là, à la regarder sans comprendre, ni prendre la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se releva brusquement, bredouillant et bouillonnant de colère, le visage cramoisi. La midgardienne le regarda faire sans quitter son expression blasée, buvant tranquillement son thé. Une petite musique électronique et stridente s'éleva du fond de la salle, où la machine à jeu sur laquelle le gamin était penché annonçait « Victoire » en clignotant de multiples couleurs. L'homme regarda d'un air mauvais l'enfant et la midgardienne se tendit aussitôt, elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, le visage mécontent.

Le loup gris se redressa instantanément et quand l'inconnu voulut faire un pas vers le gamin, il lui montra les dents pour grogner dangereusement, ses oreilles partant en arrière tandis que ses babines se fripaient en se retroussant, faisant reculer l'homme en colère. Il y eut un léger murmure dans la salle et les amérindiens toujours assis au comptoir se tournèrent vers eux, hésitant à intervenir.

L'atmosphère se fit tendue.

Le vieil aubergiste qui s'était installé à une table avec un autre vieillard pour jouer aux cartes, se leva pour attraper un fusil accroché au-dessus du bar. Il l'arma avec un cliquetis avant de le braquer sur le fauteur de trouble.

« T'es pas le bienvenu ici mon gars, alors sors. »

L'homme eut une expression outrée.

« Vous n'oseriez pas… » cracha-t-il, vexé, son visage encore plus rouge.

Le grand-père rit avant d'abaisser son fusil.

« Non, effectivement ! » ce qui soulagea aussitôt l'autre homme qui eut lui aussi un petit rire. Mais il s'étrangla lorsque le vieillard demanda aux indiens du comptoir « Foutez-moi ça dehors. » avant de ranger son fusil et de se servir une pinte par-dessus le comptoir.

Le type eut beau protester, il se fit traîner jusqu'à la sortie pour être jeté sans ménagement à l'extérieur, vite suivi par sa valise et son immonde manteau. La midgardienne adressa un hochement de tête gratifiant aux indigènes et ceux-ci se réinstallèrent au comptoir après lui avoir rendu la pareille. Personne ne tint compte des cris indignés de l'homme d'affaire à l'extérieur, ayant probablement mieux à faire que d'écouter un pauvre type cracher son venin sur le manque d'éducation des locaux et leurs mauvaises manières. Il n'y avait guère que le gamin qui pouffait sans discrétion au fond de la salle.

« La finance, mmh ? » argua le dieu, regardant à travers la fenêtre l'homme éconduit brailler.

« Oh, c'est un métier comme un autre… » lui répondit l'humaine d'un ton léger, le nez dans sa tasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille qui ne manque de rien vient faire parmi le petit peuple ? »

« La petite fille possède aussi l'auberge où tu dors… » argua-t-elle, l'air de rien. Son visage se fendit ensuite d'un sourire. « Fort heureusement, elle est plutôt magnanime ces derniers temps. Alors elle ne demandera pas à l'homme qui vient d'ailleurs pourquoi diable il a voulu raser New York… »

Loki sourit en coin quand elle lui adressa une moue faussement innocente. L'humaine incolore cachait décidément bien son jeu…

« C'est une capitale humaine comme une autre. » reprit Loki, imitant la réponse précédente de l'humaine.

« C'est presque du mauvais goût à ce niveau… » se désola-t-elle en récupérant son journal.

« Venant d'une humaine qui se complaît dans un lieu pareil, ce n'est pas recevable. » contra-t-il, un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

« Quel chanceux tu fais, d'avoir atterri dans ce même endroit… » tacla-t-elle gentiment.

« On fait ce que l'on peut, avec ce que l'on a. » se défendit Loki.

« Comme bien d'autres… » soupira l'humaine avant d'abaisser son journal pour lui présenter l'article qu'elle lisait.

Sur le papier grisâtre, une photo de sa silhouette se tenant au sommet de la tour Stark se trouvait sous un titre écrit à l'encre noire :

 _"WHERE IS HE ?"  
_

« Mais il paraitrait qu'en ce moment ta main ne tient pas que des mauvaises cartes. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Deux semaines et ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » sourit Loki, ravi de se savoir encore dans l'ombre et à l'abri.

« Mieux… » lui dit la midgardienne. Du bout du doigt, elle tapota la fin de l'article et lui précisa : « Ils ne se rappellent même pas le moment exact de ta disparition. »

…

* * *

...

 **J'aurais dû appeler ce chapitre « Où Loki se découvre une aversion envers les doudounes » ^.^**

 **Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en deux fois… La rencontre avec Monsieur Fisher il y a… pfiouuuh… au moins six mois je crois, probablement plus. Et le reste ? Bah j'ai tout écrit ce weekend ! XD (c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de l'inspiration, ça m'arrive souvent après une période d'exam et comme vendredi dernier j'ai passé deux partiels anticipés bah… voilà quoi.) Je suis donc plutôt fier d'avoir écrit 11 pages et quasiment 5 000 mots en moins de 48H (ceci est bien un auto-jetage de fleurs).**

 **En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de différence de style entre les deux…**

 ***« la caféine peut aider », ce qui est véridique ! En cas de maux de tête un bon café peut faire l'affaire si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre une quantité trop importante de paracétamol, puisque la caféine donne plus d'efficacité à ce principe actif. Mais il me semble que c'est seulement valable pour ce type de douleur. Après, je ne suis ni médecin ni pharmacienne ^^**

 **J'espère que les courts passages en anglais ne gênent personne. Comme tous les personnages sont censés parler anglais, je trouve plus authentique de glisser quelques expressions dans cette langue. Mais si ça vous embête je peux toujours mettre la traduction entre parenthèses pour les prochaines fois. ;) Après, je pense que ça reste très compréhensible sans ^^, mais ça n'est que mon humble avis.**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Je suppose que les deux reviews que j'ai reçu sous les pseudos** **Laguna** **et** **Lectrice Fantme** **sont un doublon provenant de la même personne, sinon c'est un sacré pouvoir de siamoises que vous avez là ! ^^ En tout cas ça m'a fait super plaisir, que de compliments je suis flattée ! 3 J'imagine que ce chapitre a pu t'apporter quelques éléments de réponse à tes nombreuses questions ! J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te convient ! Retour au chalet à la fin du prochain chapitre, il peut donc encore se passer des choses dans ce trou perdu qu'est Garden Creek :D**


	5. Fatigue, quand tu nous tiens

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoili, me revoilà! :D**

 **Bon alors, je ne suis pas encore sûre de si oui ou non je suis contente de ce chapitre, mais je me sens un minimum satisfaite pour le publier donc... alea jacta est! XD J'espère juste que ce sera suffisant pour vous plaire.**

 **Comme je n'ai pas de bêta pour me corriger et que je relis un nombre incalculable de fois avant de publier, il arrive que des fautes restent voire que des mots manquent, parce que mes yeux corrigent tous seuls à force de relire, du coup je passe complètement à côté. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois et je le constate facilement quand je relis mes chapitres longtemps après les avoir publier. Y'a des fois où je m'en arrache les cheveux, surtout quand c'est au niveau de passage important...**

 **M'enfin bref.**

 **/!\** ** **/!\**** ** ** **/!\**** Je vous rappelle au passage que cette histoire est classée M et que ce n'est pas pour rien. Autant j'en profite pour vous confirmer que oui cela signifie qu'il y aura présence de lemon(s) (mais pas tout de suite bien sûr, et je vous préviendrai toujours en début de chapitre), autant je vous préviens qu'il y a un passage dans ce chapitre qui est plutôt violent. Loki n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un gentil et je ne le considère pas comme tel, je préfère vous le rappeler. ****/!\** ** **/!\**** ** ** **/!\******

 **La troisième partie de ce chapitre, celle qui se passe de nuit, je l'ai écrite en écoutant en boucle le thème du film The Thing (la version originale de 1982, pas le remake de 2011), par Ennio Morricone (il a fait la musique, pas le film ^^). Ça vous donne aussi une idée de l'ambiance. D'ailleurs, pour les fans de Tarantino, sachez que son dernier film The Hateful Eight (Les Huit Salopards) est un gros clin d'œil à ce film, lui-aussi un huis-clos. Il y a mêmes plusieurs scènes qui sont pratiquement reprise de l'œuvre de John Carpenter, notamment celle où ils plantent des piquets pour ne pas se perdre dans la tempête en allant aux toilettes. A noter aussi que l'on retrouve Kurt Russell dans les deux et à chaque fois dans un rôle important. ;)  
**

 **Fin du point culture du jour, je vous laisse au nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

 **Rdv en bas pour la seule RAR du chapitre précédent. ^.^**

* * *

...

 **Chapitre V : Fatigue quand tu nous tiens.**

...

Lorsque la vieille aubergiste vint débarrasser leur table et récupérer la théière désormais vide, l'humaine incolore l'apostropha gentiment :

« Sauf erreur de ma part, ton dossier financier est arrivé la semaine dernière il me semble, ça t'ennuie si j'y jette un coup d'œil ? »

« Ne t'embête pas avec ça, le comptable a fait savoir que la rentabilité laissait à désirer et que l'on devait réduire drastiquement nos stocks. » bougonna la vieille humaine.

« S'il-te-plaît, Bertha. » insista tranquillement la jeune femme.

La tavernière haussa les épaules, cala son plateau de service contre sa hanche large et finit par abdiquer assez rapidement.

« Tu veux tout ou seulement le dossier de gestion avec les comptes annuels ? »

« Tout. »

La vieille femme repartit dans un lourd soupir avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, un paquet conséquents de feuilles dans ses bras. Il y eut un étrange échange de regards entre les deux humaines, avant que la plus âgée ne rompe le contact visuel pour repartir vaquer à ses occupations de tenancière.

La pâle midgardienne feuilleta rapidement l'ensemble avant d'attaquer le tout, papier par papier, avec un espèce de soin religieux, presque maniaque. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le frottement frénétique de la bille de son stylo contre la texture des pages remplies de chiffres, le froissement discret des pages que l'on tourne et le souffle léger de l'humaine incolore penchée dessus. Dehors, l'homme d'affaire avait depuis longtemps cesser de vociférer des insanités, pour partir on-ne-savait-où, laissant sa place au gamin qui jouait désormais dans la neige avec le loup.

Les quelques clients désormais partis et les aubergistes s'affairant ailleurs, la grande salle était plongée dans un silence tel, qu'il laissa Loki s'enterrer profondément dans son propre esprit, naviguant parmi les réflexions qu'il avait jusqu'ici laissées de côté.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut partagée entre les dernières informations qu'il avait obtenu un peu plus tôt au sujet de son improbable hôte et la nouvelle de sa propre disparition, inexplicable aux yeux des hautes autorités. Premièrement, il savait désormais que l'humaine incolore disposait d'un nombre suffisamment grand de ressources pour l'héberger pendant encore très longtemps, pour l'aider et surtout, pour tout mettre en œuvre afin que personne ne s'aperçoive du soutien qu'elle lui apportait. Cela prouvait également deux autres choses, d'abord que, si elle l'avait souhaité, elle aurait pu se débarrasser de lui dès le départ, puis, que la raison de sa présence ici -malgré tout ce qu'elle possédait- n'était pas anodine. On en venait donc au deuxièmement. L'endroit était si désolé et le monde, si vaste, qu'il était absolument improbable que le SHIELD ne le retrouve ici, pas alors que l'agence n'avait absolument aucune idée, même minime, d'où il pourrait se trouver. L'ennui, c'est que l'absence d'information des autorités midgardiennes au sujet de sa disparition, ne lui donnait aucun indice sur la manière dont il leur avait échappé, ni sur la raison de sa présence sur ces terres aussi perdues que gelées. De plus, le dieu n'était pas censé tomber sur une quelconque forme d'aide, pas sur Midgard et pas après sa tentative d'assouvissement de cette infime partie de l'Univers.

S'il se savait déjà chanceux d'être tombé sur cette humaine-là en particulier, non-hostile et visiblement prête à l'accueillir pour une durée indéterminée, il réalisa qu'un pareil coup du sort donnait un tournant très inhabituel à ses plans, lui qui, d'habitude, tombait toujours de très haut lorsque ses machinations venaient à échouer. La pâle midgardienne lui parut alors comme le premier signe encourageant que les forces, qui régissaient le Grand Cosmos, lui offraient.

Il étudia intensément cette humaine à l'apparence fantomatique, cherchant à comprendre s'il y avait là un quelconque message, une piste à suivre, un énigmatique indice. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle releva son visage pour le scruter de ses yeux trop clairs aux pupilles pratiquement sanguines dans la lumière du jour. Durant une poignée de secondes, elle attendit patiemment un mot de sa part. Loki demeurant muet, elle retourna à son travail, comme si de rien n'était, sans paraître vexée ni dérangée par les yeux de l'Ase fixés sur elle.

Le dieu eut presque envie de rire devant ses propres fabulations au sujet de l'humaine mais, malgré tout, l'idée qui lui était venue resta dans un coin de son esprit.

Loki songea alors aux papiers sur lesquels elle s'efforçait de griffonner, perdue dans ses nombres et ses pensées. L'autre humaine les lui avaient donnés en ayant ce regard pour le moins étrange et la communication silencieuse qu'il y avait eu entre elles ensuite, firent penser à Loki qu'il s'agissait là d'un genre d'arrangement.

Comme un accord plus ou moins tacite.

Et un accord, nécessitait forcément que la vieille aubergiste lui fournisse quelque chose en échange. Il se souvint sans peine de ce que Thanos lui avait exigé en échange de la gouvernance de Midgard… et se méfia aussitôt de ce que l'humaine pourrait lui demander. Loki s'interrogea sur ce que son soutien allait lui coûter.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi en échange de ton aide ? » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, songeur.

La question fit relever la tête de la midgardienne de la liasse de chiffres et de tableaux qu'elle consultait. Elle lui offrit une moue dubitative, tapotant son crayon contre ses lèvres. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses papiers et y fit une croix avant de revenir à Loki, le regardant pensivement.

« As-tu un genre de pouvoir de guérison ou une capacité pour les soins ? »

La question sonnait étrangement, mais l'expression neutre de l'humaine incolore ne lui donna aucun indice.

Il manqua d'en rire, mais préféra garder son sérieux.

« Non. » concéda-t-il, une esquisse de sourire ironique se tordant au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules. Reprenant ses calculs, elle déclara :

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien qui pourrait susciter mon intérêt. »

Puis elle se remit à sa paperasse comme si de rien n'était, agaçant profondément Loki dont les narines commençaient à frémir d'impatience, frustré de n'obtenir aucune réponse un tant soit peu tangible et passablement vexé d'être aussi peu considéré par une vulgaire humaine.

« Tu veux forcément quelque chose. » insista-t-il, sa voix grinçant dans sa gorge.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. » accorda-t-elle, tournant sa page pour éplucher un nouveau tableau. Elle griffonna dans la marge avant de relever ses yeux trop clairs sur le dieu qui la fixait toujours, affreusement insatisfait de ses réponses trop vagues. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisses me donner, ni un service que tu puisses me rendre. Tu ne possèdes rien qui pourrait, même potentiellement, m'intéresser. »

Soit, il n'avait rien non-plus à lui proposer. D'ordinaire, les gens avec qui il passait un marché avait une multitude de chose à exiger en retour… L'humaine incolore voulait forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Un dieu doué dans les arts de la magie te demande ce que tu souhaites et tu ne trouves rien à lui demander… Alors quoi ? Tu fais dans la charité ? » nargua-t-il, haussant un sourcil moqueur en sachant parfaitement qu'elle lui répondrait poliment par la négative, pas impressionnée pour un sou par l'acidité qu'il mettait dans chacune de ses paroles.

« Non, mais je tiens à ma tranquillité. » rétorqua doucement l'humaine incolore. « Te jeter en pâture aux autorités ne m'est d'aucun intérêt et risquerait surtout de permettre à certains de fouiner dans mes affaires. J'ai clairement autre chose à faire que de devoir gérer ça. »

« Parce qu'héberger un criminel notoire est moins risqué que de le dénoncer ? » ironisa-t-il. « Ou est-ce juste de la pitié ? »

Autant il aurait été préférable qu'il mesure la violence qu'il y avait dans sa voix et qui étouffait dans sa gorge, autant savoir qu'il avait peut-être été pris pour une petite chose blessée et fragile, qu'il fallait panser, l'irrita profondément. La midgardienne l'étudia un moment, ses yeux scrutant intensément chaque trait de son visage. Il sembla qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent et que sa moue se fit dubitative.

« De toute évidence, tu n'as pas besoin de ma pitié. » finit-elle par dire. Elle avait modulé sa voix pour que l'affirmation sonne claire. « Quant à la question du risque… j'ai eu tout le temps d'y songer quand je t'ai ramassé dans les bois. »

Le dieu s'offusqua du terme 'ramassé', d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se désintéressa de lui à nouveau pour lui préférer ses papiers bien trop chiffrés. Piqué dans son orgueil, il ne compta pas en rester là.

« Et tu en as conclu ? » demanda-t-il, la langue acerbe et la voix mordante.

« Que c'était tout à fait gérable. »

Il ricana.

« Je suis plus 'gérable' à tes yeux qu'une bande de gratte-papiers incapables ? »

« Mmh mmh… »

Il en fut plus que vexé.

« Instable, fou… Mais 'gérable' ? » s'étrangla-t-il. « Celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout… » murmura-t-elle distraitement, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle entourait sèchement plusieurs sommes. « Et ça n'est pas une insulte. Ce que je dis, c'est que la situation la plus sûre était de t'aider et, qu'au regard du contexte actuel, elle l'est et le sera toujours. »

S'obligeant à ne pas perdre son calme, il réfléchit un moment à sa réponse, pesant les pours et les contres, recherchant la moindre faille, et ne trouva finalement qu'un dernier point encore trop obscur à son goût :

« Tu dis avoir choisi entre me dénoncer ou m'aider, mais tu n'as pas évoqué la dernière option dont tu disposais… » énonça-t-il, encore dans ses réflexions, mais conservant un ton tranchant dans l'inflexion de sa voix. « Bien d'autre aurait eu peu de scrupule à me laisser dehors. Rien ne t'obligeait à me _ramasser_ , comme tu le dis si bien. »

Elle posa son stylo et rassembla soigneusement les différents feuillets pour en faire une pile parfaite, où pas un papier ne dépassait. Appuyée d'un avant-bras sur la table, elle se frotta le front avant de darder ses yeux lasses sur lui. Le manque d'intérêt évident qu'elle avait pour la conversation le froissa autant qu'il l'étonna. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle de marchander une compensation pour ce qu'elle lui accordait et, au lieu d'en profiter, l'humaine incolore se montrait ouvertement désintéressée et royalement insensible à l'idée d'un dieu lui étant redevable.

« Les gens du coin ont beau dire, j'ai tout de même des principes. Laissez un parfait inconnu mourir après une lente agonie dans le froid de l'Alberta n'en fait pas parti. » marmonna-t-elle, répétant ce qu'elle lui avait dit à leur première rencontre.

« Mais tu savais déjà qui j'étais… » argua Loki.

« Et ? On a déjà eu cette conversation, ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis. »

« Oh aller… Petite humaine que tu es, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y as pas songé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? » susurra-t-il.

Loki sut qu'il l'avait touché avec cette appellation, à la vue de ses épaules se contractant et du léger grincement de ses dents, sa mâchoire se serrant imperceptiblement. C'était maintenant à elle d'être vexée. Mais, il dut se détromper sur l'origine de sa petite étincelle d'animosité avec la réponse qu'elle lui rendit, prononcée du bout des lèvres avec une forme non retenue de dégoût et une bonne dose de sarcasme :

« Pourquoi faire ? Venger l'humanité ? New York ? » Elle ricana. « Oh pitié, je ne suis pas une de ces nombrilistes américaines qui croit que quiconque s'en prend à l'Amérique, s'en prend aussi à elle personnellement… Pour ta gouverne, je suis anglaise, me cacher derrière un patriotisme aussi dégoulinant, très peu pour moi. »

Oui, elle était définitivement vexée. Il garda néanmoins l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner dans un coin de son esprit, cela pouvait toujours servir. Au moins, il savait maintenant d'où lui venait son étrange accent.

« Serait-ce la jalousie de voir un autre pays que le tien être tenu pour plus représentatif du reste du monde ? » la provoqua-t-il, amusé par sa réaction.

« Non, c'est du pragmatisme. » nia-t-elle, prenant un air détaché. « Le Royaume-Uni a beau être un pays rongé par l'alcoolisme et le snobisme, on y jure avant tout pour la couronne et pas pour un peuple, c'est purement politique et fondamentalement culturel. »

« Mais tu pouvais toujours agir par pur égoïsme. »

« Ce qui aurait été à l'encontre de mes principes… _sur le moment_. » sourit-t-elle, son éternel air calme retrouvé, son regard malicieux en disant plus long que les quelques mots qu'elle avait murmurés.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise pour s'étirer, faisant craquer son dos et ses poignets, l'air pensive. Puis, elle darda sur lui ses yeux clairs, lui offrant plus d'attention que précédemment, son regard franc brillant de curiosité.

« Je me demande bien en quoi il est si difficile pour toi d'admettre que que je veuille t'aider sans attendre de contrepartie. Est-ce si difficile à accepter ? »

Loki n'eut pas envie de répondre.

…

Il y avait eu foule ce midi à l'auberge, à croire que tous les badauds s'étaient passés le mot pour se retrouver et manger un morceau chez le vieux couple de taverniers. La cacophonie qui en avait résulté, avait achevé sa dernière once de retenue en faisant revenir son mal de tête avec force. Le dieu avait grignoté quelques petites choses en vitesse avant de grimper les escaliers pour trouver refuge dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Il aurait fini par arracher des langues s'il était resté au rez-de-chaussée, parmi les rires gras et les conversations trop bruyantes.

Sous son crâne, son esprit bouillonnait sans discontinuer, c'était comme un battement brûlant qui tambourinait contre l'os. Loki eut beau se masser les tempes, se rafraîchir le visage, s'allonger et s'obliger à dormir. Rien à faire. Plus il essayait d'amoindrir la douleur et plus il s'énervait. Contre lui-même, contre cette maudite planète et contre tous ses maudits habitants, à commencer par cette humaine à la peau trop blanche. S'il avait encore pu utiliser sa magie, ce genre de trivialité serait défaite d'un simple sortilège.

Il tira rageusement les rideaux pour abriter ses yeux de la lumière trop vive du soleil, manquant de les décrocher. Loki se sentait fébrile et vaguement nauséeux. Il serra et desserra ses mains, dépliant et repliant ses longs doigts à en faire craquer ses articulations. Il fallait qu'il détruise quelque chose, réduise en cendres un objet ou même une vie, qu'importe, mais il lui fallait quelque chose sur lequel passer ses nerfs et laisser sa rage s'évacuer plutôt que de la laisser ramper dans son corps par vagues brûlantes et lécher ses tripes de ses flammes acides.

L'esprit embrumé par son propre accès de colère, il n'entendit pas les coups légers portés à la porte, ni les gonds de celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Il prit vaguement conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos, mais n'écouta que d'une oreille ce qu'on lui disait, trop occupé à incendier la moindre de ses pensées et à alimenter le brasier de sa propre colère.

« … _t'ai apporté de quoi manger… …semblait souffrant… …quelque chose à faire..._ »

Est-ce que cette voix trop calme allait le suivre où qu'il aille et quoiqu'il fasse ?! Elle était pénible à savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter ou avoir besoin, à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance et à être aussi horriblement prévenante et… et… trop clairvoyante ! Que cette banshee lui fiche la paix, elle n'aura pas son âme, il avait déjà payé trop cher l'aide 'offerte' par un autre sans jamais en voir les résultats.

« Que me veux-tu ?! » s'agaça-t-il, se retournant vivement pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur, l'air véhément.

Elle le regarda étrangement, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses yeux braqués sur lui comme si elle essayait de percer tous ses secrets. Cela ne lui plut pas. Il s'en énerva davantage.

« Tu n'es qu'une mortelle ! » cracha-t-il, mauvais. Elle n'avait rien d'un esprit ou d'une sorcière, s'il le voulait il pourrait la tuer d'un simple geste, lui briser la nuque ou lui tordre son cou trop fin.

« De toute évidence… » déclara prudemment l'humaine incolore, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant elle, tournant et se retournant dans cette chambre trop petite. Il s'y sentait trop à l'étroit, il avait un urgent besoin d'espace, la présence même de l'humaine lui parut étouffante.

Mais, à l'instant où l'humaine soupira un peu trop significativement à son goût, il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à la coincer contre la porte. Son attitude le mettait tellement en colère, pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Il apposa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui bloquant définitivement le passage. Un air menaçant tordait son expression et, avec tout le venin qu'il possédait dans sa voix, il lui souffla au visage :

« Je suis un dieu… Tu dois forcément me vouloir quelque chose ! »

Sa main saisit sa gorge avant même qu'il n'y ait songé, la capturant sans pour autant chercher à l'étrangler, seulement pour la tenir d'une poigne ferme, les yeux orageux et pleins d'avertissements. La pâle midgardienne le regarda intensément, accrochant pleinement son regard pour y chercher quelque chose. Un brin de suspicion envahit ses yeux clairs et il eut envie de les lui arracher.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation… » murmura-t-elle, sa voix éraillée par le fait qu'il serrait un peu trop sa gorge.

« Je me fiche de ce que… » gronda-t-il, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« … _ce matin_. »

Un vague souvenir lui piqua l'esprit et il relâcha sa prise sur son cou, comme brûlé. Il l'observa un moment, pas sûr qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Elle se laissa étudier sans broncher, lui rendant la pareille avec une curiosité prudente, se massant le cou d'une main. L'animosité qui n'avait cessé de gonfler dans sa poitrine reflua et il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, à tenter de lui extirper ces informations quand bien même il pouvait la questionner sans qu'elle ne lui mente. Il se sentit brusquement perdu et confus. Fébrile.

L'humaine incolore fit alors quelque chose d'étonnant, elle se hissa vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds, pour venir coller son front au sien, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il eut la surprise de sentir que sa peau était plus froide que la sienne, lui faisant un bien fou.

« Tu es brûlant. » constata-t-elle, soucieuse.

Elle vint délicatement se saisir de l'un de ses poignets pour glisser son pouce sous le bracelet en métal. Le contact de ses doigts frais sous la lourde entrave lui fit du bien. Suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'arrache pas à sa main et se laisse aller à profiter du léger répit glacé qu'elle lui offrait. Cela n'était pas normal. De par son statut de jotünn et même sous ses traits d'asgardien, sa peau était toujours plus froide que celle des ases et des midgardiens. Il était rigoureusement impossible que celle de l'humaine lui fasse cet effet…

« Perte de mémoire à court terme, fièvre, irritabilité, maux de tête et ton cœur bat un peu vite. » résuma-t-elle. Sa voix était un chuchotement doux à ses oreilles, surtout après la cacophonie qui avait régné deux étages en dessous et ses propres pensées emmêlées, plus bruyantes les unes que les autres. La midgardienne plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes et il apprécia le contact délicat et froid, plus efficace que tout ce qu'il avait tenté auparavant pour trouver un semblant d'apaisement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour se calmer tandis qu'elle dardait ses yeux clairs sur lui, traquant le moindre signe de son mal-être.

Loki sentit malgré tout et avec une certaine préoccupation qu'elle avait raison.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose à faire ? J'ai bien des médicaments, mais leur efficacité risque d'être assez limitée. » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, posant la question autant pour elle-même que pour le dieu.

« Rien. Cela passera… » décréta-t-il, rompant le contact en se reculant. Voyant que sa réponse ne la satisfaisait pas vraiment, il ajouta : « C'est probablement un contrecoup. Rien de grave, je m'en remettrai. »

La midgardienne n'eut pas vraiment l'air convaincu par ce qu'il avançait, mais elle lâcha l'affaire, posant sur lui un dernier regard transperçant avant de changer de sujet.

« D'accord… » souffla-t-elle. « A l'origine, je suis venue te trouver pour t'annoncer que l'on va devoir rester une nuit de plus. Un colis important devait arriver aujourd'hui, mais à cause d'un léger contretemps il n'arrivera que demain matin… avec un peu de chance. »

Son air embêté et son regard interrogateur lui firent comprendre qu'elle accepterait tout de même de repartir aujourd'hui pour le chalet s'il en faisait la demande. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête, satisfait de voir qu'une fois de plus elle lui laissait le choix. Pour autant, il ne demanda rien. Cela n'était pas son genre.

Néanmoins, il trouva une poche de glace, une tasse de tisane encore fumante et deux comprimés enveloppés dans un mouchoir sur le pas de sa porte, une heure après que la midgardienne l'eut laissé se reposer dans sa chambre. Et bien qu'il n'y eût personne sur le pallier, il se douta aisément de qui avait toqué discrètement à sa porte avant de s'éclipser, lui laissant le soin de récupérer les trois offrandes dans le silence du couloir.

…

La nuit suivante, ce fut juste pire.

Loki se réveilla brusquement, transpirant parmi les draps, la respiration tremblante sous l'effort et le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Les maux de tête n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais la fièvre, elle, avait monté crescendo. Les quelques heures de sommeil agité qu'il avait pu grappiller ne furent pas d'une très grande aide et, alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le lit, se débarrassant de la couette d'un geste rageur, il eut beau clore résolument ses paupières et être exténué, le sommeil ne revint pas. La peau nue de son dos, en contact avec le matelas, le brûlait comme s'il y avait une fournaise sous les draps et que sa chaleur suintait à travers le tissu.

Le dieu se releva, fatigué mais bien incapable de se rendormir. Il prit un linge au hasard et essuya la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps et son visage. Même complètement nu et toute source de chaleur dans la pièce, éteinte, il avait toujours cette impression de cuire sous sa propre peau. Seulement vêtu des bracelets d'acier qui lui ceignaient toujours les poignets, il lui sembla que le métal pesait de plus en plus lourd au bout de ses bras et lui renvoyait sa propre fièvre.

En désespoir de cause, il tenta d'ouvrir sa fenêtre dans l'idée de faire entrer l'air glacé de la nuit dans sa chambre, mais dut se résoudre à trouver un autre moyen lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'elle était verrouillée.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à la forcer, mais cela risquait d'attirer un peu trop l'attention des aubergistes sur sa personne puisque de fait, un simple humain en serait bien incapable. Alors il récupéra un pantalon et un manteau pour se vêtir sommairement et prit la décision d'aller chercher le froid directement à la source. C'est-à-dire dehors. Et s'il le fallait, il irait jusqu'à s'affaler dans la neige pour que cette maudite fièvre cesse…

La nuit ici n'était pas du noir dense des Abysses, loin de là. Elle faisait plutôt penser à Loki au ciel nocturne d'Asgard, avec moins d'étoiles, certes, mais les faibles lueurs accompagnées de celle de l'unique lune de cette planète, suffisaient amplement pour qu'il se repère sans mal dans ce qu'il considérait comme une semi-obscurité. La neige n'était alors plus qu'un miroir qui renvoyait au ciel la fine lumière, créant une espèce de luminosité sombre, faite d'ombres et de formes plus ou moins distinctes que les yeux vifs, bien que fatigués, de Loki captaient sans mal.

L'air glacé lui fit un bien fou et c'est presque avec délice qu'il en prit de grandes inspirations, s'en gorgeant les poumons jusqu'à plus soif. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre des chaussures et mettre plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus, mais le dieu se dit que, de loin, personne ne remarquerait la différence. Pas un humain en tout cas.

Loki avait seulement enfilé le manteau -sans prendre la peine de le fermer- et le pantalon pour que quiconque l'apercevant de loin distingue une silhouette vêtue correctement. Mais s'il n'avait écouté que sa propre envie de froid, il serait très probablement sorti sans prendre cette peine. Loin de lui l'idée de s'exhiber, mais sa peau le cuisait trop et il était presque certain de ne croiser personne au beau milieu de la nuit et, qui-plus-est, dehors. C'était le « presque » qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas prendre un risque aussi stupide.

Il demeura sous le porche de l'auberge, dans l'ombre et à l'abri des possibles passants, regardant les maisons désuètes sans grande conviction, se demandant comment l'on pouvait vivre dans pareils taudis, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'habitations humaines. Au moins, la midgardienne avait, elle, un tant soit peu de goût en matière de logis. Son chalet, immense par rapport aux baraques de Garden Creek, n'avait rien à leur envier, avec ses murs épais faits de troncs d'arbres finement taillés et non de d'un ramassis de tôles, de briques et de planches.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il posa son crâne contre la pierre gelée, appréciant pour la première fois de sentir le froid s'infiltrer à travers sa peau et sa chair pour atteindre ses veines avant de courir avec son sang jusque dans son dos et ses membres, répandant son onde glacée et, dans le cas présent, bienvenue.

La fatigue qui courait dans ses bras et ses jambes n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il songe à retourner dans sa chambre pour chaparder encore quelques heures de sommeil, mais lui fit envier le vieux fauteuil en bois qui traînait non-loin. Il se décolla du mur lorsqu'il eut suffisamment froid, pour s'approcher du meuble qui semblait l'attendre depuis des lustres.

Ses pieds nus sur les planches verglacées du porche, il mesura chacun de ses pas pour se déplacer silencieusement, lorsqu'un bruit vint lui irriter les oreilles. Un craquement lourd qui n'était pas dû au mouvement de ses pieds sûrs.

Loki tendit l'oreille, alerte. Il y en eut quelques autres et il distingua des pas, probablement ceux d'un homme corpulent, qui crissaient sourdement dans la neige épaisse. Un individu qui n'était visiblement pas seul, puisque d'autres pas le suivaient, plus légers mais traînants. Quelques chuchotis peu discrets parvinrent à l'ouïe fine du dieu, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant de voir qui se promenaient dehors à une heure pareille et se sachant parfaitement invisible parmi les ténèbres créées par l'auvent.

L'Ase distingua sans mal deux hommes, l'un au gabarit gras et l'autre, une silhouette dégingandée. A la seule lueur de l'astre nocturne, il reconnut le visage rond du gamin qui tenait la seule boutique de vêtements et de matériel du coin. S'il avait l'air toujours aussi idiot, le dieu nota néanmoins que le jeune homme ne semblait pas très assuré, ni même rassuré, suivant à la trace celui qui devait fort probablement être son aîné.

L'homme avait littéralement la forme d'une barrique, grand, rond et sans cou. La masse épaisse de son manteau ne jouait pas non-plus en sa faveur, ceinturant son ventre proéminent comme si le tissu synthétique n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Loki les considéra un instant, se demandant bien ce que ces deux-là comptaient faire, à être si peu discrets en ayant clairement l'air d'avoir quelque chose à cacher. C'en était ridicule.

La réponse lui parut évidente lorsque les deux individus à l'apparence de demeurés s'approchèrent du véhicule blanc de l'humaine incolore. Plutôt que de s'en inquiéter, Loki eut un sourire en coin avec quelque chose de presque violent dans le regard. Lui, dont la colère le démangeait sourdement depuis quelques temps, venait de trouver de quoi passer ses nerfs.

Alors que les deux humains déballaient leur matériel dans le but évident de saboter la voiture, ou au moins de la saccager, Loki s'approcha silencieusement d'eux pour se poster dans leur dos, étudiant leurs gestes avec un amusement cruel.

« T'es sûr de toi Oncle Mel' ? »

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu fais chier gamin, t'es pas plus fichu que ton crétin de père de retenir un foutu nom… » grommela le plus âgé, penché sur le véhicule. « Passe-moi le cric au lieu de chouiner comme une donzelle. »

« Mais c'est un modèle récent et Miss Hayleigh est hyper friquée, tu crois pas qu'y a une sécurité… genre comme une alarme ? »

Le jeune blanc-bec avait au moins un peu plus d'esprit que son aîné.

« Les voitures, j'm'y connais, d'accord ?! Dix ans que j'suis mécano, c'pas toi qui va m'apprendre mon foutu métier 'tain de merde. » râla l'autre. « Le connard en doudoune jaune m'a promis un p'tit pactole en échange et j'vais pas cracher sur une occasion d'emmerder la sorcière. Et puis ferme ta gueule deux minutes, t'vas nous faire repérer… »

 _« Je pense que pour ce qui est de vous faire repérer, vous vous suffisez à vous seul. »_

Les deux humains sursautèrent brusquement pour faire volte-face, se tournant vers Loki comme s'il avait débarqué de nulle part, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le dieu leur adressa un sourire méchant, ses mains jointes dans son dos droit, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour mieux les toiser, attendant de voir ce que ces deux créatures pathétiques allaient tenter.

Mais il sembla que l'information était trop conséquente pour qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à leur esprit réduit car ils restèrent figés. Alors le dieu fit un pas vers eux, cherchant à les faire réagir, voulant voir la peur s'infiltrer dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils comprendraient enfin qu'ils sont les proies d'un prédateur bien singulier et dénué de pitié.

Le plus jeune fut le seul à réagir, l'autre étant trop effaré pour faire quoique ce soit.

« Qu'est-c'vous foutez dehors à cette heure et à moitié à poil ?! »

Autant pour lui, il devait s'agir d'une forme de vie particulièrement simple d'esprit, parce que même un humain aurait déjà senti le danger venir depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, la question l'irrita profondément. Son manteau grand ouvert laissait une vue imprenable sur le fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon, sans parler de ses pieds nus enfoncés dans la neige.

Il saisit le gamin par son col, le hissant à sa hauteur pour lire la peur qui s'inscrivit soudainement sur son visage rouge et gras, appréciant de voir enfin une réaction cohérente chez ce jeune insolent. Son expression aux yeux exorbités par la terreur fut un pur délice, mais, avisant les rondeurs encore pouponnes de ses joues, il décréta qu'il faisait plus enfant qu'adulte.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin misérable chose, ce sera mon seul avertissement. » lui cracha-t-il au visage, avant de le jeter à quelques mètres de là.

Malmener un humain allait de soi, _ils_ ne servaient qu'à cela, mais lever la main sur un enfant le répudiait. Celui-là était pratiquement adulte, mais son idiotie faisait pencher la balance dans l'autre sens. Aussi, si le gamin avait la sagesse de ne pas s'interposer, il le laisserait en vie… après l'avoir lourdement assommé.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre, ricanant de le voir reculer en trébuchant, plus roublard encore que celui qu'il venait d'écarter. L'homme tenta de lui intimer de ne pas s'approcher, mais seul un bredouillement incompréhensible lui échappa et, voyant Loki continuer à s'avancer, il plongea sur la malle à ses pieds pour se saisir d'un outil en métal et le brandir devant lui, les mains tremblantes, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une quelconque forme de menace aux yeux du dieu. Le midgardien proféra quelques insanités avant de faire un brusque mouvement pour essayer de l'assommer. Son énorme visage ingrat ressembla à celui d'un poisson hors de l'eau quand le dieu stoppa le coup d'une main pour lui arracher l'objet, avant de lui rendre la pareille, l'envoyant au sol avec le son écœurant d'un os qui se brise, probablement la mâchoire.

Le vieillard gras commença à geindre, portant sa main là où il avait reçu le coup de plein fouet. Loki appuya de son pied sur son dos pour l'enfoncer dans la neige et étouffer les plaintes, trop bruyantes à son goût, de l'homme.

« Souffre en silence, tu veux ? » se moqua-t-il, s'amusant de voir l'autre se tortiller de douleur et face contre terre mais, néanmoins, se taire, craintif de ce que le dieu pourrait lui faire de plus.

Dès qu'il retira son pied, le pathétique humain se mit à ramper dans la neige pour lui échapper, traînant sa grande carcasse trop lourde sur le sol gelé. Et le dieu rit de le voir ainsi, à sa juste place.

Il leva à nouveau l'outil de métal, prêt à lui asséner un autre coup, quand un bruit, qu'il commençait à bien connaître, retentit, celui d'une arme midgardienne que l'on charge.

« Faîtes pas ça… » l'interpella le gamin, braquant un petit calibre dans sa direction. « … ou j'vous jure que j'appuie sur la gâchette. »

Le dieu plissa ses yeux en deux fentes meurtrières. Il aurait dû l'assommer avant de s'en prendre à l'autre midgardien. Sans sa magie, il n'était plus à l'épreuve des balles et se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir considéré l'idée que l'un d'entre eux puisse être armé…

« Je… J'vais compter jusqu'à trois. Et vous allez poser cette putain de clé anglaise, ok ?! » prévint le gamin, ses genoux s'entrechoquant tant il tremblait. Mais il semblait aussi farouchement déterminé à faire quelque chose pour sauver la peau du membre de sa famille gisant toujours au sol. « Un ! »

Loki n'avait absolument aucune envie de se rendre face un humain aussi faible. Aussi, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire, dardant ses yeux froids sur le gamin, le défiant ouvertement de faire quoique ce soit. Mais au lieu de se mettre à trembler un peu plus comme il l'avait prévu, l'adolescent à peine adulte raffermit sa prise sur l'arme et se campa plus solidement sur ses deux pieds.

« Deux ! » poursuivit le gamin.

Le dieu se dit qu'il y avait des jours où, vraiment, l'Univers entier avait une dent contre lui. Se retrouver menacé par un stupide gamin… C'était aussi irréel qu'idiot. Le dieu serra les dents, mécontent, n'ayant aucune intention de plier, certain que le jeune humain n'aurait pas le cran d'agir, mais tout de même tendu de voir cette possibilité s'accomplir. Avec un peu de chance, le coup ne ferait que l'effleurer, il n'était même pas sûr que le gamin sache correctement viser.

« Deux et demi… »

Non vraiment, ça devenait ridicule.

« Tr_ »

Il ne put finir son décompte, que quelque chose se jeta sur lui dans un grondement terrible. Le gamin tomba à terre, criant de douleur tandis que le loup gris de la midgardienne tenait fermement l'avant-bras du gamin entre ses mâchoires pleines de crocs, un grognement profond roulant sans discontinuer dans le fond de sa gueule. L'arme fut projetée plus loin, alors que l'humain l'avait lâchée dans sa chute. Au-dessus de lui, Windy s'en donnait à cœur joie de faire de son bras une charpie, mordant encore et encore l'adolescent. Le jeune homme eut beau se débattre et rouer de coups le loup, l'animal ne le lâchait plus et semblait s'enhardir à tailler en pièce sa nouvelle proie.

Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de cette vision d'horreur que l'autre humain se releva dans un râle et voulut se saisir de la fameuse clé anglaise que Loki tenait toujours, dans le but évident de venir en aide au jeune imbécile déjà à moitié mort. Le prince déchu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et, à la seconde où le type referma sa main fermement sur l'outil, le dieu le tourna brusquement pour sentir avec un plaisir vicieux le poignet de l'humain se rompre sous la torsion. Avant que l'humain ne se remette à brailler, il lui fracassa le crâne avec l'objet et sa victime tomba à terre. La clé anglaise s'abattit à maintes reprises sur la tête de l'homme et Loki ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à réduire en bouillie.

Non-loin, le gringalet s'était depuis longtemps tu, achevé par le loup d'une morsure profonde à la gorge.

Loki se redressa, essoufflé et presque ivre d'avoir enfin pu évacuer un peu de sa colère. Le seul point noir au tableau, était que cette petite altercation l'avait inexplicablement fatigué, quand d'ordinaire il aurait pu écraser ces deux humains sans un accroc au souffle. Mais au lieu de s'agacer, il préféra se concentrer sur la scène macabre et le bien fou que cela faisait d'avoir enfin pu se défouler.

Windy, les babines pleines de sang, vint frotter son museau contre la paume de Loki, tachant ses doigts au passage, pour humer sa main avec curiosité. Le loup et son pelage maculé lui rappelèrent indéniablement Fenrir, lorsqu'il était revenu le voir après avoir fait un carnage. Juste avant qu'on le lui arrache.

Le dieu chassa le souvenir d'un mouvement de tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de gratter la tête du loup gris, comme il l'avait tant de fois fait avec Fenrir. Puis, il délaissa l'animal pour considérer les deux cadavres, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas question de les laisser là.

Une heure plus tard, les deux corps n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais -ou un bon ?- souvenir, mais les traces de sang demeuraient dans la neige… Cela embêta fortement Loki, d'autant qu'il y avait trop de neige souillée pour pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, il se mit brusquement à neiger, de lourds amas de flocons tombant dans la nuit alors que le vent se levait légèrement. Ils recouvrirent rapidement le sol, masquant les dernières preuves de leurs crimes atroces. S'il neigeait ainsi pendant quelques heures, les marques disparaîtraient définitivement. Ravi de cette conclusion, Loki gravit les marches du perron pour retourner sous le porche, où l'attendait sagement le vieux fauteuil en bois.

Le dieu, sachant parfaitement que le sommeil ne lui reviendrait pas, s'y assit pour profiter encore un peu du froid. Windy, qui n'avait pas cessé de le suivre, s'approcha de lui tranquillement pour venir s'allonger à même les lattes de bois, contre ses pieds nus. Puis, il n'y eut plus que le halètement continu du loup et le son feutré de la neige tombant lourdement sur le sol pour le recouvrir de son épais manteau.

Et c'est dans cet instant, dans cette nuit baignée par les reflets lunaires, son esprit enfin calmé et le vent glacé lui léchant le torse de son froid mordant, que Loki trouva l'apaisement qu'il recherchait depuis la veille.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, dès les premières lueurs du jour, que le dieu se décida à regagner sa chambre et, au moment de passer la porte de l'auberge, un vif éclat blanc le stoppa. Il se retourna pour darder ses yeux perçants sur le coin de forêt qui jouxtait l'établissement du vieux couple, cherchant parmi les arbres ce qu'il avait aperçu et, entre deux troncs noircis par le froid, il distingua une ombre. Son regard ne l'accrocha que pendant une brève seconde, avant que la chose ne disparaisse soudainement derrière la brume du matin, mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour que Loki devine la silhouette de quelque chose d'énorme.

Étrangement, la neige cessa aussitôt de tomber.

…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu cette nuit pour être barbouillé comme ça ? Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir si c'était un lapin ou un faon. Encore heureux que tu ne l'aies pas ramené ici et que personne ne t'ait vu, parce que j'en connais certains qui t'aurait accueilli à coups de fusil… »

Le matin suivant, la pâle midgardienne était en train de sermonner Windy, moitié exaspérée, moitié amusée par la dégaine du loup. L'animal s'était endormi sur le tapis devant la cheminée quand le dieu avait regagné ses quartiers. Inévitablement, l'humaine n'avait pas manqué sa gueule encore rougie par le sang lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la grande salle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était actuellement assise à même le sol, une bassine d'eau à son côté tandis qu'elle essayait de nettoyer les babines du loup gris avec un linge humide. Windy se laissait faire, geignant de temps à autres devant le traitement qu'on lui infligeait, avant de se faire rabrouer par une pichenette sur le museau.

Difficile de croire que c'était la même bête que la veille, celle qui avait dépecé vivant un humain.

Attablé devant un copieux petit-déjeuner, Loki regardait la scène d'un œil, un sourire en coin devant l'ignorance de l'humaine incolore. Il avait craint qu'avec sa clairvoyance, elle devine l'horrible vérité. Une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas le cas et une chance que les cris n'aient réveillé personne.

Quoiqu'à en voir les séries d'œillades étranges de la part de l'enfant, assis à sa droite et le nez dans son chocolat chaud, il y en avait peut-être un ici, qui avait le sommeil léger. Mais au lieu de dire quoique ce soit à sa tante, le mioche se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire dénué de réponse quand elle lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi, dardant ensuite ses yeux noirs comme deux billes d'obsidiennes sur le dieu, l'air malicieux.

Soit Loki se faisait des idées, soit le gamin était plus louche encore que ce que marmonnaient les gens du coin.

…

Le fameux colis manquant arriva peu après l'heure du déjeuner. Un paquet bien étrange et très strictement emballé, qui attira l'attention de Loki. Le vieil aubergiste le chargea précautionneusement à l'arrière du véhicule de l'humaine incolore avec le reste de leurs bagages et les quelques bricoles qu'elle souhaitait ramener. En ce début d'après-midi, ils repartirent tranquillement vers le chalet, laissant derrière eux Garden Creek et ses mystères.

...

* * *

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, Loki n'est pas un 'gentil', est plutôt légèrement taré parfois et fait facilement dans la méchanceté gratuite (le meurtre gratuit pour le coup). Pour vous dire aussi, un loup ce n'est ni gentil, ni méchant, ça reste un loup, donc un animal. Et un animal, bah aux dernières nouvelles ça ne dispose pas d'une quelconque forme de distinction à ce sujet. Donc non, Windy n'est pas un brave toutou ou quoique ce soit du style, de même pour le reste de la meute, mais ce n'est pas une bande de bêtes sauvages non-plus. Après, j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité à mettre le fils Brown (l'ado qui tenait le magasin) dans cette scène et, pour tout vous dire, il a même été remplacé par un adulte pendant un certain temps, quand le chapitre était encore en écriture. Le gars a genre 18-19ans, donc ce n'est pas un enfant mais... c'est quand même l'âge de mon petit frère et j'avoue que ça m'a pas mal perturbée. C'est probablement le passage que j'ai le plus retravaillé de tout ce chapitre...  
**

 **RAR:**

 **Laguna, chère Laguna, ta review m'a -une fois de plus- fait très plaisir. C'est rare de voir une lectrice suffisamment déterminée pour réécrire sa review, de peur que le première ait été 'mangée' comme tu dis. Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ;D Merci pour tes encouragements, on verra bien ce que ça a donné ^^ (mais je pense que j'aurais droit au rattrapage de stats... X) )**

 **En tout cas, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue sur ce chapitre-ci. ;) Merci encore pour ta review et ton engouement, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ce genre de message et ça motive pour écrire la suite!**


	6. De mal en pis

**En ce dimanche pluvieux, je vous poste la suite de La neige du Grand Nord.**

 **Côté musique (si ça vous intéresse), j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la BO de la saison 5 de Game of Thrones (GoT pour les intimes), principalement le 2** **nd** **thème de Hardhome et puis un peu de Son of the Harpy… pour le début de ce chapitre du moins. Sinon bah… en irremplaçable geek que je suis, le reste a surtout été écrit sur Song of the Storm (The Legend of Zelda) dans une version piano rafraîchie par un internaute.**

 **Une fois de plus je ne me sens pas hyper satisfaite par le rendu final, il y a des passages entier que j'ai rayé pour les réécrire autrement, mais j'espère que l'ensemble reste assez fluide à lire ^.^**

 **J'ai plusieurs examens qui se rapprochent dangereusement, donc l'écriture de cette fiction ne sera pas ma priorité courant mai. C'est affreux à dire, mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas la suite avant la fin juin... Tout dépendra de comment mes différents travaux de groupe vont avancer.**

 **A côté de ça, je pense que je vais réécrire le premier chapitre. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le relis et je trouve que ça manque un peu de précision par endroit, voire de cohérence. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je le reposte, sachez juste que rien ne sera modifié au niveau de l'histoire (je vous dis pas le bordel sinon…).**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !  
**

…

 **Chapitre VI : De mal en pis.**

…

Le retour au chalet se fit dans un calme plat. Retrouver la tranquillité du chalet convint à Loki, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se sentît plus en forme. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser cette maudite fatigue qui était maintenant comme une brume constante enveloppant son esprit.

Chaque heure passant, le dieu eut l'impression que ses bracelets de métal pesaient plus lourdement à ses poignets, jusqu'à lui donner des élancements dans les bras et l'obliger à voûter ses épaules. C'était ridicule car il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas réel, que leurs poids ne changeaient pas et que c'était sa propre faiblesse qui le gagnait un peu plus. Mais le fait est qu'il se sentait inexorablement s'exténuer, allant jusqu'à ressentir l'effort de sa propre respiration, comme si quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine sans jamais chercher à l'étouffer.

Pour couronner le tout, la fièvre revint. Plus violente encore que la fois précédente.

A court d'idée, il décida d'appliquer la même méthode que précédemment : sortir dehors en quête de froid et trouver quelque chose à mettre en pièces. Sans quoi il était fort probable que la pâle midgardienne soit la première à en faire les frais…

Loki ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer son départ, qu'il quitta la maison et traversa le terrain vague où s'ébrouaient chiens, loups et bâtards, pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Son pas était raide et il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement allait faire éclater ses articulations. C'était comme si tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, prêt à se dissiper en une vapeur bouillante. Il se défit rageusement de son manteau, le laissant s'échouer au sol alors qu'il commençait à retirer d'autres vêtements. Il ressentait à nouveau ce besoin urgent de sentir le froid mordre sa peau et ce n'est que torse nu que l'impression de se consumer s'amoindrit légèrement. Il accueillit la neige qui se mit à tomber comme une bénédiction.

Le dieu poursuivit sa route sans savoir où il allait, marchant droit devant lui à travers les arbres, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du chalet pour atteindre le cœur de ces bois. Ce n'est que lorsque le tapotement léger de pas dans la neige se fit entendre dans son dos qu'il s'arrêta. Loki fit volte-face, prêt à incendier l'humaine incolore pour l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, mais la protestation mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit qui était derrière lui.

Ce n'était que Snö…

L'image de Fenrir se superposa à celle du loup blanc l'espace d'une seconde et ce fut suffisant pour le troubler. La bête attendit, imperturbable, alors que le dieu voyait à sa place un être perdu pour toujours, sa fourrure noire et dense, roussie aux extrémités, sa queue trop longue et touffue, son dos hérissé de poils hirsutes, ses pattes hautes et sa tête triangulaire au museau allongé.

Loki commençait à délirer, il le savait. Tout comme il savait que retourner au chalet aurait été plus raisonnable, la midgardienne serait peut-être en mesure de l'aider après tout… Mais au lieu de cela, il reprit sa route et souffla au loup :

« Aller viens, marchons encore un peu… »

Et il refusa de penser qu'il ne s'adressait pas réellement à l'animal. Parce que c'était exactement le genre de phrase, murmurée au mot près, qu'il prononçait quand il emmenait Fenrir en balade pour l'apaiser et retrouver un peu de calme en sa compagnie.

Ces moments où Loki voyait le début d'orage qui grondait dans les yeux dorés de son fils…

…

..

.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté le chalet ? Il ne se le rappelait plus… Maintenant, Loki était là, une fois de plus perdu parmi les bois sombres et il ne savait même plus d'où il venait. Le dieu eut beau chercher ses traces de pas dans la neige pour rebrousser chemin en remontant sa propre piste, il n'en trouva aucune. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna, partit dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais rien… Il voyait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige et, à l'instant où il quittait des yeux le creux créé par sa semelle, la marque disparaissait.

Retourner au chalet lui parut comme une urgence vitale qui lui tordit les tripes.

Les loups, pensa-t-il, les loups de la midgardienne se retrouvaient grâce à leurs hurlements, il suffisait que Snö… Mais Snö n'était plus là, il avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Loki l'appela, mais il ne vint jamais. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir aperçu un morceau de sa fourrure blanche entre deux pins. N'était-ce pas lui, cette ombre qui se glissait parmi les arbres ? Il courut à sa suite, sans vraiment savoir si c'était bien le loup blanc. Mais la neige qui tombait se densifia. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien et fut obligé de se stopper. C'était à peine s'il distinguait les troncs noircis par le gel.

Il hurla, de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, de toute sa volonté d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, sa voix s'écorchant, il hurla. Et la neige cessa brusquement de tomber, laissant Loki dans cette forêt si froide et si étouffante. Le soudain silence le prit à la gorge. Seule sa respiration, lourde d'avoir couru, résonnait entre les arbres. Il n'y avait strictement rien ici, mais le brusque sentiment de danger qui envahit Loki le convint du contraire.

Le souffle glacé d'une respiration s'échouant sur sa nuque fut une preuve dont il se serait bien passé.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisé par cet air froid qui glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois que ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, expirait. Un grognement profond retentit derrière lui, le genre de grondement qui roule dans le poitrail d'une bête immense tant il résonne fort jusque dans vos os et fait bourdonner vos tympans. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le grizzly qui l'avait attaqué dans ces mêmes bois et c'était assurément bien plus gros et menaçant. Le dieu n'eut aucune envie de se retourner pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

La chose, elle, ne lui demanda pas son avis à ce sujet et, la seconde suivante, Loki fut écrasé dans la neige avant d'être violement retourné sur le dos. Au-dessus de lui, une paire d'immenses yeux rouges luisant le toisait, noyés derrière une tempête de neige. Le dieu ne put voir que sa gueule béante bardée de dents tranchantes avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui. Mais au lieu de la morsure du froid due aux flocons tranchants qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps que les mâchoires d'acier, il se sentit brûler. La douleur lui arracha un cri innommable. Il s'époumona jusqu'à vider tout l'air de ses poumons alors qu'il avait l'impression de se consumer. Il s'étouffa avec le vide jusqu'à sombrer.

…

..

.

Sa peau le tiraillait d'une manière désagréable et il se sentait complètement engourdi, sentant à peine ses propres membres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été emmailloté dans une cotte de plomb, l'écrasant de tout son poids et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Loki s'agita, nerveux de ne rien voir alors qu'il se forçait à ouvrir les yeux. L'air tout autour de lui était blanc et étouffant, la seule chose qu'il distingua après de longues minutes d'effort furent deux yeux d'un rouge pâle. Leur lueur était douce, même si elle lui rappela la dernière chose qu'il avait aperçu dans les bois.

Une main froide se posa sur son front et il comprit que c'était lui qui était brûlant et non l'air ambiant.

Il y avait son nom. Il entendait son nom. Mais il ne comprit pas le reste, préférant se concentrer sur cette main apaisante qui dégageait des mèches de cheveux de son front en sueur.

Il rêvait. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve… Ou bien était-ce un autre souvenir qui le hantait ?

Cette main douce et cette voix inaudible, n'étaient-ce pas des fantômes appartenant à son passé, lorsque Frigga s'occupait de lui ?

Non, Frigga n'était pas là… Jamais sa mère ne viendrait le chercher ici…

Il était toujours sur Midgard, perdu dans cette maudite forêt. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il se redresse et tente de retrouver son chemin. Pas question de rester allongé ici, dans la neige ou… ou… peu importe où il était.

Loki chassa cette main fantôme, quand bien même elle essaya de le retenir, et il tenta de se relever, à l'aveugle. Une douleur fulgurante le saisit alors à la jambe et, sous le hurlement acide de ses propres nerfs et muscles, il fut contraint de laisser le néant le happer une fois de plus.

…

..

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux pour la seconde fois, sa vue s'ajusta au bout de quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles il se sentit vaguement nauséeux. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité c'était écoulée depuis son dernier réveil…

Le blanc qu'il y avait autour de lui prit peu à peu forme et il sut d'instinct qu'il était au chalet. Cette réalité-ci lui parut plus vraie que la précédente, mais ça ne l'empêcha de rester méfiant quant à ce qu'il voyait.

Loki ne connaissait pas cette pièce de la maison -apparemment une salle de bain immaculée- ce qui signifiait qu'il était à l'étage. Il voulut faire un mouvement, cherchant à se redresser et le doux clapotis de l'eau vint tinter à ces oreilles. Le dieu prit brusquement conscience qu'il était allongé dans une baignoire et que celle-ci était remplie à ras-bord.

Et… étaient-ce des glaçons qui flottaient dans l'eau ?

Loki fronça ses sourcils, remontant sa paume hors du niveau de l'eau pour en capturer quelques-uns. Il suspendit avec stupeur son geste quand il aperçut sa main.

Sa peau… sa peau était bleue.

Un rapide coup d'œil au reste de son corps lui apprit qu'il était bel et bien sous ses traits de Jotünn. Et qu'il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance…

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi ?

Il siffla de douleur en essayant de replier ses jambes pour les dégourdir et une plainte ensommeillée ainsi qu'un mouvement sur sa droite, attirèrent son attention.

Endormie sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa pâleur se fondant avec celle de l'émail blanc, Loki n'avait pas remarqué l'humaine incolore qui était appuyée contre la bordure de la cuve, sa tête reposant sur son avant-bras tandis qu'elle était assise à même le sol, sur le tapis épais qui bordait la baignoire. Elle s'était visiblement assoupie alors qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui.

Elle bougea un peu en grognant légèrement alors qu'elle sortait de son sommeil, papillonnant des paupières et tournant son visage vers Loki sans chercher à se redresser.

« _Hello there…_ » marmonna-t-elle à son intention, pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Ses yeux, remarqua-t-il, étaient presque entièrement rouge, du contour de ces paupières jusqu'à ces pupilles d'un carmin profond. Le manque évident de sommeil, dont elle avait souffert pour lui, avait causé l'apparition de micro veinures sur le blanc de ses yeux, le rendant rosé voire rouge par endroit et son iris, habituellement d'un bleu froid, tirait entre un pourpre pâle et un genre de nuance violacée.

Il voulut parler mais s'étouffa avec sa propre gorge, trop sèche pour en sortir quoique ce soit. La pâle midgardienne se redressa en des gestes lents, presque maladroits, pour attraper un verre et une bouteille. Il lui chipa la seconde avant qu'elle ne pût remplir le verre, et la vida d'une traite avec une avidité non feinte.

Elle se réappuya contre le rebord de la baignoire, épuisée, laissant le verre lui échapper des mains pour rouler plus loin. L'infirmière du jour lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts et frotta sa tête contre son bras, cherchant à s'éclaircir l'esprit sans vraiment y parvenir, aussi exténuée que l'Ase nu qui siégeait dans sa baignoire. Elle fit néanmoins l'effort de tendre sa main pour récupérer le poignet de Loki, prenant son pouls alors qu'elle dardait un œil attentif sur sa montre. Satisfaite, elle relâcha sa prise pour mieux se reposer contre l'émail blanc, frémissant de froid et de fatigue.

« Comment tu te sens ? » murmura-t-elle, sans décoller de son avant-bras, la bouche pâteuse et la voix usée.

« J'ai connu mieux… » accorda Loki, testant prudemment ses propres cordes vocales. Sa mâchoire le faisait un peu souffrir quand il parlait et sa gorge était comme remplie d'éclats de verre, mais sa voix sortit à peu près justement. Rien d'insupportable, surtout comparé à la manière dont sa jambe gauche le lançait.

« Ok… » souffla la midgardienne, complètement éteinte. « Fais-moi plaisir, ne retombes pas dans les vapes encore une fois… »

Il avait été absent durant un bon moment apparemment. Le dieu voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, alors il darda son regard d'un rouge sanguin sur elle, dans l'attente qu'elle accroche ses yeux et qu'elle comprenne. Pour une fois, il se reposa entièrement sur le fait qu'elle devinait toujours tout -ou presque-, préférant s'économiser en paroles pour ne pas avoir à supporter les irritations qui assaillaient sa gorge.

L'humaine incolore ne fit pas exception et grommela en comprenant qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour s'adresser à elle.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues en inspirant profondément, puis déglutit à plusieurs reprises, pesant ses mots et cherchant sa propre voix.

« Je t'ai trouvé dehors, évanoui dans la neige, Snö hurlant à la mort à tes côtés. »

Donc, le dieu avait été plus ou moins conscient lorsque le loup l'avait rejoint. Cela, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Il voulut se réinstaller dans la baignoire, mais sa jambe se rappela douloureusement à lui.

« Doucement… » lui conseille la midgardienne, posant une main sur son épaule pour le retenir et le pousser gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rallonge contre l'émail. « Ton mollet est dans un sale état. Tu as marché dans un piège à loup et je crois que tu as déliré, parce que tu as tiré dessus, jusqu'à t'arracher à moitié les chairs. J'ai rafistolé comme j'ai pu… »

Elle glissa sa main dans l'eau jusqu'à atteindre sa jambe gauche, frissonnant alors qu'elle plongeait son bras parmi la glace. Le bain devait être glacé pour elle. Loki sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau et, à chaque endroit où ils passèrent, il put sentir sa propre peau, boursouflée et recousue.

« Encore heureux que tu ne te la sois pas arrachée… » commenta l'humaine incolore. « Avec la glace tu ne dois pas sentir grand-chose pour le moment, mais ça risque d'être une autre affaire lorsque tu sortiras de là. Au moins, les plaies ont arrêté de saigner. »

Un coup d'œil à son torse apprit au dieu qu'il avait bel et bien halluciné sa rencontre avec l'étrange créature des bois, puisqu'aucune marque ne venait lézarder sa peau à l'endroit où les crocs auraient dû percer sa chair.

L'humaine incolore retira de l'eau sa main, dont le bout des doigts avait déjà viré au rouge violacé, et l'enveloppa dans une serviette, cherchant à se sécher et surtout à se réchauffer. Elle tremblait de temps à autres et ses lèvres étaient pratiquement bleues, ce qui indiqua à Loki qu'elle avait sensiblement diminué la température de la pièce, probablement pour lui. Il la regarda tirer un châle qui traînait non loin de là et s'y emmitoufler.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser le sommeil et reprit :

« Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait survivre avec une fièvre de plus de quarante-huit degrés… J'ai bien crû que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts avant d'avoir réussi à te mettre dans cette fichue baignoire. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras pour ton pantalon, mais je n'ai pas eu la patience -ni le temps à vrai dire- de te l'enlever de manière classique… »

Il avisa d'un œil les lambeaux de tissus noirs et la paire de ciseaux, abandonnés dans un coin.

« Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à monter les escaliers et à te traîner jusqu'ici… » avoua-t-elle, perplexe. « Il a fallu remettre de la glace trois fois pour que le bain reste froid. Tu te serais changé en radiateur que l'effet aurait été le même. Eliott a plutôt été d'une grande aide sur ce coup-là. »

Donc le gamin l'avait aussi vu dans sa véritable apparence, de mieux en mieux…

« La fièvre a baissé au bout de… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit un rapide calcul. « …quatorze ou quinze heures. Le point critique était à neuf heures, ton rythme cardiaque a augmenté brusquement avant de… s'arrêter. »

L'humaine incolore déglutit et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle se remémorait la chose, une grimace tordant le coin de ses lèvres.

« J'étais prête à te planter une seringue d'adrénaline dans le thorax et tu m'as fichue la peur de ma vie en revenant à toi brusquement. On aurait dit que tu t'étais pris un choc, comme si quelque chose t'obligeait à reprendre conscience. Tu as marmonné plusieurs phrases incohérentes et ensuite, ta peau a commencé à bleuir. A partir de là, la fièvre a commencé à refluer, mais lentement. »

« Pourquoi une seringue ? » voulut savoir Loki, ignorant les tiraillements de sa gorge et laissant sciemment de côté le fait que le sortilège de camouflage avait peut-être été définitivement rompu. Il ne souhaitait pas y réfléchir tout de suite, préférant analyser la situation une fois qu'il serait remis et aurait retrouvé sa vivacité d'esprit. Suffisamment pour encaisser le coup d'une pareille nouvelle…

« L'adrénaline est une hormone qui stimule la tachycardie. » expliqua-t-elle machinalement, le regard vide, comme si elle répétait une information apprise par cœur -ce qui était fort probable-. « En cas d'arrêt cardiaque, il faut l'injecter directement dans le cœur. »

Il chercha ladite seringue du regard et la trouva sur la tablette d'un petit meuble, prête à servir. L'expression du dieu se fronça.

« Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? » demanda-t-il.

L'humaine rit aussitôt, mais c'était nerveux. Elle fit non de la tête et se frotta le visage, sa main tirant ensuite ses cheveux en arrière tandis qu'elle soupirait.

« Une chance que je n'aie pas eu à le faire… » accorda-t-elle, clignant des yeux pour chasser l'idée. « Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu assez de force pour passer le sternum. »

Son commentaire résonna sur les carreaux blancs de la salle de bain. L'humaine incolore sembla assimiler l'information en même temps que lui, conscient du surréalisme de la scène et du fait que cela ne s'était finalement joué qu'à un cheveu. Il avait été une fois de plus chanceux. Si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi…

Peut-être que tomber sur l'humaine chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, n'était pas un hasard… Il reconsidéra vaguement cette drôle d'idée qu'il avait eue, se disant que peut-être elle possédait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la clé des nombreux mystères qui résidaient en cet endroit. Que peut-être, elle trouverait le moyen de…

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir clos. Ses divagations l'avaient presque poussé à se rendormir. Il reconnut sans peine le contact doux de cette main fantomatique qu'il avait écarté en essayant de se sortir de son étrange songe et comprit qu'il ne l'avait finalement pas rêvé.

Il était déjà chez l'humaine lorsqu'il avait plus ou moins repris conscience donc, et non dehors comme il avait pu le croire.

« Je pense que la fièvre est partie pour de bon. » murmura la midgardienne. « Te voilà de nouveau froid comme… » Elle chercha une comparaison, sans jamais la trouver. Haussant des épaules et abandonnant sa phrase en cours de route, elle retira sa main et entreprit de se lever, ses jambes et son dos craquant alors qu'elle se redressait.

« Voyons-voir si on peut te sortir de là. » bailla-t-elle, avant de plonger sa main dans l'eau glacée pour retirer le bouchon de la baignoire, sans consulter l'avis de Loki.

Heureusement pour elle, le dieu fut trop fatigué pour en être froissé ou lui en tenir rigueur.

Seulement, lorsque toute l'eau eut disparue, il put voir distinctement ses jambes parmi la glace restée dans le fond de la cuve en émail et une chose, qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarquée, lui sauta alors au visage. Le comportement de l'humaine, quand bien même elle était prête à s'endormir sur place, n'avait en rien été différent. Comme si cette peau… Ces yeux, ces marques ou encore ces ongles comme des griffes, étaient une part entière de lui qu'elle avait admise, sans en être le moins du monde choquée, apeurée, dégoûtée ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Eh bien ? » l'interpella-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. « Un peu d'aide serait requise. Je n'ai ni tes bras, ni ta force, donc je te demande un dernier effort et après, promis, je te laisse tranquille… » tenta-t-elle de l'amadouer, sans grande conviction, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : « … au moins pour le reste de la nuit… »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-elle, devinant de quoi il parlait. « Au point où on en est… » Elle bailla en s'étirant à nouveau. « …tu pourrais considérer l'idée que je t'ai aidé non-pas par appât d'un possible gain, mais simplement parce que j'en avais envie… »

L'humaine incolore attendit une réponse de sa part, sans jamais l'obtenir.

C'était l'instant où il aurait dû rétorquer, lui reprocher sa faiblesse. Le moment précis où se glissait une remarque acerbe. Mais le dieu eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas une once de son sens de l'ironie. Il ne trouva aucune méchanceté à dire, ni aucune moquerie. Il n'eut pas l'envie de se débattre, de prouver qu'il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

A cet instant, tout cela était cruellement vrai. Il n'y avait rien à prouver, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de raison de se battre. On ne l'attaquait pas. On ne remettait pas en cause ses capacités, sa position ou son pouvoir. C'était juste une humaine, fragile et mortelle, qui n'avait aucune honte à se présenter comme telle et qui lui proposait son aide, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Aussi idiot et terrible que cela puisse paraître, il sentit autant qu'il entendit… qu'elle avait dit vrai.

Sur le coup, peu lui importa sa peau, son apparence, ce qu'elle était ou même qui il était.

Il en avait assez.

Se focaliser sur l'idée de sortir de cette fichue baignoire et de s'allonger dans un vrai lit, fut la seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire.

Alors, quand l'humaine entreprit de passer l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse y prendre appui, il abandonna la partie et accepta son aide. De même pour la main qu'elle glissa dans son dos pour le soutenir. Il fit l'effort de se redresser, sans trop forcer sur sa jambe blessée, la midgardienne accompagnant ses mouvements du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, se fichant d'avoir un jotünn nu contre elle et de son chemisier qui allait finir trempé.

Sortir de la baignoire ne fut pas chose aisée, la jeune femme récupérant ensuite une serviette pour le sécher sommairement, ignorant les regards perçants du dieu sur le moindre de ses gestes. Il lui sembla qu'elle aussi n'aspirait qu'à un repos, somme toute, amplement mérité.

Elle le mena tant bien que mal en dehors de la salle de bain, l'empêchant de trop vaciller, et le guida jusqu'à une chambre assez proche. Il lui sembla que cette pièce était la sienne, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'information, surtout lorsqu'il put enfin s'allonger parmi les draps frais du lit.

La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut qu'elle rabattit une couverture sur lui et sortit, le laissant seul avec lui-même. Et il nota distraitement, perdu parmi ses songes fantomatiques, qu'après la solitude viscérale qu'il avait ressentie dans les bois, il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie.

…

..

.

Lorsque Loki ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que ses forces lui étaient en partie revenues, bien qu'il se sentît encore un peu désorienté et pas encore tout à fait ancré dans le présent. Néanmoins, il distingua tout particulièrement la douleur aigue qui assiégea sa jambe gauche. Les draps étaient frais et sentaient bon, il s'étira mollement dans leur creux pour mieux s'y allonger, profitant du contact agréable du tissu et de la brume de sommeil qu'il n'essaya même pas de chasser de son esprit, sans chercher à savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Il savait seulement qu'il n'était pas en terrain hostile et, pour le moment, cette information lui suffisait amplement.

Il ignora les grincements du bois, des murs et tous ces petits sons extérieurs. Le monde pouvait bien attendre qu'il se décide à sortir de cette torpeur bienvenue, il n'avait pas eu ce confort depuis trop longtemps.

Mais, à la seconde où il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ses réflexes -loin d'être endormis- prirent le dessus. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir qui allait l'attaquer et attrapa son assaillant pour le coincer sous son corps, sa poigne ferme agrippant son col, prêt à lui faire regretter sa tentative de…

Il dut cligner des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut, sous lui, l'humaine incolore et son visage pâle à l'expression surprise. Cette arrivée impromptue acheva de le réveiller pour de bon.

« Hey… » l'interpella-t-elle doucement, sa main venant couvrir la sienne pour qu'il lâche son chandail.

« Toi… » susurra-t-il, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire encore obscurcie, ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Anna. Mon nom, c'est Anna. » lui rappela-t-elle gentiment mais fermement.

Le dieu trouva improbable qu'elle lui fasse cette remarque alors même qu'elle était plaquée contre le matelas, un jotünn pesant de tout son poids sur elle et, qui-plus-est, nu comme un ver. Mais il eut au moins la satisfaction de sentir galoper le cœur de la jeune femme sous son propre torse et son pouls affolé courir sous ses doigts, signe qu'il l'avait réellement prise par surprise, bien qu'elle conservât son calme habituel apparent.

Une main sur sa gorge, prête à l'étrangler, sa peau d'un bleu sombre tranchait fortement avec la blancheur de la sienne. Il trouva ironique de voir à quel point tous les opposaient physiquement, ses mèches sombres dégringolant de son crâne pour se mêler aux siennes, blanches. Son visage clair aux traits tirés par la fatigue -mais toujours incrustés de cette espèce de calme permanent- et son air imperturbable, son regard encore rouge qui ne dévia pas une seule fois de son visage et qui semblait lire avec une curiosité non feinte les lignes qui lui ceignaient le front. Malgré les différences cruciales qu'il y avait entre eux, elle était là, se laissant agrippée sans broncher.

Elle n'était toujours pas effrayée par son véritable visage et il eut cette étrange impression de n'avoir rien d'anormal, parce que ses yeux rougeoyant ne disaient rien de mal et le regardaient sans jugement. Elle se comportait comme si son visage était le même, qu'il soit Ase ou Jotünn. Cela le déstabilisa à un point qu'il n'apprécia pas et il lui jeta un regard méchant, prêt à lui cracher une horreur au visage pour qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, comme s'il était… et elle eut un léger sourire en coin, presque un rictus, mais pourtant sans moquerie, ni ironie. Un simple sourire discret, qui éclaira un peu le reste de son visage, illuminant ses yeux d'une lueur ténue d'amusement et de quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Si elle n'avait pas été humaine, il aurait pu la trouver belle.

« Je sais. » soupira Loki, agacé.

Il la relâcha pour la laisser sortir du lit, préférant l'éloigner elle et toutes les pensées parasites qu'elle apportait. Il se réinstalla parmi les draps pour s'asseoir, calant son dos contre le montant en bois et bougeant prudemment sa jambe pour ne pas trop réveiller la douleur.

Le dieu soupira, de nouveau, à l'idée qu'il en aurait probablement pour une semaine de convalescence. Au moins…

« Alors utilise-le. » insista l'humaine incolore, lissant les plis de son vêtement maintenant froissé.

Loki eut envie de se moquer d'elle, mais s'abstint, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de souffler d'agacement.

Quelque part, lui aussi en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir la nommer pour la simple raison que prononcer son nom revenait à lui donner de l'importance. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur après ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Très bien, _Anna_ … Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'autoriser à utiliser le mien. » contre-attaqua-t-il pour la forme.

Cela ne prit évidemment pas. Et il savait déjà que cette voix, qu'il avait entendu durant son étrange rêve, était la sienne, prononçant son nom dans l'espoir qu'il revienne à la réalité.

A la place, l'incolore s'assit au bord du lit et récupéra dans un soupir sa mallette échouée au sol. Comme à son arrivée ici, elle en extirpa désinfectant, compresses et baume verdâtre. Ses yeux toujours rouges sur lui, elle tendit la main pour qu'il y pose son poignet, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. La voir jouer les gardes-malade pour lui ne l'enchanta pas vraiment.

« Un nom est ce qui donne une identité, il est essentiel de ne pas oublier le sien, ni celui des autres. Je ne pourrais pas t'appeler autrement que Loki. » contra-t-elle, sa voix toujours basse, presque un chuchotis, parce qu'elle devinait une fois de plus le mal qui lui rongeait le crâne alors qu'il se sentait toujours un peu souffrant.

Il y avait une délicatesse infinie dans ses gestes, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à bander ses poignets, abîmés par son escapade de la veille. La douceur de la pulpe de ses doigts glissant contre sa peau meurtrie lui fut étrangement agréable et il eut une fois de plus la stupeur de la voir s'occuper de lui comme la première fois, alors même que sa peau était du bleu jotünn. Son visage conservait son expression apaisante, sans qu'aucune once de dégoût ne vienne transpirer sur ses traits ou dans son contact. Comme si ça ne faisait aucune différence…

« Certain ne se donne pas cette peine… » souffla-t-il, se détendant sous ses soins, fermant les yeux pour arrêter de lutter contre sa présence et accepter la froide douceur qu'elle lui offrait. « Dieu du Chaos et Langue d'Argent me siéent tout aussi bien. Et il me semble que ton véritable nom n'est pas celui que tu m'as présenté. »

Il n'avait pas oublié la manière dont ce John Fisher l'avait nommée.

« Disons juste qu'ici, je suis plus Anna qu'Annabeth… » lui répondit-elle, imperturbable. « Dieu ou pas, ces noms n'appartiennent pas à ce monde. De ce que tu m'as dit, les Dieux vivent à Asgard. Or ici, tu n'es pas plus dieu qu'un autre, pas même celui qui manie la foudre. »

« Ridicule… » s'agaça-t-il mollement, laissant de côté l'allusion à son pseudo-frère. « A quoi bon être un dieu si ce n'est pour se placer au-dessus des autres… Et pour ton nom de famille ? »

« Les deux sont aussi vrais l'un que l'autre. Coldberry est mon nom de jeune fille. Hayleigh est mon nom d'épouse. » murmura-t-elle, sa voix toujours égale. « Dans ce cas, il faudrait d'abord que je croie au chaos pour croire en toi, pour ton plus grand malheur, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Le jour où j'aurais Midgard entre mes mains, tu seras bien obligée d'y croire. » nargua-t-il, laissant sa voix calme le bercer sans pour autant s'endormir. « Tu es mariée ? » marmonna-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Veuve, mais ça ne fait rien. » expliqua-t-elle, haussant des épaules pour appuyer ses dires. Elle s'arrêta un moment dans ces gestes, semblant retenir une question ou cherchant à la formuler correctement. Finalement, elle reprit son travail et demanda : « Pourquoi vouloir à ce point régner sur ce monde ? »

Elle n'avait plus évoqué ses intentions lors de sa tentative d'invasion depuis le soir de son arrivée, alors qu'elle lui expliquait en quelques phrases bien tournées que le sort de New York ne l'avait pas vraiment affectée.

S'il se demanda pour quelle obscure raison elle lui demandait une chose pareille, sa question eut néanmoins le mérite de le faire réfléchir à la réponse qu'il lui rendrait.

Certes il voulait avant tout avoir un royaume sur lequel exercer son autorité, étendre sa réputation à travers l'Univers et étancher sa soif de pouvoir, mais… Voyant que le dieu ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit : « Je ne cherche pas à critiquer l'idée de vouloir en prendre le contrôle, mais pourquoi choisir la Terre en particulier ? »

Il en était venu à se poser exactement la même question et alors qu'elle reprenait ses propres pensées, la réponse lui apparut clairement :

« Pour que Thor et Odin comprennent enfin que nous n'avons rien à envier aux humains et parce que cette planète est l'une des plus vastes parmi les Neufs Royaumes. Ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, même la luxuriante Vanaheïm n'est pas faite de la diversité de vos terres. C'est un réel gâchis que de la voir entre vos mains. »

Même sans savoir qui avaient été le Dieu de la Foudre et le Père de Toutes Choses pour Loki, l'incolore eut une discrète exclamation amusée tandis qu'elle terminait son bandage en le resserrant.

« Dans ce cas, tu te fiches une sacrée épine dans le pied… » gagea-t-elle, un sourire en coin mutin et les yeux pétillants. Elle voulut soulever le drap pour jeter un œil à sa jambe et demanda muettement l'autorisation au dieu, qui la lui accorda d'un vague geste de la main, l'enjoignant aussi à développer ses propos. Examinant la peau recousue, elle poursuivit : « D'abord parce que se faire accepter comme leader par plus de sept milliards d'individus est impossible, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Ensuite, parce qu'on a un sacré penchant autodestructeur et un esprit de contradiction qui bat chaque année des records. Tu permets ? »

Elle désignait son mollet de bout du doigt et il acquiesça en soupirant, pas décidé à lui montrer un quelconque signe de reconnaissance. De ses deux mains pâles elle souleva prudemment sa cheville pour la caler sur sa cuisse, laissant l'arrière du mollet à l'air libre.

Bleue ou pas, la peau n'était pas belle, striée de déchirures irrégulières se mêlant aux lignes courbes, marques de son ascendance jotünn. Les plaies n'étaient pas nettes et la midgardienne avait tenté de réassembler ses chairs meurtries comme elle l'avait pu, avec des sutures un peu hasardeuses mais néanmoins solides. Le dieu en conserverait probablement quelques cicatrices et ce, même avec ses capacités de guérison plus efficaces que la moyenne.

Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du midgardien poseur de piège lorsqu'il l'attraperait…

« On s'efforce de bâtir un monde soi-disant meilleur, de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être et de rétablir paix, liberté et justice… » commenta distraitement l'humaine incolore, reprenant son discours tout en passant un baume avec application sur chaque zone abîmée. « Tout ça pour finalement faire un scandale à la première difficulté et passer plus de temps à se jeter des fleurs pour ce que l'on compte faire, que de faire tout court. J'ai bien peur qu'à la longue tu ne te lasses très vite ou ne devienne fou. Qui voudrait la responsabilité d'un monde pareil ? »

Elle se moquait de lui, c'était évident, mais il n'en fut pas vexé. Il n'y avait rien de désobligeant dans ces paroles et, une fois de plus, elle le poussait sans vraiment le chercher, masquant avant tout sa curiosité derrière quelques bravades dénuées de méchanceté.

« Toi peut-être, puisque tu prends si à cœur sa défense. Ne serais-tu pas en train de chercher à me convaincre de ne pas toucher à Midgard ? » la moqua-t-il, alors qu'elle reposait sa jambe parmi les draps.

« Ma place en ce monde ne changera jamais. » balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main, avant de ranger produits et matériel dans sa mallette. « Chaque année de nouveaux dirigeants prennent le pouvoir, chaque jour, les hautes sphères évoluent, changent en bien comme en mal. Et pour autant, mon travail est toujours resté le même. Te voir t'emparer de ce même pouvoir n'y changerait rien et, à bien y réfléchir, je doute qu'après ta récente défaite, gouverner la Terre soit toujours ce que tu souhaites… »

Cela était effectivement vrai…

Et voilà que sa clairvoyance revenait sur le tapis. Loki commençait sérieusement à douter de ses propres capacités quant au fait de déterminer si elle était oui ou non dotée de magie. Une simple humaine pouvait-elle réellement lire dans les esprits ? Il ne trouva aucune réponse dans ses yeux au rougeoiement ténu.

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que ta clairvoyance était profondément agaçante ? Par quel genre de tour de passe-passe y parviens-tu ? » renifla-t-il, toujours pas convaincu qu'elle soit indemne de toute forme de télépathie.

« Un tour de passe-passe… » rit-elle doucement en reprenant les mots du dieu. « Il n'y a aucun tour là-dedans, seulement la mémoire vive d'une petite fille qui a grandi dans une société guindée, où chaque apparence était trompeuse et où l'hypocrisie était main courante. Le métier que j'ai choisi n'a fait que renforcer cet aspect prévoyant de ma personnalité. Voir les coups bas et les couteaux dans le dos avant qu'ils n'arrivent a été une condition nécessaire à ma propre survie dans ce milieu. » tacla-t-elle, amusée, avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « On ne nage pas parmi les requins sans avoir soi-même un peu de mordant. »

Dans un sens, son histoire lui rappela plus ou moins la sienne.

« Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois, comme l'un de ces requins ? » s'amusa-t-il, ravi de détecter une discrète méfiance dans ses propos.

« Il n'y a que des loups ici. » répondit-elle laconiquement. « A toi de voir si tu joues contre la meute ou avec elle. Pour ma part, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à l'idée de t'offrir mon toit tant que tu en auras besoin. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. »

« Aurais-tu perdu ta méfiance ? » se moqua-t-il à son tour, approuvant intérieurement le fait qu'il était maintenant certain de pouvoir compter sur son aide et son hospitalité dans les temps à venir.

« Pas complètement. Mais parce qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé tu m'accordes désormais un peu plus de ta confiance, je pense pouvoir aussi te confier un peu de la mienne… » murmura-t-elle, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et le laissa tranquille pour le reste de la journée, permettant au dieu de profiter des limbes du sommeil durant de longues heures, sans souffrir d'un quelconque dérangement, la maison plus calme qu'un sanctuaire.

…

..

.

Il y eut des pleurs dans la nuit. Pas les siens bien sûr, mais Loki reconnut aisément ceux de l'enfant. De mémoire, sa chambre devait jouxter celle de la midgardienne et il se rappela vaguement que c'était bel et bien là qu'il se trouvait, à l'abri sous ses draps frais.

Les grincements légers du parquet répondirent aux pas lents d'Anna alors qu'elle longeait le couloir pour atteindre la porte de son neveu. Quelques plaintes apeurées furent étouffées tandis que l'incolore murmurait quelques paroles réconfortantes. Loki les entendit aussi sûrement que s'il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce. Il put presque la voir, à travers le mur, serrer l'enfant contre elle pour le bercer, séchant ses larmes et frottant son dos avec toute la force de l'apaisement qu'elle cherchait à lui apporter. Ça n'était qu'un mirage, séquelle de son esprit fatigué, et il savait qu'il la voyait ainsi parce que ces gestes avaient été ceux de Frigga lorsque, enfant, elle le réconfortait après un cauchemar.

Mais ce qu'il n'inventa pas, ce fut la berceuse qu'entonna Anna, sa voix profonde et basse, comme le ressac tranquille des vagues.

 _World is covered by our trails_

 _Scars we cover up with paint_

 _Watch them preach in sour lies_

 _I would rather see this world through the eyes of a child_

 _Through the eyes of a child..._

 _Darker times will come and go_

 _Times you need to see her smile_

 _And mothers hearts are warm and mild_

 _I would rather feel this world through the skin of a child_

 _Through the skin of a child..._

 _When a human strokes your skin_

 _That is when you let them in_

 _Let them in before they go_

 _I would rather feel alive with a childlike soul_

 _With a childlike soul..._

Ce chant doux le berça, l'emmenant aux portes d'un bien-être qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il écouta religieusement chaque note, d'autant plus lorsque les paroles se muèrent en vocalises aériennes. Et le dieu se détendit dans le cocon que sa voix douce sembla tisser tout autour de lui, plongeant cette fois-ci dans un sommeil dénué de mauvais rêves.

Lorsqu'il sombra une fois de plus, il entendit les dernières paroles, presque un paisible sortilège…

 _I won't leave you here…_

…

 **Cette magnifique chanson qui s'appelle «** _ **Through the eyes of a**_ _ **child**_ **» est l'œuvre de la merveilleuse** _ **Aurora**_ **, une jeune chanteuse norvégienne que j'espère pouvoir continuer à suivre ces prochaines années. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de l'écouter. Bien entendu, Anna n'est pas sensée chanter aussi bien qu'elle, mais l'idée principale est là et la chanson est très belle. Dans ma tête, elle la murmure plus qu'elle ne la chante réellement. La dernière phrase a néanmoins été modifiée par mes soins, puisqu'à l'origine les dernières paroles sont « Please don't leave me here… » ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec ce passage, donc j'ai pris la liberté de modifier ce passage. L'idée globale est la même, mais je trouve que ça colle mieux comme ça ! )**

 **Ce chapitre constitue une étape importante dans les rapports qu'entretiennent Loki et Anna. On évolue progressivement bien sûr mais j'avais besoin de donner un petit coup de fouet à cette relation étrange. Vous me pardonnerez tout le mal que je donne à notre Dieu du Chaos préféré, mais il fallait bien le bousculer d'une manière ou d'une autre… Huhu ! )**

 **Ce chapitre s'achève donc sur une note bien plus douce que précédemment.**


	7. Quelques (bonnes ?) nouvelles

**Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre à l'instant (youpi !), vous me pardonnerez les fautes d'orthographes qui traînent (doit y'en avoir à la pelle, j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me relire cette fois-ci) mais il était grand temps que je poste la suite. ^^**

 **Au programme, suivi de la convalescence de notre cher Loki, pas mal de blabla (Mais** _ **hey**_ **, vous trouverez pas mal d'information dans ces passages donc c'est pas si mal, d'autant mieux quand on apprend des trucs de la bouche d'Anna et pas par des racontars), quelques nouvelles de nos amis (ah bon ?) les Avengers (en vrai je les aime pas spécialement, y'a juste Hawkeye qui déchire tout et en plus il a la tête et les bras de Jeremy Renner donc tout va bien ! XD), un Eliott eliottesque (comme d'hab' quoi ^^) et une fin un peu abrupte (pas de cliff promis, je serai capable de me planter en tentant d'en écrire un donc on va éviter ! XD). Voilà, voilà…**

 **Pas de musique sur ce coup-ci, le silence a été ma meilleure source d'inspiration (ça et le manque de sommeil ^^) et c'est tout à fait véridique.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour… le mot de la fin ? (De chapitre, de chapitre ! Pas de mauvaise blague hein ^^) Puisque pas de rar pour le chapitre précédent. Enjoy ! :D**

 **Spéciale dédicace à Phoenix Opendule ;D encore pardon pour le massacre ! XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Quelques (bonnes ?) nouvelles**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil et le vent tapant à la fenêtre qui réveillèrent Loki le matin suivant.

L'éclat vif de l'astre solaire était renforcé par la neige qui recouvrait l'ensemble du paysage extérieur, ce fut pourquoi les épais rideaux de la chambre de l'incolore furent insuffisants pour contenir le flot de lumière.

La pièce, bien que plongée dans une pénombre légère, se distingua à mesure que les yeux du dieu s'y habituaient. Quatre murs blancs masqués derrière meubles et étagères fournis. Des livres, des plantes, quelques objets décoratifs comme des statuettes ou des gadgets inutiles. Un bureau surchargé de piles de papiers et de dossiers, des dessins d'enfant accrochés ici et là. La chambre était un fouillis organisé tout en couleur et formes rectangulaires. Seul un fauteuil en osier, avec ses courbes ovales et ses nombreux coussins ronds, venait casser l'aspect géométrique de la pièce.

Le plus intriguant fut néanmoins le plafond, première chose que Loki vit lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, allongé sur le dos parmi les draps. Il était recouvert d'une peinture sombre, qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir de fond et sur laquelle une voûte céleste nocturne était représentée. Les étoiles, petites taches blanches plus ou moins importantes, piquetaient ce plafond étrange de la même manière qu'elles perçaient dans le noir de la nuit. L'ensemble était extrêmement détaillé et précis, suffisamment pour que cet immense tableau impressionne un tant soit peu le dieu. On reconnaissait facilement les coups de pinceaux ici et là, sans pour autant que cela n'atteigne l'aspect somme toute réaliste de l'étrange œuvre qui couvrait les lattes en bois du plafond.

Sur une chaise à sa droite, non-loin du lit, Loki trouva une pile de vêtements légers et, à l'évidence, faits pour dormir. Il roula sur le côté pour tendre un bras et s'en saisir, mais il se stoppa pour observer sa main, curieux et quelque part soulagé.

Sa peau, qu'il s'attendait à voir bleue et parcourue de tracés rectilignes, était redevenue aussi pâle que d'ordinaire. Le sortilège de camouflage jeté par Odin était donc revenu. Il plia et déplia ses doigts, observant avec ravissement sa paume et le dos de sa main, se gorgeant de cette couleur crème qu'arborait d'ordinaire son corps.

Même les lignes de son front avaient disparu, constata-il en portant sa main à son visage, traquant le moindre de ces reliefs inhabituels sans en trouver aucun. Il ricana de sa propre bêtise, de cette idée qu'il avait pu avoir, que le charme qui couvrait sa peau depuis ses premiers jours eut été brisé par une simple fièvre. Il se redressa en position assise, appréciant de sentir son corps reprendre ses forces et se satisfaisant de la vue de son torse, pâle étendue de peau qui ne portait plus aucune trace de son ascendance impie.

Loki enfila les vêtements, jetant au passage un œil à sa jambe, frôlant du bout du doigt les lignes irrégulières de cicatrices encore un peu boursouflées. L'incolore avait fait du bon travail malgré tout. Sa chair, bien qu'abîmée, n'était pas chaude, signe que les plaies étaient propres et dépourvues d'infection. Il soupira en se rappelant comment il s'était retrouvé pris dans un stupide piège à loup, à essayer de s'arracher la jambe. Les étranges visions qui l'avaient assailli n'avaient eu aucun sens, mais la présence menaçante qu'il avait sentie dans son dos, elle, lui avait parue bien réelle. Cette créature informe sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre d'image, lui avait inévitablement rappelé cette ombre, qu'il avait aperçue par deux fois. Il était fort probable que Loki ait déliré à partir de ce souvenir, tout comme le reste de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, passages fantomatiques de sa vie d'autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore Prince d'Asgard. Mais, une part de lui restait intimement convaincue que cette effroyable rencontre n'avait pas complètement été le fruit de son imagination emprunte de fièvre.

Ces yeux rouges et hostiles ne pouvaient être issus de son esprit.

Quelques coups légers à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il accorda le droit d'entrée, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière le panneau en bois. La silhouette blanche d'Anna se découpa aussitôt dans la pénombre, un plateau bien garni calé contre sa hanche. Elle le salua poliment, s'abstenant de tout commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence d'Ase, pour s'approcher sans un mot de lui et poser son plateau sur les cuisses du dieu.

« _Non merci._ » déclina aussitôt Loki, jetant à peine un regard au repas qu'elle lui avait apporté, son appétit depuis longtemps envolé.

« Tu es bien la première personne à refuser un petit-déjeuner au lit… » s'étonna-t-elle, poussant quand même le plateau dans sa direction. « Mange au moins le riz au lait, ça t'aidera à reprendre quelques forces. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait parmi les nombreux plats individuels qui reposaient sur la surface en bois lisse et vernis, des fruits, des céréales et bien d'autres… Il trouva seulement dommage de n'y voir aucune tasse de café.

« La crème blanche et épaisse. » lui indiqua patiemment Anna, alors qu'elle tirait les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du soleil déjà flamboyant.

« Cette espèce de… bouillie grumeleuse ? » s'écœura le dieu, sillant à peine sous le brusque changement de luminosité.

« Ce n'est pas une _bouillie grumeleuse_ , mais un dessert. » rectifia l'incolore. Le plat en question se trouvait dans un petit bol et avait un aspect… comment dire ? C'était plein de caillots et fait d'une substance blanchâtre moyennement épaisse. Cela ne ressemblait certainement pas à l'image que se faisait Loki d'un dessert. A bien y réfléchir, cela lui faisait en réalité penser à tout autre chose… Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il refusa en bloc l'idée d'en manger.

« Tu vas trouver ça ironique venant de ma part, mais je te trouve un peu pâle. » s'expliqua l'incolore, le coupant dans ses pensées et ignorant sa grimace, un sourire en coin et le regard mutin. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur pâleur habituelle, ce bleu délavé doté d'un fin liseré pourpre encerclant ses pupilles sanguines.

Loki renifla, défiant ouvertement l'humaine et ses talents culinaires.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te donner la becquée… » se moqua-t-elle, sans quitter son air mutin.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante…

Il ne répondit pas et l'ignora sciemment pour prendre une cuillère de ce met à la texture douteuse et goûter la chose du bout des lèvres, méfiant. C'était sucré et il reconnaissait assez facilement le goût du lait travaillé, mais les quelques autres saveurs qui l'accompagnaient lui étaient inconnues.

« Qu'est-ce exactement ? » se renseigna-t-il, toujours septique, alors qu'il terminait sa première bouchée.

« Comme son nom l'indique, du riz cuit dans du lait sucré. J'ai juste rajouté un peu de vanille pour le parfumer. » lui indiqua-t-elle, poussant gentiment ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en tailleur au bout du lit.

« Du riz ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant ce dont il s'agissait, tirant le plateau à lui alors qu'il avisait le regard de l'incolore errant sur _son_ petit-déjeuner.

« Une céréale. Les grains mous qui sont dedans. » précisa l'incolore d'un mouvement de menton vers le ramequin, avant de prendre le verre de jus de fruit qui traînait sur le plateau, ignorant sciemment le regard de reproche de Loki lorsqu'elle s'en saisit. « Tu as dit ne pas en vouloir. » argua-t-elle d'un air moqueur, sirotant éhontément le verre pour mieux le narguer. « Loin de moi l'idée de te faire du chantage, mais si tu termines au moins le riz au lait, on pourra passer à la suite du programme. » tenta-t-elle de l'amadouer.

« Qui est ? » se renseigna Loki, décrétant que cette chose à l'aspect immonde avait au moins le mérite d'être facilement ingérable et d'apaiser les protestations de son estomac, sans pour autant accorder de crédit à son goût, du moins, pas ouvertement. Une fois de plus, c'était loin d'être infect ou immangeable, mais reconnaître une telle qualité à un dessert d'aspect aussi douteux, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il bouda la dernière cuillère juste pour narguer son humaine d'hôte, préférant croquer quelques raisins à la place tandis qu'il la regardait d'un œil mauvais lui chiper une pomme d'un vert profond pour mordre dedans à pleines dents.

Elle se ficha de lui encore un moment, croquant nonchalamment la preuve de son larcin, avant de finalement se pencher sur le côté pour prendre à bout de bras quelque chose caché sous le lit. Un paquet à l'allure ronde apparut entre ses mains, la pomme coincée entre ses lèvres pâles, et elle accepta de le donner au dieu à la condition de pouvoir récupérer le plateau-repas. Loki le lui céda de mauvaise grâce, préférant défaire l'emballage en papier épais de cet objet mystère. Il la regarda vaguement piocher autre chose sous le lit, un paquet plus soigneusement emballé qu'il reconnut facilement comme étant celui qui avait été la cause de leur troisième journée d'attente à Garden Creek.

« J'avais prévu de te le donner dès notre retour au chalet, mais comme entre-temps tu es parti faire une balade improvisée… » déclara Anna, haussant ses épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes pour lui lancer un regard en biais, se demandant pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de lui préparer de quoi se sustenter si c'était pour le manger elle-même. « Eliott m'a volé mes pancakes. » se justifia-t-elle, laissant le dieu à l'ouverture de son paquet mystère, sachant déjà ce qu'il contenait.

Une fois la masse importante de papier écartée, le dieu découvrit entre ses mains une arme et pas n'importe laquelle : une arme chitauri, partiellement démontée mais plutôt en bon état.

Il jeta à Anna un regard étonné et plein de questions, se demandant comment elle avait pu réussir à obtenir pareil objet. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le SHIELD s'était occupé d'effacer toutes traces de son passage, à lui et à son armée de décérébrés incapables.

« Oh tu sais, _j'ai un ami qui a un ami_ … » expliqua vaguement l'incolore en faisant un geste de la main dans le vide. « Toujours est-il que ces machins-là partent comme des petits pains sur internet en ce moment. » reprit-elle, ses doigts pianotant sur le rebord du plateau en bois. « Tu peux même acheter une tête de ces choses immondes qui t'accompagnaient, pour un prix assez raisonnable… Sur le monceau de cadavres qui ont été éparpillés durant ta charmante invasion, certains ont pu facilement être subtilisés par des petits malins qui se voyaient déjà les revendre sur le marché noir. »

Après un certain temps d'étude, Loki constata qu'il serait probablement en mesure de remettre en fonction l'arme. Tout dépendait de quels outils il disposerait, mais le dieu fut certain qu'il pourrait demander tout ce dont il aura besoin à son hôte sans que cela ne lui pose un problème. Il savait déjà quelle pièce se situait où et ses notions d'armement n'étaient pas si obscures à son goût, mais à part exploser quelques arbres de cette forêt sans fin qui bordait le chalet, Loki ne vit pas vraiment à quoi elle lui servirait.

« Pourquoi me donner cela ? » voulut-il savoir, observant toujours l'objet et son canon avec curiosité.

« A vrai dire, je pensais que tu le saurais mieux que moi. » avoua Anna, jetant un œil peu intéressé sur sa 'trouvaille'. Elle prit une énième bouchée de sa pomme, mâchonnant d'un air pensif. Elle avala sans se presser et commenta : « Tu as dit qu'aucun moyen humain ne pourrait te défaire de tes bracelets. Ceci… » Elle pointa du doigt le pistolet démonté. « …n'est pas un moyen humain. Mais à voir ton air insatisfait, je dirais que ce ne sera finalement pas d'une très grande aide… »

« En effet. » accorda Loki, posant précautionneusement l'amas de pièces détachées sur le côté.

Le dieu se désintéressa de l'arme pour jeter un œil curieux au dernier paquet, celui qu'elle ne lui avait pas présenté. Captant son regard insistant dessus, l'incolore le prit dans ses mains pour le soupeser, légèrement méditative.

« Celui-là… Très honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te fasse plaisir. » finit-elle par déclarer, songeuse, ses yeux fixés sur l'emballage cartonné. Elle finit par le lui tendre et il l'attrapa précautionneusement alors qu'elle soupira : « Mais cela reste à toi de voir. »

Loki l'ouvrit prudemment, pas sûr de vouloir réellement savoir ce qu'il contenait au vu de la retenue dont faisait preuve Anna. Il défit néanmoins les derniers pans de tissus, une grimace triste déformant ses traits alors qu'il devinait progressivement ce dont il s'agissait. Sa main passant dessus pour en retracer les fissures, il se sentit infiniment lasse et légèrement perturbé de revoir cet objet-là en particulier. L'incolore avait raison, cela ne lui faisait aucunement plaisir de le revoir…

« Il a été retrouvé parmi les décombres de la tour Stark. » expliqua doucement Anna.

Son heaume.

Son précieux heaume, pièce maîtresse de son armure, la seule chose qui le distinguait des autres guerriers lors des batailles, symbole de sa propre personne, fait d'un métal doré rare qui avait été importé de Sovereign et façonné par les meilleurs forgerons d'Asgard, … Son heaume, était fendu. Les deux cornes qui l'ornaient n'avaient pas supporté le choc dû à l'effondrement de la tour. Elles gisaient, brisées, aux côtés de son casque, reposant sur le tissu froissé. Seules les bases irrégulières des deux pointes attestaient de leur ancienne présence sur le casque, qu'il avait autrefois arboré avec fierté.

Il souleva précautionneusement l'objet, le tournant entre ses mains pour mieux l'examiner, repérant les différentes éraflures et l'enfoncement prononcé au niveau de l'arrière du crâne.

La vision était désolante et lui gâcha pour de bon la journée. Elle signait là comme la fin d'une ère. Son ère.

.

…

.

Il dormit durant le reste de la matinée et Anna lui apporta son déjeuner avec un silence respectueux. Le dieu n'avait de toute façon besoin d'aucune forme de réconfort, cela n'était qu'un coup de plus qu'il fallait encaisser.

Loki était quelqu'un de très fier et d'assez orgueilleux sur les bords, si bien que le retour de son infortuné casque l'affecta plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, chamboulant ses pensées plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le goût amer de la défaite, qu'il avait jusqu'ici pu éviter suite à cet enchaînement successif d'imprévus, lui revint de plein fouet. Il fut cette fois-ci obligé de faire un bilan, non-pas de sa situation actuelle, mais de comment il avait pu être défait par une équipe à peine soudée et constituée des premiers fous se croyant suffisamment héroïques pour se désigner eux-mêmes comme les protecteurs de Midgard.

Il avait eu une armée sous ses ordres et une lance capable d'envoûter les esprits. Comment était-il seulement possible qu'il ait échoué avec autant de bonnes cartes entre ses mains ? Le Bien qui gagne systématiquement contre le Mal, tout cela était des fables d'enfant, l'histoire de l'Univers l'avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises et le dieu n'y crut pas une seule seconde.

Il les avait manipulés, tous, les obligeant à se liguer les uns contre les autres, à faire ressortir toute la suspicion et la méfiance qui existaient en eux. Le sceptre avait grandement aidé et ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau avant d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de l'influence de la lance, ne voyant que trop tard la menace qu'il leur fonçait dessus. Absolument tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Depuis le début.

Alors par les Neufs, comment la bataille finale avait-elle bien pu finir par sa défaite ?

« _May I suggest_ _History_? »

Il releva brusquement la tête et aperçut l'incolore, postée contre la porte, un verre vide à la main. Elle leva une paume dans un geste de paix lorsque Loki voulut la recadrer, coupant le dieu sans pour autant dire un mot. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et posa son verre sur la table de chevet, glissant une tablette de comprimé hors de sa poche pour la poser à côté, avant de se tourner vers lui, toujours silencieuse.

« Vas-tu un jour me dire comment tu réussis à savoir ce qui préoccupe l'esprit des autres ? » renifla Loki, pas spécialement heureux de revoir celle qui lui avait 'offert' la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin.

Anna haussa ses épaules et récupéra son plateau de déjeuner, glissant au passage :

« Tu rumines forcément à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à New York. A quoi ton esprit pourrait-il bien être occupé d'autre après ce que tu as reçu ce matin ? C'est plutôt logique à mon sens… »

Elle avait au moins eu le tact de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en évoquant les mots qui fâchent, tels que 'défaite' ou 'échec'. Mais il fut clair que c'était bien à cela qu'elle faisait référence.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une femme, humaine de surcroît, connaît aux arts de la guerre et à la manière de diriger une bataille ? » se moqua le Dieu, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de discuter avec elle de ces derniers évènements. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils bien-pensants et dénués d'implication concrète.

Elle eut un discret sourire en coin, habituel rictus qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle savait détenir plus d'éléments que ce que Loki croyait.

« _As I said… History._ » répéta-t-elle de sa voix légère. « Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas sur ces aspects, mais je dispose d'une certaine culture à ce sujet. »

Elle se saisit de son verre pour le remplir d'eau à l'aide de la carafe qui traînait non-loin, avant d'y laisser couler un comprimé, qui s'y dissolu à grands renforts de bulles et de mousses, faisant pétiller le liquide jusqu'à le rendre trouble.

« Je suis tout ouïe. » l'invita à poursuivre Loki, sa curiosité piquée à vif par les propos de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle remuait distraitement le mélange avec une cuillère.

Le sourire d'Anna se fit un brin mutin tandis qu'elle lui tendait le verre après avoir égoutté la cuillère au-dessus.

« Suite à des évènements qui se sont déroulés il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela pour la mémoire humaine, New York est -comme qui dirait- devenue la ville la plus paranoïaque vis-à-vis d'une attaque terroriste. » expliqua-t-elle brièvement, omettant clairement une quantité innombrable de détails. Voyant que Loki ne se saisissait toujours pas du verre offert, elle précisa sans s'offusquer de sa méfiance : « Pour la douleur. »

Il accepta le verre et le but d'une traite, pressé de ne plus sentir le tiraillement incessant de sa chair encore à vif.

« Et quels étaient ces fameux évènements ? » demanda Loki, grimaçant au goût immonde du breuvage.

« Quatre attentats-suicide en moins de deux heures, près de trois milles morts et un nombre incalculables de blessés. Quatre avions détournés. Deux se sont écrasés à New York, un s'est raté et le dernier a fini dans les murs du bâtiment le plus important du pays. » résuma sommairement l'incolore sur le ton de l'indifférence, ne lui donnant que des chiffres. « Cela fait des années que la Big Apple s'attend à une nouvelle attaque aérienne, ce que tu as exactement fait. »

Son raisonnement se tenait. Le dieu en fut contrarié, mais voulut en apprendre davantage.

« Aurais-tu une suggestion à faire à ce sujet ? » ironisa-t-il, la défiant de se mettre à sa place.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, triturant la couette du bout de ses doigts fins. Elle fixa un moment les dessins accrochés au mur d'en face, réalisés par les doigts maladroits du gamin, tous représentant un ou plusieurs loups dans des couleurs variés. Loki ne fut pas sûr qu'il y en eût un bleu à pois verts parmi la meute que détenait l'incolore. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses empreintes de pattes, grossièrement peints sur des feuilles à moitié froissées, mais curieusement très ressemblantes à ce qu'elles représentaient.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Anna réfléchit à voix haute :

« Il y a un grand réseau de galeries sous la ville. » Elle fit une légère pause, comme si elle se figurait clairement la chose dans son esprit, retraçant les parcours en même temps qu'elle les évoquait : « Un pour le transport par métro et un pour les canalisations, mais il y a aussi des catacombes et toute une série de passages souterrains qui datent du dix-huitième siècle… » Elle reporta son regard sur Loki. « A choisir, j'aurais emprunté ces voies-là plutôt que celles du ciel. » finit-elle par conclure.

Le dieu soupira, soudainement très lasse. De toute façon, rien ne servait de s'appesantir sur le passé, ce qui était fait… était fait. Il nota néanmoins que l'incolore savait faire preuve d'ingéniosité.

« Ce monde me fatigue… » souffla-t-il en se rappuyant contre le montant en bois du lit, un soudain sentiment de désœuvrement sur les bras.

Anna s'installa plus confortablement à côté de lui, ramenant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur, visiblement ouverte à la discussion malgré que le sujet précédent semblât clos. Curieusement, sa présence à son côté ne le dérangea pas et il l'accueillit même comme une distraction presque plaisante. L'antidouleur qu'elle lui avait donné commençait doucement à faire effet et il n'eut aucun scrupule à mettre cette soudaine envie de compagnie sur le dos du médicament pour épargner son propre ego déjà bien malmené.

« Comment as-tu fait pour passer autant de nuits dans le canapé ? » finit par demander l'incolore, sa nuque craquant alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté pour s'étirer. « Il est tout sauf confortable… J'aime autant que tu occupes la chambre de ma sœur, même si ça ne lui fera pas forcément plaisir quand elle l'apprendra. Je refuse de penser que tu puisses passer une nuit de plus sur mon vieux sofa miteux. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir les ressorts me rentrer dans le dos… » grogna-t-elle, passant une main entre ses reins.

Sa sœur… Mis à part quelques rumeurs, le dieu ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Les propos d'Anna semblaient indiquer qu'elle finirait par réintégrer les murs du chalet, mais la raison de son absence demeurait un mystère, d'autant plus par le fait qu'elle laissait sa propre progéniture derrière elle. D'ailleurs, le gamin ne mentionnait jamais sa génitrice. Loki avait fini par croire à un genre de tabou familial entourant la sœur manquante, mais sa soudaine évocation par Anna lui prouva le contraire.

« Tu as une sœur. » releva-t-il simplement, l'enjoignant à poursuivre sur ce sujet.

« Mmh mmh. Lisbeth de son petit nom. Elle est assez spéciale, à sa manière… » expliqua distraitement l'incolore. « Elle met rarement les pieds ici, donc je ne pense pas que le soudain envahissement de son espace personnel la dérangera. Dans la mesure où tu ne touches pas trop à ses affaires. » conclut-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Une femme qui laisse son enfant derrière elle, n'est pas vraiment admis là d'où je viens. » fit remarquer Loki.

« La situation est plutôt compliquée. » admit sans difficulté Anna

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentit qu'il serait amené à la rencontrer.

« Est-elle comme toi ? »

La question arracha un sourire en coin presque amer à la jeune femme et il sut que sa réponse recèlerait plusieurs non-dits, quand elle prononça du bout des lèvres :

« On est différente par bien des aspects. Mais non, elle n'est pas albinos. » Elle tira distraitement sur l'une de ses mèches claires, jetant un œil prudent à ses cheveux blancs. « Les points que l'on possède en commun… » Elle chercha des mots justes avec une grimace. « …sont assez peu nombreux à vrai dire. »

La retenue qui emprunt ses mots n'échappa pas à Loki, mais il ne la questionna pas plus sur le sujet, laissant glisser cet autre mystère hors de sa portée pour en éclaircir un autre :

« Tu t'es présentée l'autre jour comme étant _à la tête de l'une des plus grosses sociétés de financement que ce monde connaisse_ , mais tu n'as pas clairement défini en quoi cela consistait. » se rappela Loki, profitant du fait qu'elle répondait ouvertement à ses questions, chose rare. Le dieu s'était habitué à ce qu'elle évite les sujets qui la concernait de trop près.

Elle tiqua à sa question et ravala difficilement un sourire quand le dieu la cita au mot près. Elle cessa de triturer ses cheveux pour les caler derrière une oreille, se donnant une contenance.

« Certains te diront que je suis l'égale d'une banquière, que je courre toujours après l'argent… Ça ne résume pas très bien les choses, de mon point de vue. » expliqua-t-elle, mâchonnant l'intérieur de ses joues d'un air vaguement contrarié. Elle finit par les relâcher pour expliquer doctement : « Les personnes ayant besoin d'un soutien d'ordre financier viennent me voir et, s'ils arrivent à me convaincre suffisamment, j'accepte de leur prêter de l'argent sous certaines conditions. »

« Cela ressemble fortement à la définition d'une banque. » argua Loki, curieux.

« La différence, c'est que l'enjeu principal ne réside pas dans le fait de choisir les meilleurs candidats possibles et les plus à même de me retourner mon argent par la suite. C'est de miser une certaine somme sur la réussite -ou non- d'une tierce personne ou société et de quantifier le plus justement possible l'impact que cela aura sur l'ensemble du plateau de jeu. » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, une lueur étonnante, proche de l'excitation dans le regard. « C'est comme faire un pari en ayant tous les coups permis -ou presque-. Il faut juste que je m'arrange pour qu'un maximum de personnes soient au bon endroit, au bon moment. »

« Forcer la main au destin ? » demanda Loki, haussant un sourcil face à l'explication étrange.

« Oui et non, je dirais seulement que je fais tout pour l'orienter dans la bonne direction. »

L'intérêt du dieu en fut piqué à vif. Cela pouvait possiblement signifier qu'elle disposait d'une influence suffisamment grande pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Ce qui nécessite une bonne connaissance de ton propre jeu et des pions dont tu disposes. » releva Loki, faisant des liens avec les propres jeux politiques auxquels il avait eu à faire en tant que Prince d'Asgard.

« Exactement. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas inintéressant. » accorda Loki « Et qu'as-tu parié sur moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Elle réfléchit tranquillement, nullement troublée par sa question.

« Je n'en pas la moindre idée. » déclara-t-elle lentement, sa bouche se rehaussant en une moue sceptique.

Le dieu n'en fut pas plus avancé. Un silence pensif s'installa entre eux, laissant Loki à ses réflexions sur ces nouvelles informations, tandis que l'incolore pianotait tranquillement sur son portable. Elle eut une légère exclamation qui tira le dieu de ses pensées, elle brandit son petit écran interactif pour lui montrer ce qui s'apparentait à un article de presse. Il se pencha dessus, curieux. Loki survola les nombreuses lignes de mots pour ne finalement s'intéresser qu'à la seule illustration de la page, une photographie où figurait trois visages aussi connus que détestés par sa personne.

L'agent Romanov, l'arrogant Stark et le Soldat.

« A force de te chercher ils ont fini par trouver autre chose. » s'amusa Anna, ses yeux rieurs alors qu'elle se retenait ostensiblement de pouffer.

« Je vois cela. » nota Loki, retrouvant son sourire en coin moqueur.

 _A priori_ , la 'fine équipe' avait fini par s'attirer les foudres de quelques personnages peu recommandables, visiblement très agacés de voir les Avengers fourrer leurs nez partout et surtout dans leurs affaires. Le Crapaud, un espèce d'énergumène doté de pouvoirs pas franchement époustouflants et peu ragoutants, s'était donc mêlé de la partie, peu ravi de voir son repère être mis à sac par la bande de héros. L'homme avait vraisemblablement tenté de mettre ces intrus à la porte, à grand renfort de coups de pied et de… coups de langue, à en croire l'article. Surprenant, mais cela expliquait grandement l'étrange substance verdâtre qui recouvrait vêtements et visages des trois protagonistes de la photo.

Il ricana de leur infortune somme toute bien méritée, profitant une dernière fois de cette vision ô combien dérisoire et amusante avant de rendre l'appareil à sa propriétaire. Une fois le rire passé, Loki l'interrogea tranquillement :

« Que sais-tu d'eux exactement ? »

« Les Avengers ? Tant et si peu à la fois… » balaya-t-elle de la main. « Il est probable que tu en saches plus que moi à leur sujet. »

« Essaie toujours. » l'encouragea Loki.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo, pensive, avant de retourner au dieu et à sa question.

« Une russe qui faisait partie du KGB. Un ancien soldat issu d'une expérience scientifique pas très éthique, ancien héros de la patrie et décongelé il y a peu. Et… Stark. »

L'incolore avait tiqué en mentionnant le nom d'Iron Man, mais ne fit pas un commentaire de plus. Loki insista :

« Et les autres ? »

Elle souffla, pas vraiment intéressée par le sujet.

« Un scientifique exposé à une dose mortelle de rayons gamma qui se change en géant vert à la moindre contrariété. Un type qui a un talent inné pour le tir à l'arc. Et pour finir, un dieu nordique qui maîtrise la foudre. »

Aussi imprécis que vrai. Anna ne semblait porter aucun intérêt pour leurs personnes, sauf…

« Tu n'as rien dit sur Stark. » pointa-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait y avoir-là matière à creuser.

L'incolore jeta un regard peu amène à la photo de l'article avant d'éteindre le petit écran pour le remettre dans sa poche.

« Un milliardaire très imbu de sa personne et qui s'est récemment acheté une conscience. » commenta-t-elle vaguement.

« Tu le connais. » comprit aisément Loki.

« Disons que j'ai quelques parts dans Stark Industries, ce qui m'oblige à savoir un minimum à qui j'ai à faire. Je l'ai déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. C'est un charmeur invétéré avec une propension à l'autodestruction et une instabilité notable. Moins depuis qu'il s'est rangé, mais j'évite toujours aussi scrupuleusement de faire à nouveau sa rencontre. » souffla-t-elle, prenant un air contrarié alors qu'elle se rappelait l'homme. « Il peut se montrer assez vulgaire et immature, l'entreprise de son père ne doit sa survie qu'à la poigne de fer de sa nouvelle PDG, Miss Potts, sa porte-parole officielle et accessoirement sa compagne. Une femme très agréable et avec laquelle j'ai eu quelques négociations ardues. Quand je traite avec Stark Industries je ne passe que par elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a causé ce changement chez Stark ? » voulut savoir le dieu, grappillant la moindre information qui pourrait lui être utile.

« La naissance d'Iron Man. » déclara Anna de but en blanc, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Loki. « Avant cela, il était connu comme Le Marchand de la Mort, un surnom qu'il devait à son activité de premier fabricant mondial d'arme militaire. Il y a trois ans, il a été kidnappé par un groupe terroriste pour une obscure raison. Il en a été gravement blessé et ne doit sa survie qu'au bloc lumineux qu'il s'est incrusté dans la poitrine. Un genre de réacteur je crois. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa soudaine prise de conscience est apparue à cette époque et, à son retour, il décréta du jour au lendemain qu'il ne fabriquerait plus d'arme. Du moins, pour personne d'autre que lui-même à en voir le nombre d'armure qu'il s'est taillées depuis… »

Cela, nota le dieu, pourrait se révéler être une information grandement précieuse.

.

…

.

Après trois jours passés en étant alité, Loki finit par en avoir assez et décida de sortir de cette chambre qu'il commençait à maudire. La convalescence ne lui avait jamais vraiment siée, encore moins l'interminable attente qui allait avec. Sans parler de l'ennui.

Il avait grandement besoin d'une distraction, aussi quelconque soit elle, tant qu'il ne restait pas dans ce fichu lit à regarder le plafond étoilé ou les dessins affreux de l'enfant. Il avait lu tous les livres qu'Anna lui avait laissé et s'était même aventuré à fouiner parmi ceux de son étagère, piochant au hasard et suivant l'inspiration des titres. Mais même les pages noircies d'encre, qu'il appréciait tant, avaient fini par l'insupporter.

Le dieu refusa de prendre le bout de bois solide que l'incolore avait laissé à son intention, à défaut de pouvoir lui trouver une canne ou une béquille. Il n'était ni un vieillard, ni un infirme et trop orgueilleux pour accepter une telle faiblesse, surtout venant de lui-même. Les sutures étaient solides, elles tiendraient.

Il arpenta l'étage, visitant cette partie de la maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un couloir avec une mezzanine, non loin de l'escalier en bois. A droite, la chambre de l'enfant. A gauche, une salle de bain, celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé avec Anna à ses côtés. Dans son dos, la chambre de la jeune femme. Devant lui, quatre pièces mystères. Loki n'eut aucun scrupule à ouvrir chaque porte pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière, se disant que même un placard à balai rempli de cadavres ne le surprendrait nullement. Mais il ne fut rien de cela, il s'agissait d'une autre salle de bain, plus enfantine donc probablement celle du gamin, d'une chambre immense aux couleurs agressives et quasiment vide, celle de la sœur absente supposa-t-il, un bureau froid, presque austère mais ironiquement confortable. Quant à la dernière pièce, c'était un genre de débarras, presque un petit entrepôt au sein même de la maison, plein d'un fatras d'objets hétéroclites, rangés comme laissés à l'abandon par pile entière, différents degrés de poussière recouvrant l'ensemble à mesure que l'on avait rempli l'endroit. La masse accumulée lui fit penser qu'une vie entière -d'humain bien sûr- aurait pu y être stockée. Il délaissa la pièce, se promettant de revenir y jeter un coup d'œil, probablement un endroit parfait pour poursuivre sa petite enquête sur son humaine d'hôte et ses secrets. Il repensa brièvement au grenier et porta aussitôt son regard sur le cordon qui pendouillait au plafond du couloir, se rappelant de l'échelle dissimulée derrière la trappe discrète. Là aussi il aurait de quoi faire, mais il n'allait pas tenter le diable avec sa patte folle. Plus tard donc.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Ce coup-ci il sursauta pour de bon, se retournant vivement pour rencontrer l'air aussi interrogateur que farouche du gamin. Sa voix enfantine avait presque quelque chose de malsain, il n'avait pas l'attitude innocente et malicieuse qu'avaient habituellement les garnements de son âge. Si Anna était assez discrète dans son genre, son neveu était une âme silencieuse et indétectable, le dieu ne l'avait même pas entendu se glisser dans son dos. Pour autant, aussi étrange et insondable qu'était le mioche, Loki ne s'en sentit nullement menacé, seulement fortement intrigué.

« Je cherche ta tante. » mentit à moitié l'Ase.

Le gamin fronça son expression, visiblement pas sûr de s'il pouvait croire l'adulte qui lui faisait face. Il était redoutablement intelligent pour son âge, pas plus de cinq ou six ans si le dieu se fiait à sa petite taille et à ses joues rondes. Mais ses yeux d'un noir profond pouvaient aussi l'induire en erreur et, plus il les fixait, moins il fut sûr d'avoir raison.

Si l'occasion lui était donnée, Loki serait curieux de le revoir à nouveau une fois adulte, ne serait-ce que pouvoir ce qu'il était devenu.

« Elle est pas ici. » finit par répondre le gamin, son visage toujours froissé et emprunt de méfiance.

Il n'avait pas la confiance facile, contrairement aux autres enfants qui étaient plus influençables et crédules de tout ce qu'une personne maniant suffisamment bien les mots pourrait leur dire.

« De toute évidence. » acquiesça le dieu, fixant le môme sans que celui-ci ne cille, le gamin lui retournant son regard et profitant de l'absence de sa tante pour se montrer moins poli que d'ordinaire. Il était prudent mais confiant, sachant pertinemment que sa parente priverait Loki de son hospitalité s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. Voire pire.

Petite crapule intelligente.

Il le dépassa lentement pour atteindre les escaliers, jetant un dernier regard au dieu avant de commencer à descendre. Son corps disparut sous la ligne du plancher, sa tête aux cheveux sombres dépassait encore lorsqu'il l'interpella :

« Bah tu viens ? »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil face à ce revirement d'attitude, tiquant à la soudaine intonation joyeuse qui transperça dans sa voix trop aigue. Le gamin attendit patiemment qu'il fasse un pas dans sa direction pour reprendre son chemin.

Loki descendit prudemment les escaliers, grimaçant lorsque sa jambe meurtrie lui renvoyait des ondes brûlantes, chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait trop dessus. Il mit un temps bien trop long à son goût pour descendre les marches, à la suite de l'enfant. Le gamin ne fit pas un commentaire sur sa lenteur inhabituelle, reprenant son air poli qu'il affichait d'ordinaire, fortement inspiré de celui de sa tante, pour ne pas dire identique.

Il le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, tirant de petites bottes fourrées de sous un meuble avant de se hisser sur une chaise en bois pour les enfiler, s'emmêlant les doigts dans les lacets interminables. L'incolore était donc dehors, compris Loki.

Le dieu attendit, regardant le mioche se débattre avec ses chaussures pour les enfiler. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le gamin stoppa toute tentative, abandonnant la partie pour relever son visage vers Loki, sa bouche pliée en une moue embêtée.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

La question le fit soupirer. Le mioche était aussi insupportable qu'appréciable. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces mômes chouineurs toujours prompt aux larmes de crocodile. Lui, était suffisamment unique en son genre pour être intéressant, introverti dès qu'il s'agissait de lui-même et curieux comme pas un.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, retrouvant quelques vieux réflexes de parent depuis longtemps oubliés. Hella n'avait jamais été une experte dans le laçage de ses chaussures, préférant se balader pieds nus au grand damne de Loki. Le gamin resta tranquille pendant qu'il lui lassa ses bottes, veillant à bien les fermer mais sans trop serrer.

Les chaussures enfilées correctement, le mioche hocha la tête en guise de 'merci' et sauta sur ses pieds, l'air relativement content -très relativement-, pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Avisant les pieds nus du dieu sur le plancher froid de la cuisine, l'enfant s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« T'en mets pas ? »

Cela avait été formulé de manière interrogative, mais ce n'était pas une question, juste de l'étonnement mal dissimulé. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse de sa part et il fila jusqu'au vestibule pour se vêtir chaudement. Tant mieux, l'Ase n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne craignait pas le froid.

Le voyant gesticuler pour attraper son manteau accroché plus haut, Loki le prit et l'aida à s'en habiller, soupirant une seconde fois et se sentant légèrement nostalgique sur les bords. Le gamin et ses cheveux sombres lui rappelait définitivement sa propre fille.

.

…

.

Dehors, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel, projetant sur les terres une ambiance grisâtre, donnant l'impression d'une neige sale. Toutefois cela n'expliqua pas les taches sombres qui se découpaient sur le tapis blanc du sol, aux abords du hangar. Et à voir les chiens se ruant dessus comme des fous, le dieu ne douta pas de ce dont il s'agissait.

Du sang, pas en quantité importante, mais suffisamment pour qu'on en remarque les traces même en l'absence des animaux penchés dessus. Loki n'aima pas cela. Il darda un regard prudent sur la zone, évaluant le risque et cherchant à déterminer ce qu'il se passait.

Il fut stupéfait de voir le gamin s'en approcher à pas vifs, trop furtif pour que Loki ne l'eût senti quitter son giron. L'enfant rentra dans le hangar comme si de rien n'était, donnant au passage un léger coup de tête affectueux dans celle de Rookie, en guise de salut. Loki remonta rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment, se hâtant de rejoindre le mioche avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou ne soit témoin de quelque chose de fâcheux, forçant sur sa jambe malgré la douleur.

L'Ase passa rapidement le large panneau en bois pour tomber sur une scène… étrange ?

Anna était affairée sur l'une des larges tables en bois de la remise, bâchée pour l'occasion, le maudit gamin dans son dos, perché sur une caisse en bois dans l'espoir de mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait. Un animal, haut d'une dizaine de pieds, ressemblant vaguement à une biche mais dans des proportions plus grandes, reposait sur la table, à moitié ouvert, les mains de l'incolore se glissant entre ses viscères. Il y avait Snö et Windy occupé dans un coin à laper une grande mare de sang, se léchant leurs babines rougies par intermittence pour regarder curieusement le dieu.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda platement Anna à Loki, pas du tout perturbée d'être trouvée en train de dépecer un animal fraîchement tué, le bas de son visage clairsemé de micro-gouttelettes d'un rouge profond, son tablier maculé de sang.

…

 **Voilà pour la fin cheloue, hauts les cœurs les enfants et pardon pour les anti-viandes qui auraient le malheur de me lire (la bidoche c'est cool pourtant…). Alors non Anna ne tue pas de gentil élan (oui c'en était un sur la table) pour le fun, seulement pour refaire son stock de viande (si si, rappelez-vous celui qu'elle garde sous le plancher de sa cuisine… vous croyez que tout ça, ça vient d'où ? ^^). Certes elle se fait importer pas mal de truc, mais la viande c'est quand même un sacré merdier à faire venir dans un trou perdu comme Garden Creek (chaîne du froid à respecter etc…). Et oui, j'ai pensé à ce genre de détail dès le départ ^o^**

 **Je remettrai très probablement ce chapitre à jour dans les jours (#répétitionquim'écorchelesyeux) à venir, mais sans rien modifier de plus que la correction des fautes d'orthographes (voire mot manquant, j'en suis trèèès capable).**

 **Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il est grand temps que j'aille dormir (mais il fait trop chaud, du coup Monsieur Marchand de Sable est en grève… T.T).**

 **En espérant que la Neige du Grand Nord vous rafraîchisse l'esprit, à défaut de pouvoir faire baisser les températures (et oui, lecteurs étrangers, c'est la canicule en France). La bise et on se retrouve au prochain chap ! XD  
**


	8. Les loups de Garden Creek

**Hellohohoho ! (voix chantonnante)**

 **Le voici, le voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, tout… beau ? X) Et surtout fraîchement corrigé !**

 **Je suis du genre à vouloir quelque chose de précis, donc pour l'écriture de cette fiction je me suis renseignée sur tout un tas de truc, parce que vous je sais pas, mais moi de base j'y connais rien à l'Alberta et à ce qui s'y passe… ^^ Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à feuilleter la thèse d'un véto sur la physiologie et l'anatomie des cervidés. Oui, oui, je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité… j'ai aussi regardé un site avec la durée du jour local, le flux solaire maximal quotidien, la durée du crépuscule, la hauteur maximale du soleil, la totale quoi… Et puis j'ai consulté un dictionnaire anglais-algonquin aussi. On trouve de ces trucs sur internet ! ^^**

 **Est-ce grave docteur ? XD**

 **Chapitre écrit avec (plus ou moins dans l'ordre) _Runaway_ d'Aurora, _Crystals_ et _Human_ de Of Monsters And Men, le thème de Davy Jones (Pirates des Caraïbes III) repris à la harpe par une internaute ainsi que la version originale (avec l'orgue et tout le toutim), le thème principal d'Interstellar et puis je sais plus ^^**

 **/!\ Pardon les anti-bidoche, ce début de chapitre risque de ne pas vous plaire…**

 **Soyez heureux/heureuse, ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas pour les (la seule en fait ^^) Rar !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **Les loups de Garden Creek**

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

« _Tu voulais quelque chose ?_ »

La question resta un moment en suspens, le temps que Loki reprenne ses esprits. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

« Qu'est-ce ? » préféra-t-il demander plutôt que de répondre, s'intéressant vaguement à l'animal mort. Il s'en approcha prudemment.

« Une jeune femelle élan qui a eu la malchance de croiser ma route ce matin. » répondit tranquillement Anna, enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans la carcasse pour y trancher quelque chose. Elle eut une légère exclamation satisfaite lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et retira sa lame précautionneusement pour la poser sur le bord de la table à côté de ses autres outils. Elle avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes, lui couvrant les avant-bras comme une paire de gants longs. Elle plongea à nouveau ses mains parmi les viscères et tira doucement l'ensemble pour l'extirper de l'animal, les glissant avec un effort visible jusque dans un bac prévu à cet effet, juste sous la table. « Il y en a pour au moins 90 kilos de viande à vue de nez. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles sur les os… » commenta-t-elle, sa respiration lourde.

« Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? » l'interrogea le dieu, curieux. « Ton homme de main aurait pu s'en charger, non ? » Il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil avant d'entrer dans le hangar.

Elle voulut replacer une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille mais, avisant ses mains pleines de sang déjà à moitié coagulé, elle y renonça et préféra se pencher vers son neveu qui le fit pour elle avec un piaffement amusé, toujours perché sur son tabouret.

« L'intérêt de vivre dans un lieu aussi isolé, c'est l'indépendance. Et puis, j'aime bien me débrouiller toute seule, ça m'occupe les mains et l'esprit. » déclara-t-elle, récupérant une de ses lames pour reprendre son travail, enlevant les quelques vaisseaux sanguins qui traînaient encore.

Le dieu l'observa faire, regardant d'un œil critique ses gestes précis et dénué d'hésitation. Il pouvait dire sans peine que c'était quelque chose que l'incolore appréciait de faire, de même que le gamin semblait fasciné par le glissement agile et sans accroc de son couteau.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait encore Loki.

« Tu en as déjà plusieurs pièces dans ton sous-sol, pourquoi en vouloir d'autre ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Parce que chiens et loups sont de sacrés voraces. » argua Anna dans un rire, jetant un regard amusé aux deux loups toujours occupés à lécher avidement le sol bétonné pour y récupérer la moindre gouttelette de sang. « La plupart chassent d'eux-mêmes. » reprit l'incolore « Mais certains ont besoin d'un complément supplémentaire. »

Elle termina sa tâche et alla chercher deux crochets qu'elle planta aussitôt à l'extrémité des pattes arrière, les intercalant dans l'articulation entre deux ligaments, pour être sûre que la chair ne céderait pas sous la force du poids de la carcasse. Elle donna un coup de hanche dans un interrupteur et les deux chaînes auxquelles étaient reliées les crochets remontèrent, disparaissant dans le plafond et hissant l'animal dans les airs. La carcasse à moitié suspendue, elle stoppa la machine et vint pousser la table, laissant le corps pendre dans le vide, retenu par les pattes arrière. Loki la regarda durant de longues minutes défaire la peau de l'animal avec une efficacité qui aurait pu surprendre, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon et la scène était trop étrange pour qu'il s'en détourne. Elle gronda Snö quand celui-ci vint mordiller une oreille de l'élan, le rabrouant jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans son coin avec Windy, s'allongeant à son côté et posant sa tête sur ses pattes d'un air boudeur, la truffe frémissant sous l'odeur entêtante du cervidé.

« Tu te sens d'attaque pour voir les loups de passage ou tu préfères attendre une autre fois ? » lui demanda Anna une fois son œuvre finie, s'essuyant sommairement les mains avec un torchon sale.

Le dieu se rappela sa proposition, datant de lorsqu'ils étaient partis marcher dans les bois, près du lac enneigé à l'Ouest de la maison, par-delà les bois.

« Évidemment que je suis d'attaque. » répondit nonchalamment Loki, masquant partiellement son intérêt piqué à vif. « Comment sais-tu qu'ils viendront ? »

« Avec l'odeur d'élan fraîchement tué qui embaume tout le périmètre, c'est une certitude ! » annonça l'incolore, sa bouche se muant en un pli rieur.

« L'appel de l'estomac est toujours le plus fort. » renifla-t-il, un sourire en coin amusé.

« L'appel de l'estomac est toujours le plus fort. » reprit Anna à l'affirmative, avant de plonger sa main dans le bac à viscères pour en extirper, cœur, poumon, foie et ratte, les chargeant dans un seau avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Non sans troquer son tablier contre un manteau épais avant de passer la grande porte du hangar.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, l'incolore jetant quelques morceaux à ses bêtes au passage pour ne pas être embêtée par leurs jappements incessants. Le gamin resta avec eux sous l'injonction de sa tante. Ils avancèrent doucement parmi les premiers arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna se stoppe, posant son seau à côté d'elle, s'accroupissant jusqu'à poser un genou à terre.

« Tu peux rester debout si tu préfères. » lança-t-elle à Loki, le dieu demeurant à sa droite.

Il accepta d'un hochement de tête, curieux de voir les animaux arriver, les cherchant du regard parmi la végétation glacée et les monceaux de neige.

« A partir d'ici, il faudra parler à voix basse. Pas de geste brusque non-plus et ne tend pas la main paume vers le bas, encore moins au-dessus d'une tête. Ce ne sont ni des chiens, ni des animaux apprivoisés. » prévint Anna calmement, sa voix recelant une intonation d'intransigeance.

« Pas de bruit. Uniquement des mouvements lents. » acquiesça le dieu, l'écoutant attentivement, se sentant presque fébrile de ce qui allait suivre.

Ils attendirent un long moment, sans voir quoique ce soit, ni entendre le martèlement discret de pattes. Anna regardait toujours droit devant elle, immobile. Loki dont la patience n'était pas une vertu, finit par demander :

« Ils ne viennent pas ? »

L'incolore ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais lui répondit dans un murmure :

« Ils sont déjà là. »

Le dieu les chercha en vain, il ne les trouva pas. Il se demanda vaguement si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle le détrompa rapidement.

« Les loups ne s'approchent jamais de face, faire front n'est pas dans leur nature. » expliqua-t-elle doctement, avant de lui conseiller : « Tourne lentement ta tête sur la gauche, un peu en arrière. »

Il y en avait quatre. Cachés parmi les troncs d'arbre et les buttes de neige, ils étaient trop loin pour que l'on puisse en faire une description nette. Ils restèrent à une distance respectable, les observant sans se montrer agressifs.

« Ils sont un peu timides et ils ne te connaissent pas. » l'informa tranquillement Anna. « Laisse-leur le temps de se faire à ta présence et à ton odeur. Ils vont venir. Ils sont trop curieux pour rebrousser chemin et ils savent parfaitement ce qu'il y a dans le seau. »

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les loups s'approchant petit à petit, à leur rythme, jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux se présentent devant Anna, l'un s'approchant jusqu'à venir renifler son visage pâle. Elle brossa sa tête contre la sienne et il sembla que ce fut le signal qu'attendaient les autres pour s'approcher. Ils étaient sept, de couleurs, de tailles et de gabarits différents, un petit groupe aussi hétérogène qu'hétéroclite. Chacun s'intéressa au contenu du seau mais aucun ne s'en rapprocha, gardant toujours un œil sur l'incolore et le dieu.

Anna prit le cœur parmi les viscères, usant de gestes lents alors que quelques loups la regardaient avec intérêt.

« Tu as l'estomac solide, j'espère ? » demanda doucement Anna, un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix.

« Quel est le lien ? » demanda Loki, sur ses gardes.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant lui rendre un sourire amusé avant d'amener le cœur à sa bouche et d'y plonger ses dents, prenant une bouchée copieuse de l'organe pendant que certains animaux commencèrent à couiner d'impatience. Le sang lui macula les lèvres et lui dégoulina sur le menton, dévalant sa gorge alors qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces pour en arracher un morceau, pressant l'organe entre ses mains.

Loki la regarda faire, stupéfait, oubliant momentanément les éclairs de douleur que commençaient à lui renvoyer sa jambe à force de rester debout.

« Si tu veux t'asseoir, fais-le maintenant. » lui indiqua-t-elle, mâchonnant tant bien que mal son bout de viande crue. Elle avala sans grimacer, s'essuyant le bas du visage sur son poignet déjà plein de sang séché. L'incolore avait du cran, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever, nota le dieu.

Il s'assit souplement, veillant à ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe et à ne pas se précipiter pour que les loups ne le prennent pas comme une tentative d'attaque.

« Le fait d'être assis montre que tu n'as pas peur et que tu es en terrain conquis, un loup peut se le permettre face à un autre lorsqu'il est sur son territoire. Ils savent que je suis sur le mien, donc ça n'a rien d'un geste de dédain. » expliqua Anna à voix basse, sans quitter des yeux l'animal qui lui faisait face. « Ils sont sur mon territoire et ils le savent. Par conséquent, s'il est question d'un repas je dois toujours être celle qui mange en premier. Ça prouve que je suis celle qui est dominante en termes de hiérarchie. » Elle lui tendit ensuite le cœur et devant son hésitation à s'en saisir, elle poursuivit : « Tu es un étranger pour eux, ils ne savent pas quelle place tu occupes parce qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu avant. Si tu manges après moi, ça signifie que tu es avec moi. Si tu ne manges pas, tu es considéré comme le bas de l'échelle sociale de ma meute. Ils te bousculeront et te mordront si c'est le cas. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Il eut envie de se fâcher contre elle mais s'abstint, sachant parfaitement que hausser le ton ne jouerait pas en sa faveur face au petit groupe d'animaux. Il prit l'organe des mains de l'incolore, lui adressant un regard de reproche.

« Si je te l'avais dit avant tu ne serais pas venu. » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules discret.

Il l'ignora pour mordre à son tour dans le cœur, prenant une bouchée suffisamment importante pour être considérée comme telle, mais sans faire de zèle. Il déchira la chair légèrement caoutchouteuse de ses dents, sentant un peu de sang lui emplir la bouche et couler le long de sa mâchoire. Cela avait un goût assez désagréable, mais pas autant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il mastiqua sans grande conviction tout en rendant le cœur partiellement dévoré à Anna. Les loups ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux, l'étudiant intensément. Loki sentit face au poids des regards, que ce geste avait une importance aussi essentielle qu'inévitable, comme s'ils parvenaient à savoir qui il était maintenant qu'il avait mangé un morceau de l'organe devant eux.

Le dieu observa du coin de l'œil l'incolore faire rouler le cœur jusqu'aux pattes de l'un des loups, un animal massif mais pas autant que Snö ou Windy, doté d'une fourrure maigre dans les tons gris et marron cèdre, avec un collier de poils blancs.

« C'est Delhi. » l'informa Anna. « La femelle principale de ce groupe, elle fait office de matriarche. »

La louve prit le cœur et alla s'installer plus loin pour le manger tranquillement, les autres s'agitant soudainement, trépignant sur place, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient désormais obtenir un morceau. Anna s'arma d'un petit couteau de poche et leur défit quelques bouts d'abats, les distribuant aux hasards, laissant les bêtes s'approcher pour le leur donner directement, les déposant parfois à une poignée de centimètres de Loki pour inciter les animaux à s'approcher sans trop leur forcer la main, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux du dieu.

Les heures s'écoulèrent paisiblement parmi les loups, le petit groupe se faisant de plus en plus à leur présence. Trois furent moins farouches que les autres et se laissèrent toucher, les bousculant gentiment et les reniflant sans se montrer trop démonstratif, restant toujours dans une espèce de retenue méfiante. Anna arrivait à dispenser quelques caresses, les animaux venant s'appuyer contre sa paume ouverte, la laissant passer ses doigts le long de leur flanc avant de s'éloigner prudemment pour mieux revenir se frotter contre son dos.

Il paraissait évident qu'il y avait une confiance réciproque entre elle et eux. Loki en apprécia la vision, autant que les rares coups de truffes humides qui s'égaraient contre son épaule et les petits jappements de curiosité dont il était l'objet.

Delhi finit elle aussi par revenir vers eux, observant d'un œil ses propres loups avant de s'approcher d'Anna, chassant les malheureux qui étaient encore sur sa route pour venir se presser contre la jeune femme, cherchant presque à la pousser. L'incolore ne protesta pas, s'appuyant elle aussi contre l'animal, presque comme une étreinte. Puis la louve s'éloigna, emmenant à sa suite les autres.

Ils regardèrent la petite troupe disparaître parmi les bois gelés, leurs silhouettes s'éloignant au loin, les laissant à un contentement étonnant, une Anna sereine et un Loki méditatif.

.

…

.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses dans le rapport de force qu'il avait parfois eu avec Fenrir. Loki se désola de voir à quel point il avait manqué énormément de chose avec son fils, que son attitude hostile n'avait rien eu d'illogique et n'avait en aucun cas été un signe d'instabilité émotionnelle, comme bon nombre d'Ases s'étaient permis de lui dire à l'époque. Personne n'avait compris, lui le premier. Quel piètre père il avait fait… Cela justifiait d'autant plus que Fenrir se soit toujours obstiné à demeurer loup plutôt qu'enfant. Loki avait cru que cette forme lui convenait mieux parce que c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le plus en phase avec lui-même. Mais peut-être son fils n'en avait-il eu jamais envie pour la simple raison qu'autrui ne lui inspirait pas suffisamment confiance pour qu'il se présente sous son aspect le plus vulnérable.

Il avait une multitude de questions à ce sujet et il semblait que la seule personne la plus à-même d'y répondre fut l'incolore. Pour autant, le dieu ne lui en dit mot. C'était bien trop personnel à son goût et elle n'avait rien d'une confidente.

.

…

.

Il demeura dehors après le déjeuner, profitant du soleil qui mettait un temps infini à se coucher. Les jours étaient étranges ici-bas, décadents et dépourvus de temporalité, à la fois longs et filant trop vite. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, lui avait dit Anna. Novembre touchait à sa fin avec une langueur presque insupportable et avec Décembre viendrait encore plus de froid et de neige, ainsi que la fin de son deuxième mois sur ces terres gelées. Il observa les bois alentours, les imaginant comme des murs immenses qui gardait cette geôle fictive. Il n'était certes pas un prisonnier, mais il était bel et bien piégé sur Midgard. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas assez songé, peut-être aurait-il dû passer plus de temps à chercher un moyen de partir. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Il savait déjà que quoiqu'il fasse il serait bloqué ici… tant qu'aucune occasion ne se présenterait. Il lui fallait donc attendre, chose finalement pas si désagréable aux vues du confort et de la tranquillité dont il disposait. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de songer à ses prochains plans de conquête et de pouvoir. Et si ce nouvel environnement lui permettait de se recentrer sur lui-même et sur le poids des souvenirs liés à Asgard, cela n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Une ombre sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vivement pour voir qui venait le déranger. L'un des loups de ce matin, reconnut-il, celui qui avait un air pataud et un léger boitement à la patte arrière, le moins hostile du petit groupe et le seul qui était venu renifler l'épaule du dieu à plusieurs reprises. L'animal s'était fait hésitant face au mouvement brusque de Loki. L'Ase se souvint des quelques conseils d'Anna et, voyant l'air curieux de son visiteur à quatre pattes, il décida de s'asseoir lentement dans la neige et de détourner le regard. Il était certain que le loup ne se montrerait nullement agressif alors il n'eût aucune crainte quand l'animal s'approcha prudemment de lui, aplatissant sa silhouette pour se montrer plus petit, ne cherchant nul conflit.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à une poignée de centimètre et quand Loki le regarda, il ne chercha pas à accrocher son regard. Il était frêle et haut sur pattes, légèrement vouté et avec une attitude plutôt soumise, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'un éclat vif, noyés parmi la fourrure grisâtre de sa tête. Il finit par s'immobiliser, cessant d'avancer pour ne regarder le dieu que d'un œil en coin, humant l'air de temps à autres. Loki présenta sa paume à l'animal et, après un temps d'hésitation, il sentit le poil épais et la chaleur dense passer doucement contre sa main, le loup s'y frottant comme il l'avait fait le matin même avec Anna, arrachant un sourire discret au dieu.

Mais un craquement dans son dos rompit la magie du moment et le loup s'enfuit dans un jappement apeuré, disparaissant parmi les ombres immenses des arbres, son pelage sombre se fondant dans l'obscurité naissante. Loki se releva dans un grognement agacé et trouva Rathkin derrière lui, trimbalant une brouette remplie de bûches en direction du hangar. L'homme de main lui lança un vague regard de dédain avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le loup ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Profondément énervé, Loki prit la direction de la grange, se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop presser le pas, sa jambe se rappelant à lui par des décharges sourdes de douleur à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Il trouva l'humain occupé à couper du bois, ignorant sciemment la silhouette du dieu qui se découpait dans la lueur du jour mourant, tournant purement et simplement le dos à son ombre menaçante. Loki sentit une rage froide l'envahir et il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le cadre de la grande porte, s'efforçant de conserver une attitude maîtrisée, regardant d'un œil mauvais la hache s'abattre sur le bois pour le fendre en deux. Lorsque l'employé s'agaça du poids de son regard, il se retourna pour jeter un œil peu amène au dieu, reposant lourdement sa hache dans le but évident de l'impressionner, chose ridicule de l'avis de Loki. L'humain ne fera jamais le poids face à lui, il devait seulement lui faire comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Son travail terminé, Rathkin prit le chemin de la sortie, jetant au passage un œil à la jambe blessée de Loki avant d'adresser un air ouvertement moqueur au dieu.

« On a fait une mauvaise rencontre dans les bois ? » railla l'homme de main en lui passant devant.

Loki le saisit brusquement par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le bois du mur, l'expression sauvage, une violente envie de resserrer sa main autour de ce cou trop large.

Pouvait-il le tuer sans risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son hôte ? Assurément pas… Mais il pouvait toujours le briser d'une autre manière, ses petits regards en coin scrutateurs chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages commençaient à l'agacer prodigieusement.

« Pardon, tu disais ? » le nargua-t-il, attrapant aisément le poing de l'humain quand celui-ci tenta aussitôt de le frapper, savourant le grognement enragé et à moitié étouffé de l'autre.

« La patronne te mettra en pièce si tu me fais quoique ce soit. » l'avertit l'homme, sa voix diminuée par la pression toujours exercée sur sa gorge, tout en essayant vainement de se dégager de sa poigne avec sa main libre.

« Un homme qui se cache derrière une femme, ce n'est pas très louable. » commenta Loki, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire mauvais : « Mais curieusement cela ne m'étonne pas. »

Il pouvait voir la rager bouillir derrière les pupilles sombres de l'homme, sa mâchoire se crisper si durement qu'il finirait par l'entendre craquer. Il s'amusa de lui ouvertement, lui faisant payer son commentaire et son attitude incorrecte envers sa personne.

« Tu paieras… » le menaça l'homme, toujours convaincu qu'Anna lui donnerait justice.

C'en aurait été presque touchant, si seulement cela n'avait pas été aussi pathétique. Loki ricana sombrement, sentant grandir en lui l'envie d'asséner ses mots les plus mordants juste pour rabaisser un peu plus ce serviteur qui ne savait pas rester à sa place.

Mais le trottinement léger de pattes les interrompit dans leur échange, rompant momentanément l'atmosphère électrique et obligeant Loki à détourner son regard de l'homme pour voir à quoi il avait à faire. Windy lui rendit son œillade d'un air curieux. Le loup avait probablement été attiré par le bruit et l'agitation qui régnaient dans le hangar. A priori, voir l'homme de main en difficulté ne fit aucune différence pour l'animal et le dieu releva avec satisfaction que ce banal serviteur ne devait avoir aucune espèce d'importance aux yeux de la meute. Le loup n'aurait certainement pas réagi de cette manière si cela avait été l'incolore ou l'insupportable morveux, c'était une évidence. Preuve en était de la réaction de Windy face au seul regard de travers qu'avait eu l'homme à l'affreux manteau jaune envers l'enfant, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'auberge de Garden Creek.

L'animal se désintéressant d'eux pour aller se vautrer dans un coin du hangar, sous l'un des nombreux établis, le dieu put reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées. Il apprécia néanmoins le petit air déçu que tenta de dissimuler l'humain -qui avait de toute évidence cru que Windy tenterait de le défendre- et Loki allait creuser vicieusement dans sa déception. Il resserra sa prise sur sa gorge pour récupérer son attention, lui adressant un sourire torve.

« Elle tient à toi certes, mais pas autant qu'elle tient à ses bêtes. Alors permets-moi de douter de l'importance que tu occupes dans son esprit, ou même… dans son cœur. » lui asséna-t-il sans vergogne, appréciant l'éclat furtif de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de l'amérindien. Il pouvait y lire tout l'attachement dont il souffrait pour sa supérieure, un amour dont il allait se faire un plaisir de réduire les espoirs à néant.

L'humain croyait qu'il était intime avec l'incolore, si sa mémoire était bonne. Voilà donc de jolies blessures sur lesquelles rajouter du sel.

« Mais tu ne sais pas comme sa bouche est chaude, comme sa peau est douce… » susurra-t-il bassement, ravi de sentir l'autre se tendre de colère, même en se sachant parfaitement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il raviva sa peine avec une joie malsaine, muant sa jalousie en une plaie béante : « Pas plus que tu ne sais ce qu'elle gémit quand elle atteint l'extase. »

Ah, douces insinuations et bas mensonge. Cela lui brûlait presque la langue de ne plus pouvoir en proférer. Injonction de son humaine d'hôte oblige… Il visait toujours juste quand il usait de ses mots. Il n'était pas le Dieu de la Malice pour rien. Il vit avec un plaisir sadique le visage du basané se décomposer et il sut que c'était le moment idéal pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

« Et tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un domestique parmi tant d'autres après tout, si facilement remplaçable, si facilement… cassable. » lui souffla-t-il au visage, resserrant vicieusement sa prise sur son bras, le lui tordant jusqu'à sentir la résistance de l'os, appréciant le râle de douleur de l'autre. « Alors retourne à la tâche qui t'incombe et laisse les grandes gens s'occuper de leurs affaires. » asséna-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon.

Il le frappa soudainement avec son propre poing, forçant sur son articulation, puis le repoussa à l'intérieur, le regardant avec satisfaction se vautrer contre le béton. L'humain se redressa tant bien que mal, crachant rageusement un mollard ensanglanté au sol pour ensuite s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, une colère sombre brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

« Tu n'es pas son contractant ! » grogna-t-il brusquement et Loki ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir avec pareille remarque, s'étonnant même de cette soudaine rebuffade de la part de l'humain. « Tu n'es pas son contractant… » répéta l'amérindien avec hargne. « …et si tu ne l'es pas, c'est qu'elle ne pourra pas te laisser rester ici éternellement. »

Il tenta à nouveau de sortir mais le dieu le retint, lui saisissant vivement l'avant-bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il ne laisserait pas l'humain partir tant qu'il n'aura pas éclairci ses propos obscurs.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de l'être ? » demanda-t-il, acerbe, ses yeux fusillant cet humain incapable de rester à sa place. « Pour devenir comme toi ? Un chien obéissant et sans dignité ? »

Ils se toisèrent durement, l'humain cherchant à se dégager de sa prise, son corps immense tremblant de rage et d'un trop plein d'émotions douloureuses. La tension augmenta d'un cran.

« Il n'y a que des loups ici. » finit par proférer l'homme de main avec autant de virulence que de crainte.

Ces paroles interpellèrent tant Loki de par leur familiarité, qu'il laissa filer l'humain lorsque celui-ci s'arracha de sa poigne pour passer le pas de la porte sans demander son reste. L'homme se hâta vers son véhicule, se dépêchant de mettre les voiles avant la tombée de la nuit. Loki le regarda quitter les lieux précipitamment avant de jeter un regard curieux à Windy, toujours couché sur le sol en béton.

Qu'avait donc bien pu vouloir dire Rathkin ?

.

…

.

« On sera de retour tard dans la nuit. » l'avertit Anna. « Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

« Plus que certain, oui. » assura Loki.

La fameuse 'grande fête' organisée par les indigènes du coin, le dieu l'avait pratiquement oubliée. L'incolore lui avait proposé d'y aller avec elle et le gamin, mais il avait décliné. Même avec sa jambe pratiquement remise, il ne ressentit aucune envie de se joindre au petit peuple pour célébrer il ne savait quelle idiotie. Les fêtes païennes, très peu pour lui.

Et puis, au moins, cela lui laissait une occasion en or pour fouiner dans la maison, avec la certitude cette fois-ci de ne pas être interrompu par le gamin. Il disposait de l'après-midi et de la soirée pour mener sa petite enquête. Après quoi, il était fort probable qu'aucune autre opportunité ne se présente à lui avant un bon moment, autant en profiter maintenant.

Lorsque le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture fut loin, Loki grimpa tranquillement les escaliers, ses oreilles profitant pleinement du silence imperturbable du chalet désormais vide de ses habitants. Rendu à l'étage, un choix se présenta à lui : le grenier ou le débarras. Il hésita un moment, jusqu'à ce que la tentation de la cordelette pendue au plafond soit plus forte que celle du bois blanc de la porte du fond. Il tira dessus et la trappe s'ouvrit, dépliant un escalier en bois que le dieu apprécia d'autant plus avec sa patte folle. Il gravit les marches prudemment et se retrouva sous les combles.

Lui qui s'était attendu au même capharnaüm que dans la pièce du premier étage, il fut surpris de voir l'immensité et l'organisation complexe qu'il trouva en allumant les lumières jaunâtres du plafond. Des rangées entières de documents classés, des babioles méticuleusement emballées et des cartons étiquetés et rangés par date et lieu s'il en croyait les inscriptions. Chaque chose était bien à l'abri de la poussière et du temps sous un plastique transparent. Rien à voir avec le bazar monstrueux qui régnait plus bas. Loki sourit, ne regrettant nullement d'avoir opté pour le grenier. Les innombrables secrets qui dormaient ici, allaient bientôt pouvoir être l'objet de la curiosité grandissante du dieu.

Il décida de s'attaquer en premier aux cartons en suivant l'ordre chronologique, ignorant momentanément les étagères pleines à craquer de documents. Le plus ancien renfermait quelques jouets, livres et peluches datant probablement de l'enfance d'Anna. Il s'en désintéressa assez vite, de même pour les cartons suivants, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un vêtement en particulier, caché parmi une quantité impressionnante de lettres et qui le fit tiquer.

Une longue robe blanche qui avait mal vieilli, ayant souffert des affres du temps car non-protégée. Étrange au vu de sa valeur -une tenue de mariage à n'en pas douter- et du soin méticuleux apporté à toutes les autres affaires. Par comparaison, le contenu de ce carton-ci avait l'air d'avoir été négligemment posé là, sans une once d'application. Il trouva un cadre, bien caché sous les divers bibelots, qui renfermait une photo singulière. Dessus, l'on voyait Anna vêtue de cette même robe, presque fantomatique dans cet amas de voiles blanches, son sourire discret tranchant énormément avec le bonheur évident de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Son défunt mari, comprit aisément le dieu. Il jeta un dernier regard à la tignasse sombre du bonhomme et à son air comblé avant de délaisser le cadre pour s'emparer de quelques lettres. Il s'agissait exclusivement de déclarations d'amour, avec une prose douteuse et un style discutable mais néanmoins plus enflammées les unes que les autres, voire crues pour certaines. Elles étaient toutes signées de la même manière.

 _Par mon amour le plus inébranlable, profond et sincère,_

 _Josh H._

A moins qu'Anna eût entretenu une correspondance extraconjugale, il devait s'agir de son époux. _H_ pour _Hayleigh_ , sans aucun doute. La dernière datait d'il y a six ans, probablement de l'année du décès de son auteur. L'incolore était donc veuve depuis quelques temps déjà, ce qui pouvait expliquer le détachement dont elle faisait preuve aujourd'hui en évoquant son mari disparu. Le contenu du carton ne révéla rien de plus sur cette période de sa vie, aussi le referma-t-il après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la photo, relevant l'étonnante jeunesse de l'incolore à l'époque. Il garda en mémoire ce visage à l'expression contenue, ses cheveux infiniment longs et les rondeurs presque enfantines -et aujourd'hui disparues- de ses joues. Quel âge pouvait bien avoir eu la jeune femme à l'époque de son mariage ? Aucune des dates présentes sur les divers emballages ne l'aida à en trouver la réponse. Il nota néanmoins que les vêtements d'homme fournis par Anna durant ses premiers jours au chalet, provenaient probablement d'ici et avaient par conséquent appartenu un jour au défunt. Il ne s'en émut nullement, rageant plutôt d'avoir pu potentiel prendre la place d'un mort avant de se rassurer par le souvenir du comportement de l'incolore, son attitude désintéressée et calme n'augurait en rien une possible transposition de sa part. Rassuré, il délaissa pour de bon la boîte et la part de passé qu'elle gardait.

Il ne resta plus que deux cartons et le dieu n'y trouva rien d'intéressant, il s'agissait seulement de quelques vieux vêtements et il fut déçu de n'y trouver ni photo ni trace tangible de ce qu'il avait pu se passer à l'époque.

Tournant le dos aux cartons, il fit face aux interminables étagères. Le grenier couvrait l'ensemble de la surface d'un étage, la maison étant grande il était inutile de préciser que la quantité de documents archivés ici était bien au-delà de ce que le dieu pouvait consulter en une journée. Il allait donc lui falloir procéder méthodiquement et efficacement s'il ne voulait pas se perdre parmi la masse de dossiers et pochettes cartonnées. Il rechercha d'abord les documents liés à son temps de femme mariée, mais ne trouva rien qui valait la peine d'être lu. Il ignora également les archives de ses comptes personnels et finit par remarquer assez rapidement que la majorité des documents et livrets stockés ici étaient en lien avec le travail qu'elle effectuait. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il trouva une étagère entièrement dédiée à Stark Industries. Si tant est qu'il en eût encore douté, la paperasse lui prouva que Stark disposait d'une fortune colossale et d'une entreprise influente, quand bien même il n'en tenait plus vraiment les rênes. Il trouva sans mal la période de crise suite à la disparition de Stark puis à sa décision d'arrêter la production en masse d'armes. Le milliardaire s'était depuis reconverti dans les énergies vertes et dans le développement numérique à en croire ces documents, mais les nombreuses notes de la main d'Anna démontraient que ses idées présentaient encore plusieurs points d'incohérences. Il n'était, en revanche, fait nulle part mention des armures fabriquées par Stark pour le compte d'Iron Man.

Cela étant, le dieu finit par s'orienter vers une section qui s'annonçait plus juteuse : celles des contrats. Il se rappela sans mal les mots proférés par Rathkin et songea que les nombreux dossiers, classés avec un soin plus particulier encore, devaient renfermer une partie des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Il fut déçu de ne trouver que des papiers officiels plastifiés et signés de la main d'Anna et décoré d'un seul et unique cachet, celui d'une certaine Blue Society. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne présentaient de connexion avec Garden Creek.

De quoi avait donc bien pu vouloir parler Rathkin en évoquant ses contractants ?

Loki abandonna cette rangée pour une autre, espérant mettre la main sur quelque chose de plus concret. Il s'avéra rapidement -et à sa grande surprise- que l'ensemble des autres documents avaient été codifiés, des lignes entières de texte que Loki ne put déchiffrer. Il y trouva même des cahiers et des classeurs entiers pleins de brouillons, d'écritures illisibles et de suite de mots sans queue ni tête, sans parler des ratures si nombreuses que le dieu mit en doute la santé mentale de leur auteur. Pour autant, il reconnut sans mal l'écriture souple et soignée d'Anna, le poussant à se demander la véritable raison derrière toutes ces feuilles triées et rangées avec autant d'application malgré qu'elles semblassent toutes bonnes à jeter. Il n'y avait là aucune cohérence et même les titres de ses classements étaient tirés par les cheveux.

" _How to hunt an owl"_

" _Tale of wolves"_

" _Mister Hyde"_

" _Tee and Garden Party"_

" _What a she-fox can do for her own heart"_

" _Bedroom in a drugstore"_

" _Sugar and cooking"_

" _Liar's chair"_

Et bien d'autres… Comment s'y retrouver dans une telle confusion ? Les étagères infiniment longues, remplies de ces papiers inutiles le laissèrent perplexe. Il eut beau y réfléchir, il n'y trouva aucune logique.

Anna savait visiblement bien garder ses secrets.

Lorsqu'il referma la trappe du grenier au-dessus de lui, il constata que la nuit était pratiquement tombée et décida de s'accorder une brève pause à la cuisine, y récupérant le repas laissé par l'incolore à son intention. Il mangea sans grande conviction, trop absorbé par ses récentes découvertes et les nouveaux questionnements qui en découlaient.

Dehors, les chiens jappaient, se chamaillant probablement les uns les autres, mais aucun bruit de moteur ne parvint aux oreilles de Loki. Il avait encore du temps devant lui pour examiner l'autre pièce.

Il s'agissait réellement d'un débarras.

Le dieu y trouva des affaires et des vêtements pour bébé, probablement ceux ayant appartenu au gamin, mais aussi d'innombrables choses improbables. Des romans à l'eau de rose, une collection de guitares, des tableaux signés du même artiste, des carnets entiers de croquis morbides, des robes et des parures aux couleurs agressives… Il apparut au dieu que rien de tout cela -ou alors une part infime- n'appartenait à Anna. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses possessions. Donc, la question était de savoir à qui tout cela menait. S'il repensa fugacement au mari défunt, il l'écarta bien vite devant l'aspect féminin de l'ensemble. Levant la tête, il aperçut la porte menant à la chambre de la sœur inconnue, celle où il dormait désormais. Oui, ce devait être les affaires de la sœur, sans aucun doute.

Il songea à abandonner ses recherches face au manque de trouvailles intéressantes, mais sa persévérance fut récompensée lorsqu'il tomba sur une série de photos précieusement rangées dans un coffret -il avait dû batailler avec une montagne de cartons pour en trouver la clé-. Aucune apparition de la mystérieuse sœur, mais exclusivement des clichés d'Anna, à différents âges et parfois accompagnée de personnes qui lui étaient étrangères. Certaines têtes avaient été barrées voire brulées, ne laissant que la seule silhouette blanche de l'incolore sur le papier verni, majoritairement sur les photos où on la voyait enfant. De grands yeux bleus aux liserés rouge pâle, perdus parmi la blancheur de son visage et les mèches raides de ses cheveux, regardant toujours droit vers l'objectif, comme si la perspective d'être prise par surprise l'insupportait. Il retrouva dans son expression ce même air grave et trop sérieux qu'arborait aujourd'hui son neveu. Sur les rares photos qu'il trouva, il n'y en eu qu'une seule où elle souriait ouvertement -pas son habituelle moue calme, ni son sourire poli-, celle où elle tenait dans ses bras un très jeune enfant à la masse de cheveux sombres. Il reconnut sans peine le gamin et ses yeux d'un noir profond, l'air serein alors qu'il se reposait entièrement contre sa tante, un discret sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, la maigreur presque osseuse d'Anna l'étonna et il releva qu'une certaine fatigue avait creusée son visage de manière inquiétante.

Le ronronnement discret d'un moteur le tira de sa contemplation, il rangea rapidement les photos et rejoignit ses quartiers avec la furtivité d'une ombre, s'allongeant nonchalamment sur le lit immense et prenant un livre au hasard parmi la pile de ses lectures actuelles.

L'incolore le trouva ainsi quelques minutes plus tard, toquant doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer, le gamin scotché à sa jambe gauche scrutant le dieu d'un œil bien trop curieux.

« Je nous fais une infusion avant d'aller dormir, tu en veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle doucement, visiblement peu pressée d'aller mettre l'enfant au lit.

Autant la question n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, autant le bariolage étrange qui s'étalait sur ses traits en aurait alerté plus d'un. Le morveux avait le même genre de peinture sur son visage rond. Le dieu en demeura quelque peu surpris.

Devant son regard soutenu, elle sembla comprendre ce qui l'interloqua car elle se fendit d'un sourire léger et presque ennuyé.

« Maquillage à l'amérindienne. » lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement. « Pour fêter la gloire des esprits et guerriers d'antan etc… » Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et elle lui rendit une moue blasée, l'air de dire qu'elle s'était prêtée au jeu sans grande conviction. « C'est pour ça que je me passe d'y aller en règle générale. » souffla-t-elle, ignorant la grimace contrariée de l'enfant toujours greffée à son pantalon.

Loki se releva pour les rejoindre, d'humeur à avoir un peu de compagnie, d'autant plus après ses découvertes des dernières heures.

Dans la lumière blanche de la cuisine, il distingua mieux les bariolages rupestres couvrant leurs visages, tandis qu'Anna sortait son nécessaire à thé.

Il avait été peint sur sa bouche, un large bandeau noir, partant d'un bord de sa mâchoire à un autre dans un tracé net et impeccable, faisant ressortir ses dents blanches dès qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres pour parler. L'on retrouvait la même peinture noire sous chaque œil, faisant ressortir le bleu pâle et tranchant de ses iris. Chaque paupière avait été bardée d'un disque rouge entourant un point blanc et de fausses griffures carmines avaient été faites sur le coin extérieur de ses pommettes. Quelques perles et plumes avaient été arrangées dans ses cheveux en terminaison de fines tresses complexes, majoritairement en rouge, ocre et noir. Il sembla à Loki qu'elle sortait d'un conte pour enfant relatant l'une des innombrables guerres entre Asgard et Vanaheim.

Mais à choisir entre les deux humains, c'était le gamin qui ressemblait le plus fortement aux Vanirs, avec ses cheveux charbon et la peinture ocrée qui lui couvrait tout le haut du visage, de son front à la moitié de ses joues. Le contour de ses yeux avait été noirci, marquant le creux de ses orbites d'où partaient verticalement deux traits pour ne se stopper que dans les premières lignes de son cou.

« Y-a-t-il une signification particulière à ce genre… d'affublement ? » finit par demander Loki, retraçant inlassablement des yeux les différents segments de leurs visages colorés.

« C'est pour représenter les anciens esprits. » répondit aussitôt l'enfant, se donnant volontairement un air docte et forcé, faisant lever les yeux aux ciels de sa tante. « Moi je suis Patamonsonga et Tatie, c'est Wabmahìgan. »

Il ne fut pas certain que le gamin eût prononcé correctement les noms.

« Un guerrier disparu et un esprit gardien. » commenta brièvement Anna, ébouriffant les cheveux d'encre du gamin en ajoutant. « Bois ton infusion sans te brûler, je vais chercher de quoi enlever tout ce maquillage. »

Sa silhouette blanche disparut à l'étage et l'enfant braqua aussitôt son regard sur Loki, il y avait une intensité inhabituelle dans ses yeux.

« Un guerrier, mmh ? » se moqua doucement le dieu, piquant le morveux dans son orgueil pour qu'il s'empresse de se défendre avec ses mots d'enfant.

Cela ne manqua pas à voir le furtif éclat de fierté qui illumina ses pupilles obscures.

« Et un fort en plus. » insista le petit, affrontant le dieu du regard, cherchant à se montrer défiant pour ne finalement réussir qu'à lui arracher une expression narquoise. L'enfant se renfrogna légèrement et réadopta immédiatement son habituel masque dur et presque dénué d'émotion. « T'as qu'à rire… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents « … mais c'est la vérité. »

Et il eût l'air si soudainement sérieux que ce renfermement brusque du gamin, interloqua Loki. Ce n'était pas l'expression boudeuse d'un enfant se vexant au premier commentaire déplaisant. C'était celle d'un adulte qui savait d'avance qu'on ne croirait aucune des fables qu'il souhaitait raconter.

Loki soupira longuement. Ce maudit gamin lui rappelait trop l'attitude farouche et le comportement difficile de Fenrir. Il céda, mais seulement pour cette fois.

« Très bien. » souffla-t-il, se saisissant de sa tasse fumante pour adopter un air désintéressé. « Je ne dis pas que je te croirai sur paroles, mais je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à dire. Si tant est que cela soit un minimum instructif… »

Le mioche mastiqua ses joues, encore un tic qu'il avait écopé de sa tante, se décidant de si oui ou non il pouvait parler ouvertement au dieu.

« Patamonsonga, c'est le guerrier qui se bat mais qui veut pas la paix. Il veut plein de chose et il en a aucune. » expliqua évasivement l'enfant, puisant dans sa mémoire à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, son visage toujours aussi dur. « Il a fait beaucoup de guerres, mais je me rappelle plus lesquelles… » Regardant son reflet dans son infusion, l'enfant se perdit un moment dans sa contemplation avant de reprendre, l'air ailleurs : « Il s'est perdu dans les bois après une bataille et l'on a plus revu. »

En quoi le gamin se sentait fier d'arborer les traits d'un personnage qui n'avait jamais eu aucun but dans la vie, cela, Loki ne le comprit pas. Le mioche semblait pourtant être de ceux qui s'intéressait aux autres au-delà de leur puissance physique, mais peut-être s'était-il trompé à son sujet.

« Et l'autre ? Wa… » Le dieu chercha le nom sans réussir à le retrouver. « … ta tante ? »

« Wabmahìgan. » reprit le gamin, semblant se ressaisir. « Wabmahìgan, c'est le Grand Esprit Loup. C'est le gardien de la vallée. »

Loki tiqua aussitôt, une multitude de questions lui brûlant soudainement les lèvres. S'il n'avait pu obtenir ses réponses durant ses recherches, le môme détenait peut-être la clé pour résoudre ce puzzle dépourvu de sens.

« Et pourquoi incarnerait-elle cet esprit-là plutôt qu'un autre ? » l'incita-t-il à poursuivre, avide d'en apprendre plus.

« Bah parce qu'elle est toute blanche. » répondit le gamin sur le ton de l'évidence, s'autorisant même un léger haussement d'épaule avant de plonger son nez dans sa tasse.

Les craquements du bois de l'escalier interrompirent Loki alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler une autre question. Anna franchit la porte de la cuisine dans les secondes qui suivirent, armée d'un flacon et d'une pile de cotons.

« Aller mon grand, on se débarbouille et ensuite Patamon ira rejoindre ses pénates. »

Le gamin lui offrit son visage sans protester, laissant l'incolore lui enlever ses peintures de guerre.

Loki observa la scène d'un œil, le nez dans sa tasse. Il était plus que certain que l'incolore était dépourvue de magie, mais les mots du gamin et l'idéologie locale à laquelle Rathkin semblait adhérer le poussèrent à se demander quel était le véritable rôle de la jeune femme ici-bas. Devait-il croire les délires d'un homme aux croyances d'un autre temps ? Lui-même penchait plutôt pour une interprétation surréaliste de vieilles légendes, des mythes qui s'étaient probablement déformés avec le temps, à force d'être relatés encore et encore, franchissant les générations en se trouvant affublés de détails de plus en plus invraisemblables. Mais, malgré toutes ses idées et son propre raisonnement, le doute persistait en lui.

Il y avait ici une part de vérité sur laquelle il lui fallait lever le voile, pour enfin défaire le mystère grandissant qui entourait cet endroit et son étrange gardienne.

* * *

 **Pfioouuh… Et hop ! Un chapitre de terminé, un !**

 **J'ai passé un temps infini sur celui-ci, mais ça en valait la peine (même si la première partie ne me satisfait qu'à moitié). Très peu d'action ici mais de nouveaux éléments et un Loki qui se pose de plus en plus de questions !**

 **Rien de tel qu'un peu de tripaille pour bien commencer un chapitre, j'espère qu'on a paumé personne au passage ^.^ Mais bon, consolez-vous, au moins les loups ont pu pointer le bout de leurs truffes ici.**

 **Je trouve le Rathkin que je dépeins ici, plus… mou que ce que j'avais escompté. Ça vous choque ? J'aime pas le personnage (c'est à se demander pourquoi je l'ai créé… ^^) donc ça ne me gêne pas spécialement qu'il joue un peu les quiches molles (en même temps comparé à Loki, c'est difficile de défendre ses propres atours ou d'avoir un minimum de poids :D). Mais je ne pense pas trouver grand monde pour former le club pro-Liam donc tant pis pour lui hihi… ^^**

 **Changement de décor prévu dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus (c'est pas drôle sinon…) ! :D**

 **Réponse à Laguna :**

 **Tu es de retour… pour me jouer un mauvais tour ?! XD (Nan en vrai faut que j'arrête avec cette référence…) En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir dans le coin ! Contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ce que j'écris, ta review m'a -comme toujours- fait chaud au cœur ! Pas effrayée par la méchanceté gratuite de Loki ? Tant mieux, parce qu'il est pas prêt de se défaire de ce trait de personnalité ^^ ! Me suis éclatée à écrire son petit délire dans la forêt, donc ça me rend d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que ce passage t'ait plu ! :D J'espère que cette suite te convient même si rien de bien trépident ne s'y passe.**

 **A bas la canicule et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! :)**


	9. Rencontre avec l'autre monde

**Trois semaines après le dernier chapitre, voici enfin la suite des extraordinaires (ou pas) aventures de notre Dieu du Chaos préféré au pays des mortels !**

 **J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer aux échecs, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, trop de règles à retenir pour moi… ^^ Je suis donc allée mener ma petite enquête sur Wikipédia pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. Tout ça pour dire que** _ **j'y comprends toujours rien**_ **et que j'espère que les éventuels joueurs d'échec parmi vous me pardonneront si j'ai écrit quelques boulettes à ce propos… (Pas taper… T.T)**

 **Vous me pardonnerez aussi la longue attente, mais ce chapitre est ultra long (24 pages sur Word,** _ **plus de 11000 mots**_ **alors que j'en fais entre 7000 et 7500 en moyenne), ce qui explique que j'ai mis autant de temps avant de vous le poster. J'ai même coupé des passages pour éviter certaines longueurs, j'en voyais plus le bout sinon ! ^^**

 **Côté musique, arf je sais plus trop… Devait y avoir pas mal de BO d'Interstellar (me demander pas le rapport y'en a aucun, j'avais besoin d'un bruit de fond agréable à entendre et pas soporifique ^^), un peu de classique (surtout l'ami Schubert et son Andante con moto - Trio op. 100, ce titre ne veut absolument rien dire…) et puis des trucs tellement bizarres que je ne les mentionnerai même pas ^^ (absolument pas honte de ce que j'écoute, mais alors paaas du tout !)**

 **Réponse à la seule review anonyme (Laguna bien sûr ) ) en bas de page.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

 **Rencontre avec l'autre monde**

 **..**

…

« Un gala de charité ? » répéta Loki, légèrement surpris.

« Mmh mmh. Je devrais me rendre ensuite au siège de ma société pour régler quelques affaires pressantes. Cela peut prendre une à deux semaines. » expliqua Anna, remuant lentement le contenu de sa casserole. Elle lui avait assuré qu'on ne pouvait vivre sans avoir goûter ne serait-ce qu'une fois aux spaghettis bolognaise. Aux siens, en l'occurrence.

« Et tu me demandes de t'y accompagner ? » poursuivit-il, pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Exact. » acquiesça-t-elle, goûtant sa sauce tomate du bout des lèvres avant d'émettre un son appréciateur et de couper le feu sous la casserole. Se tournant vers lui, elle reprit : « Je t'aime bien, mais pas au point de te laisser la maison pour un temps aussi conséquent. »

Loki haussa ses épaules, se faisant à l'idée de devoir à nouveau quitter la quiétude de ces lieux et d'être confronté à la médiocrité typiquement humaine. La bourgade de Garden Creek ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir, il ne voyait pas en quoi une ville plus grande avec une population plus conséquente changerait la donne. L'ennui allait être de mise durant ces longues journées…

Un nouveau voyage s'annonçait donc et, cette fois-ci, bien loin de la tranquillité du chalet.

« Soit. » se résigna-t-il à acquiescer, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à protester, surtout lorsqu'il savait pertinemment que son humaine d'hôte ne dérogerait pas à ses obligations pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre avec elle et le foutu gamin. Le fait est, que si elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser seul ici, cela ne devait pas être sans lien avec les secrets qui dormaient entre ces murs. Il se demanda vaguement si elle avait remarqué -ou tout simplement deviné- qu'il avait fouiné dans le bazar des étages supérieurs de la maison.

Probablement.

Mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet et n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes, elle avait seulement eu une œillade étrange en direction de la trappe menant au grenier pendant une poignée de secondes avant de s'en détourner comme si de rien n'était. Il en déduisit qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas les éléments les plus sensibles la concernant aussi facilement. Il suffisait de voir le codage incompréhensible qui s'étalait sur ces masses infinies de papier qu'elle stockait sous les combles.

Ce qui l'énerva peut-être le plus, fut l'idée qu'elle s'y était attendu. Il espéra seulement ne pas avoir été aussi prévisible mais, avec l'incolore, il était toujours difficile de distinguer ce qu'elle semblait savoir de ce qu'elle savait réellement…

« Serais-je confiné dans mes appartements ou devrais une fois de plus te suivre à la trace ? » demanda-t-il avec cynisme. Aucune de ces deux idées ne lui plaisait.

Anna termina d'égoutter ses pâtes -des fils épais et longs qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas voir casser- pour servir trois portions généreuses dans des assiettes assorties, rajoutant une copieuse dose de sauce dessus. Elle râpa un fromage sec au-dessus avant de ranger le reste.

« Si ça te chante… » le moqua-t-elle avec légèreté, lui refourguant une assiette pleine entre les mains avant de prendre les deux autres pour se diriger vers le salon avec lui. Ils mangeraient exceptionnellement devant la télé ce soir. « Mais je ne t'oblige à rien une fois sur place. Tu seras libre de vaquer à tes occupations comme tu l'entends. »

..

…

Ce cher Liam n'émit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il vînt prendre clés et consignes auprès de l'incolore, se renfermant purement et simplement sur lui-même pour ne pas avoir à faire face au dieu, l'évitant soigneusement pour le plus grand plaisir de Loki. Anna prit un temps infini pour ' _dire aurevoir_ ' à ses bêtes, réconfortant chiens et loups alors que tous émettaient des piaillements plaintifs, comme s'ils pressentaient l'absence inhabituellement longue de leur maîtresse. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une telle scène lors de leur départ pour Garden Creek, ce qui fit tiquer Loki. Il la regarda cajoler une dernière fois ses animaux les plus proches, dont le chien roux et les deux loups, leur murmurant des choses à l'oreille et acceptant avec le sourire les quelques coups de langue et de truffe sur son visage.

Lorsqu'enfin la voiture partit, la meute entière les regarda s'éloigner sans chercher à courir après le véhicule, restant campée derrière la carrure grisâtre de Windy.

A cause d'importantes chutes de neige, la route fut longue jusqu'à Garden Creek.

L'incolore lui avait confié un livre présentant la ville de Winnipeg, son histoire, ses quartiers, ses coutumes et le climat local, et Loki le feuilleta d'un œil curieux, profitant de ce temps mort pour planifier les quelques jours qu'il passera dans la zone, repérant musées et bibliothèque avec un intérêt modéré. La ville n'avait pas plus de trois siècles d'âge, il aura donc vite-fait d'en faire le tour.

Anna lui avait offert d'assister aux mondanités auxquelles elle devait se rendre et il considéra la proposition un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver parmi la foule, encore moins de côtoyer des pique-assiettes. Mais d'un autre côté, ce genre d'évènement avait un fond purement politique et il trouvait amusant l'idée de voir son humaine d'hôte évoluer dans ce milieu qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Garden Creek. Il était curieux de découvrir le visage qu'elle présentait au reste du monde.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aérodrome en début d'après-midi, l'incolore laissant son véhicule au bon soin du couple d'aubergistes de la petite bourgade. Un jet privé d'une taille modeste les y attendait, prêt à décoller dès qu'ils embarqueraient. Quelqu'un s'occupa de charger leurs bagages dans l'avion et ils quittèrent les lieux en un temps record, s'envolant dans les airs pour atteindre le ciel gris, direction le Manitoba.

« Aux blancs de commencer ! » piailla le gamin avec entrain, assis dans un siège en face de sa tante, une table les séparant tous les deux.

L'incolore avait sorti un plateau de jeu en prévision des deux prochaines heures à passer. Deux rangées de pions s'alignaient sur chaque côté de ce qui ressemblait à un damier, de petites statuettes noires et blanches au vernis lisse et brillant, réparties en deux équipes qui allaient être amenées à s'affronter. Anna avait, bien entendu, choisi les pions blancs.

C'était un jeu calme qui semblait nécessiter un certain temps de réflexion avant chaque coup et le dieu ne s'y intéressa que peu, préférant poursuivre sa lecture tandis qu'un silence religieux s'installait entre les deux humains. Il fut surpris de les trouver encore penchés sur le plateau de jeu une demi-heure plus tard, très probablement sur la même partie à en croire les quelques pions mis hors du plateau. Il les observa un moment avant de se décider à s'approcher d'eux, ne voyant rien de la partie de là où il se trouvait. Les deux joueurs lui jetèrent un coup d'œil à son approche, avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs différents pions. Sans surprise, le gamin en avait beaucoup moins en jeu que sa tante et celle-ci renversa une statuette noire à tête de cheval sans broncher face au regard ennuyé de l'enfant. Le pion équin alla rejoindre ses congénères sur le côté du plateau et Loki prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, curieux de comprendre les mécanismes d'un jeu qui ne semblait pas si anodin.

Chaque statuette avait un mode de déplacement qui lui était propre et était soumise à des règles particulières et strictes. Il lui sembla que certaines avaient plus de valeur que d'autres et étaient distinguables de par ce qu'elles représentaient. Chaque équipe était ainsi constituée de de deux têtes couronnées, de deux chevaux, de deux tours, de deux pièces qu'il ne sut nommer et de huit pions simples qu'il pensa être le bas de l'échelle aux vues de leur nombre et de leur manque de prestance.

L'incolore sembla maintenir l'avantage jusqu'au bout et aucun des deux ne se déconcentra du jeu durant le quart d'heure qui suivit. Son équipe encercla progressivement celle du gamin, constituée de seulement trois statuettes. Mais au grand étonnement de Loki, elle poussa un soupir défaitiste dans les dernières minutes du jeu et le gamin afficha une mine réjouie en prononçant avec satisfaction :

« _'got you !_ »

« _Yes you did._ » s'avoua vaincue Anna et le dieu regarda le gamin déplacer l'un de ces pions sans nom jusqu'à la tête blanche munie d'une couronne haute pour le tacler, signant visiblement la fin de la partie.

« _Checkmate._ » conclut l'enfant dans un sourire espiègle.

« Qu'est qui m'a perdue ? » voulut savoir l'incolore, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle se remémorait la partie.

« Ta tour en C5 sur la fin, mais t'étais déjà mal engagée quand t'as préféré protéger tes pions pour les transformer. » la nargua le petit sans réussir à atteindre l'ego de sa tante, visiblement habituée à devoir perdre contre lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la partie qu'ils venaient d'achever. Quand le gamin partit à l'autre bout du cockpit pour prendre une collation, l'incolore proposa tranquillement au dieu, alors qu'elle replaçait les pièces sur le damier :

« Tu veux faire une partie ? »

Il considéra le plateau de jeu en bois avec curiosité.

« Pas sans en connaître les règles. » répondit-il, se saisissant de la pièce blanche à grande couronne que le gamin avait renversée pour clore le jeu, examinant ses détails de près.

« Les échecs… » expliqua-t-elle « … sont un jeu de réflexion et de stratégie. Un an qu'Eliott y joue et ça fait déjà un mois qu'il gagne systématiquement. Le but est de capturer le roi du camp adverse, la pièce que tu tiens. Pour cela, il y a la reine, deux tours, deux fous, deux cavaliers et huit pions chacun. » décrit-elle, lui désignant les pièces correspondantes.

Elle lui expliqua les règles de base, nombreuses et complexes, ainsi que les déplacements autorisés et quelques méthodes pour parvenir à ses fins, ce qui, mine de rien, occupa un bon quart d'heure. Elle lui promit une partie sur le trajet retour, préférant prendre un thé et lui expliquer en détail le programme des prochains jours avant leur arrivée à Winnipeg.

« On logera au Fort Garry Hotel pendant les trois voire quatre prochains jours. Le gala aura lieu le soir du deuxième, au septième étage de l'hôtel. D'ici là je risque d'être assez occupée avec les préparatifs donc on ne se croisera pas beaucoup. » déclara-t-elle, lui servant une tasse après qu'on leur eût apporté une théière et un service adéquat. « J'ai un chauffeur attitré sur place qui connaît bien la ville et qui acceptera de t'emmener où tu le souhaites. Toutefois, si tu souhaites assister au gala -ce qui ne poserait aucun problème- nous devrons te trouver un costume et, si le timing le permet, en profiter pour t'acheter quelques vêtements de qualité supérieure. Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu. »

Il acquiesça, trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser des immondices qu'il avait sur le dos pour retrouver le prestige d'une tenue vestimentaire digne de ce nom. Il profita de la discussion pour recueillir les derniers renseignements dont il avait besoin avant de partir en quête d'information dans les rues de Winnipeg :

« Y'a-t-il des accès limités ou des restrictions particulières concernant les bâtiments publics ? »

« A quoi tu penses en particulier ? » lui demanda-t-elle, trempant ses lèvres pâles dans sa tasse.

« La bibliothèque. » lui répondit-il avec un intérêt non-feint.

« Peut-être pour certaines sections et je suppose que les horaires d'ouverture n'ont rien de particulier… Mais je peux t'obtenir un accès illimité -certains universitaires sont autorisés à y rester de nuit- et s'il y a des ouvrages qui t'intéressent je peux m'arranger pour que tu les aies à disposition à l'hôtel ou me les procurer ultérieurement s'ils ne sont pas trop rares. » lui offrit-elle aimablement, lui rendant une réponse plus que satisfaisante.

« Bien. » acquiesça-t-il, regrettant de moins en moins d'avoir dû la suivre jusqu'ici.

..

…

Le Fort Garry Hotel était un bâtiment atypique, immense et visiblement l'un des plus vieux de la ville. L'histoire et le prestige dont semblait être imprégnée chaque brique plut à Loki et il se décida à considérer sérieusement la pensée que leur court séjour ici ne serait pas forcément un mal.

Les murs étaient richement décorés et revêtus d'une tapisserie d'un autre temps -quoiqu'en très bon état- voire faits de bois sculpté. Et pour couronner le tout, les membres du personnel étaient tous plus discrets les uns que les autres.

Rien à voir avec l'auberge des taverniers de Garden Creek et ses chambres modestes.

Anna s'occupa de la paperasse à l'accueil, donnant quelques directives et consignes avant de récupérer les clés. Ils prirent un ascenseur et gravir les étages en un temps record pour atteindre la suite réservée par l'incolore.

« Je n'ai pas pu prendre une chambre à part pour toi car cela nécessite de présenter une pièce d'identité. J'ai déjà une réservation à mon nom, donc je ne pouvais pas le faire pour toi. » lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un salon spacieux. « Cette suite est dotée de trois chambres avec salle de bain attenante, le grand salon les relie toutes et il y a même un dressing et une cuisine. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes bagages -ou pour ce que tu veux d'ailleurs- tu peux demander au groom, il s'appelle Greg. Pour le reste, fais comme chez toi. »

Etait-il seulement utile de préciser à quel point la suite était immense ?

De hautes fenêtres couvraient les murs de chaque pièce, laissant une vue imprenable sur le parc enneigé qui entourait l'hôtel. Dans sa chambre, tout était dans les tons blancs et crèmes, cassant l'aspect sombre des meubles en bois vernis. Tout était impeccable, du grand lit moelleux au plancher lisse et brillant, en passant par le bureau et son nécessaire à écriture.

Il retrouvait là la grandeur que son statut de prince lui avait un jour conféré, à l'image de la haute estime qu'il avait de lui-même.

Vraiment, cette parenthèse hors des murs boisés du chalet était plus que la bienvenue.

..

…

Ils profitèrent du temps libre d'Anna pour prendre une seconde collation, profitant du discret salon jouxtant le grand hall d'accueil. Chacun dégustant silencieusement sa tasse, Anna gardait un œil sur le petit alors qui ne quittait plus son chocolat chaud, greffant sa bouche à la porcelaine jusqu'à obtenir la dernière goutte de cacao. Loki étudia pensivement le paysage extérieur, regardant la neige tomber sans jamais s'arrêter, ses gros flocons cotonneux épaississant le sol déjà bien recouvert par les intempéries.

« Mademoiselle Coldberry ? » les interpella poliment l'un des grooms.

Anna opina du chef et le jeune homme en costume lui remit une enveloppe cartonnée avant de repartir sans un mot de plus. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, préférant la faire glisser sur la table jusqu'au dieu installé en face d'elle. Loki récupéra la pochette et l'ouvrit tandis que l'incolore s'expliquait :

« Pass magnétique pour la bibliothèque, avec ça tu peux aller et venir à ta guise, peu importe l'heure ou la section que tu veux atteindre. Aucune restriction, tu pourras accéder à l'ensemble des collections et archives, et même emprunter les ouvrages s'ils ne sont pas trop fragiles. »

Loki acquiesça, extirpant le reste de l'enveloppe pour trouver un autre pass et une carte.

« Si le cœur t'en dit, je t'ai aussi obtenu un accès illimité aux musées et autres bâtiments culturels comme les théâtres ou les cinémas. Quant à la carte… » reprit Anna, tapotant un doigt pâle contre le papier imprimé. « …ce sont toutes les zones où la concentration en caméras de surveillance est importante. »

« Je dois les éviter ? » s'enquit le dieu, observant les tâches de rouge plus ou moins étendues qui couvrait la carte.

« Je te le conseille fortement. » approuva l'incolore. « Mais tu peux t'y balader à condition d'avoir toujours la tête baissée et d'avoir une capuche, un bonnet ou un parapluie, pour éviter toute reconnaissance faciale par les logiciels de sécurité. »

« J'en prends bonne note. » agréa-t-il, souriant au souvenir de la veste à capuchon large qu'elle lui avait fourni récemment. « Autre chose ? »

Le gamin reposa brusquement sa tasse et se mit à gigoter sur son siège. L'incolore lui jeta un œil avant de reporter son attention sur le dieu.

« Eliott aimerait t'accompagner à la bibliothèque… » sourit ironiquement Anna.

..

…

 _« Garde toujours un œil sur lui, je te revaudrais ça. Gronde-le s'il s'éloigne trop. Vous mangerez ensemble ce soir, mais ce sera probablement sans moi. Bertie -mon chauffeur- s'occupera de vous emmener où tu le souhaites. »_

Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Bien sûr, la compagnie du gamin n'était en rien une obligation, mais l'incolore avait réussi à le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui et il avait abdiqué rapidement, trop pressé de rejoindre ces rayons entiers de livres qui n'attendaient que lui. L'enfant allait rester avec lui pour le reste de la journée et il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre par l'idée de devoir le supporter pour un temps aussi conséquent. Avoir le mioche dans les pattes ne l'enchantait pas, mais au moins le maudit gamin était silencieux.

La vision de la grande bibliothèque de Winnipeg le réconforta quelque peu. C'était un bâtiment moderne doté d'immenses parois de verre, laissant la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi caresser la tranche des livres précieusement entreposés sur les étagères. Il accompagna le gamin a la section enfant pour qu'il se choisisse quelques livres adaptés à son âge -et pour être sûr d'avoir la paix durant les prochaines heures- avant de prendre la direction des rayonnages susceptibles de l'intéresser lui, le mioche le suivant de près avec sa pile de bouquins bariolés de couleur et malmenés par leurs précédents lecteurs. Le petit avait choisi plus de livres qu'il ne pouvait en porter, aussi le dieu se décida à l'en délester, non sans un ultime soupir.

Il installa l'enfant à une table visible depuis l'ensemble des rayons afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui, puis entreprit enfin de mener ses propres recherches. Il trouva sans mal ce qu'il cherchait, récupérant trois-quatre ouvrages qui avaient souffert du temps. Il rejoignit le morveux et s'installa lui aussi à la table pour ne plus en bouger dans l'heure qui suivit.

Ses lectures ne lui apprirent malheureusement pas grand-chose sur le sujet qui le préoccupait. Les livres traitaient bel et bien des légendes amérindiennes et il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver celles qui pouvaient provenir de l'Alberta du Nord, mais aucune ne faisait mention d'un esprit loup gardant la région de Garden Creek ou ses alentours… Le dieu referma sèchement son dernier livre, déçu de ne trouver aucun début de réponse, ni même quelques rumeurs tangibles.

Il releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour constater que le gamin s'était fait la malle, laissant derrière lui ses livres de contes aux illustrations simplistes.

Loki s'exaspéra une bonne fois pour toute, mais refusa de céder à l'énervement. Il partit à la recherche de ce morveux trop malicieux pour son âge et inconscient, sans le trouver. Il s'approcha de la balustrade pour jeter un œil à l'étage du dessous, parcourant les rayons du regard jusqu'à tomber sur une ombre enfantine qui se faufilait entre deux étagères.

 _Petit vaurien._

Il descendit à la hâte avant de le perdre de vue, se dépêchant d'attendre le dernier endroit où il l'avait aperçu. Le dieu ne le trouva pas tout de suite et passa de longues minutes à poursuivre l'enfant, petite souris qui disparaissait à chaque coin de rayons.

Loki finit par le repérer -un peu par hasard- au détour d'une étagère, trouvant le gamin en train d'escalader un meuble pour en atteindre la dernière rangée, celle qui portait de lourds volumes poussiéreux. Il saisit l'enfant par le col, à défaut de pouvoir l'attraper par la peau du cou comme il l'aurait fait avec Fenrir, le soulevant jusqu'à avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? » argua Loki, laissant une dernière chance au gamin de s'excuser avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon.

Le mioche eut une expression de chiot et pointa un doigt fautif en direction de l'un des ouvrages qu'il avait voulu atteindre, sans prononcer un seul mot. Loki souffla bruyamment par les narines avant de se décider à regarder ce que le morveux lui désignait.

 _Contes et légendes d'un autre temps, les mythes indigènes oubliés_

Curieux, Loki cala l'enfant contre lui, le portant d'un bras alors qu'il se saisissait du livre d'une main. L'expression insondable du gamin ne lui apprit pas ce qui l'avait décidé à partir en quête de réponse pour son compte, mais il ne broncha pas lorsque le petit s'accrocha à lui pour être mieux tenu. Le dieu prit la direction de la table où ils s'étaient installés à l'étage supérieur, un fardeau dans chaque bras.

Il poussa les autres livres pour faire de la place au nouveau et pour asseoir le gamin à côté, à même la table -hors de question qu'il s'éclipse à nouveau-, reprenant ensuite sa propre place sur sa chaise pour étudier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le mioche battait l'air de ses jambes, l'observant tourner les pages avec curiosité, rompant à nouveau l'expression dure de son visage rond. Le dieu ne tomba sur rien de probant et, déçu, il referma le livre. Il fut surpris de voir une petite main l'en empêcher, jetant un regard curieux à l'enfant et à son expression concentrée. Le gamin lui montra l'illustration d'un guerrier amérindien sans dire un mot de plus, toujours muré dans son silence obstiné.

 _Patamonsonga_ , indiquait la légende, ligne de lettres minuscules logées sous les pieds du guerrier.

Le dieu chercha le texte correspondant et fut surpris d'entendre le gamin lui demander :

« Tu peux lire à voix haute ? Je sais pas lire à l'envers… »

Le gosse n'aurait pas dû savoir lire à son âge, ni même être en mesure de se retrouver dans ce dédale qu'était la bibliothèque. L'intelligence de l'enfant avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais Loki, trop avide d'en apprendre plus et habitué à l'étrangeté de son attitude, ne releva pas ce détail, préférant s'attaquer à sa lecture.

« _L'un des guerriers les plus connus du dernier temps des amérindiens, trois siècles avant l'arrivée des colons, était Patamonsonga, littéralement le guerrier en colère._ » lut Loki à voix haute, le gamin se tortillant de fierté à son côté. « _L'homme a beaucoup été dépeint par la rage qui l'habitait lors des combats contre les clans adverses. De nombreuses victoires lui sont attribuées et c'est principalement de cette manière que son nom s'est fait connaître. La survie de son peuple lui est due, mais pas sa prospérité. Aucun acte de paix ne lui revient, ce qui peut expliquer la faible estime dont il dispose au sein des peuplades amérindiennes, malgré ses nombreux gestes de bravoure. La légende veut que Patamonsonga se soit perdu dans sa propre colère. D'autres traductions parlent d'une errance sans fin dans les grandes forêts du Nord de l'Alberta, errance qui se serait achevée par sa rencontre avec le gardien des lieux, Wabmahìgan, un loup qui aurait dévoré le guerrier pour l'apaiser._ »

Le dieu releva son visage des pages pour dévisager le gamin, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux trop sombres.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était fort ! » lui assura l'enfant, visiblement ravi, faisant complètement abstraction de la manière dont le guerrier avait fini et, surtout, entre les griffes de qui.

..

…

Malheureusement pour le dieu, l'ouvrage ne lui fournit aucune indication supplémentaire sur ces deux figures de légendes pour lesquelles il avait passé des heures à feuilleter des livres. La nuit étant tombée depuis un moment déjà, il décida de prendre le chemin du retour en voyant le gamin bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le dieu n'avait aucunement fait attention à l'heure et c'est avec étonnement qu'il constata à quel point il était tard.

En l'absence de l'incolore, ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le grand salon de la suite. Devant l'aide non négligeable que lui avait apportée l'enfant durant cette après-midi de recherche, Loki céda à l'un de ses caprices et accepta d'appeler la réception pour commander des pancakes pour le dessert. Vers la fin du repas, le gamin s'endormit en mangeant -littéralement, un bout de pancake à moitié mâchonné dans le bec- et le dieu se résolut à le mettre au lit, trouvant étonnant de ne toujours pas voir revenir l'incolore. Il trouva réponse à ses interrogations en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Elle s'était endormie sur son lit, entourée par la paperasse, son ordinateur portable toujours allumé. Elle était donc revenue bien avant eux. Se sentant d'humeur magnanime, il entassa les feuilles sur sa table de chevet et ferma l'écran d'ordinateur pour ensuite le poser sur le bureau. Il alla même jusqu'à récupérer le téléphone calé entre ses doigts fins, pour ensuite prendre une des couvertures et la rabattre sur sa silhouette alanguie parmi les coussins trop nombreux. Il éteignit les lumières et décida de gagner sa chambre à son tour, fatigué par cette journée de voyage et par ces dernières heures de recherche, se promettant de jeter un œil à la section des sciences occultes dès le lendemain.

..

…

Cette fois-ci le gamin ne l'accompagna pas, préférant rester avec sa tante, Loki eut ainsi une journée de liberté totale, sans contrainte ni restriction ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il passa sa matinée à lire d'absurdes traités et thèses sur tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à de la magie. Mise à part un ramassis d'inepties qui le firent beaucoup ricaner, il ne tomba sur rien de tangible parmi ce qu'il avait pu trouver de plus cohérent. Rien donc, qui ne put l'aider d'une quelconque manière avec le problème posé par ces maudits bracelets.

Il abandonna la partie quand la responsable de section vint lui faire du charme de manière assez vulgaire. Il la congédia assez sèchement et décida de déjeuner à l'extérieur pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit. L'incolore lui avait laissé une somme d'argent assez conséquente et il n'eût aucun remord à utiliser la liasse de billet pour s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom.

Bertie, le chauffeur, était un homme discret qui ne parlait que très peu, seulement pour lui demander où il souhaitait se rendre et pour quelle heure. Il répondait à chacune de ses questions avec précision, sans s'appesantir de mots enjolivés ou de phrase inutile. Son efficacité et son attitude effacée furent agréable à Loki. Aussi le dieu n'eut aucun doute quant à la qualité de sa réponse lorsqu'il demanda à déjeuner dans un endroit calme et discret.

Il lui trouva un restaurant sobre et doté de petites tables individuelles, toutes séparées par un jeu de paravents et de tentures de manière à préserver l'intimité des clients. On l'installa dans un coin reculé de la salle, à une petite table ronde entourée de deux fauteuils bas, le long de la vitrine, partiellement cachée derrière un rideau épais, idéal pour regarder les passants sans pouvoir être aperçu depuis la rue. La nourriture était bonne, mais rien d'extraordinaire, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il eut tout le loisir d'observer le défilement incessant des badauds en attendant son dessert et la désagréable surprise de sentir quelqu'un s'installer à sa table.

Il tourna la tête pour faire face à l'autre et ne fut guère étonné de voir qui était là.

« N'en veut pas à la loyauté de Bertie. » lui dit doucement Anna.

Evidemment qu'elle pouvait le pister comme bon lui semblait avec son chauffeur, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Elle commanda un sandwich à emporter, signe qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps avec lui et il reprit sa contemplation du monde extérieur, regardant l'agitation de cette fourmilière grouillante sans la comprendre -sans chercher à la comprendre, en fait-.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Loki.

« Ton absence de réponse. » répondit tranquillement Anna.

« Le gala. » comprit-il. Elle acquiesça. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Bien. » sourit l'incolore. « Nous nous retrouverons ce soir pour régler les derniers détails. Bertie saura où te conduire, j'y serais déjà. »

Et elle s'en fut après un hochement de tête en guise de salut, récupérant sa commande avant de mettre les voiles, Loki regardant sa silhouette vêtue d'un gris chic disparaître derrière un paravent. Il était étonnant de la voir aussi bien habillée, revêtant une apparence élégante et soignée, loin de ses vêtements simples et confortables qu'elles portaient au chalet.

Haussant les épaules pour se défaire de ses dernières pensées, il eut tout le loisir de profiter du reste de cette pause déjeuner pour savoir ce qu'il ferait de son après-midi. Au moment de régler son addition, il fut surpris d'apprendre que l'incolore s'en était chargée avant de partir, lui laissant l'utilité de ses billets pour plus tard. Tant mieux, il n'aura pas besoin de lui demander une nouvelle enveloppe ce soir -l'idée de demander l'horripilait toujours autant-. Il repartit, satisfait et l'estomac plein.

..

…

Face au grand miroir de la cabine d'essayage, Loki ne put que constater qu'il s'était remplumé ces dernières semaines, la faute aux plats correctement préparés -pour ne pas dire bons, ni même excellents- de l'incolore. Pas qu'il se soit empâté, mais les quelques creux créés par tous ces mois de privation s'étaient estompés jusqu'à disparaître. Ses côtes n'étaient plus visibles et, à l'exception de quelques cicatrices -dont celle encore boursouflée de son mollet-, sa peau avait retrouvé son aspect lisse et pâle, sans trace d'ecchymoses ou de coupures. En clair, il avait fait peau neuve, retrouvant pleinement sa forme physique à défaut de sa magie.

Il enfila pantalon et chemise avant de dégager le rideau pour sortir de l'espace privé et affronta aussitôt le regard amusé d'Anna. Elle l'étudia sans se cacher, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Le magasin était resté ouvert tard juste pour eux et quelques amuse-bouches ainsi que du vin avaient été laissés à leur intention sur une petite table.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit Anna, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.

Loki fit quelques mouvements et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir d'un œil critique.

« Plus confortable. » déclara-t-il. « Mais la chemise précédente m'allait mieux. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. » agréa l'incolore. Se tournant vers le tailleur qui s'occupait d'eux, elle dit : « Vous ferez les ajustements nécessaires, de sorte que le tissu ne se froisse pas au niveau des épaules. » L'homme acquiesça, avant de ramener vers eux le portant des vestons sans manche. _Pas de veste_ , avait dit Anna et il s'en remit à elle pour cette fois. Elle lui rappelait vaguement Frigga lorsqu'elle choisissait ses tenues avec lui pour les évènements de haute importance -pas que celui-là en eût, mais il s'agissait avant tout de bien paraître-, le laissant décider tout en lui imposant quelques règles.

Il prit un veston noir doté de quelques détails en velours vert pin et aperçut le reflet d'Anna dans le miroir alors qu'elle se levait pour le rejoindre, s'arrêtant de marcher à mi-chemin pour retirer ses talons avec un claquement de langue agacé, franchissant pieds nus le reste de la distance pour venir souplement à son côté, face au miroir. Ayant perdu la hauteur de ses talons, elle lui arrivait désormais au menton.

« Ton avis ? » se renseigna Loki, moyennement satisfait par le résultat.

La moue de travers d'Anna fut une réponse amplement suffisante et Loki retira le veston, mécontent. Aucun autre ne lui plaisait parmi le présentoir et, avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne froisse le vêtement, l'incolore le lui prit des mains et partit en quête d'un tissu plus adéquat. Elle chassa le conseiller d'un coup d'œil et revint vers lui avec quelque chose de plus simple, fait d'un gris pâle, bien trop fade à son goût. Il rejeta le veston du regard, mais l'incolore ne broncha pas.

« S'il-te-plaît. » lui dit-elle, sans se départir de son calme habituel.

Il l'essaya pour la forme et ne fut pas plus convaincu de ce que cela donna sur lui. Trop…lumineux. Anna passa dans son dos pour ajuster le tissu et resserra la lanière dans son dos avant de repartir vers le fond du magasin sans un regard de plus. Le dieu l'observa curieusement alors qu'elle escaladait la vitrine pour atteindre l'un des mannequins, elle retira la veste grisâtre qui le couvrait et récupéra le veston d'un noir altéré, presque gris ou d'une nuance plus sombre d'un chrome de vert, qui se trouvait dessous avant de revenir vers lui sans paraître gênée par le regard offensé du tailleur qui s'était planqué derrière son comptoir.

« Enfile-ça par-dessus. » lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

Le tissu sombre était plus léger et ample, sobre et sans fioriture, mais possédait une matière plus travaillée et soignée que le veston du dessous. Les deux s'accordaient parfaitement, complétant les lacunes de l'autre.

« Bien mieux. » se satisfit Loki. « Mais ça manque de vert… »

A son côté, l'incolore rit et attrapa l'un des sacs qu'elle avait amenée avec elle pour en tirer une petite boîte allongée qu'elle vint lui présenter, l'ouvrant sous ses yeux pour révéler une cravate en soie d'un vert sombre et profond, agrémentée de quelques arabesques discrètes brodées à même le tissu.

« Je me suis permise de te devancer sur ce coup-là. » le nargua-t-elle gentiment, avant d'ajouter, un œil sur ses manches d'où dépassaient ses bracelets. « Il ne manque plus qu'un dernier détail… » Elle sortit une autre boîte, bien plus petite que l'autre, de sous le papier qui entourait la cravate. Ce qui ressembla vaguement à deux boucles d'oreilles firent bientôt leur apparition dans la main pâle d'Anna. « Boutons de manchette. » le détrompa-t-elle aussitôt. « Je te montre ? »

Il acquiesça, curieux.

Elle attrapa délicatement l'un de ses poignets pour en soigner le pli du revers et percer la manche avec l'un des boutons. Cela resserrait et maintenait le tissu par-dessus son bracelet, le masquant complètement et lui assurant qu'il resterait ainsi toute la soirée durant. Loki observa le bouton minutieusement, retraçant du regard les deux têtes de bouc dorées qui s'affrontaient à coups de cornes au sein d'un disque rond de couleur émeraude. Cela ne remplaçait pas la perte de son heaume, mais toute la symbolique était là, dans un esthétisme aussi discret qu'affirmé qui lui correspondait pleinement. Son humaine d'hôte venait de marquer quelques points, c'était indéniable. Il lui rendit un sourire satisfait et presque fier.

Il était désormais prêt pour le gala du lendemain soir.

..

…

« Prêt ? » demanda Anna, quittant enfin sa chambre.

Elle avait revêtu une longue robe dorée à manches quasi inexistantes, qui descendait jusqu'au sol, lui donnant une silhouette longiligne et éthérée. Le tissu avait été agrémenté d'éclats d'or et de quelques broderies discrètes qui lui donnaient de la matière, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour former un col serré, presque comme un ras de cou qui lui arrivait sous la mâchoire. La blancheur de son visage avait été altérée par quelques artifices et un peu de poudre cuivrée sur ses paupières, lissant ses traits jusqu'à en retirer toute expression et creusant ses yeux pour en faire ressortir ses iris bleues d'ordinaire si pâles, accentuant cette aura fantomatique qu'elle dégageait naturellement. Une impression renforcée par ses mèches blanches ramenées en arrière pour se rejoindre en une courte tresse complexe reposant sur la masse raide et blanche de ses cheveux, étirant un peu plus son visage pour en noyer les limites. De longues boucles d'oreille en or teintait sous ses lobes, fines chaînes qui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son cou et qui s'accordaient avec les manches courtes de sa tenue, lignées d'éclats d'or sur la courbe de ses épaules.

L'ensemble retirait la douceur habituelle de sa silhouette et de son visage, lui donnant un air hors du temps, la rapprochant étrangement de la race des Souverains sans lui donner leur attitude dédaigneuse et arrogante, ne lui accordant que cette indifférence froide et caractéristique de ces êtres imbues de leur personne. Elle, qui d'ordinaire était difficilement assimilable à ses pairs humains, n'avait à présent plus rien à voir avec ce peuple auquel elle appartenait pourtant.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » lui demanda-t-elle distraitement, récupérant une pochette dorée et cousue de perles blanches parmi ses affaires, pour y placer quelques effets.

« Une tenue surprenante. » reconnut-il sans peine. « Mais non moins désagréable à regarder. »

Elle balaya le commentaire de la main, mais sourit au compliment.

« Pour être remarquée, mais pas pour être approchée. » se justifia-t-elle. « J'ai horreur de ces goujats qui se croient tout permis dès qu'ils aperçoivent un décolleté trop prononcé. »

Pas sûr que cela fonctionne aux vues de la manière dont la robe épousait de près ses formes… Mais l'incolore possédait un regard glacé qui avait de quoi en décourager plus d'un si elle en usait, ce dont il ne douta pas durant les prochaines heures.

Elle s'approcha de lui en quelques pas souples malgré ses talons, gardant un œil sur l'horloge.

« On part dans cinq minutes. » l'avertit-elle, avant de jeter un œil à sa cravate. « Tu permets ? »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait rencontré quelques difficultés avec le nouage de cette pièce de tissu. Autant il en avait porté une lors de son intervention à Stuttgart, autant sa magie avait fait l'essentiel du travail à l'époque… chose impossible dans le cas présent. Et malgré que le résultat ne lui parût pas si mal après avoir longuement bataillé contre cette maudite cravate, le regard vaguement amusé d'Anna lui confirma que tous ces efforts n'avaient pas été suffisants.

Alors il acquiesça, retenant sa mauvaise foi qui cherchait à le convaincre qu'il y était très bien parvenu sans aide et que rien n'était à refaire.

L'incolore défit la pièce de tissu pour en recommencer le nœud, desserrant la partie autour de son cou alors qu'elle ajustait son col de chemise. Il regarda ses mains fines aux ongles dorés entrelacer à nouveau les extrémités de la cravate. Elle possédait une dextérité étonnante et reforma un nœud plus complexe mais néanmoins impeccable, lissant la soie aux reliefs discrets le long de sa chemise pour ensuite en ranger l'extrémité derrière son veston gris et cintré qu'elle se permit une fois de plus de réajuster.

Elle se recula ensuite pour jeter un œil critique à l'ensemble.

« Impeccable. » acquiesça-t-elle, satisfaite.

Trois plis formaient désormais le nœud, et la bande de tissu était à présent parfaitement droite et alignée avec les boutons de son premier veston.

« Bien. On peut y aller si tu es prêt. » lui sourit-elle poliment.

..

…

Il y avait foule dans la grande salle de réception. Les femmes avaient toutes revêtues des robes plus richement décorées les unes que les autres, cherchant à se faire remarquer par le plus grand nombre. Peine perdue quand on voyait la tenue de l'organisatrice de la soirée, qui éclipsait toute forme de concurrence. L'on pouvait repérer aisément l'incolore, même à l'autre bout de cette salle immense, sa silhouette dorée et ses cheveux blancs se distinguant sans mal parmi les convives.

Loki était l'un des rares parmi la gente masculine à ne pas avoir de veste de costume et, en ressentant la chaleur ambiante qui régnait dans la salle et en avisant les visages luisant de quelques messieurs, n'en fut pas le moins du monde dérangé.

« Je te laisse ici, j'ai quelques poignées de mains à échanger et des consignes à donner. » s'excusa l'incolore à son côté, apercevant au loin un homme rondouillard lui faire un signe de la main. Elle rendit le salut tout en précisant à Loki : « Recale les importuns comme bon te semble, tu ne dois rien à ces gens. »

Anna lui adressa un sourire cordial et s'en fut parmi la foule, le laissant libre de profiter de sa soirée comme il l'entendait. La jeune femme fut rapidement entourée par quelques convives et elle conversa avec eux d'un ton neutre, restant égale à elle-même.

« Ah le flegme anglais… » commenta une voix dans son dos, tirant Loki de son observation.

Un homme de taille modérée s'approcha de lui, un verre à la main.

« Si typique. » poursuivit-il dans un sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Mademoiselle Coldberry n'a pas pour habitude d'inviter ses conquêtes d'un soir à ce genre d'évènement… »

Loki allait remettre le curieux à sa place, mais l'homme leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes un ami de notre charmante hôtesse. » précisa-t-il avec un regard d'excuse. « Nous autres sommes plutôt habitués à la voir seule. Il y a de grande chance pour que certains se permettent quelques commentaires déplacés durant la soirée. » conclut-il, attrapant un autre verre lorsqu'un serveur passa près d'eux, replaçant le vide sur son plateau.

« Ce que vous n'êtes pas, bien sûr… » ironisa Loki, prêt à recadrer l'homme pour mieux le laisser en plan.

« Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ces soirées, mais j'ai aussi des obligations à tenir. » se défendit l'autre avec politesse. « Je n'aime pas côtoyer ces gens et vous n'avez pas l'air d'en faire partie. »

L'homme en costume blanc lui parut plus abordable que les quelques convives qui lui jetaient régulièrement des œillades curieuses, aussi le dieu se dit-il que sa compagnie lui serait toujours moins désagréable que celles de ces rats opportunistes. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours remonter les quelques étages qui le séparait de sa chambre. Anna lui avait laissé une clé.

« Je n'en dirais pas tant vous concernant. » répondit-il avec cynisme, faisant quelques pas vers le buffet dans le but de se servir une coupe, sachant déjà que l'autre le suivrait. Quelqu'un vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour le servir et il déclina toute nourriture, n'aimant pas manger en public. Il chassa d'un coup d'œil glacé les curieux qui murmuraient à son propos, à quelques pas de lui, et la bande fit mine de se retirer pour converser plus loin. Satisfait, il reporta son regard sur la foule, portant son verre à ses lèvres, et ses yeux captèrent inévitablement la silhouette dorée d'Anna, en grande conversation avec l'homme rondouillard de tout à l'heure.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme en costume blanc.

L'autre regarda dans la même direction pour apercevoir le sujet de sa question.

« Monsieur Wellon. Georges Wellon, pour être plus précis. » lui répondit-il, l'air blasé. « Il a l'air d'un imbécile, mais il est loin d'en être un. »

 _Tiens donc…_

Le père du porteur de l'affreux manteau matelassé. Il avait presque oublié cet idiot incompétent qui avait perturbé leur fin de petit-déjeuner à Garden Creek. Il eut un sourire au souvenir de l'incolore discréditer froidement l'impromptu avant qu'il ne se fasse mettre à la porte par les locaux venus prendre un verre au comptoir.

« Ce nom ne m'est pas étranger. » déclara Loki, l'ironie étirant les coins de sa bouche.

« Il essaye probablement de réparer les pots cassés de son fils, John. Sa plus grande déception à l'en croire et, quand on rencontre le personnage, on ne peut qu'agréer. » commenta l'autre.

Là-dessus, Loki acquiesça, plus que d'accord avec ces paroles.

« De quelle nature est leur accord ? » se renseigna le dieu, profitant du caractère bavard de son vis-à-vis.

« Entre Wellon et Coldberry ? Qui sait… » sourit l'homme, resserrant son nœud papillon pourpre et lissant les pans immaculés de sa veste. « Officiellement chacun est le premier concurrent de l'autre. Officieusement, personne ici ne saurait vous le dire. Personnellement, je penche pour un accord tacite qui vise à délimiter les territoires de chacun et à tuer dans l'œuf tout rival potentiel. »

« Cela ne semble choquer personne qu'ils puissent échanger ici, devant autrui. » releva Loki.

« Secret de polichinelle. » expliqua l'homme, mais le dieu ne comprit pas, faute de connaître cette expression-ci. Il n'insista pas, laissant l'autre poursuivre : « Et puis, les galas de charité sont des terrains neutres. On y fuit ou on y confronte ses ennemis, comme on le ferait avec ses propres partenaires. On se montre cordial, on fait bonne figure et avec un peu de chance, l'opinion publique oubliera les craquelures dans ce vernis que l'on prétend impeccable. »

Deux femmes à l'autre bout de la pièce n'avaient cessé de les regarder étrangement depuis le début, les épiant sans se cacher et chuchotant sans discrétions des choses probablement très désagréables à entendre. Deux commères qui ne détournèrent même pas le regard lorsque le dieu leur adressa une œillade meurtrière, préférant glousser comme des dindes pour son plus grand agacement.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, elle rit plus de moi que de vous. » dit l'autre, jetant un regard peu amène en direction des deux indiscrètes. « Elles doivent penser que je vous fais du charme. »

« Est-ce le cas ? » demanda Loki, amusé.

« J'ai bien peur que non, mon compagnon ne me le pardonnerait pas. » le détrompa-t-il sans s'affoler, levant ensuite son verre en direction d'un homme basané à cravate violette qui discutait avec un couple, lui adressant un clin d'œil qui lui fût rendu. « C'est drôle comme les gens semblent croire qu'homosexualité et fidélité sont incompatibles. » s'amusa-t-il, adressant ensuite un discret doigt d'honneur aux deux mégères qui s'étouffèrent alors avec leurs boissons, avalant leur champagne de travers avant de filer ailleurs pour cracher leurs sornettes sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. « J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Aucunement. » répondit platement Loki, l'homme remontant quelque peu dans son estime.

« Bien. » sourit-il aimablement. « J'imagine que si Mademoiselle Coldberry n'a pas pris la peine de vous annoncer, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous donner mon nom, à défaut de connaître le vôtre, Andrew. » se présenta humblement l'homme en costume blanc, avant de grimacer légèrement. « Andrew Nottingham. Ne vous étonnez pas si certain me surnomme le Shérif, les mauvais jeux de mots sont à la portée de tous. »

Encore une autre référence qu'il ne comprit pas, visiblement la phrase était censée être drôle, alors il esquissa un rictus, se calant sur l'expression faciale de l'autre pour trouver le degré le plus juste. Bien entendu cela fonctionna et l'autre retint un léger rire, reprenant ensuite une gorgée de son verre sans réussir à se débarrasser de son sourire amusé.

« Tant qu'on y est… » reprit Nottingham. « …si je puis vous donner un conseil, prenez garde aux rares personnes de la compagnie Wellon qui s'intéresseront à vous. La Blue Society n'est pas réputée pour avoir mené une politique ouvertement agressive, notre hôtesse du soir y a toujours veillé. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. »

« Et cette fameuse entente cordiale ? » l'interrogea Loki.

« Cela n'interdit pas quelques coups bas. Wellon n'est pas moins retord que Coldberry, mais il manque sévèrement de tact en matière de stratégie. Chantage, menace, pression… A côté de lui notre hôtesse passe pour une sainte diplomate, quand bien même elle use aussi des trois. »

« La finesse n'est pas innée à tous. » reconnut sans mal le dieu, songeant aussitôt à l'absence de sens politique chez celui qui fut un jour son frère. Thor avait toujours préféré la provocation et la guerre, attaquant toujours de face sans jamais voir l'intérêt des coups de couteaux dans le dos et arrangements obscurs avec l'adversaire. Ironiquement, Loki avait toujours été le plus violent des deux tout en étant le plus ouvert aux pourparlers. « Et elle s'acquiert d'autant plus difficilement chez certain. »

« Son fils a hérité de ses aspects les plus mauvais, un abruti à l'ego surdimensionné qui se croit toujours au-delà de tous et de toutes. Wellon Senior avait eu quelques projets pour lui à une certaine époque, mais le caractère imbuvable de son rejeton et sa bêtise ont fait s'écrouler le projet, ruinant ce qui aurait pu être une association étonnante. »

« Laquelle ? »

Nottingham lui jeta un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur Anna.

« Une union entre Annabeth Coldberry et John Wellon. Rien de sentimental, bien sûr. Mais cela aurait permis la fusion des deux sociétés et la compagnie Wellon serait alors restée entre les mains d'un descendant Wellon, soit l'enfant des deux partis concernés. La question a été sérieusement étudiée, sans même que Coldberry et Wellon Junior ne se soient rencontrés. Notre hôtesse a mené la négociation avec le père et non avec le fils. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en eût été au courant. Tout l'intérêt pour Wellon Senior était de s'assurer de léguer son empire à une personne apte qui n'était d'aucune manière son fils. Il devait jouer les potiches, rien de plus, Coldberry aurait été celle qui tiendrait les rênes. »

Cela expliquait grandement pourquoi l'incolore avait percé l'homme à jour aussi rapidement lorsqu'ils étaient à l'auberge. Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire dès l'instant où elle l'a aperçu.

« Outre l'idiotie sans bornes du futur mari, qu'est qui l'a décidée à décliner l'offre ? » se renseigna le dieu, se doutant qu'elle aurait pu gérer ce genre de parasite sans le moindre souci.

« Cela faisait à peine six mois qu'elle était veuve. Le décès de son époux l'a laissée assez amère, mais je crois qu'il y a eu autre chose. Elle qui s'était déjà beaucoup éloignée des hautes sphères, s'en est complètement coupée à cette même époque pour une raison inconnue. » expliqua l'autre, prenant ensuite un temps de réflexion avant d'ajouter, d'un ton bien plus mesuré : « La grossesse inattendue de sa sœur a également bousculé beaucoup de chose. »

Loki savait toute l'importance que représentait son neveu pour Anna. Elle aurait pu renoncer à l'arrangement pour assurer l'héritage de ce dernier, mais comme il n'était pas encore né au moment de la prise de décision, le dieu en douta. Il était plutôt d'accord avec Nottingham sur la question. Il y avait eu autre chose à l'époque et il savait, d'après les tenues de comptes trouvées dans le grenier du chalet, qu'elle habitait Garden Creek depuis un an et demi à l'époque où la tentative d'accord avait eu lieu.

« Eloignée à quel point ? » voulut savoir Loki, un doute à l'esprit.

Nottingham haussa ses épaules, avant de jeter un œil au fond de son verre, remuant distraitement son contenu.

« Coldberry a quitté New York pour faire déplacer son siège social à Toronto, tournant purement et simplement le dos aux Etats-Unis. Dans un même temps, elle a déménagé on-ne-sait-où, dans un coin reculé de l'Alberta, et elle s'y est enterrée chaque hiver sans plus faire de vague, revenant au printemps comme si de rien n'était. Aujourd'hui, elle y passe la moitié de l'année, toute la saison froide plus quelques semaines durant les beaux jours. »

Choisir de vivre dans un endroit aussi reculé à une période aussi rude, cela relevait presque de l'insensé. La zone devenait de plus en plus difficile d'accès à mesure que l'hiver approchait et le froid, toujours plus mordant, rendait chaque sortie dangereuse. Anna avait les moyens de vivre où bon lui semblait, de se procurer l'excellence et le confort sans avoir à se battre pour eux, et pourtant elle choisissait de vivre dans cet endroit, certes pas désagréable, mais que l'on pouvait aisément caractériser d'hostile. Pourquoi rechercher un tel isolement quand elle possédait tant ? Même la présence du gamin en ces lieux lui paraissait désormais aberrante…

Et puis il se souvint des mots de l'un des badauds mal avisés de Garden Creek.

… _on est tous ici pour se tasser dans un coin et se faire oublier…_

Anna ne cherchait pas à se faire oublier, c'était évident. Preuve en était du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait toujours hors de Garden Creek et de cette soirée mondaine qu'elle avait organisée. Mais cela eut le mérite de lui rappeler qu'aucun des locaux ne savait où se trouvait la maison de son humaine d'hôte.

… _je n'aime pas être dérangée…_

… _j'ai une bonne centaine d'employés ici… …la plupart ne savent même pas où se trouve ma maison…_

Elle avait tout fait pour se rendre introuvable et Loki comprit enfin. Le chalet était comme une forteresse dont les murs et obstacles étaient la neige dense et glacée qui l'entourait. Garden Creek n'était pas un terrain de jeu, c'était son royaume et sa maison en était le palais. Là-bas elle y était inaccessible pour le reste du monde, elle lui avait même assuré que personne ne pouvait y mettre les pieds sans son consentement. Elle avait créé de toute pièce un lieu sûr où s'établir, où elle pouvait continuer à faire croître son empire sans craindre quoique ce soit. Elle s'y cachait tout comme elle y cachait son neveu, l'épargnant du monde factice dans lequel elle exerçait, le protégeant de toutes menaces.

Il retrouvait là toute la prudence dont elle était capable.

Nottingham et lui échangèrent encore un peu avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse en direction de son compagnon. Le dieu erra un moment sans que personne d'autre ne réussisse à l'aborder, échappant agilement aux quelques invités trop persistants. Anna finit par le rejoindre, visiblement déjà très lasse de la soirée.

« J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de Lady Campton… » lui souffla-t-elle, gardant avec difficulté son air neutre habituel, masque qu'elle présentait au reste de l'assemblée réunie ce soir. Loki jeta un regard derrière elle, captant aussitôt la silhouette aigrie d'une vieille dame aux cheveux teints qui recherchait activement quelqu'un parmi la foule.

« Encore une vieille mégère ? » sourit Loki.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » s'exaspéra Anna, soulagée de s'en être débarrassée.

Dans son dos, la vieille femme les repéra, fonçant aussitôt dans leur direction.

« Elle vient vers nous. » l'informa-t-il, une expression goguenarde sur le visage.

« Tentons un repli stratégique vers le buffet. » proposa aussitôt l'incolore d'un ton pressé, allant jusqu'à saisir son bras pour l'enjoindre à se hâter.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'adressa une voix aigre à Anna et provenant de son dos. Il vit avec amusement l'incolore se crisper et soupirer lourdement avant de se reconstituer une expression lisse et polie, pour ensuite se retourner.

La mégère en avait tous les attraits, une vieille femme de plus de soixante-dix ans qui faisait figure d'un cliché assez odieux sur la vieillesse bourgeoise. Elle portait une robe en velours de très mauvais goûts et semblait s'être parée de tous les bijoux qu'elle possédait pour l'occasion, étalant grossièrement et inutilement sa richesse. On aurait dit un présentoir poussiéreux de joailleries en tout genre, si garnies en pierres précieuses et en or que cela en devenait ridicule. Ses oreilles étaient dotées de lobes tombants, tirés vers le bas par le poids de ses boucles d'oreilles surchargées. Elle avait l'air pincé de ces femmes qui se croit au-dessus de tout et qui ont passé leur vie entre les quatre murs de leur grande maison, à s'occuper de la marmaille s'en jamais voir le monde extérieur. Une personne que Loki gageait fort désagréable et qui ne le détrompa pas de cette idée dès l'instant où elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Une bien belle soirée que vous nous offrez-là, vraiment… Quel dommage cependant qu'aucun bal n'ait été organisé pour clôturer la nuit. » roucoula-t-elle, se plaignant ouvertement.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un humble gala de charité. » offrit poliment Anna, laissant de côté les jérémiades de son aînée.

« Bien entendu. Qui oserait donc faire la fête alors que nous nous réunissons pour soutenir la cause africaine. » approuva la vieille dame avec ironie. « J'ai cru apercevoir des représentants du Wakanda. C'est une bonne chose de les avoir invités, il faut bien leur laisser croire qu'ils servent à quelque chose dans ce milieu. Mais je trouve que vous leur laissez trop d'importance, les braves gens vont finir par croire que vous leur préférez ces énergumènes… »

« Je ne compte délaisser personne. » gagea l'incolore.

« Feu votre mère serait si fière de vous et de votre réussite ! » s'enthousiasma l'autre, avant de reprendre d'un air navré et compatissant : « Si seulement vous vous étiez trouvé un mari convenable, comme elle l'avait souhaité, son bonheur aurait été parfait. Mais je ne doute pas que vous remédiez un jour à la chose. Même avec votre handicap vous restez une femme abordable. »

Le dieu put sentir la brusque tension qui envahit Anna à ses côtés. Sa couleur de peau demeurait un sujet sensible et la vieille dame n'avait eu aucun remord à pointer du doigt ce qui faisait mal, vile inconsciente qu'elle était. Pourtant, l'incolore maintint son sourire poli et cet air inaltérablement calme, laissant de côté l'outrage à peine voilé et les mots mauvais de son aînée. Loki comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait tant cherché à l'éviter.

« Je puis aussi comprendre qu'avec les problèmes causés par votre sœur, trouver chaussure à votre pied ne soit pas aisé. » poursuivit l'autre sans discontinuer, prenant un ton docte. « Vous occupez de ses erreurs de parcours, c'est louable de votre part mais aucun homme n'apprécie d'épouser une femme qui élève l'enfant d'un autre -et d'une autre en l'occurrence-. »

« Je vous prierais de rester polie quand vous évoquez mon neveu. » la recadra durement Anna. Elle tolérait les affronts envers sa personne, mais apparemment pas envers le gamin.

« Un enfant hors-mariage, pour une femme de son rang c'est tout de même très inconvenant. Je comprends pourquoi votre mère l'a éjectée du cercle familial lorsque vous étiez enfants… » poursuivit l'autre dame sans paraître affectée par l'avertissement de l'incolore.

 _« Et elle se serait si bien entendu avec vous… »_

La vieille femme s'interrompit aussitôt dans son discours à l'entente de la voix cassante et moqueuse qui s'était élevée juste derrière elle. Apparut alors à son côté une jeune femme en robe d'un rouge sanglant et à la masse sauvage de cheveux roux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La femme âgée s'offusqua aussitôt mais ravala tous ses mots dès l'instant où elle reconnut la nouvelle arrivante, la dévisageant avec une expression de stupeur, presque de la terreur.

« Dégager de là avant que je n'aie une idée terrible. » claqua sèchement la femme en rouge, chassant en moins de deux la bourgeoise et ses mots insultants, la regardant s'éloigner d'un œil féroce. « Encore cinq minutes et elle nous vantait les mérites du régime allemand de 1940… Tu comptais la laisser nous cracher dessus ou t'attendais juste le bon moment pour lui rappeler que son fils se tape une noire et qu'il en est très heureux ? »

« D'après toi ? » lui répondit avec amusement Anna.

L'inconnue leur offrit enfin son visage et la ressemblance avec l'incolore fut si frappante que Loki sut immédiatement qui elle était.

« Deuxième option, mais t'aurais été tellement implicite qu'elle aurait rien capté. » renifla-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire à la fois torve et extatique. « Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de te revoir A'. »

 _La sœur manquante._

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir Liz. » sourit l'incolore.

Elle était la copie conforme d'Anna à quelques exceptions près. Elle arborait cette même pâleur surréelle, d'autant plus rehaussée par la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu délavé, mais sans le liseré pourpre ni les pupilles carmines. Quant à l'expression de son visage… Elle était tout ce qu'Anna n'était pas malgré leur ressemblance troublante. Son visage semblait habité par le mécontentement, quand bien-même voir sa sœur la satisfaisait. Elle avait un air dangereux et sauvage, ses traits si tendus qu'ils rendaient ses pommettes tranchantes, loin du calme apaisant qu'inspirait constamment Anna. Chacune était l'antithèse de l'autre, à la fois si semblables et si fondamentalement différentes. Lisbeth était l'incarnation de l'affront ouvert et de la colère, là où Annabeth n'était que calme, douceur et froide indifférence.

L'incolore lui ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y jeta comme une assoiffée, laissant sa presque jumelle lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle la serrait avec une force étonnante. Les personnes autour d'eux firent mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la scène, mais quelques regards en coin fusèrent quand même. Le feu de sa robe s'écrasant contre l'or pâle de celle de sa sœur, ses cheveux flamboyants noyant la blancheur lisse et raide des siens, Lisbeth semblait vouloir intégrer Anna à son propre corps.

« Eliott ? » marmonna la rousse.

« Sous bonne garde avec Jessica. » lui répondit Anna.

Se relâchant enfin, les deux se reculèrent et s'observèrent intensément pour échanger silencieusement quelques mots par le regard.

« T'as l'air d'une alien. » finit par commenter la sœur avec dédain, coupant court à l'échange muet, en regardant de haut en bas l'incolore, jetant un œil suspicieux à sa tenue.

« A qui la faute, on se le demande… » la contra gentiment Anna, sans se vexer de la franchise presque déplacée de Lisbeth.

« Je choisis toujours tes robes avec le plus grand soin. » se défendit l'autre avec une expression boudeuse et hautaine. Se tournant vers Loki, elle le dévisagea ouvertement et reprit : « Et voilà notre invité surprise… Il fait plus potable fringué comme ça que sur la photo de sa tronche amochée pendant la bataille. »

Il affronta du regard la sœur et sa remarque déplacée, se promettant de faire acte d'autorité dès qu'ils n'auront plus de public et, surtout, en l'absence de l'incolore. Elle savait qui il était, soit, il s'en remettait à Anna concernait le fait qu'elle ne le jetterait pas en pâture aux autorités. Mais _elle savait_ , donc il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui rappeler _à qui_ elle avait à faire. L'Ase n'allait pas se laisser insulter aussi facilement, encore moins la laisser marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Il avait bien réussi à rabattre le caquet de Rathkin, il ne se gênerait pas pour en faire même avec elle, se doutant d'avance qu'elle aurait plus de répondant que l'homme de main. Le point délicat résidait en le fait de ne pas froisser son hôte d'humaine -pas trop-, comme toujours.

« Soit gentille. » la rabroua aussitôt Anna, adressant un regard d'excuse à Loki qui disait clairement au dieu que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour faire une scène. « On en parlera plus tard. » promit-elle à sa sœur. « Pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi pour gérer les Chinois. »

La sœur se détourna du dieu pour adresser une moue ennuyée à l'incolore.

« Ils n'ont toujours pas répondu ? » demanda-t-elle, blasée. « Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû leur envoyer Bertie dès le départ, ils comprennent jamais rien sinon. »

Ce que le chauffeur avait à voir dans cette histoire, Loki ne voulût pas le savoir.

« Juste une piqûre de rappel, rien de plus. » lui sourit Anna. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Lisbeth soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ta tête de spectre… » abdiqua-t-elle, acceptant même la main réconfortante de l'incolore sur son épaule.

« Je te remercie. » lui souffla sa sœur. « Après ça, je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Moi, il me reste encore le discours de clôture, on se rejoint après si tu veux bien. »

Et la sœur longtemps absente repartit à travers la foule, non sans une œillade aiguë adressée à Loki avant de partir. Les prochains jours en sa compagnie allaient s'annoncer explosifs…

..

…

 **Lol… Ce chapitre est trois fois trop long mais tant pis ! Fallait absolument que je boucle la partie du voyage à Winnipeg en un seul chapitre sinon vous n'en verriez jamais la fin ! Donc, vous l'aurez compris, la suite se passera à Toronto ! Je trouve que l'articulation entre les différents morceaux de ce chapitre manque un peu de souplesse et je reconnais que sur le coup j'ai eu la main lourde sur les descriptions (décor, fringues, personnages…), mais bon, j'en ai eu marre de me relire alors je l'ai posté quand même ! ^^**

 **Je vous invite à aller regarder quelques photos du Fort Garry Hotel pour vous en faire une idée (ça vaut le détour, le truc à une gueule immanquable :D), c'est l'un des incontournables de Winnipeg.**

 **Beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux ici, qu'est-ce qui a surtout retenu votre attention ? :) La mystérieuse sœur qui est enfin entrée en scène, l'attitude d'Eliott, les petites magouilles d'Anna, la bibliothèque…**

 **Je vous accorde que Loki n'est pas très loquace malgré la longueur du chapitre, disons qu'ici il est plus dans l'observation que dans l'action (pour ne pas dire assez passif). Mais je vous rassure, ça s'améliore après. ^^**

 **Ce chapitre aura quand même été une sacrée prise de tête pour moi, je suis contente de pouvoir passer à la rédaction du suivant ! ^^**

 **Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chap' !**

 **Réponse à Laguna :**

 **J'avoue, j'avais hésité à mettre la scène avec le cœur et je me suis dit** _ **Yolo ma grande, soyons folle et tentons le coup !**_ **ce qui n'a pas loupé apparemment ^^ Quitte à choisir, je préfère croquer un bout de cœur plutôt qu'un bout de foie (j'aime bien, mais seulement cuit dans une poêle, beurre, échalottes et persil à l'appui !) vu la différence de texture et puis y'a tellement plus de symbolique avec le cœur que du coup ça a été vite vu !**

 **Merci pour la comparaison série/thriller, promis, vous aurez quelques éléments (pas tous hein ^^) de réponse avant le dénouement. Pour en revenir à ta question sur la longueur de cette fic, j'ai compté que ça devrait approximativement faire dans les 22 chapitres, probablement plus si je me laisse aller à rajouter quelques passages suivant l'inspiration, à voir. :) Je vais bel et bien parler des enfants de Loki, mais peut-être pas dans la proportion que tu espères, avec Sleipnir en plus de Fenrir, Jörmungand et Hela, mais pas des autres (il a trop de gosses ce type, après on s'y retrouve plus ^^).**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura point déçue ! :D**


	10. Des jours et des nuits

**Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre, un !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui, destination Toronto ! Je ne parle pas beaucoup de la ville en elle-même, mais j'aime bien situer mon récit géographiquement parlant et puis ça vous donne un peu une idée de l'environnement.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, de nouvelles têtes arrivent, le café revient à l'honneur et on va encore parler de bouffe (j'aime manger et j'aime écrire à propos de ce que j'aime manger ! Mouhaha !), un peu de blabla inutile par moment parce que j'aime bien offrir quelques pauses à mes personnages (et surtout vous donner du contexte), des choses étranges et suspectes, très peu de réponses (mais un peu quand même) et… plein d'autres trucs !**

 **Ce chapitre est aussi long que le précédent… T.T**

 **N'en prenez pas l'habitude, ça reste exceptionnel et c'est très fatigant d'écrire (et de corriger et de re-recorriger) autant de pages. Je me suis pourtant beaucoup restreinte et j'ai dû faire des choix difficiles pour passer de 14000 mots à moins de 11000, ça n'en finissait plus sinon. C'est quand même ironique quand on sait que je suis dans une filière scientifique et qu'on me demande régulièrement de faire les choses de manière synthétique. ^^**

 **Côté musique, j'écoute à nouveau la BO de la saison 6 de GoT en boucle et particulièrement la musique intitulée The Red Woman qui est juste trop géniale et qui collait parfaitement avec l'ambiance de certains passages que j'ai écrit pour ce chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour la seule rar du chapitre précédent.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

 **Des jours et des nuits  
**

..

…

Loki comprit rapidement que les deux sœurs -bien que diamétralement opposées- n'allaient pas l'une sans l'autre. Lisbeth était une jeune femme impatiente et particulièrement insubordonnée, méprisante dans sa manière de s'adresser aux autres et odieuse dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. La manière dont elle et Anna arrivaient à s'entendre et à se coordonner relevait du miracle. Les deux s'accordaient avec une aisance peu commune, parfois sans un mot, avançant d'un seul homme. L'incolore était la seule en mesure de gérer le tempérament volcanique de sa sœur et, le cas échéant, de lui faire entendre raison. La jeune femme colérique n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres, si ce n'était celui de sa propre famille.

Les deux jours restant qu'ils passèrent à Winnipeg, Loki découvrit que non seulement la sœur pouvait se montrer particulièrement retorse pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais, surtout, que son propre fils semblait l'éviter, préférant se terrer dans sa chambre ou s'isoler dans un coin du salon avec un livre ou un jeu. Il ne détestait ni ne craignait sa génitrice et lui rendait chaque geste d'affection sans faux-semblant, mais quelque chose clochait définitivement à ce niveau et le dieu soupçonna là l'un des nombreux secrets que cette famille singulière avait à cacher.

La sœur avait définitivement quelque chose de toxique, décida-t-il.

..

…

Ils prirent l'avion au matin du troisième jour succédant le gala, retrouvant le confort de l'appareil qui les avait amenés là pour mieux s'envoler vers leur prochaine destination : Toronto.

Une petite heure de vol tout au plus qu'Anna décida de passer avec lui, penchée sur l'échiquier. Elle lui avait promis une partie sur le chemin du retour, mais elle estima qu'un petit entraînement s'imposait avant de se confronter mutuellement lors du jeu. Elle lui apporta quelques précisions quant aux règles et lui fournit les explications qu'il demanda.

Le gamin était occupé à gribouiller des dessins, attablé à quelques pas d'eux, concentré sur sa tâche et sur les couleurs qu'il utilisait. Lisbeth était vautré dans un fauteuil, regardant la télé sans grand intérêt.

Face à lui, Anna lui présentait quelques situations de jeu classiques, lui fournissant des éléments supplémentaires sur la logique d'usage et les stratagèmes les plus courants. C'était comme planifier une guerre, mais sans jouer sur la capacité d'une seule armée et sans craindre de décimer ses propres rangs tant que l'objectif final était atteint : obtenir le roi du camp adverse. Le dieu songea que jouer contre son humaine d'hôte pourrait se montrer fort enrichissant sur la manière dont elle concevait sa propre stratégie dans le monde réel.

Pour son plus grand déplaisir -et parce que chaque temps de paix avait une fin-, ils furent interrompus par Lisbeth et sa voix traînante.

« Ils disent que celui-là est le Dieu de la Foudre. » commenta avec dédain la sœur, adressant un coup de menton en direction de l'écran. Loki y aperçut Thor, brandissant Mjölnir et vociférant comme à son habitude. Il renifla de mépris. « Donc, toi, t'es le Dieu de quoi ? »

Elle s'affala un peu plus dans son siège avant de tourner son visage ennuyé vers l'Ase, le fixant de manière assez impolie, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Malice. Ruse. Mensonge. Chaos. » souffla-t-il, plutôt lasse de l'attitude grossière et discourtoise de la jeune femme. Comment Anna pouvait la supporter à longueur de journée, cela restait un mystère total pour lui qui avait déjà bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. L'ignorer était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu et de perdre inutilement ses moyens. Mais, lorsqu'elle posait une question qui -dans un certain contexte- était dénuée de son agressivité habituelle, le dieu consentait à y répondre -le plus succinctement possible-, seulement pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité par la suite. Dans le cas contraire, la sœur le harcelait jusqu'à obtenir une réponse et cela finissait rarement bien.

Il s'avéra que cette fois-ci fit exception à la règle.

L'impolie explosa de rire, si bruyamment qu'elle réussit à tirer sa sœur de ses réflexions, bien que toujours penchée sur le plateau de jeu. L'incolore lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Tu fais confiance à ça ? Sérieusement A'… » s'amusa ouvertement Lisbeth, ricanant toujours, moitié incrédule. « Il est tout ce que tu détestes. Le Dieu de la Miséricorde ou du Silence, j'aurais compris mais là… » Elle repartit dans un rire, presque hystérique dans son hilarité, renversant sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle glissait de plus en plus de son siège. Loki espéra qu'elle tombe et se casse la mâchoire, juste pour ne plus avoir à entendre son rire moqueur et ses paroles venimeuses.

Anna secoua sa tête de lassitude, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu, faisant fi du comportement indigne et odieux de sa sœur.

« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance -jusqu'à un certain point-, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. » déclara-t-elle tranquillement à Loki, déplaçant l'une de ses tours sur l'échiquier.

Si la remarque l'étonna, il n'en glissa pourtant pas un mot.

..

…

Une voiture vint les récupérer à l'aéroport et Loki fut surpris de retrouver le même chauffeur qui l'avait conduit à travers les rues de Winnipeg, le fameux Bertie. L'homme resta imperturbable face à l'exubérance de la sœur colérique, probablement habitué depuis bien longtemps à ses manies dérangeantes, demeurant aussi indifférent et discret qu'à son habitude.

Il les conduisit jusqu'au quartier d'affaires de la ville, le Financial District, où se tenait le siège social de la Blue Society.

Le bâtiment était immense, mais rien d'incomparable à côté des autres buildings qui l'avoisinaient. Une grande tour de verre et d'acier formée de trois piliers, au sommet du plus haut figurait le logo de la compagnie, une double couronne d'un bleu si pâle qu'il tirait sur le blanc. La voiture en fit le tour avant de pénétrer dans un garage sous-terrain, dévoilant des galeries immenses où un nombre impressionnant de voitures était stationné. Leur véhicule s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous terre et ils passèrent plusieurs postes de sécurité avant de finalement se garer sur une grande place, parmi quelques rares voitures plus luxueuses que celles qui se trouvaient aux étages supérieurs.

Une tribu de majordomes et d'assistants vint les accueillir sans un mot, s'occupant de leurs bagages avec une efficacité redoutable. Une femme en costume d'homme vint à eux pour les saluer et Loki la reconnut comme étant Jessica, celle qui s'était occupée de garder le gamin durant le gala. S'il se demanda d'abord ce que la nourrice faisait ici, il fut rapidement détrompé sur son statut quand elle s'approcha d'Anna avec une tablette à la main pour lui donner les informations les plus importantes dont elle disposait concernant sa société. Le gamin attrapa prudemment la main que sa génitrice lui tendit et tous s'engagèrent à la suite de Jessica que l'incolore écoutait toujours aussi religieusement.

Ils gravirent les nombreux étages de la tour avec un ascenseur assez spacieux. Les portes automatiques finirent par s'ouvrir au bout d'une longue minute, pour révéler un hall lumineux et moderne. Derrière un comptoir, un homme et une femme étaient penchés sur leurs écrans, pianotant vivement sur les claviers de leur ordinateur tout en passant quelques coups de fil. A leur passage, les deux se levèrent de leurs sièges pour adresser un salut cordial et respectueux à Anna et Lisbeth, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

« Bon retour chez vous, Mesdemoiselles Coldberry. »

L'impolie les ignora superbement tandis que l'incolore leur rendit un hochement de tête poli. Aucun ne porta son regard sur lui ou sur le morveux, pas même un coup d'œil curieux. Les deux retournèrent à leur tâche comme si de rien n'était, les laissant atteindre l'ascenseur suivant en toute tranquillité. Loki regarda distraitement à l'extérieur du bâtiment et constata qu'ils se trouvaient quasiment au sommet du pilier le plus haut.

Le second ascenseur ne les emmena qu'un étage plus haut et les libéra dans un vaste salon aux couleurs douces et froides. Ils avaient atteint les appartements privés d'Anna et de son insupportable sœur.

Leurs bagages les attendaient sagement là et il n'y avait aucune trace des domestiques dans la pièce. L'incolore lui fit faire le tour des lieux pendant que sa sœur s'occupait de leurs affaires à toutes deux avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Jessica -qui était restée avec eux- se permit de se charger de la valise du gamin.

Le salon était la pièce centrale qui menait à quasiment toutes les chambres, ainsi qu'à la cuisine, plus moderne que celle du chalet. Toutes les portes ici étaient coulissantes, faites de deux grands panneaux se glissant dans les murs lorsqu'on les ouvrait, donnant une impression d'espaces aux frontières malléables.

A la différence du chalet, Anna disposait ici d'une chambre d'ami qu'elle lui céda volontiers.

« Il arrive parfois que mes proches collaborateurs restent dormir une nuit. » expliqua-t-elle vaguement, le laissant à la contemplation de ses nouveaux quartiers.

Loki s'y installa rapidement, envahissant sans se priver les nombreuses étagères de ses affaires. La pièce était grande et possédait une baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un vaste balcon. Il n'eut aucun doute quant au fait qu'il s'y sentirait à son aise pour les prochains jours à passer.

Il retourna dans le salon et y trouva Jessica qui semblait l'attendre patiemment.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mademoiselle Coldberry souhaiterait vous présenter quelques-uns de mes collègues. »

Elle travaillait bel et bien à la Blue Society et le dieu déduisit de sa présence à l'hôtel l'autre nuit le signe qu'elle était une personne de confiance aux yeux de l'incolore, suffisamment pour qu'elle lui confie momentanément la garde de son précieux neveux. A première vue, cette femme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, plutôt grande et un peu carrée d'épaules, son visage arborait la même expression lisse et imperturbable que Bertie, le chauffeur. Et tout comme lui, elle était armée. Deux couteaux dissimulés sous les plis impeccables de sa chemise et un petit calibre attaché à la cheville.

Ils n'avaient croisé que très peu de membres de la sécurité sur leur chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. Aucune escorte ne s'était déployée pour eux, à aucun moment. Il fut évident que la seule garde rapprochée que s'autorisait Anna était celle de ses propres employés et Loki se méfia de ces gens à l'allure banale qui n'avait rien de ces mastodontes servant généralement de garde du corps.

L'incolore aimait la discrétion en toute circonstance, il ne s'étonna donc pas de ce fait.

Jessica le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils gravirent ensemble un étage supplémentaire pour atteindre ce qui sembla être une prestigieuse salle de réunion, dotée d'une grande table en verre ovale qui pouvait accueillir une douzaine de personne. Cinq sièges étaient déjà occupés et Anna était installée dans celui qui se trouvait en bout de table, entourée de deux places libres qui leur étaient visiblement destinés. Jessica alla s'asseoir à sa droite, Loki prit donc place dans le siège à sa gauche, s'amusant de ce tableau étonnant alors que chaque mur -fait de verre- donnait vue sur la ville. Ils étaient littéralement au sommet de tout et cela arracha un sourire ironique à Loki, qui se disait que -décidément- cet endroit lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Il arrêta néanmoins son observation ici, lorsqu'il s'intéressa enfin aux quatre autres visages qui figuraient sous ses yeux. Il eut la surprise de reconnaître Nottingham parmi les rangs de l'incolore et celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu en guise de salut. L'homme ne lui avait jamais mentionné pour le compte de qui il officiait et, si Loki s'en était royalement moqué il y a quelques jours, il constata aujourd'hui que la question aurait eu le mérite d'être posée. Pas étonnant que Nottingham se soit adressé à lui ainsi, il savait déjà qu'ils seraient amenés à se rencontrer à nouveau. Le dieu n'apprécia que moyennement le fait que le midgardien se soit joué de lui aussi facilement, mais décida qu'aux vues du contenu de leur discussion, il pouvait se contenter d'appuyer un regard mortellement ennuyé en guise de mécontentement. Il avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis avec la sœur colérique pour chercher des comptes à un autre.

Loki constata également que le compagnon de Nottingham était aussi présent dans l'assemblée et Anna le présenta sous le nom de Mike Spencer. A la lumière du jour, la peau de l'homme lui parut moins sombre que dans son souvenir et son visage, plus rond. Il apprit également que Jessica avait pour nom de famille Carlington. Ne resta plus que les deux autres, que l'incolore présenta succinctement comme étant Bartholomew Nox et Courtney Hijo, un homme d'une taille ridicule, bien plus jeune que ses pairs et aux lunettes trop grandes, et une femme au visage plat doté de yeux en amandes d'un noir brillant et accommodé d'un sourire tordu, à l'air diable, mais pas dans les mêmes proportions que la sœur colérique.

Il s'agissait là des ' _proches collaborateurs_ ' d'Anna, à savoir les seuls membres de sa société qui travaillaient étroitement avec elle. Il comprit que chaque directive donnée depuis le chalet parvenait à l'un d'entre eux, si ce n'était à l'ensemble. C'était ces subalternes, qu'elle présentait poliment comme ses propres collègues, qui dirigeaient la tour -et l'empire qui y était rattaché- en son absence.

..

…

Aucun des prétendus collaborateurs d'Anna ne semblait enclin à approcher Lisbeth, ni de près, ni de loin, sauf absolue nécessité. Il était évident que la sœur travaillait également au sein de la Blue Society et, en posant quelques questions à Carlington, la gouvernante et bras droit des Coldberry lui apprit qu'elle était co-directrice de la compagnie et que l'incolore cumulait cette même fonction, en plus d'en être la présidente.

Son humeur exécrable n'était un secret pour personne et même si elle occupait un poste de dirigeante, la petite équipe qu'Anna s'était constituée préférait se référer à la sœur la plus aimable, de même que leur loyauté semblait lui revenir entièrement.

Autre spécificité des lieux, il se trouvait qu'ici aussi les loups n'étaient jamais loin. Notamment lorsqu'il en découvrit un siégeant aux pieds d'Anna, alors qu'elle était occupée à faire de la paperasse dans son bureau. La pièce avait la même aura que celle du chalet, à la fois confortable et austère, mais dans des proportions plus grandes. C'était une pièce accessible depuis le petit hall d'accueil et qui contenait des meubles en bois noirs et vernis, une bibliothèque très fournie et quelques babioles artistiques faites de métal tordu. Dans un coin, une table basse était encerclée de fauteuils blancs et, tout au fond, se tenait le bureau derrière lequel s'asseyait l'incolore, dans un siège en cuir blanc à dossier haut, presque un trône. Il n'était venu là que par ennui et, surtout, pour ne pas avoir l'insupportable sœur sur le dos. Le dieu avait rapidement compris que s'il voulait la paix, il lui fallait sortir de la tour ou rechercher la compagnie de son humaine d'hôte. En trois jours, il avait vu de Toronto tout ce qu'il voulait et commençait déjà à s'en lasser. Il se résolut donc à faire usage de la deuxième solution et n'en fut pas le moins du monde déçu.

Anna acheva son travail en une poignée de minutes et lui offrit de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils, le temps qu'elle prépare du café. Il la regarda disparaître derrière un panneau coulissant, devinant aisément la petite cuisine qui était dissimulée derrière.

L'animal, qui était jusqu'ici resté bien sagement allongé sur la moquette d'un turquoise sombre, se releva avec difficulté pour trottiner jusqu'à lui, reniflant prudemment les doigts du dieu avec curiosité.

« Il n'est pas farouche. » héla Anna depuis l'autre pièce tandis qu'elle s'affairait.

Si Loki avait eu quelques doutes sur l'identité canine des différentes bêtes d'Anna, il lui parut évident que ce chien-là n'en était pas un. Peut-être son œil était-il devenu plus aguerri ou peut-être que la différence était ici plus flagrante, mais la fourrure d'un gris pâle qui roussissait à certains endroits, blanc de poitrail ainsi qu'autour de la gueule, le museau allongé et les oreilles triangulaires, de même que les les yeux d'un ambre sombre, étaient tout autant d'indices et de preuves irréfutables qu'il s'agissait bien d'un loup. D'un autre genre que ceux qu'il avait aperçu à Garden Creek et bien plus maigre et chétif que Windy ou Snö. L'une de ses pattes avant portaient des cicatrices, là où le poil n'avait pas repoussé et ne repousserait probablement jamais, ce qui expliquait la démarche titubante de l'animal, mais non moins hésitante. Celui-ci, constata-t-il, avait été domestiqué, contrairement aux autres loups de l'incolore.

« Sobaka. » énonça Anna lorsqu'elle revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa délicatement sur le verre de la table basse avant de s'installer à son tour. « Des russes à qui j'avais accordé mon soutien me l'ont offert en guise de remerciement. »

Elle remplit deux tasses à l'aide d'une petite casserole en cuivre, laissant couler le liquide noir et encore fumant tout en retenant dans le récipient la mousse qui s'était formée. Cette technique était différente de celle à laquelle l'incolore l'avait habitué. Les arômes qui s'échappaient de la préparation étaient plus forts et plus insistants, presque dérangeants s'il n'avait pas autant apprécié l'odeur amère et entêtante.

« Café turc. » le renseigna Anna dans un sourire.

Nulle cuillère ne se trouvait sur le plateau et aucun pot de sucre, il en fut légèrement contrarié.

« Il faut le laisser décanter. » lui expliqua-t-elle tranquillement alors qu'elle lui servait sa tasse et rapprochait une assiette garnie de petites confiseries blanches et cubiques. « Le marc va se déposer au fond de la tasse donc ne boit pas jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà sucré le café lors de sa préparation. »

Le dieu se désintéressa de sa tasse pour prendre l'un des petits cubes blancs et saupoudré de sucre fin -semblable à de la farine- entre deux doigts. C'était fait d'une pâte de saveur peu prononcée et qui renfermait en son sein des fruit secs que Loki reconnut comme étant des amandes. A la fois mou et croquant, mais non moins désagréable en bouche.

« Des loukoums. » lui présenta Anna avant d'en prendre un à son tour. « Ils s'accordent toujours avec ce type de café. »

Et comme à l'accoutumée, elle avait effectivement raison. Une fois que le café eut cessé de cracher ses fines volutes de fumée, le dieu porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une première gorgée. Une forte amertume le frappa, vite suivie des arômes plus puissants et plus brutes de ce qui faisait la saveur du café. Cette boisson-là avait quelque chose de moins raffiné, mais possédait un goût plus affirmé et un bouquet plus large qui s'achevait sur des notes plus douces. Il n'en consommerait pas tous les jours, mais cette façon de faire était étonnante et révélait toutes les saveurs qu'un café avait à offrir. Il ne sut juste pas d'où venait cette touche fleurie et sucrée qui s'attardait sur son palais une fois la gorgée avalée.

« J'y ai ajouté une goutte de fleur d'oranger. » lui indiqua Anna alors qu'elle prenait elle aussi quelques lampées de sa boisson, regardant distraitement le loup qui se rallongeait à ses pieds, reposant sa tête contre les escarpins noirs et mat.

La voir dans un tailleur noir et vêtue d'une chemise d'un bleu pâle était étrange, soulignant la blancheur de sa peau -celle de son visage comme celle de ses jambes- et de ses cheveux ramenés en arrière, ses mèches pâles et raides retombant sur le noir d'encre du tissu de ses épaules.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramené ce loup à Garden Creek ? » demanda Loki, ses yeux ne quittant plus l'animal.

« Les autres le tueraient dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. » lui répondit-elle nonchalamment. « Il n'a aucune chance de survivre dans la nature avec sa patte folle et il n'est pas question que je le confie à un zoo. »

« Je vois. Pourquoi t'offrir un animal si celui-ci est en mauvais état ? »

« Sobaka était un trophée de chasse. Les hommes qui me l'ont offert pensaient me faire plaisir en me l'amenant. Ils ont pensé que je voudrais l'abattre moi-même pour ensuite récupérer sa peau et accrocher sa tête aux murs de ma maison ou de mon bureau. »

Il imaginait sans mal son expression contenue alors qu'elle acceptait ce ' _cadeau_ ' qu'elle aurait certainement préféré ne pas recevoir.

« Ce qui n'a visiblement pas été le cas. » constata-t-il à voix haute, cherchant à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Non. Ils l'ont attrapé avec un piège, du même genre que celui qui s'est refermé sur ta jambe. » expliqua distraitement Anna, plongée dans son souvenir alors que ses doigts se resserraient durement sur sa tasse. « Ils lui ont cassé la patte pour s'assurer qu'il soit incapable de fuir. Probablement par jeu aussi. Ils m'ont livré un loup décharné et agonisant et sont repartis en me souhaitant une bonne chasse. »

« Tu l'as soigné et tu l'as apprivoisé. » comprit aisément Loki.

« Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été facile… » souffla Anna, avant de reposer sa tasse sur le plateau. « Je n'avais jamais vu autant de rage et de peur chez un animal. Je me suis demandée s'il ne valait pas mieux abréger ses souffrances que de le forcer à se confronter au monde humain. »

Un choix difficile, mais peut-être le moins cruel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? »

« Son regard. Il avait encore l'œil vif. Les animaux qui s'attendent à mourir ont les yeux vides et ternes. Ça n'était pas son cas. »

Elle glissa une main sur la tête du loup et le caressa gentiment, presque mélancoliquement alors que son regard accrochait les yeux de l'animal. Après un temps, elle défit sa veste et releva la manche droite de sa chemise tout en poursuivant :

« Il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et je l'ai appris à mes dépens. » Elle lui présenta l'intérieur de son avant-bras où la peau était plus fine et Loki darda son regard perçant sur l'épiderme impeccable. Avec la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce, il finit par distinguer un arc ovale formé de pointillés irréguliers. La marque d'une morsure.

Elle rabaissa le tissu sur sa peau pâle et discrètement balafrée, mais laissa sa veste de côté.

« Cela ne t'était jamais arrivé avec tes loups avant ? »

« Jamais. » confessa sans détour Anna. « Gagner sa confiance a nécessité beaucoup de temps et de patience. Quand il a compris qu'ici il serait le seul loup et que ce territoire lui était acquis, son agressivité a sensiblement diminué jusqu'à disparaître. »

« Et il a fini par te reconnaître comme son maître. »

« Comme son alpha. » le corrigea gentiment l'incolore, souriant à l'animal avec douceur.

..

…

L'incolore cuisinait beaucoup, mais ici, c'était une activité constante dès qu'elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Loki finit par comprendre que c'était un moyen pour elle de se détendre tout en continuant à réfléchir. A Garden Creek, elle mélangeait régulièrement travail et cuisine, passant ses coups de fil et griffonnant tout en mettant la main à la pâte. Ici, elle cuisinait aussi bien pour leurs repas que pour gaver ses cinq subalternes de pâtisserie en tout genre durant leurs réunions, spécialement quand il s'agissait d'un problème particulièrement épineux.

Cet après-midi ne fit pas exception à la règle et Loki fut d'autant plus intrigué quand il vit le petit groupe pénétrer dans le salon du grand appartement pour rejoindre la cuisine et s'installer à la table-comptoir, se perchant sur les chaises hautes comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait à maintes reprises, tandis que l'incolore les y attendait, sortant du four ses petits gâteaux pour les laisser refroidir, le temps de lancer un thé.

Elle convia Loki à se joindre à eux et peut-être qu'il accepta de mauvaise grâce, attiré par l'odeur du pain chaud et des herbes en train d'infuser, prenant place à la grande table tandis qu'Anna garnissait ses petits gâteaux -qui se nommaient _scones_ \- de crème caillée et d'une confiture de fruits rouges.

Le thé fut servi, dans la plus pure tradition anglaise lui assura l'incolore avec un sourire amusé, de même que les scones qu'elle distribua à chacun dans de petites assiettes. Anna s'installa à son tour à la table et ils grignotèrent avec appétit sans prononcer un mot de plus, chacun réfléchissant à la situation. Loki les observa avec amusement, ignorant la cause de ce qui les poussait à faire travailler leurs esprits aussi intensément.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Racine K ? » finit par demander Nox une fois sa tasse vide, brisant le mutisme dans lequel étaient plongés ses collègues.

Il y eut un silence méditatif, chacun contemplant le fond de sa tasse, réfléchissant à la situation. Anna afficha un sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse sans répondre. Loki eut l'image d'une mère surveillant une bande d'enfants en plein goûter. Elle les laissa mijoter jusqu'à ce que Carlington ne demande :

« On fait un gâteau ? »

L'incolore hocha la tête.

« On fait un gâteau. » confirma-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire, s'appuyant de ses avant-bras sur le comptoir.

« Gâteau. » acquiescèrent les autres après s'être concertés entre eux par un bref échange de murmures. Ils semblèrent tous reprendre vie une fois le mot prononcé, se redressant correctement sur leurs chaise, prêts à lancer la discussion.

« Il ne s'agit pas de faire de la pâtisserie. » comprit aisément Loki, alors qu'Anna resservait chacun d'un scone. Tous grignotèrent avec entrain, certains -à savoir Nox et Spencer- dévorant leur assiette en une poignée de secondes.

« Non effectivement. » ria Hijo, qui avait retrouvé son air diable à l'annonce, tapant la main de Spencer alors qu'il tentait de lui chiper son scone, faute de ne plus en trouver dans sa propre assiette.

Il y avait une dynamique étrange entre les cinq subalternes d'Anna. La moindre occasion pour taquiner l'un d'entre eux semblait toujours bonne à prendre et, malgré le grand sérieux de certains, il arrivait assez régulièrement que tous se chicanent, se chamaillant sans pour autant perdre de vue leur travail. Ils rappelèrent indubitablement à Loki la meute de Garden Creek, jappant et se querellant régulièrement, mais capable de fonctionner d'un même ensemble sous l'injonction d'Anna.

« Mais c'est tout comme. » reprit Nottingham, qui jeta un regard lasse et désespéré à son compagnon et à ses manières de glouton. « Disons que c'est une technique assez simple dans la théorie, qui permet de faire plier un client. »

« En fait, ça consiste à évoquer un projet avec ledit client de telle sorte qu'on obtienne exactement ce que l'on attend de lui. » poursuivit Nox, le nez dans sa tasse, de la buée couvrant lentement ses lunettes. Il les retira pour les essuyer consciencieusement, tandis qu'il expliquait, mettant de la conviction dans ses mots : « Ce projet, tu le construis pas-à-pas, en prenant soin de mettre au courant le client de toutes les étapes et avancées. Il faut l'intégrer à la chose, lui en parler sans cesse pour qu'il sente qu'il en fasse partie, qu'il sera la pierre finale à son aboutissement. »

« Sauf qu'il n'a aucun pied réellement dedans puisqu'il n'est sensé intervenir qu'à la fin, une fois que toute la paperasse et la partie étude sont bouclées, ce dont nous nous chargeons. » souligna Spencer, lorgnant toujours sur l'assiette de sa voisine.

« Lui faire croire que le projet est le sien alors qu'il ne l'est pas ? » demanda Loki, intrigué.

« Pire. » sourit machiavéliquement Hijo.

« C'est comme faire un gâteau. » répéta Carlington, réchauffant ses mains sur sa tasse et humant son contenu avec délice, tapotant ses ongles en rythme contre la porcelaine. « Tu le prépares avec soin devant la personne, tu laisses les sons de la cuisine emplirent ses oreilles, tu ouvres régulièrement le four pour que l'odeur l'entête. Et puis tu lui présentes la chose sur une belle assiette que tu mets juste sous son nez. »

« Tu le fais saliver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus… » surenchérit Hijo, surveillant d'un œil la prochaine tentative de Spencer. « Et quand il se croît sur le point de mordre dedans à pleines dents… » Elle regarda la main s'approcher jusqu'à frôler son dernier scone. « … tu lui retires l'assiette. » Elle attrapa vivement la main tendue de son voisin, appuyant vicieusement entre le pouce et l'index, faisant couiner l'autre, de douleur comme de frustration. Elle prit le scone et le dévora en deux bouchées, sous les yeux grands ouverts du compagnon de Nottingham.

« _Navrée Monsieur K, mais l'entreprise GoWay nous a fait une meilleure offre et nous pensons qu'ils seront plus en phase avec la philosophie de notre maison pour mener à bien ce projet de voiture hybride. Vous comprenez, c'est un lourd investissement…_ » se singea elle-même Anna, répétant des mots qu'elle avait utilisés plus d'une fois.

« …et bla, bla, bla. » acheva Hijo, moulinant l'air d'une main, la bouche pleine de miettes.

Spencer soupira tristement.

« C'est un travail de longue haleine et qui ne paye qu'après des mois voire des années… » expliqua-t-il, lasse.

« Mais un client est un client, le but est quand même de faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui conduise le projet à son terme et selon la volonté de la Blue Society. » intervint Carlington, levant un doigt qu'elle agita au rythme de ses paroles. « Le gars est juste si désespéré de voir la chose lui passer sous le nez pour une histoire de concurrence, qu'il devient soudainement ouvert à tous types de compromis et c'est là qu'on renverse le jeu. On pose nos conditions et il dit oui à pratiquement tout. » Elle glissa à Spencer son assiette qui contenait encore quelques grosses miettes, lui empruntant sa cuillère au passage pour remuer son propre thé et récupérer le sucre au fond de sa tasse.

« Faut juste savoir tempérer nos demandes, parce qu'on ne cherche pas non-plus à couler sa boîte. » modéra Nottingham, appuyé sur son poing, regardant son compagnon se lécher les doigts avec un drôle de regard.

« Ils sont vraiment trop bons tes scones Boss ! » sourit Spencer comme un bienheureux.

Vraiment, ces cinq-là formaient une drôle d'équipe, capable d'autonomie, mais qui se rangeait sous chaque directive de l'incolore sans jamais protester. Anna avait toujours la main sur sa société, mais pouvait se permettre ses longues périodes d'absence où elle tenait les rênes à distance, laissant son royaume aux mains de personnes en qui elle avait toute confiance. Il était seulement étrange de constater à quel point ils se référaient à elle, presque comme à une mère, quand bien même Carlington, Nottingham et Spencer lui paraissaient plus âgés qu'elle. Difficile à savoir avec le visage lisse et sans âge d'Anna.

..

...

Un matin où il prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, baignant dans le silence solitaire et confortable de la cuisine, Loki sut que la journée allait très mal commencer lorsque la sœur colérique le rejoignit à table, prenant le siège juste en face du sien.

L'incolore avait déjà quitté l'appartement -il ne l'avait que brièvement aperçue- et le dieu sut qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur elle pour poser des limites au caractère irascible de sa nouvelle voisine de table. Et, à voir l'expression tordue de son visage, il fut clair que les prochaines minutes s'annonceraient particulièrement pénibles pour lui.

Elle minauda un peu au début, l'observant d'un œil goguenard et mauvais et faisant désagréablement grincer la pointe de ses ongles contre son verre d'eau. Elle le cherchait et Loki ne lui ferait nullement le plaisir d'entamer les hostilités.

« Ça fait un moment qu'elle t'héberge à Garden Creek. » commença-t-elle, ses dents se dévoilant presque sous son sourire torve. « Deux mois, deux mois et demi ? »

« Deux mois et vingt-et-un jours. » la corrigea-t-il, lui rendant son expression faussement courtoise, ses lèvres se contractant d'hypocrisie. Il était plus doué qu'elle à ce jeu-là et elle le savait, il la voyait déjà enrager derrière son masque habituel d'autosuffisance.

« Tu sembles apprécier cet endroit. » fit-elle remarquer, forçant sa voix de politesse exagérée et mielleuse. « C'est vraiment dommage quand on sait que tu n'y resteras pas bien longtemps. »

La menace sous-jacente ne l'effraya nullement, lui arrachant plutôt un sourire amusé et ironique. Il reprit une gorgée de sa tasse, attendant de voir la suite, d'entendre la prochaine ineptie que sa bouche carmine allait cracher, insensible à son venin.

« Si ce n'est pas A' qui te mets à la porte, j'en connais un qui sera ravi de le faire à sa place. »

Elle lui prit une de ses tartines, croquant dedans effrontément sous le regard acéré du dieu. Il avait déjà réglé ses comptes avec l'homme de main, ses tentatives d'intimidation étaient donc vaines.

« Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de Rathkin… » précisa-t-elle, observant d'un air affamé et violent l'expression contenue de son visage. « Selon mes propres estimations, tu ne seras plus un souci bien avant la fin de l'hiver. Disons… encore deux ou trois semaines ? »

Son sourire de travers eut quelque chose de mauvais et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur folle. Elle repartit avec sa tranche de pain grillé à moitié mangée, quittant la cuisine pour le laisser à nouveau dans le silence.

Il n'avait pas reconnu le mensonge dans ses paroles. Quelles que furent ses élucubrations, la sœur colérique croyait durement en chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, laissant Loki perplexe. N'y avait-il eu que de la folie derrière la menace proférée ou est-ce que cette fable n'en était qu'à moitié une, mi vraie mi fausse, s'étranglant entre la réalité et le fantasme ?

..

…

La frénésie culinaire de l'incolore sembla prendre de l'ampleur dans les jours qui suivirent, signe que la masse de ses pensées se densifiait alors qu'elle se confrontait à des choix de haute importance. Le frigo se remplit sensiblement de pâtisseries en tout genre, toutes plus alléchantes et plus parfaites les unes que les autres, avec un degré d'élaboration qui allait _crescendo_. Quelque fut le problème qui encombrait son esprit, il semblait que son humaine d'hôte ne parvenait pas à une solution qu'elle estimait suffisante.

L'absence de la sœur colérique, partie deux jours plus tôt, n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

Entre son travail et la gestion de sa propre famille, Anna semblait se perdre chaque jour un peu plus dans son esprit, se tracassant d'hypothèses et d'arrangements, dévorée d'inquiétudes mais sans jamais céder au stress. Cela se ressentait sensiblement dans le rythme de ses journées et même Loki, qui dormait rarement plus de quelques heures, fut surpris de constater qu'elle se levait avant lui -soit bien avant l'aurore- malgré qu'elle reste éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit.

En l'absence de sa génitrice, le gamin passait ses journées entre sa chambre, le salon et le bureau de sa tante lorsqu'elle pouvait l'y accueillir, et le dieu finit par prendre l'enfant en pitié. Le petit ne lui cassa jamais les pieds malgré le fait évident qu'il s'ennuyait de plus en plus au sommet de cette tour de verre et Loki consentit à lui lire quelques histoires quand il tournait tellement en rond que cela lui donnait le tournis. Sobaka traînait parfois dans le salon -Hijo l'y amenait après chaque promenade- et si le loup quittait rarement le giron du gamin, il finit par se faire suffisamment à la présence du dieu pour venir s'allonger à ses pieds lorsqu'il était installé dans le canapé, un livre à la main.

Ce fut pourquoi en cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans le grand salon avec Sobaka pour seule compagnie -Carlington avait emmené le gamin faire un tour-, Loki eut la surprise de voir l'incolore sortir de l'ascenseur, la mine fatiguée et le pas rageur. La journée ne s'était visiblement pas passée comme elle l'avait souhaitée et, si prise dans sa débâcle mentale, elle sembla ne pas remarquer la présence du dieu dans la pièce, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Ce qui expliqua très probablement son manque de retenue lorsqu'elle balança sa mallette en direction de sa chambre, avant de se défaire de ses talons en quelques coups de pieds énervés, les envoyant valdinguer dans la même direction. Elle se passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de détacher ses cheveux dans un soupir profond, passant ses doigts entre ses mèches blanches pour en défaire les arrangements. Il parut évident qu'elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'elle avait un public lorsqu'elle commença à se défaire de sa jupe stricte, dézippant la fermeture éclair dans le creux de ses reins avant de se débarrasser du tissu en même temps que de son collant transparent. Fort heureusement pour Loki, Sobaka ne sembla pas spécialement enclin à rejoindre sa maîtresse et demeura silencieusement à ses pieds, ne trahissant pas la présence du dieu.

L'air toujours aussi contrariée, Anna souffla bruyamment tout en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne releva toujours pas le dieu assis dans son canapé qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air, ni le loup qui commençait à somnoler. Elle s'y servit un verre de vin et il eut tout le loisir de contempler ses jambes, de ses pieds délicats jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses pâles, caressant l'épiderme blanc du regard avec un intérêt non feint. Il la savait belle et globalement bien faite malgré son apparence décolorée -il avait eu des semaines et des semaines pour s'en rendre compte- mais, dans cette tenue débraillée et avec ses cheveux mis en pagaille par les passages répétés de sa main entre ses mèches, il la voyait sous un tout autre jour. La vision de son humaine d'hôte, appuyée nonchalamment contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, sirotant distraitement son verre de vin et mâchonnant dubitativement ses joues entre chaque gorgée, lui tordit agréablement les entrailles et il la contempla sans se priver, captant les moindres détails de sa peau pâle et de ses courbes légères dissimulées sous sa chemise cintrée. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour remettre la bouteille à sa place, son regard accrocha sa cuisse droite et son sourire amusé se fana légèrement.

Là, au beau milieu de l'étendue blanche de son épiderme, était ancrée une cicatrice rectangulaire et d'une taille non négligeable, découpant la peau de manière presque régulière. La délimitation était trop nette pour être accidentelle. Il n'y avait aucune gêne dans la démarche de l'incolore qui trahissait cette scarification étrange qu'elle cachait d'ordinaire sous ses vêtements et s'il se rappela des fines traces de coupures sur le dos de ses épaules, aperçues lors de ses premiers jours au chalet, il ne sut dire si les deux étaient reliés d'une quelconque manière, bien que les marques semblent anciennes.

Lorsqu'Anna retourna au comptoir pour terminer son verre d'une traite, elle suspendit son geste alors qu'elle le reposait sur la surface en pierre lisse, se figeant sur place. Lentement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et affronta son regard avec une surprise difficilement contenue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa jupe et son collant toujours échoués devant la porte de l'ascenseur, avant de revenir au visage amusé de Loki. Il refusa de détourner le regard, affrontant ses yeux clairs au rougeoiement ténu sans se départir de son sourire goguenard. Elle finit par hausser ses épaules avec fatalité, déposa son verre dans l'évier puis traversa le salon pour récupérer ses vêtements et pénétrer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, ignorant l'œil vif du dieu qui s'attarda sur sa silhouette et sur sa cuisse marquée.

Encore un autre mystère qu'il allait devoir percer, soupira intérieurement Loki, avant de se réjouir au souvenir de ces derniers instants et du tableau plaisant qu'il avait eu sous les yeux durant quelques minutes.

..

…

Cette nuit-là fut différente des autres.

Ils avaient dîné dans un silence presque pesant et l'incolore n'avait pas tardé à mettre l'enfant au lit une fois le repas terminé. Loki fut certain que l'expression préoccupée de son humaine d'hôte n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode de l'après-midi. Elle se plongea dans son travail mais délaissa la cuisine au profit du salon et le dieu préféra gagner sa propre chambre.

Bien après que minuit soit passé, l'incolore était toujours dans le salon et, à entendre l'absence de bruit, s'était très probablement endormie sur le canapé. Après un temps de réflexion, Loki se décida à aller voir ce qu'il en était, prêt à mettre la jeune femme au lit s'il le fallait, tant qu'il pouvait éteindre les lumières du salon qui se glissaient jusque sous sa porte et qui dérangeait son propre sommeil.

Mais, à peine eut-il entrouvert la porte coulissante qu'une sonnerie le fit se stopper. Il regarda par l'interstice, observant Anna se lever d'un air pataud -signe qu'elle avait effectivement été en train de dormir- pour récupérer son téléphone et décrocher.

« Oui ? … Bertie ? Tu l'as retrouvée ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Bien. … Non, non. … Oui. … Très bien. » marmonna-t-elle rapidement, avant de raccrocher.

La tension qui l'habitait se relâcha et l'incolore se laissa choir sur le canapé, harassée de fatigue. Elle glissa une main pâle sur son visage, regardant le plafond sans le voir, et jura, chose qu'elle faisait en de très rares occasions.

Loki hésita entre retourner se coucher et la rejoindre au salon, avant de se décider pour un compromis entre les deux, soit rester dissimulé derrière le panneau en bois. Il regarda Anna s'éloigner péniblement du canapé pour gagner sa propre chambre, revenant aussitôt sur ses pas avec quelques affaires qu'elle laissa sur la table basse. Elle pianota sur son portable durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le roulis de l'ascenseur ne se fasse entendre.

Dans la faible luminosité du salon, la silhouette échevelée de Lisbeth apparut, sortant de la cage d'ascenseur d'un pas mal assuré. L'incolore la rejoignit rapidement pour la soutenir, l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils pour l'y installer. A la lumière de la lampe, son visage ensanglanté se distingua nettement et, à la manière dont la jeune femme tenait son bras contre elle, son épaule devait être déboîtée.

Anna fut sourde aux quelques plaintes et protestations de sa sœur, et se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux dans son nécessaire pour découper son T-shirt, écartant les pans de tissu pour révéler la hauteur basse et anormale de l'os rond. Après un dernier regard à sa sœur, elle se saisit d'une main de l'épaule valide et agrippa le bras démis de l'autre, puis tira dessus vers l'extérieur, faisant gémir la jeune femme dans un cri étouffé de douleur. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à remettre l'os à sa place et quand se fut fait, Lisbeth s'écroula contre elle, vaincue.

Attrapant son visage entre ses mains, l'incolore la secoua légèrement pour l'obliger à rester consciente, tenant si fort sa mâchoire que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses joues. Mais les yeux de l'autre jeune femme roulaient déjà dans leurs orbites.

« Liz. » appela durement Anna. « _Tu restes avec moi._ »

Sa voix était catégorique, presque un ordre. La blessée fit un effort et puisa dans ses dernières ressources, obligeant son regard vaseux à accrocher celui de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » demanda Anna, une froideur inhabituelle dans ses mots. « Liz. _Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?_ »

Les trésors de patience dont elle faisait d'ordinaire preuve semblaient s'être envolés et il parut évident, malgré le calme intransigeant de l'incolore, qu'il y avait urgence. La sœur à moitié évanouie commença à faire non de la tête, mais Anna durcit sa prise sur son visage et murmura dangereusement, penchée sur elle :

« _Lisbeth Coldberry._ »

Le ton était sans appel et Lisbeth, d'ordinaire si farouche, abdiqua aussitôt, misérable et honteuse.

« Héroïne. » pleura-t-elle presque, s'attendant visiblement aux foudres de sa sœur.

Loin était sa fureur habituelle. Elle n'inspira à Loki qu'un vague sentiment de pitié mêlée de dégoût.

« _Quand_ _?_ »

« Ce matin… » avoua-t-elle, avant de gémir piteusement : « S'il-te-plaît A'… S'il-te-plaît… »

Anna relâcha son visage l'air mécontente, darda sur sa sœur un dernier regard plein d'avertissements puis se retourna pour prendre une seringue et un petit flacon. S'aidant de la lumière de la lampe, elle enfonça l'aiguille à travers le capuchon de la bouteille et préleva la quantité nécessaire. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, trahissant une habitude, et Loki la regarda avec une fascination presque morbide tapoter le tube en verre pour en faire remonter les bulles d'air et les chasser d'un coup de piston. Dans son dos, sa sœur tremblait d'appréhension. Tremblements qui ne diminuèrent pas lorsqu'Anna se retourna pour lui donner une lanière en caoutchouc, l'obligeant à se faire elle-même un garrot malgré la douleur de son épaule. Après un temps, l'incolore récupéra son avant-bras valide et piqua sans préambule sa sœur, enfonçant l'aiguille au creux de son coude pour vider son contenu dans ses veines. Lisbeth soupira de contentement, ne laissant aucun doute sur le contenu de la seringue.

Elle leva un regard fantomatique sur sa sœur, la mine épouvantable et toujours aussi barbouillée de sang, affrontant sa colère silencieuse qui semblait ramper dans la pièce par vagues brûlantes. Son visage s'affaissa et elle s'écrasa contre sa sœur, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un sanglot muet, sa poitrine se soulevant de quelques haut-le-cœur et ses mains agrippant le vêtement de l'incolore.

Anna l'accueillit contre elle, enserrant doucement sa tête de ses bras alors que Lisbeth enfonçait son visage dans son estomac, cherchant sa chaleur et son soutien, maculant sa chemise impeccable d'un pourpre profond. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, regardant avec une amertume et une tristesse profondes la silhouette de sa sœur courbée sous le poids du chagrin et de la douleur, frottant son dos dans une maigre tentative de réconfort.

« J'en peux plus A'… » pleura Lisbeth, ses paroles étouffées contre le tissu. « Je suis… si fatiguée… »

Anna ferma douloureusement ses yeux, continuant à cajoler sa sœur emprisonnée entre ses bras.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle doucement, ses doigts peignant les cheveux roux avec une délicatesse infinie.

« _J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi._ »

Ses paupières pâles se serrèrent plus fortement et son expression se contracta en quelque chose de douloureux.

« Je sais. » répéta Anna.

Sa sœur releva sa tête, déterrant son visage du tissu désormais rouge pour accrocher le regard de l'incolore. Anna rouvrit ses yeux et les descendit sur ceux de Lisbeth.

« Es-tu blessée ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

« C'est pas mon sang. » affirma sa sœur.

« Bien. » acquiesça Anna, avant de hisser l'autre sur ses jambes pour ensuite la soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre et refermer la porte coulissante derrière elles.

Loki demeura un moment perplexe, incertain de ce que la sœur colérique avait voulu dire à propos d'Anna. Néanmoins, il savait désormais d'où venait l'habileté de l'incolore pour les soins. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'aucune des deux sœurs ne réapparaîtrait dans le salon, le dieu regagna son lit pour s'y rallonger, réfléchissant à cette curieuse scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il lui était déjà acquis que Lisbeth était instable et que, peut-être, la raison de son absence aux côtés de son fils y était très fortement liée. Mais là, cela relevait d'un tout autre niveau. Qu'est-ce que l'ingrate génitrice avait bien pu faire durant ces derniers jours pour se retrouver dans pareil état, hébétée et pleine du sang d'un autre ?

Agité par ses pensées, il trouva difficilement le sommeil durant le reste de la nuit.

..

…

Le lendemain matin, le petit-déjeuner l'attendait déjà sur la table de la cuisine lorsqu'il se décida à quitter la paix toute relative de sa chambre, mais aucune trace de l'incolore dans l'appartement. Il supposa qu'elle était déjà partie et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'occuper, se servant une tasse du café encore chaud qui avait été laissé à son intention -la sœur colérique n'en buvait pas- et profitant du calme ambiant avant le réveil du dragon.

Le soleil prenait son temps pour se lever ce matin et Loki avait laissé ouvert en grand les portes de la cuisine pour pouvoir profiter de la vue de l'aurore hivernale qui recouvrait lentement les toits et les buildings de Toronto de ses quelques nuages cotonneux et de ses rayons écarlates, observant d'un œil pensif le réveil de la ville.

Lorsqu'il entendit le coulissement discret de la porte de la chambre d'Anna, il se prépara mentalement à devoir affronter l'humeur matinale et chienne de la sœur colérique et fut surpris d'entendre deux paires de pieds fouler le parquet du salon. L'incolore apparut devant lui, encore vêtue de son pyjama et de son peignoir, sa sœur accrochée à l'un de ses bras, habillée de la même manière et s'appuyant sur elle comme un poids mort. Elle avait l'air d'une loque, littéralement, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, son visage légèrement bouffi, son teint cadavérique et ses yeux mi-clos.

Anna l'installa sur une chaise et eut toutes les peines du monde à se défaire de sa prise, s'éloignant durant une poignée de secondes pour aller chercher un sachet de glace dans le congélateur du frigo, revenant rapidement vers sa sœur pour le lui glisser entre son peignoir et la peau rougie de son épaule. Elle s'assit à son tour et salua finalement Loki, avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, obligeant sa voisine de table aux allures de macchabée à manger quelque chose après lui avoir donné quelques comprimés. La sœur amorphe grignota ses tartines sans grande conviction et finit par s'échouer à nouveau contre l'incolore, l'air misérable, se servant de son épaule comme d'un oreiller alors qu'Anna buvait tranquillement son café, la laissant faire sans pour autant lui donner le moindre signe d'attention.

« La nuit a été assez agitée. » indiqua-t-elle à Loki, sans plus expliquer le pourquoi de l'état de sa sœur, ni mentionner le fait qu'elles aient dormi ensemble.

Il était fort probable qu'elle se soit levée avant lui juste pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et s'était recouchée ensuite, profitant du sommeil de sa sœur pour faire ses tâches quotidiennes sans l'avoir dans les pattes. De même, le bazar laissé dans le salon après l'arrivée en catastrophe de la sœur blessée, avait disparu.

Le reste de la journée se passa sur le même ton, Lisbeth ne se défaisant jamais de sa sœur, la suivant partout où elle allait dans l'appartement et profitant de la moindre occasion pour s'écraser contre elle. L'enfant ne fit pas un seul commentaire à ce sujet, pas même lorsque sa génitrice s'endormit sur le canapé au beau milieu de l'après-midi, s'appuyant contre l'incolore comme on le ferait avec un oreiller, sans que celle-ci ne bronche ou ne tente de la déloger.

Lorsque vint le soir, ils eurent droit à la même scène lors du dîner -tout comme pour le déjeuner-, donnant l'étrange impression à Loki que les deux sœurs avaient fusionné dans une espèce de copie inconforme, des siamoises aux allures contradictoires, rouge contre blanc et blanc contre rouge. Anna accepta l'envahissement de son espace personnel tout comme elle l'avait fait durant les heures passées et, quand enfin le repas s'acheva, elle alla mettre au lit sa sœur tout comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire avec l'enfant.

Anna était le pilier central de cette famille ô combien singulière et étrange, le seul ancrage qui empêchait la maison de s'effondrer.

Lisbeth n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée et, bien que son comportement eût été étrange, son mutisme soudain avait ravi les oreilles du dieu, l'attitude exécrable et les mots méchants remplacés par un silence comateux.

..

…

La nuit avait déjà envahi le ciel depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il rejoignit le balcon du salon, terrasse immense qui semblait s'avancer sur la ville. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et il y régnait le silence doux des esprits endormis, seulement perturbé par les lumières citadines et le léger brouhaha du trafic quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, le laissant dans une semi-pénombre proche de l'obscurité.

« Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il ne sursauta pas car il l'avait senti arriver quelques secondes avant de l'entendre et, chose étonnante, la présence dans son dos lui avait parue apaisante et non oppressante, comme un regard discret et bienveillant qui se pose sur votre épaule.

Le dieu se retourna, lentement, pour observer la silhouette pâle d'Anna qui se découpait dans l'ombre, presque un fantôme.

« De toute évidence. » acquiesça poliment Loki, inclinant la tête dans un salut cordial et presque reconnaissant. La solitude nocturne lui pesait parfois et l'aura effacée de l'incolore le contenta plus qu'une présence plus… vivante. Non pas qu'Anna eût l'air morte, mais le spectre de son image incitait à un confort et à un calme étranges, éthérant son âme sans pour autant la rendre intangible. Elle était bel et bien là, mais pas de manière intrusive. Si effacée…

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à dormir ici. » confessa-t-elle, dans une intonation éraillée de fatigue.

« Tu es pourtant ici chez toi. » argua le dieu, faisant un pas dans sa direction pour mieux la voir, dissipant la brume d'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il aima la vision de son visage éreinté et doux, dénué de tout artifice, si proche de ce à quoi elle ressemblait durant ces longues journées au chalet.

« _Home. It's all about home._ » expliqua Anna de sa voix la plus basse, à la fois sereine et éteinte. « J'ai choisi les meubles, la décoration, les tapisseries, la peinture, les sols… Mais rien n'y fait. Cet endroit… n'est pas ma maison. L'illusion se tient parfaitement le jour, mais la nuit, c'est comme si le charme était rompu. »

Puis l'incolore le dépassa pour se rendre à la cuisine, frôlant son épaule par inadvertance mais le contact bref lui parut comme une invitation, le poussant à la suivre quand bien même cette conversation -au beau milieu de la nuit- semblait déjà finie. Il capta un léger étonnement chez elle, qui se mua rapidement en quelque chose de presque chaleureux. Il lui sembla qu'elle apprécierait d'avoir de la compagnie jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, la sienne en l'occurrence. Elle sortit deux verres et une bouteille de rouge, un vin qu'il devina délicat et amer aux effluves légers qui se diffusèrent dans la pièce. Il eut droit à l'habituel coup d'œil investigateur et ne fut pas plus surpris de la voir sortir une part de gâteau du frigo pour lui coller l'assiette sous le nez avec une cuillère. Cheesecake avec son coulis de myrtilles. Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à la table, se faisant face. Et, alors qu'Anna remplissait leur verre, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est aussi mon lieu de travail. » Elle reposa la bouteille, regardant vaguement le liquide pourpre tanguer derrière le verre sombre. « Je travaille tout autant depuis le chalet mais, là-bas, j'y dors sur mes deux oreilles. Ici, je ne peux pas. Je ne m'y sens pas… libre. »

« C'est pourtant un environnement familier et confortable. » fit remarquer Loki, plongeant une première cuillerée dans la crème dense et le coulis jusqu'à atteindre le biscuit craquant.

« Familier et confortable. » agréa Anna. « Mais ce n'est pas ma maison. Ce n'est pas mon foyer. » insista-t-elle avant de prendre une expression confuse. « Ce n'est pas… mon territoire. Quand bien-même ça l'est quand même, ça ne l'est pas dans la manière dont je le perçois. »

Curieux. C'était au sommet de tout ce qu'elle possédait, du haut de son trône de chiffres et de murmures, perchée sur la pièce maîtresse de cet empire qu'elle avait bâti de ses propres mains et qu'elle maîtrisait avec brio, bien au-delà du reste, qu'elle était la plus vulnérable. Pas atteignable, pas moins sûre d'elle, ni même instable, mais bel et bien vulnérable. Si humainement frêle et fragile, tenant toujours aussi fièrement tout ce pouvoir qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Ces derniers mots les laissèrent tous les deux perplexes, jusqu'à ce que l'incolore lève son verre pour le regarder pensivement.

« A quoi veux-tu trinquer ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Loki la regarda de longues secondes, ne répondant pas tout de suite à son verre levé dans sa direction, mettant un temps infini à se saisir du sien pour finalement venir l'entrechoquer doucement contre celui d'Anna, tirant un tintement faible du cristal fin.

« Aux nuits sans fin. » murmura-t-il.

« Aux nuits sans fin. » répéta Anna dans un sourire paisible.

Et ils prirent chacun une gorgée.

« Te voilà donc prisonnière de ta propre société. » souffla Loki, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« C'est un point de vue discutable. » nia l'incolore avec une moue mi-amusée mi-ennuyée. « J'aime mon travail et je suis fière de ce que j'ai. Mais maintenant que tout m'est acquis -ou presque- je commence à m'en lasser. Ma société est stable, elle rayonne sur l'ensemble du globe et la relève est déjà assurée par mes plus proches conseillers et amis. C'est juste que je ne me sens plus l'âme d'une conquérante. Plus maintenant. »

« Tu pourrais partir, laisser les rênes à d'autres sans rien y perdre, mais tu ne le veux pas. » comprit Loki. « L'argent et le pouvoir t'ennuient-ils à ce point ? »

« Le problème avec ces deux-là, c'est qu'on s'y fait bien trop vite. La dépendance qu'ils génèrent, je m'en suis toujours méfiée sans jamais la ressentir. C'est triste à dire, mais mes objectifs de carrière comme de vie, je les ai atteints et je ne vise désormais rien d'autre. »

« Tu manques peut-être d'ambition. » se moqua-t-il d'elle, mais sans méchanceté.

Elle rit doucement, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.

« Cela te paraît aberrant, n'est-ce pas ? De se lasser du pouvoir. » murmura Anna. « Disons juste que j'ai changé de priorités… »

« Le gamin. » Ou la sœur, ou Garden Creek, ou même les loups… Mais Loki ne proposa aucune de ces réponses, restant sur sa première affirmation. « Tout le monde veut du pouvoir et chacun en veut plus dès l'instant où il en obtient. »

« Dans ce monde où tout change, pourquoi voudrais-je risquer tout ce que j'ai pour une gloire éphémère qui ne m'est pas assurée ? » lui demanda-t-elle, dardant ses yeux éteints sur lui avant de répondre à sa propre question : « Parce que je préfère être un point constant, même si ça signifie ne pas entrer dans les mémoires… et parce que je sais d'avance que ça ne m'apportera pas ce que je souhaite. »

C'était un point de vue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait déjà, pas quand il se savait en mesure d'obtenir plus.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une humaine qui a encore bien des années devant elle, souhaite ? »

Son sourire serein se flétrit et il ne resta sur son visage que la fatigue accumulée durant cette longue et interminable semaine. Elle commença à formuler un début de réponse, mais bloqua les mots au fond de sa gorge dès l'instant où elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pâles, se laissant trébucher sur sa propre hésitation. Un maigre soupir lui échappa.

« Je peux aisément deviner à quel point les questions que tu te poses à mon sujet, sont nombreuses. » articula-t-elle lentement, presque précautionneusement.

« Vas-tu y répondre ? »

« J'ai promis de ne pas mentir, pas de te dire la vérité. » le détrompa-t-elle doucement. « On a tous nos petits secrets, toi le premier. »

Son ton était mesuré, mais là encore, elle ne se montrait d'aucune manière offensive ou offensée, se murant dans cette attitude éthérée et sibylline, presque distante, mais sans perdre de sa chaleur douce.

« Comme il te plaira. » abandonna Loki, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Elle avait trop bien protégé ses archives dans le grenier du chalet pour qu'elle avoue tout aussi facilement. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de tous ces mystères en cet instant, pas s'il courait le risque de gâcher le calme confortable du moment.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et dura jusqu'à ce leurs verres soient vides.

« Notre séjour à Toronto touche à sa fin. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ici j'espère ? » lui demanda tranquillement Anna alors qu'elle offrait une seconde tournée, insensible à l'heure désespérément tardive affichée sur le petit écran du four.

« Je sais me tenir occupé. » répondit-il avec nonchalance.

« J'avais pensé qu'après avoir découvert la tranquillité de mon bureau je t'y aurais vu plus souvent. » avoua-t-elle, faisant plus référence à son évitement soigneux de la sœur colérique, qu'à sa recherche de compagnie.

« Serait-ce une pointe de déception que j'entends ? » s'amusa-t-il. Elle balaya son commentaire d'un mouvement de la main sans pour autant nier et il eut la satisfaction de ne pas l'entendre essayer de le détromper. Aussi, il ajouta : « J'ai cessé de venir dès l'instant où ta secrétaire à commencer à me faire du charme. »

Il avait littéralement eu des envies de meurtre en voyant la jeune femme se tortiller sans arrêt dans l'espoir de capturer son attention. L'idée de lui adresser la parole avait fini par le révulser et il avait préféré rester cloîtré dans l'appartement plutôt que de risquer de commettre un massacre. Pas sûr que la mort de l'une de ses employées aurait enchanté l'incolore.

Anna pouffa légèrement.

« Tu laisses difficilement les gens indifférents. » rit-elle avec douceur. « J'ai cru entendre que même Mark -mon autre secrétaire- n'aurait pas été contre quelques minutes de ta _précieuse_ compagnie. »

Il avait toujours suscité l'envie ou la jalousie -voire le désir- chez la majorité des personnes qui croisaient sa route, et s'en était lassé avec le temps, bien qu'il en eût tiré quelques avantages à plusieurs reprises, usant de son charme sans aucun remord pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. La moquerie légère ne le fit pas vraiment rire, mais le commentaire suivant l'interpella :

« Ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème. »

Il laissa peut-être échapper une expression perplexe sur son visage, car elle poursuivit :

« Que tu fréquentes l'un de mes employés. » Le ' _homme ou femme_ ' était clairement sous-entendu et Loki la dévisagea prudemment, étonné que le sujet tombe sur le tapis comme on lancerait des dés lors d'un pari. « C'est mon métier de savoir ce que désire une personne. Je tenais juste à ce que tu saches que, quoique tu fasses, je ne me sentirais ni choquée, ni lésée. »

La bisexualité -au même titre que l'homosexualité- était une chose peu admise à Asgard. Les gens fermaient généralement les yeux sur 'ce genre de pratique', mais le tabou autour de la question était grand. Le concernant, Frigga l'avait su la première et probablement que Thor et Odin avaient eu de forts soupçons à ce sujet, mais seule sa prétendue mère avait eu le courage d'en parler avec lui et uniquement à demi-mots… pour lui conseiller d'adopter la plus grande discrétion. L'amère déception qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque, demeurait grande malgré la distance du souvenir.

Nottingham avait laissé entendre que ce genre de relation n'était pas interdite dans ce monde, preuve en était de son propre couple, mais il avait relevé quelques attitudes réfractaires et aversives lors du gala, dès l'instant où les deux hommes s'étaient rejoints.

Anna ne semblait juste porter aucune espèce d'importance à cette idée.

« Même en tant qu'hétéro, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à aimer un corps ou une personne sans regard sur son genre. » confirma-t-elle et il apprécia son ouverture d'esprit, s'amusant de la pensée qu'une simple humaine venait de gagner plus de son estime que le peuple ase et ses mœurs dépassées.

Il rit face à l'ironie de la chose.

Cette femme étrange, aux secrets si nombreux, avait vu le bleu glacé qui se cachait sous ses traits, savait _qui_ il était et ce qu'il avait fait -tenté de faire- à ce monde, connaissait certaines de ses facettes les moins admises… et demeurait là, assise devant lui, à boire du vin à une heure tardive et en sa compagnie, que bien d'autres avaient jugée désagréable et nocive, parlant de toutes ces choses comme on parlerait de quelques banalités, loin de tout jugement et de toute critique. Et son regard n'était rien d'autre que le calme imperturbable auquel elle l'avait toujours habitué, franc et sans intention cachée, alors même qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était plus que ce que le reste du monde avait accepté venant de lui et il fut curieux de la sensation légère qui lui prit l'estomac, comme si on y avait enlevé une pierre présente depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié le poids.

* * *

 **Sobaka veut dire « chien » en russe.**

 **Si vous avez l'occasion de goûter du café turc, je ne peux que vous y encourager si vous êtes déjà un amateur / une amatrice des cafés préparés au Bodum. ;)**

 **J'avais faim quand j'ai écrit les passages sur les loukoums et les scones, je suppose que ça se ressent un peu dans mon écriture... X)**

 **Et oui, Loki est bi. ^^ C'est un fait avéré et qui a été officiellement reconnu par je ne sais plus quel illustre inconnu du grand empire Marvel. Vous remarquerez que même sa page Wikipédia (celle sur le personnage Marvel, pas sur le dieu nordique) a été intégré au portail LGBT du site. Je tenais à le souligner, parce que ça révèle un aspect assez intéressant du personnage. J'avoue avoir été plutôt surprise lorsque je l'ai appris, mais après réflexion, je trouve que c'est un trait du personnage qui devrait avoir le mérite d'être mentionné et qui s'accorde avec sa nature changeante. Et même avant de le savoir, ça ne m'avait jamais empêchée de lire du FrostIron. ;)**

 **Je sais que je vous garde dans le flou dans ce chapitre et que c'est très agaçant pour vous, aussi je tenais à vous dire que les réponses vont commencer à tomber à partir du chapitre suivant (qui est déjà en cours de rédaction) et dans ceux qui suivront, donc je vous demande d'être patients. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous torturer avec le suspens, mais je sens une certaine impatience générale à ce sujet donc je profite du moment pour vous rassurer là-dessus. :)**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire malgré les temps morts assez conséquents entre chaque chapitre (je fais au mieux), j'ai passé la nuit et la matinée sur ce chapitre pour être certaine qu'il soit bouclé et publié dans l'après-midi. C'est maintenant chose faite donc je vais pouvoir m'autoriser une très grosse sieste ! ^^**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Little Cute Hell :**

Ta review ne s'affiche pas -encore- sur FF, mais j'ai pu la lire grâce aux mails d'alerte que m'envoie le site donc tout va bien ! :D Alors, tout d'abord merci pour ton message et tes encouragements, c'est toujours un bonheur quand on est auteur d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. Pour la question des longueurs, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, parce que je me fais la guerre à moi-même pour ne pas passer une éternité sur des passages qui ne sont pas vraiment importants. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, j'aime donner du contexte, une ambiance, et je dois donc faire un compromis entre tout ça. Ce n'est pas évident et je comprends qu'en tant que lecteur ça peut parfois être frustrant… ^^

Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le personnage de Loki avant de me mettre à l'écriture de cette histoire, aussi bien celui des comics que celui de la mythologie viking. Je suis contente d'apprendre que les quelques éléments que j'y ai puisé te plaisent. :)

J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et qu'il en sera de même avec le reste de ma fic, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis !


	11. Les malheurs de Ran

**A la base, j'avais prévu de vous poster deux chapitres en même temps pour compenser ce mois d'attente. Sauf que… Le chapitre 12 a disparu (floup ! je sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'il est parti en vacances dans les Caraïbes, peut-être qu'il a été enlevé par l'abominable homme des neiges, allez savoir…). Je vous avoue que ça m'a pas mal gonflé et que j'ai eu la flemme de m'y remettre (mine de rien, j'ai aussi une vie et des études à côté). Donc, voilà. Je ferais ce que je peux pour le réécrire dans les temps, mais je promets rien (comme toujours, sinon ça fait des drames et je culpabilise à mort ensuite parce que j'aime pas vous laisser en plan avec une promesse qui ne vaut que du vent).**

 **Chapitre majoritairement écrit avec la bande son de la saison 1 de Broadchurch,** _ **Ark**_ _ **Ascending**_ **d'Ursine Vulpine (BO de Hunger Games - Catching Fire) et une compilation des thèmes des White Walkers de GoT (on ne se refait pas ^^) pour la dernière partie du chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les Rars et le mot de la fin, d'ici là, bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

 **Les malheurs de Ran**

..

...

La partie d'échec se solda par la victoire d'Anna.

Son jeu valait la peine d'être vu, implacable et flexible, même avec le peu d'expérience dont disposait Loki sur le sujet. Il avait aussitôt exigé une revanche bien sûr… et dû en demander une troisième. Elle s'adaptait à la moindre de ses tentatives, devinait ses coups avant qu'ils n'arrivent et le laissait avancer pour mieux refermer son étau sur ses pions. Chaque fois, il se pensait proche de la victoire et, chaque fois, elle abattait son roi sans qu'il n'ait la chance de voir le coup venir -tout du moins, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard-. L'avion atterrit sans qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de jouer une quatrième partie et il avait ri de ses défaites, la piqûre dans son ego demeurant bien moindre que le fait d'avoir pu trouver une adversaire de taille en la personne d'Anna.

Ce fut avec grand plaisir -pour Loki- qu'ils avaient laissé l'horrible sœur à Toronto. Le retour à Garden Creek amena un contentement serein dans le cœur du dieu. Pour un peu, cela aurait presque été comme rentrer à la maison.

Ils ramenèrent un important chargement jusqu'au chalet, en plus de leurs bagages, et, après avoir nourri et couché l'enfant, Anna se chargea de défaire elle-même l'ensemble des vivres et des fournitures ramenées, refusant poliment l'aide de Loki lorsqu'il la lui proposa. Elle avait une certaine fierté dans son indépendance, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

..

...

Le lendemain matin, il trouva son humaine d'hôte échouée sur le large canapé du salon, profondément endormie. Le petit-déjeuner avait été préparé et attendait patiemment sur la table de la cuisine, mais nulle trace de la vaisselle laissée par l'incolore, le dieu en déduisit qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Il hésita à la réveiller, mais préféra la laisser à un sommeil bien mérité.

Le gamin le rejoignit à table et Loki s'occupa de lui, laissant la jeune femme tranquille. Mais quand la matinée toucha à sa fin et qu'elle ne se réveilla toujours pas, il commença à se poser quelques questions.

Il retourna dans le salon pour la trouver inerte, la respiration difficile et les pommettes roses. Le contact brûlant de son front sous sa paume glacée lui confirma qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Rien de bien grave, mais avec la fatigue accumulée à Toronto, le stress et les nuits blanches, le cocktail éreintant avait eu raison d'elle et de ses forces humaines. Peut-être aurait-il dû insister, la veille, pour décharger la voiture de ses provisions.

Loki contempla la forme fragile et recroquevillée sur le tissu pourpre. Deux choix s'offrait à lui. Soit il la réveillait et elle reprenait les rênes de la maison tant bien que mal. Soit il la laissait se reposer et _il_ prenait les rênes de la maison. _Tant bien que mal._

Quoiqu'on en dise, il n'avait jamais été rustre. Et puis, il aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas un minimum redevable envers la jeune femme. Peut-être, _peut-être_ , que c'était justement cela qui l'agaçait au plus haut point et non le simple fait que l'incolore soit actuellement incapable de tenir son rôle habituel.

Il soupira longuement puis se saisit du corps frêle, passant ses bras sous ses genoux et la ligne de ses épaules, et la souleva sans effort. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, ses paupières s'ouvrant sur un regard trouble et vaseux, révélant des yeux quasiment rouges, signe qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée -s'il en eut encore douté-. Il sembla au dieu qu'elle le reconnut car elle referma ses paupières mollement et laissa échouer sa tête contre son épaule sans dire un mot, ne laissant qu'un souffle résigné et un frémissement lui échapper, rendant les armes et confiant sa propre personne aux bras sûrs de Loki.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour la glisser sous les draps défaits de son lit, rabattant la couette épaisse sur sa silhouette vulnérable pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Il espéra juste que son état s'améliorerait durant la journée, car il s'imaginait difficilement tenir la maison à sa place dans les jours à venir. Il considéra son visage endormi, ses cheveux blancs en pagaille et se demanda comment une humaine aussi fragile et épuisée avait fait pour tenir debout jusqu'ici.

Soufflant de lassitude, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver le gamin en train de rôder dans la cuisine. L'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas et le repas était loin d'être prêt. L'enfant n'avait pas l'air affolé outre mesure par l'absence de sa tante, traînant ses pieds sur le parquet avec l'expression ronchonne de celui qui avait le ventre vide. Le voir tourner en rond donna un début de mal de tête au dieu et il souleva le gamin pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail avant qu'il ne parvienne à creuser une tranchée autour de la table.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant. » l'interpella Loki.

L'enfant retrouva son sérieux habituel, offrant son attention au dieu qui hocha la tête de satisfaction.

Il fouina dans les placards et le frigidaire en quête de quelque chose de simple. Le gamin lui indiqua où se trouvait le reste, ustensiles et condiments, sans protester ni se montrer grognon, participant et aidant comme il le pouvait, du haut de son perchoir. Après une rapide analyse des options dont il disposait et du peu de temps qu'il avait, Loki se décida pour des légumes et des morceaux de poulet à cuire à la poêle, faisant simple mais efficace. Il n'avait jamais eu à se cuisiner quoique ce soit à Asgard, mais il était un habitué des confections d'onguent et de potion. Et puis, il avait eu tout le loisir de voir l'incolore évoluer dans cette cuisine.

Le résultat n'eut rien de formidable, mais au moins cela était mangeable et remplissait correctement l'estomac. Il apprécia le silence du gamin et son absence de commentaire à ce propos, trouvant étonnant -mais non moins agréable- de n'entendre aucune plainte ou jérémiade de sa part.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au salon, le dieu surveillant le gosse d'un œil alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils. L'enfant aurait pu lui fausser compagnie et monter à l'étage pour gagner sa chambre et la foule de jouets qui s'y trouvait, mais préféra demeurer avec lui, bariolant silencieusement des feuilles blanches de dessins improbables.

Quand les chiens commencèrent à s'exciter bruyamment à l'extérieur, Loki stoppa sa lecture et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, curieux d'entendre autant d'agitation. Dehors, les bêtes se chamaillaient presque méchamment, se montrant les crocs les uns aux autres dans des grimaces hargneuses, claquant des dents et grondant durement. Il observa leur manège sans comprendre, ne voyant nul intrus aux alentours.

« Ils ont faim. » déclara le gamin d'une voix claire, le nez toujours penché sur ses gribouillis informes -des ronds à quatre pattes et des balais… ou des arbres à l'envers-.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Il regarda une dernière fois la meute trépigner d'énervement et prit la direction de la cuisine, se souvenant sans mal des pièces de viandes qui y étaient stockées. Il dégagea le tapis et souleva la trappe dissimulée, une vague de vent frais épousa son visage dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Il descendit le petit escalier en bois et trouva une trentaine de carcasses suspendues à des crochets, ainsi que des étagères pleines de pièces déjà découpées. Il observa le tunnel qui filait par-delà les profondeurs de la maison, se doutant qu'il y avait là une sortie de secours qui conduisait à l'extérieur, avant de prendre les pièces les moins nobles et de remonter à la surface, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur de la cuisine.

Il remplit sommairement l'un des éviers avec de l'eau chaude, y plongea un-à-un les morceaux récupérés -comme Anna l'avait fait à maintes reprises- dégelant grossièrement la chair sans chercher à la faire cuire. Il prit un seau dans le vestibule et le remplit de la viande vaguement décongelée. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais une présence silencieuse dans son dos le fit se stopper. Il soupira et se retourna pour aviser le gamin et son visage dur, qui le fixait de ses yeux obscurs et sans fond. Il n'avait pas entendu un bruit, pas même celui de ses petits pieds sur le parquet de la cuisine.

Loki inspira et hocha la tête avec résignation, délaissant son seau pour mieux aider l'enfant à se chausser et se vêtir chaudement. Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors et, dès l'instant où ils quittèrent la protection de l'auvent, les aboiements cessèrent dans un silence surprenant. Les chiens-loups trottinèrent avec prudence jusqu'à eux, humant l'air et se léchant les babines d'anticipation, quittant leurs expressions courroucées pour se montrer plus méritants du repas à venir. Le dieu trouva drôle de les voir ainsi, s'obligeant à la retenue pour recevoir leur pitance au plus vite. Il renifla d'amusement et vida le seau de son contenu, traçant une ligne épaisse et rougeâtre sur le sol avec les morceaux de viande s'échouant sur la neige. Il y eut quelques piaffements impatients, mais aucun ne bougea avant que Windy et Snö n'aient pris leur morceau. Quand les deux dominants se furent saisis des plus belles pièces pour les traîner et les manger ailleurs, le reste de la meute se rua sur la viande, chacun chipant un morceau pour partir avec et éviter tout affrontement.

Avec le gamin dans son giron, il observa les bêtes un moment, profitant du spectacle rare avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Une seule malade suffisait, Loki n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver avec un gamin enrhumé sur les bras. Et, alors qu'il l'aidait à se défaire de son manteau, accroupi dans le vestibule, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, un son familier qui le surprit légèrement, celui de mains pâles occupées à trancher, hacher ou découper.

Derrière les fourneaux, il trouva effectivement Anna, armée d'un petit couteau et d'une planche en bois, alors qu'elle taillait des pommes de terre en dés. Elle avait couvert le bas de sa bouche et son nez d'un masque en tissu et ses mains, d'une paire de gant en plastique fin. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur eux et elle avisa brièvement l'enfant avant de revenir au dieu, hochant la tête pour le remercier silencieusement. Son regard était encore trouble et la ligne de ses épaules, basse, mais elle semblait aller nettement mieux que ce matin. Loki laissa le gamin filer à l'étage et s'approcha tranquillement de l'incolore, retirant le couteau de ses mains mal assurées tout en lui adressant une œillade appuyée. Elle accepta de lui céder sa place sans un mot et se concentra sur le poisson qui frémissait dans l'huile et le beurre. Côte-à-côte, ils terminèrent la préparation du dîner dans un silence apaisant, seulement emplis des bruits de la cuisine.

Elle ne s'épancha pas en remerciements, pas plus qu'il ne lui reprocha son affaiblissement soudain.

L'incolore quitta son masque et ses gants lors du repas et il l'observa se forcer à manger pour reprendre des forces, satisfait de ne pas la voir se laisser abattre par son coup de fatigue. Il savait déjà que, demain, sa fièvre ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Quand vint l'heure de coucher l'enfant, elle pressa sa main pâle sur son avant-bras avant de monter à l'étage, d'une poigne douce et solide, qui laissa une marque invisible et agréable sur sa peau, celle d'un « merci » sincère et presque chaleureux, plus fort que le mot en lui-même.

Et peut-être qu'une fois sa silhouette blanche disparue en haut des escaliers, il retraça la zone de contact du bout des doigts, pensif.

 _Surprenante et estimable humaine._

..

...

Les jours suivants, quelques nouvelles têtes apparurent parmi les bêtes d'Anna et les rangs de la meute se grossirent. Des loups, pour la plupart, mais il y en eut un qui capta tout particulièrement l'attention de Loki.

Sa masse sombre se glissait discrètement à l'orée des bois. Cet animal-là semblait moins social, adoptant une attitude distante mais pas fuyante, probablement un loup solitaire qui passait par-là de temps à autres, chipant de la nourriture et profitant de la compagnie de ses pairs canins avant de reprendre sa route.

La ressemblance avec Fenrir le frappa de plein fouet et il n'aima pas le sentiment qui lui écrasa la poitrine et étrécit sa gorge, rappel douloureux et amer de son fils perdu. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée, préférant observer silencieusement les allers et venues de l'animal, se faisant du mal à regarder sa silhouette noire et haute sur pattes qui se faufilait d'un pas prudent entre les arbres.

Il lui manquait la fourrure roussie sur les extrémités et il n'était pas aussi grand que le Fenrir de son souvenir, mais de loin, l'illusion était presque parfaite.

En fin d'après-midi, il le perdit de vue pour de bon et s'avança parmi les premiers arbres dans le maigre espoir de l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le blanc immaculé de la neige, aucune trace du loup dans les environs, il était définitivement parti.

Loki poussa un long soupir et s'assit contre un arbre, à même la neige, las et nostalgique du passé. Ses enfants lui manquaient, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Jörmungand et ses écailles émeraudes, son regard brillant, son calme permanent. Hela et son doux visage scindé en deux, l'éclat sombre de sa magie et son intelligence redoutable. Fenrir et ses yeux dorés, ses chasses effrénées dans l'obscurité de la nuit et sa combativité sans faille. Son aîné, Sleipnir, sa plus grande fierté et son secret le mieux gardé, aujourd'hui condamné à servir Odin.

Et le voilà à courir après des chimères, mirages perdus qui n'amoindrissaient en rien la douleur de leur perte, soulignant un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait, creusant sa propre amertume de ne pas avoir été là à temps. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand il revint à l'instant présent, il y avait une silhouette pâle assise à son côté dans la neige, chaudement emmitouflée dans un châle épais, un bonnet en laine enfoncé sur la tête et deux tasses fumantes à la main. Anna attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de ses songes et, quand il accrocha son regard, elle lui offrit l'un des mugs. Il s'en saisit prudemment, curieux de ne pas se sentir en colère à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie - _sa_ compagnie- dans un moment pareil, fait de regrets et d'une colère ancienne qui s'était mêlée à un chagrin sourd avec le temps.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, ni s'installer à ses côtés, mais sa présence lui était agréable alors il fit abstraction de la vague de méfiance qui roulait à l'arrière de son crâne, préférant profiter du fait qu'elle tenait à distance le sentiment de solitude qui l'accompagnait depuis trop longtemps.

Et puis, le thé n'était pas mauvais. Jasmin et chèvrefeuille de ce qu'il en reconnaissait.

Elle ne lui posa aucune question et il se douta qu'elle détenait déjà une partie des réponses ou avait au moins une vague idée de ce qui lui rongeait l'esprit.

« Que sais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Anna le considéra de son expression douce, sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Elle expira un petit nuage blanc de condensation, avant de déclarer :

« Probablement pas autant que tu ne le crois. » essaya-t-elle de tempérer, avant de prendre une première gorgée de sa tasse. « Mais pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que la présence de Bara te dérange. »

Le loup noir, devina-t-il.

« Tu l'as suivi toute la journée. Bara n'est pas du genre à se laisser approcher, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de persister. » poursuivit-elle. Il n'avait peut-être été aussi discret que ce qu'il avait escompté. « La manière dont tu le regardes… tu ne le vois pas toujours comme un animal. Et parfois, tes yeux ont cette même profondeur lorsqu'ils se posent sur Eliott. »

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée et son visage imperturbable fixa un point au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire discret ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Loki suivit son regard. La silhouette ombreuse de Bara se découpa derrière un arbre à une centaine de mètres d'eux, les observant sans faire mine de s'approcher.

« La sureté de tes gestes avec lui implique nécessairement que tu sois -ou aies été- un parent. » déclara-t-elle tranquillement. « Certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas par soi-même, à moins d'avoir déjà élevé un enfant. »

Elle avait tort, elle en savait bien plus que prévu. C'était à la fois perturbant et rassérénant, moins de mots et d'explications lui seront nécessaires. Il se demanda juste, jusqu'où son ouverture d'esprit s'étendait et s'il en atteindrait les limites en évoquant le statut particulier de ses trois enfants perdus. Sleipnir demeurait un sujet trop sensible pour qu'il l'évoque, même avec elle.

Son propre silence lui avait été pesant durant maintes années. Personne n'avait été à même de comprendre, de la force de son attachement pour eux jusqu'au déchirement de la séparation. De l'injustice immonde que cela avait été et du sentiment de trahison qui avait grandi en lui jusqu'à empoisonner la moindre de ses pensées. Cela avait été un coup bas dont chaque membre de sa famille, maudite et pourrie jusqu'à l'esprit, l'avait poignardé. On lui avait demandé son pardon, mais jamais on ne s'était excusé des actes commis. Parce que le rapt de monstres était pardonnable, et non le rapt d'enfants.

Dès lors, trouver quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre cet état de fait, cette rancœur qu'il nourrissait à juste titre, avait semblé impossible. Il espéra s'être trompé.

« Il y a très longtemps, il m'a été donné l'occasion d'avoir une descendance. » s'entendit-il dire, de longues minutes après les mots calmes et plats de l'incolore. « J'ai passé un accord avec une certaine Angrboda et de notre union sont nés trois enfants. Jörmungand, Hela et Fenrir. Mais parce que la magie fut nécessaire à leur création, chacun naquit avec une apparence singulière… Un serpent gigantesque et une fillette au visage de lumière et de ténèbres. Mon dernier, Fenrir, est né loup. C'était le plus agité des trois et le plus enclin à la colère et la destruction. Parce que les gens l'ont traité comme une bête et non comme mon enfant, les choses se sont très mal passées à Asgard. »

L'incolore l'écoutait sans broncher et sans poser la moindre question, lui prêtant une oreille attentive, le laissant parler librement et choisir ce qu'il souhaitait évoquer ou non. De fait, il ne se sentit aucunement obligé de mentionner son titre de prince en exil ou même son premier né, fantastique cheval à huit pattes.

« Un jour où j'étais absent, on me l'a arraché, lui, mais aussi son frère et sa sœur. » poursuivit-il, restreignant l'amertume qui transpirait dans sa voix. « Je n'ai rien pu faire et, à mon retour, il était déjà trop tard. La seule raison qu'on me donna, fut qu'une prophétie avait annoncé la fin du règne d'Odin de leurs mains. L'on sépara les trois et on les envoya aux confins de l'Univers, le plus loin possible d'Asgard. Là où je ne parviendrai jamais à les récupérer. »

Il marqua une pause pour vérifier l'expression de l'incolore. L'absence de dégoût sur son visage le calma et il sut que ses limites allaient bien au-delà de l'ouverture d'esprit qu'il lui prêtait. Au loin, Bara avait gagné un peu plus de distance, s'éloignant d'eux sans vraiment leur tourner le dos, remmenant avec lui l'illusion irréelle de son fils, sosie trop peu fidèle qui n'en était pas moins douloureux à regarder.

« Fenrir n'était pas le plus fort en termes de force physique pure, mais il était le plus entêté et prenait les choses très à cœur. » décrivit-t-il, souhaitant rendre justice à la force et à la fierté que ses enfants lui inspiraient. « Une grande part du monde lui demeurait inconnue et dénuée de raison, Hela était généralement plus à même que moi de lui faire comprendre le sens de la vie et ses vicissitudes. Elle était brillante, là où Jörmungand était la symbiose même du pouvoir et de la sérénité, tenant son âme derrière une armure d'écailles. A mes yeux, ils étaient tous les trois les plus belles choses qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, quand bien même le reste du monde s'efforçait de les dire anormaux. »

La silhouette noire de Bara s'était éclipsée pour de bon et il sut que l'animal ne reviendrait pas avant bien longtemps. Mais Loki n'avait pas besoin du loup pour se rappeler de son fils.

« Aucun de tes loups n'arriveraient à la cheville de Fenrir. Il a toujours été très grand pour son âge et sa fourrure épaisse avait les nuances les plus délicates qui soient, allant du noir profond jusqu'à l'ocre des terres enflammées de Muspelheim. Ses yeux étaient plus beau que l'or et leur lueur, sombre. »

Il soupira.

« L'agent Barton… » reprit-il. « … a deux enfants et une compagne. Il n'en a jamais fait mention au SHIELD dans le seul et unique but de les en protéger. J'aurai dû en faire autant… Cacher mes enfants plutôt que de croire les miens capables de les accepter tels qu'ils étaient. » Hawkeye avait été sous son contrôle et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui extorquer cette information. Il n'en avait rien fait, respectant le père qui lui faisait face, farouche défenseur de sa propre descendance. Par ce fait, l'homme avait autant gagné son respect que sa haine, parce qu'il le faisait se sentir comme un parent plus médiocre encore que ce qu'il se croyait être.

Loki souffla d'agacement, creusant dans sa propre frustration de ne plus être en mesure de faire quoique ce soit pour ses enfants et de s'en sentir sale et incapable. Il aurait dû considérer cette idée, celle de fuir Asgard avec ses enfants dès lors que leur existence sembla être désapprouvée par autrui, y compris par sa propre famille. Mais, l'appel du pouvoir avait été trop grand. Il avait pensé qu'en devenant roi, la solution à ce manque d'acceptation serait toute trouvée. Douloureuse erreur qu'il avait commise et aujourd'hui irréparable.

« Et te voilà ici… » acheva doucement Anna. « …au fin fond de l'Alberta, sans pouvoir poursuivre tes projets de vengeance. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, mais rien ne dit que cet état de fait est durable. »

C'était plus un constat qu'une tentative de réconfort. Il préféra vider sa tasse du thé devenu froid que de prononcer un mot de plus. Parler à une oreille dénuée de jugement faisait du bien, mais l'exercice n'avait rien de plaisant et il décida que les mots qu'il avait laissés échapper, étaient bien suffisants.

« Tant qu'on est dans les confessions… » déclara Anna d'une voix tranquille. Elle extirpa un papier de sous son châle et le lui tendit. C'était une photographie, un peu froissée et dont les coins avaient été légèrement maltraités. « Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas vu celle-ci. »

Il ne manqua pas la référence à sa brève et discrète incursion dans le débarras du premier étage, lui confirmant qu'elle savait parfaitement à quoi il avait occupé sa journée lors de son absence. Elle n'en parut aucunement affectée. Il prit le cliché qu'elle lui tendait toujours et regarda les quatre personnes qui y figuraient. Une photo de famille, à n'en pas douter. Deux enfants, petite fille blanche comme neige au bras de sa sœur aux cheveux flamboyants, et leurs parents, une femme au visage fier et un homme affublé de la même dépigmentation dont souffrait Anna. Il fut surpris de comprendre que Lisbeth était en réalité l'aînée de la fratrie, si la différence de taille entre les deux sœurs était d'un quelconque indice. Il aurait juré que l'incolore était la plus âgée, et non l'inverse.

« C'est la seule que j'ai pu sauver du courroux de Liz. Elle a noirci les visages de nos parents sur toutes les autres photos. » expliqua-t-elle vaguement. « Ma mère a renié ma sœur quand elle a été en âge de quitter la maison. Trop instable et… pas assez blanche à son goût. Notre famille a toujours été réputée pour compter un grand nombre d'albinos en son sein et notre mère était obsédée par cette idée de maintenir notre lignée dans cette voie. Le carcan inflexible de l'étiquette n'a juste pas aidé. »

Il savait déjà qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée, mais les mots qu'elle avait choisi d'employer l'orientèrent d'autant plus vers les castes plus hautes de la bourgeoisie, voire de la noblesse. Il savait que dans son pays d'origine, la monarchie était encore de mise -jusqu'à un certain degré-, ce qui ne le conforta qu'un peu plus dans cette idée.

« J'ai plus ou moins été élevée dans l'objectif de me voir endosser les responsabilités familiales, ma sœur ayant été mise à l'écart dès l'instant où je suis née. » reprit-elle. « Mon père n'a jamais fait de distinction entre nous deux, mais ma mère ne s'est jamais cachée de sa préférence, trop obnubilée par mon avenir pour se préoccuper de celui de Liz. »

Si tant est qu'il y ait eu quoique ce soit à hériter, Lisbeth avait donc été la première héritière et s'était vue être discréditée au profit de sa cadette.

« Ma sœur m'a détestée des années durant et je ne lui ai jamais jeté la pierre à ce propos. J'ai tenu la barre jusqu'au bout et ai suivi scrupuleusement l'enseignement de ma mère. Je me suis montrée sage et digne. Et j'ai attendu, jusqu'à trouver une occasion pour frapper à mon tour. » expliqua-t-elle vaguement, visiblement peu désireuse de s'attarder sur les détails de son enfance ou de ses débuts en tant qu'adulte. « Dès l'instant où j'en ai eu les moyens, je lui ai fait payer toutes ces années passées à devenir cette version parfaite d'elle-même. J'ai damé tous ses pions. Je l'ai dépossédée, ridiculisée et privée de la plupart de ses droits, lui retirant toutes ces choses qui avait plus comptés pour elle que ses propres enfants. » Une vengeance donc, mais visiblement pas au nom de sa sœur. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel. Il devina aisément les rapports tendus et les conflits qu'elle avait entretenu avec sa génitrice, menant sa propre guerre contre celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Anna inspira avant de mâchonner ses joues, tic qui démontrait qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin pour mieux présenter sa pensée.

« Plus elle souffrait, plus je voulais qu'elle souffre davantage. » déclara-t-elle, sans laisser passer une seule trace d'un quelconque affect, se forçant à lisser son expression pour qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. « C'était un cercle vicieux dont je n'avais aucune envie de me défaire. »

Elle avait -à n'en pas douter- les moyens de commettre les pires atrocités, en toute légalité.

« Elle a fini dans un asile. Je l'ai assignée aux pires incompétents que j'ai pu trouver, juste pour être certaine de ne pas l'en voir sortir. » lui confirma-t-elle. « Et je pensais avoir gagné. Être celle qui l'avait poussée à terre pour mieux la piétiner. Je suis allée lui rendre visite, juste pour enfoncer une fois de plus le couteau dans la plaie. »

Il fut curieux d'entendre la suite, découvrant une autre facette -plus sombre et complexe- de la personnalité de sa si sage et imperturbable hôte.

« Elle ne m'a pas reconnue. » dit-elle, la voix presque atone. « Ma propre mère ne m'a pas reconnue. Elle était là, hagarde et pleine de bave, incapable de savoir qui j'étais. Et j'ai compris que j'avais perdu la partie. » Elle renifla, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son dédain. « Parce que si elle ne pouvait plus avoir conscience de que j'avais fait, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. »

Elle déglutit, comme pour effacer un goût désagréable qui persistait sur sa langue. Visiblement sans réussir à y parvenir puisqu'elle soupira, toujours aussi lasse, et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, une note d'amertume vint s'ajouter à sa voix, profonde et indéniablement ancrée jusque dans les racines de son cœur :

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai répondu lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais de toi ? »

« De si j'étais en mesure de guérir quelqu'un ? » se souvint-il sans peine, observant curieusement Anna et l'expression soudainement fanée de son visage.

« Mmh. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu as dû te rendre assez aisément compte que ma sœur possède une… forte tendance à l'agressivité. »

« Difficile de passer à côté. » acquiesça-t-il.

Anna plissa ses yeux, cherchant ses mots les plus justes. Elle n'en trouva que deux :

« Hypomanie aggravée. » murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il le manqua presque. « Un trouble de l'humeur qui, dans son cas, est causé par une détérioration d'une partie de son cerveau. Une vieille maladie qui traîne dans la famille depuis des générations, je soupçonne même que la consanguinité n'y soit pas pour rien… Là où ça devient ironique, c'est que c'est exactement la même chose qui a tué notre mère. »

Elle omettait son propre rôle dans l'histoire. Mais, il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne disait pas.

« Incurable. » comprit Loki.

« Indubitablement. » admit Anna dans un souffle. « Ça la rend instable, sur les nerfs, toujours à la recherche d'un défi à relever et, dans le pire des cas, ça lui donne une envie de violence soudaine, si forte et si profonde… Ça ne dure jamais longtemps, mais ça revient souvent. Trop souvent. »

L'addiction notoire de Lisbeth envers les substances injectables n'avait très probablement fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, ce qui expliquait grandement la quasi absence de la sœur colérique auprès de son propre enfant, mais qui ne justifiait en rien la réconciliation entre elle et Anna. Il supposa que le décès de leur parente n'y était pas pour rien.

« Avec le temps, les lésions vont devenir nécroses, laissant son cerveau pourrir de l'intérieur. » Elle inspira un grand coup pour s'aérer l'esprit. « Je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, je l'ai déjà vu avec notre mère. Du jour au lendemain, elle va s'éteindre et rien de ce que je sais ou possède n'y changera quoique ce soit. »

Son visage retrouva son expression naturelle, son éternel calme envahissant de nouveau ses traits.

« Et me voilà ici… Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et cet état de fait n'est pas durable. » se répéta Anna, offrant à Loki une étrange manière de lui dire qu'elle comprenait son propre sentiment d'impuissance. « Rien ne dit que je ne trouverais pas de solution à temps, seulement que, pour le moment, je n'en dispose d'aucune. »

..

...

Bara ne reparut pas et, avec le temps, le reste des loups de passage s'en fut à son tour. Une chape de nuages sombres s'aggloméra dans le ciel et le vent hivernal prit de l'ampleur, sifflant à travers les arbres et frappant les fenêtres du chalet. Une tempête approchait, de celle qui répandait son souffle glacé sur les plaines et noyait les lueurs du jour dans son ombre.

La neige se mit à tomber, lourde et rendue grise par le manque de lumière, s'abattant violemment dès que le vent l'accompagnait de ses bourrasques. La meute avait été mise à l'abri dans le hangar, le temps que la tempête passe. Anna n'en semblait pas particulièrement préoccupée, signe que ce genre d'intempéries était main courante dans la région. Ce n'était l'affaire que d'un ou deux jours, lui avait-elle assuré, pas plus.

Le mauvais temps les contraignit à demeurer au chaud, entre les murs épais du chalet. Le salon était la pièce où la température était la plus agréable, avec sa cheminée et le feu qui y crépitait constamment depuis l'apparition des premiers nuages denses. Après le dîner, ils s'y réunirent pour profiter de la chaleur de l'âtre, les hurlements du vent empêchant quiconque de trouver le sommeil. Dans le canapé, le gamin somnolait contre sa tante, emmitouflé avec elle sous un plaid en fourrure. L'incolore travaillait sur son ordinateur, discutant de temps à autre avec le dieu qui occupait le fauteuil d'en face, son regard errant sur la danse ininterrompue des flammes dévorant le bois.

Une série de coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée, faisant se froncer les sourcils d'Anna alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour tendre une oreille en direction de la cuisine. Ils échangèrent un regard méfiant. Précautionneusement, elle enveloppa l'enfant avec la couverture, l'allongea dans le canapé, et se leva pour avancer d'un pas prudent jusqu'à la source des cognements incessants, le dieu sur ses talons. Il était clair qu'elle n'attendait aucune visite, pas à cette heure tardive et encore moins par ce temps. Dans le vestibule, elle tendit la main vers son fusil, mais stoppa son geste quand une voix, déformée par le vent, les interpella de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

« _Anna ?! C'est Liam ! Ouvre !_ »

L'homme de main avait l'air particulièrement affolé, alors qu'il tambourinait toujours contre la porte.

Anna défit les nombreux verrous et ouvrit, reculant d'un pas sous la force du vent qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur, évitant la chute grâce à la main de Loki dans son dos. Agglutinés sous l'auvent, se trouvaient Rathkin et deux autres hommes au même faciès basané, l'un était à peine conscient, soutenu par ses deux comparses à défaut de pouvoir tenir debout tout seul. L'incolore dévisagea ce dernier avec colère. Son expression contrariée n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux.

« La route du Sud est bloquée… » tenta piteusement Rathkin, s'attendant manifestement à ce que la porte leur soit claquée au nez.

Anna claqua sa langue de mécontentement et souffla, avant de s'écarter pour libérer le passage à ses trois employées.

« Mettez Ran dans la cuisine. » ordonna-t-elle, alors que les trois hommes s'engouffraient dans le vestibule. Elle fut incapable de refermer la porte jusqu'à ce que Loki ne le fasse, poussant le panneau d'une main et verrouillant les loquets de l'autre. Anna lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de soupirer devant la neige qui s'était frayée un passage à l'intérieur, détrempant tapis et parquet.

Dans la cuisine, l'homme inconscient avait été déposé sur la table. Son nom ne lui était pas inconnu et Loki se rappela aisément de qui il s'agissait. Ran Peskin, le poseur de piège. Celui-là même à qui il devait les cicatrices sur son mollet… Anna ne semblait pas plus ravie que lui de devoir l'accepter au sein du chalet. Rathkin et son collègue défirent l'homme de son manteau et de ses pulls, révélant le torse maculé de sang et les chairs déchirées qui se trouvaient dessous. L'incolore s'approcha pour jeter un œil aux plaies multiples qui bariolaient le bras, l'épaule, le flanc et le pectoral gauches de l'homme, sans paraître affectée par les plaintes douloureuses de son employé. Elle releva un regard désabusé sur la silhouette large de Rathkin.

« Outre l'interdiction que tu viens allègrement de franchir, tu penses sérieusement que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle, médusée et en colère.

« Tu es la seule personne avec des connaissances médicales dans le coin. Il serait mort avant qu'on n'ait pu le conduire en ville. » se justifia l'homme, qui s'était de toute évidence attendu à la réaction acide de sa patronne.

« Quand bien même, ça ne fait pas de moi un médecin ! » claqua Anna, ne se défaisant pas de son expression mécontente. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi énervée. Elle partit à l'étage d'un pas rageur pour aller chercher son nécessaire. Les blessures de Peskin étaient sérieuses et, à voir la quantité de sang qui dégoulinait abondamment sur la table et le teint pâle de sa peau, l'homme était déjà à un stade avancé d'anémie. Dans les heures à venir, il était assuré qu'il mourrait si rien n'était fait. Anna revint rapidement avec ses affaires et plusieurs lots de compresses.

Peskin choisit ce moment précis pour revenir à lui dans une inspiration subite, abruti de douleur et de peur. Voir l'incolore ne sembla pas le réjouir le moins du monde.

« _Non… Non, pas chez la sorcière…_ » geint-il, essayant de se relever pour partir. Rathkin l'en empêcha, appuyant sur son épaule intacte pour l'obliger à rester allongé.

Anna le considéra d'un regard tranchant.

« Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance dehors Ran. » le moqua-t-elle avec une ironie appuyée, avant d'éponger sommairement le sang qui masquait les blessures les plus importantes. L'homme finit par se calmer alors que l'étendue des dégâts se révélait sous leurs yeux.

Les plaies avaient été causées par une série de morsures, laissant la chair déchiquetée suinter du sang par tous les pores, mais le tracé laissé par les dents aiguisées était bien trop large pour appartenir à un animal sauvage des environs… Les différents arcs de cercles s'étendaient de son épaule jusqu'au bas de ses côtes. Ce qui l'avait attaqué était une bête immense, plus encore qu'un loup ou un grizzli, un prédateur à la gueule béante.

Peskin accusa allègrement Anna d'être responsable de ses blessures, alors que la jeune femme s'appliquait à évaluer le niveau de gravité de chaque plaie. Elle se moqua royalement de ce qu'il lui disait, pressée d'en finir avec lui.

« Il va falloir stopper le saignement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sinon, il ne passera pas la nuit. » avertit-t-elle, concentrée sur sa tâche et sourde aux menaces incohérentes du blessé. « Certaines plaies sont trop larges pour pouvoir être suturées et des vaisseaux de gros calibres ont été touchés. »

Son diagnostic n'avait rien d'encourageant.

« Mais tu peux faire quelque chose… » espéra Rathkin.

Elle acquiesça, mais ne se voulait d'aucune manière rassurante.

« On a deux solutions. » offrit-elle. « On peut le mettre dehors et laisser le froid geler ses blessures, ça stoppera l'hémorragie dans l'hypothèse où il ne meurt pas d'hypothermie avant. C'est le plus risqué mais aussi le moins douloureux. »

« Sinon ? » insista-t-il.

« On cautérise. »

Le second homme, qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot jusqu'ici, demanda :

« Mais, avec quoi ? »

Un silence lourd et grave lui répondit avant qu'Anna ne daigne expliquer :

« Une surface plane et en métal, un couteau pourrait faire l'affaire. J'ai un chalumeau, il suffira de chauffer la lame à blanc. »

« D'accord. » agréa Rathkin. « Comment comptes-tu l'anesthésier ? »

Anna lui adressa un regard plat.

« Il va devoir se passer d'anesthésie. Je n'ai rien d'assez fort pour que ça l'aide d'une quelconque manière. »

Rathkin et l'autre homme la dévisagèrent, tandis que Loki arbora une expression satisfaite. L'homme allait enfin recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Éventuellement, ils pourraient assommer Peskin pour lui éviter une telle douleur. Son humaine d'hôte était suffisamment intelligente pour y avoir songé, mais elle avait visiblement décidé que l'homme ne méritait pas ce genre de considération.

« Dans ce cas… » souffla Rathkin, adressant un regard désolé à son collègue allongé sur la table qui papillonnait dangereusement des yeux, proche du coma. « Dis-nous quoi faire. »

« Je ne vous cache pas que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. » avertit Anna. « Vous allez le tenir. Fermement. »

Elle choisit un couteau parmi ses lames les plus larges, ne s'offusquant pas de voir Loki s'installer confortablement sur une chaise, à proximité de la tête du blessé. Il ne voulait rien manquer des 'soins intensifs' qu'allaient subir Peskin. Elle sortit son chalumeau de ses placards, celui-là même qui lui servait à la réalisation de ses délicieuses crèmes brûlées qu'elle confectionnait avec soin. Mais il n'était pas, ici, question de dessert ou de cuisine. L'incolore fit chauffer sa lame de longues minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que le métal adopte une teinte rouge et incandescente. Elle interrogea Rathkin du regard et l'homme de main hocha la tête, signe que lui et son collègue étaient prêts, les deux hommes maintenant le blessé sur la table.

La suite ne fut pas très jolie, Peskin sortant brusquement de sa semi-conscience au contact du fer chauffé à blanc contre sa chair. Il s'époumona en des hurlements longs et agonisants alors que l'odeur âcre et cuivrée du sang brûlé se répandit dans l'air. Les deux hommes de main eurent toutes les peines du monde à contenir le poseur de piège. Anna appliqua la lame pendant une poignée de secondes avant de la retirer, jaugeant l'état des autres plaies pour choisir laquelle serait la suivante. Un mouvement dans le couloir attira son attention et elle releva la tête prestement.

Loki suivit son regard pour découvrir que le gamin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, parfaitement réveillé et probablement intrigué par le vacarme qui régnait dans la cuisine. Il regarda la silhouette ensanglantée de Peskin sans broncher, ses yeux sombres demeurant vide de toute expression.

« Monte dans ta chambre. » articula presque durement Anna. Voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, trop focalisé sur Peskin et ses plaintes, elle haussa le ton : « _Tout de suite !_ »

Il fila comme si l'enfer même se trouvait à ses trousses, emmenant avec lui l'écho de la voix implacable de l'incolore.

Après quoi, elle fourra un torchon dans la bouche de Peskin et retourna à sa tâche, sourde aux cris étouffés et déchirés de douleur de l'homme piégé sur sa table, Loki observant avec fascination la sûreté de ses gestes alors qu'elle appliquait encore et encore le métal rougeoyant, arrachant toujours plus de plaintes au poseur de piège. Il se délecta de ce spectacle, le savourant comme s'il s'était agi de sa propre vengeance, ne se lassant pas de la danse des mains pâles parmi le sang et la chair brûlée.

Peskin finit par s'évanouir, laissant l'incolore achever son œuvre dans un silence bienvenu après la mélodie assourdissante de ses hurlements, offrant plus de place aux sons du frémissement de la viande qu'elle brûlait et le chuchotement menaçant de son chalumeau chaque fois qu'elle chauffait de nouveau sa lame. Quand toute source de saignement fut dûment cautérisée, elle nettoya les plaies et sutura ce qui pouvait l'être, travaillant vite et efficacement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une peau rougie et boursouflée, mais propre.

Rathkin et l'autre employé furent conviés au salon pour se reposer, tandis qu'Anna lavait sa cuisine avec minutie. Quand elle se débarrassa du sang qui lui couvrait les mains, penchée au-dessus de l'évier et rinçant sa peau blanche sous le jet d'eau du robinet, Loki vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Mais ce ne fut pas elle dont il entendit la voix en premier.

« _C'était toi…_ »

Ivre de douleur et vaguement conscient, Peskin adressa ses mots accusateurs à l'incolore, ses yeux troubles la toisant durement.

« Sous la fourrure et sous les crocs, _c'était toi_ … »

Il eut un rire muet et sec, les cordes vocales usées de s'être si longuement époumoné, avant que ses paupières ne se referment à nouveau et que sa tête ne bascule pour de bon contre le bois de la table.

Anna sécha ses mains dans un torchon et se retourna pour darder un regard prudent sur Loki, qui lui offrit toute son attention en retour, brûlant d'obtenir enfin une réponse tangible sur les mystères de Garden Creek.

« Je crois… » articula-t-elle lentement, prenant son temps pour formuler sa phrase. « …qu'aux vues des derniers évènements, il est temps que j'abatte l'une de mes dernières cartes. »

* * *

 **Bara signifie « seul » en suédois (merci Google trad).**

 **Juste pour vous dire, je sais pas comment vous me lisez, mais je considère que tous les noms et prénoms des différents personnages se prononcent à l'anglaise (Rathkin =** _ **Rafkine**_ **et Peskin =** _ **Pesskine**_ **, je sais pas écrire en phonétique par contre…), ça fait pas très beau sinon…**

 **Vous me pardonnerez le possible manque de cohérence -sur le plan médical- de ce dont souffre Lisbeth, mais je ne suis pas médecin de formation et Wikipédia fait ce qu'il peut comme il peut (et moi donc). Si quelque chose fait vraiment tache, dites-le-moi pour que je trouve une meilleure alternative :)**

 **Et oui,** _ **les malheurs de Ran**_ **… ^^ Y'avait un petit teaser dans le titre du chapitre, mais avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! :D**

 _ **/!\ Me taper pas pour cette fin de chapitre, je vous lâche un gros morceau lors du suivant, de quoi vous rassasier dans cette lente agonie d'absence de réponse !**_ **;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent :**

• **Christine :**

Bien le bonjour ! Alors c'est la première fois qu'on me vouvoie sur FF car généralement le tutoiement est plutôt de mise, c'est étrange mais pas désagréable. La politesse veut que je vous vouvoie aussi en retour, mais sachez que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me dérange. Néanmoins, je trouve le tutoiement plus convivial :)

 _Lasse, las…_ Oui, c'est une faute que je fais régulièrement, d'autant plus lorsque je tape au kilomètre (l'inspiration, ça n'attend pas). Même mon correcteur automatique ne le relève pas et, pourtant, il est assez intransigeant sur les accords… J'assure mes propres (et nombreuses) relectures, à défaut d'avoir un lecteur / une lectrice bêta, mais à force de relire mes yeux « corrigent tous seuls » et mon cerveau ne relève plus les fautes, je finis généralement avec l'encéphale qui mouline dans son propre liquide… (c'est la désagréable impression que ça donne en tout cas).

Merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

• **Guest :**

Hello ! Que de questions, que de questions… Je pense que tu as obtenu une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre, mais je vais quand même essayer d'éclairer un peu plus ta lanterne. Lisbeth est donc la sœur aînée d'Anna (compter 3-4ans d'écart). Très instable sur les bords, on apprend dans ce chapitre qu'elle souffre d'une maladie neurologique (ici héréditaire) qui impacte son humeur et son attitude, ce qui implique un manque de contrôle et une gestion difficile de la colère qui peut virer à des accès de violence. Par conséquent, le sang sur ses mains est bien celui d'un inconnu, ici sous-entendu d'un type -ou d'une femme, va savoir- qu'elle aurait passé à tabac ou du moins, avec lequel elle se serait battue (d'où l'épaule déboîtée et les bleus). Le fait est qu'elle apparaît comme une toxicomane notoire, ce qui laisse supposer une ingérence générale sur son propre mode de vie. Lisbeth n'est pas folle, mais elle est loin d'aller bien (mentalement et physiquement).

Pour le reste, je ne répondrai pas car sinon ça fout en l'air toute mon intrigue ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît. J'espère que ton cerveau tiendra le coup et que cette suite te plaira ! )


	12. Les murmures du vent

**Vous l'attendiez tous et bien, le voilà ! Le chapitre 12 ! Yohoho ! :D**

 **Un grand merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, qui m'ont toutes fait plus plaisir les unes que les autres ! Je sens d'ici l'impatience générale qui vous habite alors je ne vous ferais pas poireauter plus longtemps, bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas pour les Rars !**

 **Côté musique :** _ **Starwaves**_ **et** _ **Wait**_ **de M83,** _ **No time for caution**_ **de Hans Zimmer (BO d'Interstellar),** _ **Hardhome**_ **partie 1 et 2 de la BO de GoT saison 5 (oui je sais, encore et toujours XD).**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

 **Les murmures du vent**

 **..**

 **...**

Au petit matin, la tempête cessa.

Peskin fut évacué sans décrocher un mot de plus sur les étranges accusations qu'il avait porté et Anna ne s'étendit pas particulièrement sur le sujet, préférant seulement indiquer au dieu qu'ils allaient devoir entamer un voyage de deux jours à travers monts et forêts.

« Le mieux, c'est que tu le vois par toi-même. » fut l'obscure et seule explication qu'il eût obtenue d'elle.

Rathkin revint au chalet pour s'occuper du gamin en leur absence. L'enfant n'eût pas l'air particulièrement ravi de voir débarquer l'homme de main, préférant afficher une mine préoccupée quant au prochain départ de sa seule parente encore saine d'esprit. Il fallut quelques paroles rassurantes et des mots encourageants pour qu'il accepte de la laisser partir et relâche sa jambe qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de retenir contre lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction du traîneau où Loki l'y attendait patiemment.

Elle avait harnaché une partie de ses chiens, les plus forts et les plus véloces de la meute, pour les entraîner à travers les bois hivernaux de Garden Creek. Après un dernier geste de la main en guise d'aurevoir, l'incolore siffla et la petite troupe s'élança d'un seul mouvement, coordonnée et obéissante, laissant derrière eux le chalet et la sécurité de ses murs.

Anna avait accepté de lui céder la place du conducteur pour s'installer au cœur de la structure en bois, dirigeant tout aussi bien ses bêtes depuis cette position, trop inconfortable et restreinte pour les grandes jambes du dieu. Cela n'avait rien de compliqué, il suffisait seulement de se pencher dans les virages et d'accompagner les mouvements du traîneau, Anna se chargeant de guider leur convoi au seul son de sa voix.

Mais il lui sembla aussi que les chiens-loups savaient parfaitement quel chemin emprunter à travers les arbres et les troncs gelés, foulant la neige de leurs pattes sans jamais s'y enfoncer. Snö et quelques autres de fortes carrures les accompagnaient, courant à côté d'eux sans paraître affecté par l'effort de la course et le froid intense qui régnait dehors. Windy, trop âgé pour ce genre d'excursion, était resté au chalet, gardant farouchement les terres de l'incolore en son absence. Loki reconnut néanmoins la masse rousse et toute en fourrure de Rookie parmi les chiens de traîneau, ainsi que celle, plus discrète, du chien-loup noir et blanc qui les avait conduits jusqu'au lac, il y a des mois de cela.

Les heures défilèrent et le jour entama sa course lente et inévitable, baignant la neige de ses faibles rayons et piquetant le sol de fins éclats de lumière, tapis glacé dont la beauté masquait l'étreinte froide et mortelle dont il était capable. Tout, ici, était mort ou profondément endormi sous la neige et la glace, attendant patiemment le retour du printemps et de sa chaleur douce. Eternel réveil dont était gracié ceux qui n'avaient pas succombé durant l'hiver.

Leur petit convoi fila à travers plaines et forêts, longeant une rivière déjà enterrée sous la glace, égrenant les heures et poursuivant le soleil pâle de l'Alberta, se rapprochant toujours plus des petites montagnes du Nord. Quand les derniers rayons du jour furent happé derrière une crête, Anna décida que ses bêtes en avaient assez bavé pour aujourd'hui et ils montèrent un campement de fortune pour la nuit, s'aidant de la structure en bois du traîneau pour dresser un semblant de tente. Après de longues minutes d'acharnement, l'incolore réussit à faire un feu malgré la difficulté de trouver du bois sec dans la zone. La petite meute qui les accompagnait fut détachée et batifola un moment avant de se jeter sur la viande qu'Anna avait emportée pour eux. Quand vint l'heure de dormir, tous se regroupèrent pour former un amas indistinct de fourrure tandis que l'incolore s'installait sur un tapis épais, emmitouflée dans une couverture sous la tente. Son dos appuyé contre le traîneau, elle s'endormit en position assise après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Loki, mais rien qui ne lui révéla leur destination ou l'objet exact de cette excursion. Le dieu décida qu'il aurait ses réponses en temps et en heure, préférant prendre place à son tour sous la maigre chaleur qui régnait sous la tente. Il était étrange de partager une telle proximité, bras et épaules se frôlant aisément alors qu'ils se tenaient côte-à-côte, se servant des lames de bois du traîneau comme d'un dossier. Il pouvait voir une partie de son visage, de son front jusqu'à ses paupières, nez et bouche masqués, enfoncés dans son écharpe et bonnet vissé sur ses cheveux blancs. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes de pilote dès que le soleil avait disparu, mais il savait que derrière ses paupières, ses pupilles étaient noires et fixes, la faute aux lentilles de contact qui couvraient ses yeux, ultime rempart qui la séparait de la luminosité extérieure trop agressive pour qu'elle puisse la supporter de front. Cet endroit était littéralement mortel pour elle, un froid aussi mordant n'était pas fait pour les humains et la lumière l'affectait plus que quiconque, brûlant sa peau et ses yeux si elle s'y exposait trop. Cinq minutes de soleil, lui avait-elle dit un jour, étaient ici tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour finir aveugle. Elle pouvait seulement se permettre quelques écarts lorsque le ciel était assez couvert et la luminosité ambiante, faible.

La clarté de ses iris et la blancheur de sa peau étaient une armure qu'elle portait fièrement mais, ici, elles ne reflétaient que les aspects les plus vulnérables de son être.

..

...

La nuit passa, au rythme des crépitements du feu et des quelques ronflements doux des bêtes agglutinées les unes contre les autres. Loki se réveilla au matin pour ne rencontrer que l'absence d'Anna à ses côtés, penchée sur le feu pour préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Snö, qui avait veillé toute la nuit, était venu se coucher contre le flanc du dieu et dormait profondément. Loki contempla l'animal un moment, ravi de constater qu'avec le temps le loup acceptait toujours plus sa présence.

Son humaine d'hôte ne sembla pas particulièrement pressée de reprendre la route, aussi les premières heures de la matinée défilèrent sans qu'ils ne lèvent le camp. Quand l'aurore se défit de ses couleurs carmines et orangées, elle harnacha de nouveau ses bêtes et remballa leurs affaires avec l'aide du dieu. Mais, quand le traîneau fut prêt, elle ne s'y installa pas, récupérant seulement son paquetage et celui de Loki.

« On continue à pied. » l'informa l'incolore, avant de siffler. Dans un concert de jappements, les chiens attelés partirent, tirant le traîneau à leur suite. « Ils retrouveront leur chemin. Ils le font toujours. »

S'il apparut clairement au dieu qu'une ascension des monts environnants s'annonçait, il se demanda en revanche de quelle manière le voyage du retour allait s'opérer. S'ils avaient mis une journée en traîneau pour venir jusqu'ici, au moins trois jours de marche seraient nécessaires pour effectuer le chemin inverse, mais l'incolore n'avait annoncé que deux ou trois jours de voyage jusqu'à leur retour au chalet. Il y avait une incohérence ici qui le laissa perplexe.

Plusieurs des chiens de l'attelage formé la veille, étaient demeurés avec eux, Anna n'ayant laissé qu'un groupe restreint d'animaux repartirent en direction du chalet. Rookie et le chien-loup bicolore étaient aussi de la partie.

Ils reprient leur route dans le silence mort de l'hiver, accompagnés de la petite meute.

La neige se mit à tomber alors qu'ils gravirent les premières pentes, freinant légèrement leur progression et diminuant sensiblement la visibilité. L'incolore ne s'en préoccupa que peu, avançant toujours d'un bon rythme, l'expression de son visage rendue illisible par les couches de tissus qui le recouvrait et les verres fumés de ses lunettes. Pas une once de sa peau blanche n'était à l'air libre, la protégeant efficacement du froid mordant. Le temps empira et le vent redoubla d'intensité, obligeant l'humaine à s'agripper à la fourrure du gros chien roux pour avancer. Rookie accepta le traitement sans broncher, la masse épaisse de ses poils l'isolant du vent et du froid tandis que ses pattes larges foulaient la neige aisément. Le dieu comprit sans mal pourquoi elle avait choisi de garder l'animal avec eux.

Vers midi, ils atteignirent une corniche creusée dans le flanc de la montagne et firent une pause pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient gagné en hauteur mais pas suffisamment pour se tenir à l'écart des gros nuages gris et de la neige qu'ils déversaient en continu sur la région. Fort heureusement, les intempéries perdirent de leur ampleur et le vent cessa, ne laissant plus qu'une pluie de flocons épais s'abattre lentement sur les environs, autorisant l'incolore à se défaire de ses lunettes de protection. Loki pouvait désormais distinguer les pans de forêt en contre-bas. Il avait pris pas mal de hauteur durant la matinée.

« Dans combien de temps y serons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être ce soir. Peut-être demain. » lui répondit évasivement Anna, alors qu'elle caressait Rookie, le chien se vautrant sur ses jambes avec quelques piaffements bienheureux.

Il était évident qu'elle le gardait volontairement dans le flou, n'essayant même pas de s'en cacher. Cela aurait été insultant aux yeux du dieu.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien te dire. » s'expliqua-t-elle gentiment. « C'est juste que je ne _peux_ pas te le dire. »

Le pourquoi de ce voyage commençait lentement à prendre son sens.

« Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de me le montrer. » comprit Loki.

Elle acquiesça.

Il n'en fut que d'autant plus curieux de connaître ce si terrible secret qu'elle gardait.

..

...

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à gravir monts et petits plateaux pour s'enfoncer toujours plus au cœur de la pierre et de la glace, empruntant des chemins de plus en plus escarpés, ralentissant le pas pour progresser avec prudence. Là-haut, le silence avait quelque chose d'assourdissant. Loki put sentir la fatigue et l'engourdissement qui envahissaient un peu plus la silhouette d'Anna chaque heure passant, rendant ses mouvements moins sûrs et plus patauds, la jeune femme fournissant toujours plus d'effort pour ne pas s'arrêter. La différence qui les séparait n'en fut que d'autant plus marquée, le dieu ne souffrant ni de l'épuisement, ni du froid, parfaitement dans son élément malgré l'hostilité des lieux. Il s'adapta à son allure ralentie, lui offrant son aide de temps à autre et se laissant guider le long de la roche par sa silhouette chaudement emmitouflée.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur une zone particulièrement abrupte, à flanc de montagne et où ils devaient évoluer en file indienne. Le mauvais temps ne permettait pas d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait plus bas, mais Loki devina aisément la pente raide et semée de pierres tranchantes qui se coulaient jusque dans le fond de la vallée. Ils étaient proche de l'autre côté, le petit massif montagneux s'atténuant pour adopter des formes plus courbes sur les kilomètres suivants avant de se fondre dans une nouvelle plaine boisée.

Le jour se mourrait doucement et Anna pressa le pas malgré sa fatigue, cherchant visiblement à quitter le flanc escarpé avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. Le dieu y agréa, peu désireux de s'attarder en pleine nuit sur une partie du chemin aussi dangereuse. Devant eux et derrière eux, les chiens-loups progressaient prudemment, se suivant les uns les autres sans jamais desserrer les rangs ou distancer les plus lents.

Après un temps, il sembla que le passage accidenté touchait à sa fin, le chemin se faisant plus large et moins chaotique. Ce fut probablement ce qui diminua le niveau d'attention d'Anna, lorsqu'un pan du sol s'échappa, laissant le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Elle ne dut sa survie qu'à Loki et ses réflexes surhumains, le dieu ayant rattrapé sa main avant que la jeune femme ne soit perdue pour de bon. Allongé de tout son long dans la neige, sa prise était la seule chose qui la retenait et il put voir son visage à l'expression de surprise horrifiée, son bonnet et son écharpe disparus dans le vent, alors que ses jambes battaient l'air sans pouvoir trouver un quelconque appui, suspendue au-dessus du vide. Elle essaya d'attraper son bras de sa main libre sans y parvenir, ne laissant qu'un gémissement de peur et d'effort lui échapper alors que sa deuxième tentative échouait et que son corps se balançait dangereusement au gré du vent. Il la tira à lui d'un seul mouvement, sans souffrir de son poids, la hissant de nouveau sur la corniche.

Encore tremblante de peur et harassée de fatigue, elle s'échoua contre lui, tous deux accroupis dans la neige alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration folle. Au-delà de sa propre frayeur ou de la sienne, il put sentir à quel point elle était transie par le froid, subitement vide de toute énergie. De l'autre côté du vide, les chiens-loups regardaient curieusement la scène, reniflant le sol là où la pierre et la glace s'étaient décelées.

Loki sentit la tête d'Anna contre son épaule alors que l'humaine essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle, glissant une main dans son dos gelé alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

Il fallait quitter la zone au plus vite, mais il n'était pas sûr de si l'incolore aurait encore assez de force pour poursuivre leur route. Il frotta son dos distraitement, la laissant se remettre de ses émotions tandis qu'il évaluait le danger de la porter sur son dos. Leurs poids combinés augmenteraient d'autant plus le risque de voir un autre pan du chemin s'effondrer.

« Te sens-tu capable de marcher ? » lui demanda-t-il, mais sans chercher à la presser.

Elle déglutit à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir parler.

« Oui. »

Sa voix était faible, mais l'affirmation était claire.

Elle entreprit de se redresser quand un craquement sourd résonna à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le dieu ne se posa pas plus de question, il la releva et la cala fermement contre lui avant de sauter pardessus le vide pour atteindre le reste du chemin et se mit à courir, la forçant à suivre son allure tandis que ses bêtes s'affolaient. Il y eut une série de bruits terribles puis un grondement résonna dans le flanc de la montagne et, brusquement, ce fut l'ensemble du chemin qui s'effondra, entraînant humaine, dieu et animaux dans sa chute.

Ils venaient d'être pris dans une avalanche.

..

...

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un défaut de sa vision suite au choc et qu'il se trouvait enterré vivant sous la neige, au cœur d'un petite cavité. Dans sa chute, il avait été balayé par la déferlante jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué entre deux rochers, la poudreuse les ayant aussitôt recouverts, formant une voûte épaisse qui l'avait tenu à l'abri du reste de la coulée de neige, l'empêchant de s'y noyer. Néanmoins, sa prise sur Anna n'avait pas tenu durant l'impact et la jeune femme lui avait échappé.

Grognant, il se redressa et creusa dans la neige à mains nues jusqu'à atteindre la surface. Il s'en extirpa avec difficulté, manquant de se réenfoncer dans la poudreuse à chaque avancée, avant de finalement réussir à se sortir de-là. Il se débarrassa de la neige humide encore accrochée à ses vêtements, avant de contempler l'étendue du désastre laissé par l'avalanche. Tout avait été comme soufflé et chaque relief avait été gommé, englouti sous la neige et les quelques pierres et pans de glace qui l'accompagnaient.

Il ne trouva nulle trace de l'incolore, pas même le moindre indice de là où elle avait pu atterrir. Il apparut clairement au dieu que s'il ne la retrouvait pas dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, elle serait définitivement perdue -si tant qu'elle ait survécu à la chute-. Faute d'oxygène, elle était condamnée à suffoquer sous la neige si elle n'en était pas libérée à temps.

L'urgence envahit son être comme un écoulement froid et mortel le long de ses os, obstruant le moindre de ses pores pour ne lui laisser qu'un frisson aigu remonter sa colonne vertébrale, tout son être s'électrisant d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la retrouve à temps et il ne s'en sentit que plus démuni et incapable, s'obligeant malgré tout à traquer le moindre signe de la présence d'Anna, essayant d'estimer d'après les traînées de neige où la jeune femme avait bien finir sa course.

Ses craintes diminuèrent légèrement lorsque plusieurs têtes émergèrent de sous la neige, les bêtes d'Anna se dégageant avec agilité de leur prison glacée pour mieux s'ébrouer. Timidement, ils se réunirent autour de Loki, perdus et encore sonnés par l'avalanche, à l'exception d'un trio que le dieu commençait à bien connaître. Snö observait les environs tandis que le chien-loup bicolore reniflait le sol avec assiduité, Rookie sur ses talons.

Dans un jappement surexcité, l'animal au pelage noir et blanc se mit à courir, remontant sans difficulté la pente, le gros chien roux trottinant à sa suite. Il aboya d'autant plus fort alors qu'il commençait à gratter la neige, cédant finalement sa place à Rookie, le gros chien se mettant à creuser, usant de ses pattes larges avec dextérité. Snö le rejoignit rapidement et à deux, ils dégagèrent la neige avec une efficacité redoutable, jusqu'à ce que Rookie ne s'engouffre dans l'ouverture créée pour s'y frayer un chemin. Le dieu les rejoignit d'un pas rapide, seulement pour apercevoir le chien roux ressortir à reculons, tenant un pan de manteau dans sa gueule alors qu'il extirpait l'incolore de sous la neige, sa grande et résistante carcasse faite pour tirer des charges importantes. Un soulagement bref mais sincère envahit le dieu dès qu'il aperçut les mèches blanches et le visage -conscient- de la jeune femme, le faisant soupirer.

Anna prit une grande goulée d'air et toussa, retrouvant difficilement son souffle, toujours agrippée au chien roux, acceptant les quelques coups de museaux inquiets dont la gratifia Snö.

L'une de ses pommettes était fendue, sa peau rouge et légèrement enflée promettant l'apparition d'un bleu d'ici le lendemain. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était griffé, une multitude de fines coupures bardant tempe, joue et front. Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits mais n'y gagna qu'une grimace prononcée, souffrant probablement d'un mal de crâne suite aux quelques coups qu'elle s'était prise à la tête alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner par la coulée de neige.

Il sembla finalement qu'elle reprit le train de ses pensées, dardant enfin son regard sur Loki.

« Toujours emmener un chien pisteur avec soi… » marmonna-t-elle faiblement arrachant une moue amusée au dieu. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, haussant les épaules d'un air fatidique avant de siffler de douleur quand elle tenta de se redresser.

Se rasseyant, elle porta une main prudente à sa cheville sans chercher à défaire sa chaussure.

« Cassée ? » s'enquit Loki.

« Non, seulement foulée. » lui répondit calmement Anna. « Mais je crois que mes côtes en ont aussi pris pour leur grade. »

Les verres de ses lunettes de pilotes s'étaient brisés durant l'avalanche et elle avait perdu un gant, ainsi qu'une lentille de contact, lui laissant un regard vairon pour le moins étrange. Leurs paquetages avaient été avalés par les torrents de neige et même le chien-loup bicolore ne put en retrouver la piste, probablement enterrés sous plusieurs mètres ou restés en hauteur, là où il serait impossible de les atteindre. Le seul rescapé fut le fusil de la jeune femme, qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute, la bandoulière ayant tenu le choc et maintenant l'arme contre son dos. Leurs vêtements respectifs avaient, eux, en revanche, pâti de leur dégringolade le manteau d'Anna était même hors d'usage, plus un amas de tissu déchiré qu'une cape imperméable qui l'abriterait du vent glacé et de l'humidité de la neige. Loki lui céda le sien -il n'en avait pas réellement besoin de toute façon- et elle l'accepta, rabattant aussitôt la capuche sur sa tête nue à défaut d'avoir toujours son bonnet pour se protéger du froid mordant.

D'ici une petite heure, la nuit allait tomber et ils n'avaient pas même un semblant de campement. Le dieu décida qu'il leur fallait bouger, ici ils étaient trop exposés aux bourrasques hivernales. Les arbres dans le fond de la vallée leur offriraient un coupe-vent idéal et, avec un peu de chance, ils y trouveraient de quoi faire un feu décent.

Sans consulter la jeune femme et parce que le temps leur était désormais précieux, il la hissa sur son dos, Anna se laissant faire sans un mot, trop sonnée par la douleur de sa cheville et trop éreintée pour songer à protester, faisant même l'effort d'ajuster la prise de ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas le gêner et de croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il n'ait que peu d'effort à faire en la soutenant. Elle cacha son œil bleu et dénué de protection contre le bas de sa nuque, s'abritant comme elle le pouvait du soleil, bien que celui-ci soit mourant.

Ils descendirent le reste de la pente jusqu'à se retrouver parmi les premiers arbres, progressant efficacement sous les dernières lueurs du jour, le dieu profitant de ses propres capacités pour avancer d'un pas rapide, les chiens-loups le suivant sans mal tandis qu'Anna commençait à somnoler dans son dos, devenant progressivement un poids mort alors qu'elle se reposait toujours plus contre lui, son front s'échouant sur son épaule et l'étau de ses bras se relâchant. Il raffermit sa prise sans être affecté par l'effort supplémentaire qu'il dut fournir pour la maintenir et l'empêcher de tomber.

Loki trouva une zone suffisamment dégagée et à l'abri, de quoi faire l'affaire pour le campement de cette nuit. Il installa Anna contre un arbre alors que la jeune femme luttait toujours contre le sommeil, pas vaincue pour autant, vite rejointe par la masse toute en fourrure de Rookie qui se vautra contre elle avec bonheur, laissant l'incolore profiter de la chaleur de son poil épais et doux.

Il trouva de quoi faire un feu mais ne parvint pas à l'allumer, trop habitué au confort de sa propre magie pour s'être un jour préoccupé d'apprendre à en faire avec les moyens du bord. Avançant prudemment jusqu'à lui et en prenant garde à limiter ses appuis sur sa patte folle, Anna le rejoignit et y remédia en moins de deux, piquant gentiment le dieu dans son ego en lui rappelant l'utilité des règles de survie de base. Il s'en moqua allègrement et promit de lui montrer de quelle manière un sorcier forgeait son propre feu d'un claquement de doigt -quand ses pouvoirs lui reviendraient-.

La chance fut que Sròn, le chien-loup bicolore, soit aussi un bon chasseur, comme il l'avait déjà prouvé lors de leur balade près du lac, et leur ramena un lapin pour le dîner. Maigre pitance qu'ils mangèrent tout de même, après l'avoir fait rôtir au-dessus du feu.

Il va sans dire que le reste de la nuit fut difficile. Loki ne dormit que d'un œil, surveillant les environs avec l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient été suivis depuis leur chute du haut du flanc de montagne. La présence de Snö à ses côtés, éveillé et alerte au moindre mouvement suspect, ne le conforta qu'un peu plus dans cette idée. Il écouta d'une oreille les grelottements incessants d'Anna, la jeune femme souffrant du froid bien qu'elle soit chaudement entourée par sa petite meute, affaiblie par la fatigue et les nombreux pics d'adrénaline qui avaient jalonnés cette journée.

Le lendemain s'annonçait comme un jour médiocre et le dieu préféra ne pas trop y songer.

..

...

Comme il l'avait prédit, une série d'hématomes apparurent sur le côté gauche du visage d'Anna dès le lendemain, teintant sa peau pâle de taches d'un bleu sombre et violacé. Elle n'en fit pas mention, mais le dieu devina aisément que cela lui était douloureux chaque fois qu'elle parlait, en attestaient les micro-grimaces qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Ils décidèrent de suivre le cours de la vallée pour quitter les montagnes et enfin atteindre la plaine, marchant parmi les arbres épars, le dieu portant toujours la jeune femme sur son dos, ses quelques essais pour marcher seule n'ayant pas rencontrés un franc succès. Anna s'était montrée têtue durant plusieurs minutes -cherchant un bâton sur lequel s'appuyer et s'imaginant claudiquer jusqu'à leur destination- avant de se résoudre à accepter l'aide du dieu. Il en rit allègrement, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce pour la moquerie de la veille. C'était de bonne guerre.

Leur petite querelle eut au moins le mérite d'atténuer la difficulté de leur situation, isolés au cœur de Garden Creek et sans vivres. Anna et son calme constant -presque légendaire à ce stade- ne trahirent aucune forme de préoccupation ou d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Soit son sang-froid était à toute épreuve, soit il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne disait pas, comme si elle avait déjà la garantie de rentrer chez elle saine et sauve, en dépit de sa patte folle et des miles qui les séparaient du chalet.

Elle semblait même anormalement confiante, de l'avis de Loki. Épuisée, mais confiante.

Ils atteignirent la plaine en début d'après-midi, la masse des arbres se densifiant alors que la forêt environnante prenait plus d'ampleur, des conifères hauts et larges majoritairement, qui étouffaient les rares rayons qui parvenait à percer les nuages compacts agglutinés dans le ciel, laissant ses intrus progresser dans une obscurité grise. Tout, ici, se ressemblait et si Loki n'avait pas la certitude d'avancer dans la bonne direction, il se serait cru perdu depuis bien longtemps déjà, incapable de reconnaître quoique ce soit parmi la végétation morte et noircie par le gel.

Cet endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant et la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un sur leurs traces n'aida pas le dieu à se sentir plus en confiance.

Ses brefs coups d'œil en arrière ne lui apportèrent aucunement la preuve que ses craintes soient fondées, mais rien à faire, il lui était impossible de se défaire de son sentiment grandissant de méfiance.

Pour couronner le tout, la neige se remit à tomber, lourde et dense, faite de flocons compressés les uns aux autres, diminuant sensiblement la visibilité et mouillant les vêtements du dieu, dont le manteau couvrait toujours les épaules d'Anna.

Il perdit la notion du temps, le manque de repères et l'absence de lumière n'aidant pas. Aussi fut-il très surpris de sentir la main de l'incolore presser son épaule. Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

« On a de la compagnie. » l'informa-t-elle.

Ça n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle.

En tendant l'oreille, Loki comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qu'il avait pris de premier abord pour les murmures indistincts du vent, lointains hurlements funèbres, se trouvaient en réalité être un tout autre son qu'il connaissait bien. Il y avait, au loin, plusieurs appels lupins, suite de notes tenues qui se mourraient après de longues secondes pour mieux reprendre leur plainte avec plus de puissance.

 _Des loups._

« Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? » demanda Loki.

« Non. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne se trouve plus sur mon territoire. » déclara prudemment Anna. « C'est une meute adverse. »

Une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle donc.

« En ont-ils après nous ? » voulut-il savoir.

Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le sujet…

« S'ils hurlent, c'est pour signaler un gibier, et si on est suffisamment proche pour les entendre hurler, c'est qu'on est à portée de flair. »

« Donc, on est le gibier. » comprit le dieu.

« On est le gibier. » confirma l'incolore.

En se mettant à courir, ils s'identifieraient clairement aux yeux du groupe de prédateurs comme des proies. Avec une petite dizaine de chiens-loups avec eux et un fusil, ils avaient de quoi faire le poids.

Peut-être.

« Continue à avancer, mais ne presse pas le pas. Avec un peu de chance, ils estimeront que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle et ils se contenteront de nous suivre jusqu'à ce que l'on ait quitté leur territoire. » conseilla l'incolore, sa voix sonnant d'un ton hypothétique.

Il n'y avait qu'une maigre chance pour qu'ils se désintéressent d'eux, mais il fallait tout de même la tenter. Cela valait toujours mieux que d'attendre la confrontation sans rien faire.

Ils furent sur eux rapidement, les suivant à une vingtaine de mètres de distance, derrière eux et sur les côtés, évaluant si le risque à prendre valait la peine de la récompense. Snö et certains chiens-loups grognèrent profondément, leurs oreilles se dressant en arrière alors que leurs dos s'arquaient et que leurs poils se hérissaient pour les faire paraître plus imposants. La promesse de représailles en cas d'attaque tint la meute adverse à distance pendant un temps, mais quand ils furent complètement encerclés et que les grondements graves gagnèrent en intensité, il apparut que l'affrontement serait inévitable.

« Pose-moi. » demanda doucement Anna dans son dos, dangereusement calme.

S'il fut divisé sur la question, il la laissa néanmoins glisser à terre lentement, évitant tout geste brusque qui précipiterait l'inéluctable.

« J'ai six cartouches et un temps de recharge d'une dizaine de seconde entre chaque. » l'informa-t-elle dans un murmure. « Quoiqu'on fasse, ils nous chargeront. Mais si j'abats l'alpha dès le départ, ça peut être suffisant pour leur faire renoncer. »

« Ça peut ? » souligna Loki, relevant le manque d'affirmative dans la phrase de l'incolore.

« Il se pourrait aussi que ça les énerve d'autant plus. »

Et elle n'évoqua même pas le fait qu'elle puisse rater son coup. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient…

« Alors à toi de jouer. » conclut le dieu, qui espéra que l'Univers ne se montrerait pas plus facétieux avec eux aujourd'hui.

Elle prit son temps pour observer chaque individu de la meute adverse alors qu'elle armait son fusil, avant d'inspirer brusquement, comme dépitée. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure, mais put difficilement masquer sa soudaine tension.

« Tu me crois si je te dis qu'il y en a deux ? »

Ça sonnait comme le début d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Tue le plus fort. » fut le seul conseil que Loki put lui offrir.

Il y eu une balle dans le crâne d'un loup au pelage hirsute dès la seconde suivante. Les loups s'élancèrent aussitôt alors qu'Anna se dépêchait de recharger, sa propre meute formant un arc de cercle devant eux, tous crocs dehors et prêts à riposter.

Loki pesta d'avoir perdu ses couteaux -gracieusement offert par l'incolore lors de leur séjour à Toronto- durant l'avalanche. La suite ne fut qu'une cacophonie assourdissante d'aboiements, de grognements sourds et de plaintes blessées, les animaux rentrant en collision les uns avec les autres alors qu'Anna abattait l'autre alpha, une femelle au poil gris-beige et sale.

Quand un loup adverse fonça sur l'incolore, Snö le percuta de plein fouet, saisissant l'autre au collier pour mieux déchiqueter sa chair, secouant la tête comme un démené jusqu'à ce que l'autre succombe, badigeonnant sa gueule blanche d'un sang épais et chaud.

Fiché contre les jambes d'Anna, Rookie couinait et tremblait de peur, trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour ce genre d'affrontement, incapable de faire quoique ce soit malgré sa stature imposante. Les loups adverses comprirent rapidement qu'il était le maillon faible de leur petite bande et deux foncèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Si l'incolore put abattre le premier, elle n'eut pas le temps de recharger pour s'occuper du suivant et dû frapper l'animal avec la crosse de son fusil. Le loup lui sauta dessus en réponse, faisant basculer la jeune femme dans le neige. Sur le dos, elle manqua de se faire arracher le visage, tenant son fusil en travers pour empêcher la tête de l'animal de l'atteindre, ses crocs luisants claquant au-dessus de sa tête avec hargne.

Le dieu attrapa l'animal et força sur son cou jusqu'à entendre l'os craquer, brisant sa nuque avant de le dégager pour mieux remettre une Anna essoufflée sur ses pieds.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de loups et leurs attaques étaient de plus en plus organisées et vicieuses, mettant en peine la petite meute d'Anna qui commençaient à compter plusieurs blessés parmi ses rangs. Le fusil ne leur était plus d'une grande utilité, toutes les cartouches ayant été utilisées.

Les choses se présentaient mal pour eux et cela fut d'autant plus avéré lorsque les loups se regroupèrent pour les encercler de plus près, forçant les bêtes de l'incolore au repli.

Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant alors qu'un loup, plus imposant que les deux alphas abattus par Anna, s'avançaient, la gueule de travers et la tête bardée de cicatrices, babines retroussées sur des dents pointues et déjà rougies de sang.

Snö et Sròn se présentèrent aussitôt face à lui, grondant à l'unisson un son terriblement bas et menaçant, se tendant à l'extrême sans savoir qui d'eux ou du loup étranger allait attaquer en premier.

Mais, quand le loup adverse prit son élan et sauta sur Snö, la neige -qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis des heures- se densifia soudainement, les empêchant de voir la meute adverse alors que celle-ci se faisait comme avaler par le maelstrom de flocons, l'animal en pleine attaque se faisant tirer en arrière brusquement, comme happé par quelque chose de bien plus colossal. Il y eut un hurlement canin, douloureux et plaintif avant que le bruit des os qui craquent et de la chair qui se déchire, ne retentisse.

Il régna une étrange agitation par-delà la neige dense qui s'abattait sans discontinuer, rendant les silhouettes des animaux à peine distinguables, tandis qu'une ombre, immense et aux contours indéfinis, s'abattait sur chacun d'entre eux dans un concert de plaintes apeurées qui se taisent brusquement, les unes après les autres, au rythme des carcasses que l'on brise.

Quand le silence revint, pesant et étouffant, la neige perdit de son intensité et révéla un véritable champ de bataille, où pas un des loups adverses ne demeurait encore vivant. L'horreur atteignit son comble quand une respiration froide et familière glissa sur la nuque de Loki et qu'un grondement, plus terrible encore que dans son souvenir, vint résonner jusque dans ses côtes.

Un regard à Anna lui apprit qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de se retourner.

Lentement, la jeune femme repassa la lanière de son fusil pardessus sa tête pour caler l'arme dans son dos avant de couler ses bras le long de son corps et de regarder ce qui se trouvait juste derrière le dieu, ses yeux vairons se levant bien au-dessus de sa tête. Et, chose étrange, les bêtes de l'incolore se couchèrent sur le ventre, têtes basses et attitudes soumises.

Ce qui expirait un souffle froid le long du dos de Loki, fit plusieurs pas de côté, la neige crissant sous le poids de ses pattes et, à la périphérie de sa vision, le dieu put apercevoir une masse imposante, faite de fourrure blanche et juchée sur quatre pattes, approcher Anna pour venir renifler son visage, l'incolore le lui offrant sans réticence, dardant un regard tranquille mais prudent sur la chose penchée sur elle.

Et quand l'immense tête se tourna enfin dans sa direction, Loki rencontra la paire d'yeux rouges qui l'avait longtemps hanté.

Les babines pleines de sang et partiellement retroussées sur une série de dents tranchantes, les griffes noires et luisantes, le pelage immaculé, dense et fourni, au sein duquel on pouvait apercevoir des éclats de glaces d'un bleu pâle et translucide, presque lumineux dans l'obscurité ambiante, et des oreilles triangulaires aux pointes noircies, semblables à des nécroses…

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'un tel monstre eut encore existé, Odin les ayant tous exterminés lors de l'ultime bataille contre Jotunheim. Aucun n'avait pu survivre, le dieu roi y avait mis un point d'honneur, achevant lui-même les derniers gardiens du royaume des glaces. Mais celui qui se tenait là ne pouvait qu'en être un.

 _Un loup jotünn._

Formidables bêtes aux pouvoirs redoutables, connus pour leur grande intelligence et la barbarie dont ils étaient capables, les gardiens maudits de Jotunheim n'étaient pas ceux auxquels on souhaitait volontairement se confronter. Ce que l'un d'entre eux faisait ici, Loki se dit que son humaine d'hôte devait bien en avoir une petite idée.

Mais, au-delà du constat surréaliste, le dieu soupçonna autre chose de plus improbable encore, observant l'incolore s'avancer vers lui sans paraître le moins du monde gênée par le regard sanguin qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. La clé de l'énigme se trouva dans le fait qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas être autorisée à évoquer le sujet.

« Tu as fait un pacte avec lui. » déclara Loki, n'ayant nul besoin du hochement de tête affirmatif d'Anna pour savoir que c'était là la plus pure vérité. L'incrédulité fit tressaillir sa voix. « Avec un loup jotünn. »

« Je préfère le terme d' _accord commun_. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il laissa un rire lui échapper, trop surpris par la situation pour pouvoir le contenir. Durant tout ce temps… et c'était juste sous son nez. De l'obsession de Peskin jusqu'à l'ombre insaisissable qui l'avait suivi à plusieurs reprises, en passant par sa propre crise au cœur des bois…

 _Il n'y a que des loups ici._

Comment aurait-il pu seulement savoir ? Rien de tout cela n'était censé être possible, que ce soit l'existence de cette créature, près d'un millénaire après l'extinction de son espèce, ou le pacte passé entre un loup jotünn et une humaine. Il aurait dû la dévorer dès l'instant où l'incolore avait croisé sa route. Cela était insensé.

« Tu sais ce qu'il est. »

La voix d'Anna résonna dans le silence introspectif qui les séparait. Le dieu releva la pointe d'étonnement qui l'accompagnait.

« Pas toi ? »

« Il n'a jamais pris la peine de me le dire. » avoua-t-elle, pas vraiment préoccupée par la question.

« De te le dire… » répéta Loki, médusé.

Elle coula un regard au loup jotünn avant de revenir au dieu.

« Il n'est pas très bavard. » éluda-t-elle, avant de lui offrir une réponse plus claire. « Il ne parle pas, mais il sait se faire entendre. »

 _Télépathie donc_ , comprit Loki, stupéfait de la voir si à l'aise avec le sujet. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle le connaissait, suffisamment pour s'être habituée à ce genre d'intrusion dans son esprit. Peut-être même s'était-elle installée à Garden Creek peu de temps avant que son chemin ne croise celui de la créature.

« Contre la garantie de ne jamais voir ces terres être envahies par l'Homme, il veille en retour sur mes propres possessions et me donne un coup de main en cas d'intrusion. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Peskin savait à quoi s'en tenir lorsqu'il a commencé à poser ses maudits pièges, il n'a juste pas accusé la bonne personne. »

Quand elle l'avait dit chanceux d'être tombé sur elle, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point elle avait pu avoir raison. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa propre peau si l'autre gardien des lieux l'avait trouvé en premier…

« Wabmahìgan. » se souvint le dieu.

« Ayzshed, en fait. » le corrigea gentiment Anna. « Wabmahìgan est le nom que lui ont donné les indiens il y a des siècles de cela. »

Le loup jotünn s'allongea dans la neige, derrière l'incolore, le souffle de sa respiration glacé créant quelques vagues parmi ses cheveux blancs. Et, lorsqu'elle pencha la tête de côté pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, Loki sut qu' _il_ lui parlait et, chose incroyable, qu'elle lui parlait en retour. Cette soudaine exclusion lui déplût mais il ne laisserait pour rien au monde l'une de ses créatures entrer dans son esprit.

Loki connaissait suffisamment Anna pour connaître l'impartialité de ses accords, tout devait être clair et défini, aucun détour possible, aucun moyen de tricher ou d'éviter la dette engendrée sans en payer le prix fort. C'était aussi la garantie d'obtenir ce que la jeune femme avait promis. Elle n'avait, après tout, qu'une parole. Il estima qu'il en valait de même pour le loup jotünn, peu flexibles lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un pacte, peu importe leur contractant. Du peu qu'il en savait, ces êtres-là étaient de ceux qui montraient les crocs au moindre écart.

L'incolore n'avait pas transgressé leur accord en amenant le dieu ici, mais elle avait tout de même pris un très gros risque.

« Tu ne m'as pas conduit jusqu'ici pour me mettre au courant de son existence. »

« Non. » lui confirma Anna.

Elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, mais n'espéra probablement pas effacer de l'esprit de Loki le nombre grandissant d'omissions dont elle faisait preuve ces derniers temps.

Anna jouait double-jeu, elle ne s'en était jamais cachée, mais la méfiance du dieu revint sur lui brusquement, remparts tardifs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû abattre. Ici, en ces lieux isolés et face à l'un des antiques gardiens de Jotunheim, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Quoiqu'Anna ait eu en tête, cela lui était désormais inévitable.

« Etait-ce ton objectif depuis le tout début ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à savoir à quel instant il avait pu se montrer négligeant.

Elle nia de la tête.

« Non, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour estimer de si oui ou non tu méritais une telle confiance. »

L'expression du dieu se fronça. Il dévisagea Anna et son visage dénué de couleur sans qu'il ne puisse y lire quoique ce soit.

« Tu avais dit aucun moyen humain. »

En une seule phrase, elle souffla les remparts que Loki s'était empressé de rebâtir, balayant sa méfiance avec une efficacité redoutable, lui damant son dernier pion et remportant la partie sans qu'il n'ait, une fois de plus, vu le coup venir.

 _Checkmate, the queen took the king._

« Ayzshed était le plan B. » s'expliqua tranquillement Anna. « Plus de dix-milles ans qu'il parcoure l'univers, il devait bien avoir une petite idée de comment t'en défaire. »

* * *

 **Sròn signifie « nez » en gaélique.**

 **Ayzshed, c'est -approximativement- démon des glaces en yiddish, et non, aucune connotation juive ici, c'est seulement parce que cette langue a des origines slaves et germaniques, donc ça collait mieux au langage jotünn dans ma tête (on fait au mieux, et surtout, comme on peut).**

 **Alors ? Qui était persuadé que c'était Anna la responsable ? ^^ Loki l'avait pourtant dit et redit, il n'a jamais senti la moindre trace de magie chez elle. Après, je reconnais que j'ai tout fait pour vous induire en erreur, mais** _ **hey**_ **, ça vous aura fait une sacrée surprise comme ça, non ?**

 **Mise au point entre nos deux protagonistes dès le prochain chapitre, de quoi vous apporter quelques précisions sur le rôle du loup jotünn dans toute cette histoire. ;)**

 **Vos petits (longs XD) messages du chapitre précédent m'ont fait très plaisir, je serai heureuse d'avoir quelques retours sur celui-ci, histoire de (sa)voir si je vous ai pas perdu en cours de route ! ^^ Et si un détail vous échappe, posez la question sans avoir de scrupules. Promis, je réponds au mieux et sans vous spoiler la suite ! ;)**

 **Je vous garantis que réécrire toute la première partie de ce chapitre n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, ce qui explique aussi que j'ai pu me montrer moins assidue dans ma relecture… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, auquel cas tant pis, j'en ai marre de me relire et je suis sûre que vous préférez l'avoir pour ce weekend que d'attendre jusqu'à lundi prochain ! :D**

 **Bon weekend à vous et rdv au prochain chap' ! ;D**

 **Réponse à Little Cute Hell :**

T'as vu ça ? ^.^ Contente de voir que j'arrive à te tenir en haleine avec ma fic, ça prouve que je me débrouille pas si mal :D J'espère que cette suite t'aura convenue !


	13. Do you hear what I hear ?

_**Oops, I did it again… I played with your hope, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops, you think I'm late. That I wrote too much… You are fucking right.  
**_

 **Chanson à part (déso Britney!), je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai eu plusieurs imprévus durant la rédaction de ce chapitre (malade, coup de froid, boulot, dodo, re-malade, re-dodo et deux fois plus de boulot !) Vous savez, cette chose qu'on appelle la vie ? Et bah quelquefois, ça lui arrive de se rappeler à nous. Comme ça, de temps en temps. Parallèlement je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'un petit détail ne collait pas dans la suite que j'avais prévue donc** _ **forcément**_ **ça n'a fait que rallonger votre délai d'attente. Comme je suis à l'étranger en ce moment, j'ai aussi plus de choses à gérer en plus des petits tracas du quotidien. Donc voilà.**

 _ **Mais**_ **, ce chapitre est particulièrement long (10 000 mots et vingt-deux pages sur Word, sans les commentaires) donc vous pouvez au moins vous réjouir sur ce point.**

 **Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêche pas de** **vous remercier chaudement** **pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent ^.^ La bise sur vos petites joues, adorables lecteurs et lectrices qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot (voire de très réjouissants pavés) sur votre ressenti.**

 **Par contre. Les enfants, va falloir m'expliquer ce soudain engouement pour le chapitre 6 (on ne peut rien me cacher, j'ai les statistiques pour chaque chapitre ^^), c'est le côté jotünn nu dans une baignoire ou vous vouliez revoir la première rencontre avec le loup jotünn ? Je serai curieuse de savoir… ;)**

 **J'en profite pour vous rappeler que cette fiction est classée M et que vous la lisez donc à vos risques et périls, j'aime autant vous dire (et donc vous prévenir) qu'il va y avoir un peu (beaucoup ?) de tripaille dans ce chapitre.**

 **Côté musique... Je ne sais plus, j'ai mis trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre... T.T Disons, beaucoup de M83, du Madéon et la BO du jeu Zelda Twilight Princess ?**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas pour les Rars du précédent chapitre et mon blabla habituel ! :D  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

 _ **Do you hear what I hear?**_

..

...

« Ayzshed était le plan B. » s'expliqua tranquillement Anna. « Plus de dix-milles ans qu'il parcoure l'univers, il devait bien avoir une petite idée de comment t'en défaire. »

L'espoir n'était pas le genre de chose que Loki s'accordait aisément, n'osant pas se noyer trop vite dans l'hypothétique, particulièrement quand la solution lui paraissait trop alléchante pour ne pas être qu'illusions, de celles qui disait que peut-être il pourrait enfin se défaire de ces maudits bracelets. La magie était une chose complexe, malléable mais loin d'être aisément défaite. Même le temps n'était pas toujours en mesure de l'altérer ou de la dissiper.

Dans son propre cas, le sortilège était intrinsèquement lié aux bracelets, forgés du même métal qui bardait les prisons souterraines d'Asgard. Un matériau pratiquement incassable et d'une densité extrême, le choc nécessaire pour le rompre tuerait forcément le dieu ou le blesserait gravement. La solidité de l'entrave faisait la force du sort qui l'habitait, impossible de se débarrasser du second si le premier n'était pas endommagé. C'était là tout l'aspect retors des enchantements liés à un objet physique. Dès lors, seule la clé -actuellement aux mains de Thor- permettait l'ouverture des bracelets et, par conséquent, du sortilège qu'ils renfermaient.

Il n'y avait qu'une maigre chance pour que le loup jotünn, bien que doté de pouvoirs particulièrement puissants, ne parvienne à rompre l'un ou l'autre. Mais il n'était pas dit que l'ancien gardien ne serait pas de bon conseil sur le sujet.

Le dieu s'approcha prudemment de l'incolore, gardant un œil sur le loup qui se trouvait toujours derrière elle. Même allongé dans la neige, il était toujours plus grand que lui ou Anna, sa tête immense faisant pratiquement la taille d'un homme, penchée sur son humaine d'hôte comme s'il murmurait quelques mots obscurs à son oreille. Loki retroussa ses manches et présenta ses avant-bras découverts, seulement ornés des entraves rendues froides par l'atmosphère glacée qui régnait ici.

La créature d'un autre temps tendit le cou dans sa direction pour humer les bracelets, son souffle froid s'écrasant par intermittence contre la peau nue des bras de Loki, ses yeux rouges à l'expression affamée ne lui disant rien qui vaille. La bête eut un grognement bas avant de se reculer et Anna cilla légèrement avant de transmettre son message :

« Il dit qu'il reconnaît l'auteur du sortilège. Un certain… Odin. Tu as déjà mentionné son nom à plusieurs reprises si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Il dit aussi qu'il peut le rompre, mais… »

« Mais ça me tuerait. » compléta Loki, soupirant de savoir ses soupçons véridiques.

« Il y a de grandes chances, oui. » lui confirma-t-elle d'un air désolé. « Néanmoins… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les paroles du loup qui résonnaient dans son esprit, essayant visiblement de décortiquer la masse grandissante d'informations qu'il lui fournissait.

Pour qu'il accepte de parler magie aussi ouvertement avec elle, l'ancien gardien devait lui vouer une confiance toute particulière, d'autant plus si Anna n'en était pas une initiée. La sorcellerie, peu importe l'échelle à laquelle elle se situait, avait toujours été un secret jalousement gardé par ses détenteurs et une créature aussi hostile que le loup jotünn ne faisait certainement pas partie des catégories les plus bavardes sur le sujet. L'incolore avait dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire ses preuves à ses yeux, ce qui allait bien au-delà du pacte -évènement déjà inhabituel en soi- qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Obtenir le respect d'un loup jotünn était une chose, gagner sa confiance en était une autre.

Comment une simple humaine avait-elle pu accomplir autant à elle seule ?

« Je vais tâcher de retranscrire au mieux, mais je dois dire que ce terrain-là m'est complètement inconnu. Il est possible que je fasse quelques approximations hasardeuses. » prévint Anna de sa voix claire, s'avouant hors de son domaine de compétence sans aucun complexe. « Trouver la clé reste la méthode la plus sûre pour te débarrasser des bracelets. Mais, il existe aussi d'autres moyens. Certes on ne peut défaire le sortilège, mais on peut néanmoins l'atténuer. »

Elle chercha ses mots mais buta sur sa propre explication.

« Suffisamment pour que je puisse le rompre de moi-même ? » offrit Loki.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Anna, reprenant aussitôt le fil de ses explications. « De sorte qu'en luttant sur deux fronts, l'enchantement se distorde jusqu'à fracturer les bracelets. »

Détourner le sortilège pour qu'il se retourne contre l'objet lié, le tiraillant des deux côtés pour que son ancrage sur le métal cède. En théorie cela pouvait marcher, mais dans les faits, c'était une solution qui se présentait avec plusieurs dangers.

« Il ne s'y risquera pas. » devina Loki. « Se mesurer à la magie d'Odin n'est pas sans conséquence. »

La puissance du dieu roi était difficilement égalable, tenter de corrompre l'un de ses sortilèges impliquait aussi d'y risquer son propre pouvoir. En magie, les retours de bâton sont nombreux, confronter son essence à celle d'un individu plus puissant était périlleux et peu recommandé. Le loup jotünn ne prendrait pas ce risque pour lui, cela était certain.

« Effectivement. » dit doucement Anna. « Mais, en trouvant un support aussi résistant que tes entraves et en y catalysant une énergie proche de l'équivalence du sortilège, il est possible de le perturber, suffisamment pour que tu disposes d'une ouverture de ton côté. »

Autant dire que c'était de la pure folie, mais pas le genre dont Loki se détournait. Une idée dangereuse et à la réussite improbable, et pourtant pas si impossible. Encore fallait-il trouver les deux pièces manquantes pour reconstituer le puzzle…

« Tout cela est bien beau mais je ne dispose ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. » souligna-t-il, las.

Anna lui rendit un petit sourire, plissant ses paupières pour retrouver son expression sereine des bonnes nouvelles.

« Il est possible que je possède déjà le premier. »

Toujours un coup d'avance, même quand elle ne jouait pas sur un terrain familier. Loki eut un rictus, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi l'Univers n'avait pas placé cette improbable humaine sur sa route plus tôt. Cela lui aurait évité bien des déconvenues…

..

...

Outre la télépathie, une force surprenante et un contrôle total sur la neige environnante, l'ancien gardien de Jotunheim était aussi doué du pouvoir de téléportation. Impossible pour le dieu d'évaluer la portée d'une telle capacité mais, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ce genre de créature était capable de passer d'un monde à l'autre moyennant un effort colossal. Il se demanda vaguement si l'immense bête accepterait de le faire voyager hors de Midgard, une fois ses pouvoirs retrouvés. Probablement pas, à moins que son humaine d'hôte ne lui serve de médiatrice.

Après s'être fait engloutir par une déferlante de neige, Loki, Anna et la petite meute qui les accompagnait se retrouvèrent donc à une centaine de mètres du chalet, le reste des bêtes de l'incolore se mettant aussitôt à pousser des jappements surexcités au loin. Le loup jotünn disparut dès l'instant suivant, s'évaporant derrière une brume dense et faite de flocons.

Anna tangua légèrement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de souffler :

« Rien à faire, je déteste toujours quand il fait ça. »

Il parut évident qu'elle avait prévu cet étonnant moyen de transport pour leur retour car, trois jours après leur départ, ils étaient revenus au chalet en temps et en heure, conformément à la promesse qu'elle avait faite au gamin.

..

...

Leur petite excursion valut à l'incolore quatre jours de repos forcé, temps nécessaire à sa cheville pour se remettre. Temps qui ne fut néanmoins pas suffisant pour estomper les hématomes qui couvraient le côté gauche de son visage qui arborait désormais quelques ovales violacées. D'ici une à deux semaines les marques ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mais ses côtes, en revanche, semblaient plus sérieusement atteintes que ce qu'Anna avait escompté. Elle n'en dit pas un mot, ne s'en plaignit jamais, mais il voyait bien ses grimaces difficilement contenues quand elle soulevait une marmite pleine ou qu'elle s'accroupissait devant l'âtre pour y remettre une bûche. Trop entêtée et trop fière pour demander de l'aide, elle finissait ses journées allongées dans le canapé, éreintée par la douleur sourde qui se languissait à travers ses os.

Elle avait sèchement congédié Rathkin lorsque celui-ci avait émis l'idée de rester au chalet quelques jours pour l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes, refusant d'être vue comme une incapacitée. Sa réaction inhabituellement virulente ne semblait pas liée à la douleur qui lui tiraillait les côtes et Loki songea que la cause était plus profonde et ancienne.

S'il ne s'attarda pas sur la question, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de lui prendre des mains certains dossiers lorsqu'elle s'entêtait à vouloir déplacer toute une pile d'un coup, de nourrir les bêtes à sa place pour lui éviter le poids du seau de viande ou encore d'attraper pour elle les objets en hauteur, avant qu'elle ne se brise les côtes pour de bon alors qu'elle s'efforçait de s'étirer pour les atteindre. L'expression contrariée qu'elle afficha les premières fois disparut rapidement, le dieu ne lui donnant un coup de main que lorsqu'elle semblait réellement en avoir besoin et sans jamais laisser échapper un seul commentaire quant à ce qu'elle devait faire ou non, ce dont Rathkin s'était largement permis lorsqu'il avait insisté pour rester.

Loki lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre, sans jamais la restreindre, et Anna se montra plus raisonnable, cessant de forcer sur ses côtes qui n'avaient rien demandé et se couchant plus tôt chaque soir pour laisser à ses os le temps de se ressouder correctement. Les questions pouvaient attendre et il savait déjà que l'incolore viendrait d'elle-même lui fournir un début de réponse.

..

...

Près d'une semaine après leur retour au chalet, il la trouva dehors, chaudement habillée et mains gantées sur la rambarde en bois, observant distraitement ses bêtes se rouler dans la neige ou crapahuter entre elles. C'est à peine si elle cilla quand le dieu vint la rejoindre pour se placer à sa droite et contempler à son tour les environs.

Le jour touchait à sa fin, sans que rien de notable ne se soit passé ces derniers temps.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'horizon et la ligne zigzagante des montagnes, le soleil mourant déversant sur leurs crêtes ses derniers rayons d'un rouge sanglant alors qu'il se laissait lentement avaler derrière les dents des pics enneigés. L'aire plate et lisse du lac gelé qui faisait face au chalet intensifiait l'écho des aboiements des chiens-loups, s'excitant les uns les autres depuis qu'un écureuil avait traversé le terrain pour rejoindre l'orée des bois, hors de la portée de leurs crocs.

Ce jeu d'énigme le fatiguait, aussi décida-t-il de laisser la réponse venir d'elle-même plutôt que de perdre son temps à assembler les maigres fragments qu'Anna avait semés derrière elle.

Son humaine d'hôte sembla comprendre et elle expira un petit nuage de vapeur avant de déclarer :

« Plusieurs compagnies minières ont déjà tenté de s'installer ici, mais sans succès. Cette terre, même avec son aspect désolé, est plus riche que ce qu'elle ne le laisse penser. Il y a là des ressources innombrables et facilement exploitables, quantités de trésors à portée de pelle… Tous s'y sont essayés, appâtés par le gain. Des dizaines et des dizaines de prospections ont eu lieu et toutes se sont vu être brutalement arrêtées. Une suite d'accidents, des ouvriers qui disparaissent et bien des histoires sordides. » souffla-t-elle, avant de murmurer : « Les gens disaient que cet endroit était maudit. »

L'intérêt de Wellon Junior pour la zone n'avait donc pas été feint, cette région avait une réelle valeur marchande qui semblait aller bien au-delà de l'imaginable, de quoi susciter l'avidité chez les plus réticents. Aux vues de ce que l'incolore avait fait de cet endroit, Loki douta qu'elle fut attirée ici par l'idée du profit. La question étant _par quoi_ et _pourquoi_ , il demeurait néanmoins un point sur lequel le dieu affirma :

« Tu n'y as pas cru. »

Elle eut un léger sourire.

« A vrai dire, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis venue. » s'amusa-t-elle vaguement.

Lui revint en mémoire ce que Nottingham avait mentionné durant le gala de charité et ce qu'il en avait lui-même déduit. Garden Creek n'était rien de plus qu'un rempart qui la séparait du reste du monde, un endroit sûr et inatteignable. Quoi de mieux qu'une prétendue malédiction pour tenir à l'écart les quelques curieux qui oserait partir à sa recherche. A l'exception de Wellon Junior -dont la bêtise n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps-, le dieu n'avait eu vent d'aucune autre tentative. Personne ne voulait mettre les pieds dans la région, à moins d'avoir soi-même quelque chose auquel on souhaite échapper. Anna n'avait pas pu connaître l'existence de l'étrange et antique gardien qui régnait sur ces lieux avant d'y avoir elle-même emménagé.

Le _pourquoi_ d'un tel choix se révéla de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à fuir ? » demanda Loki, son expression se fronçant.

« Le monde entier, le passé, ma famille… » lista-t-elle d'un ton peu convaincu. Elle soupira, pianotant distraitement des doigts sur la rembarde en bois. « Je ne sais plus trop. Mais, au bout du compte, je crois que je me fuyais moi-même. »

Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'époque et que c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à acquérir un bien tel que Garden Creek. Ça n'était pas le décès de son mari, cet évènement étant survenu plus d'un an après son arrivée en ces lieux. Loki sut d'instinct que cette question demeurerait probablement sans réponse, quoiqu'il fasse et quoiqu'il se passe, mais il parut évident qu'il s'agissait là d'une pièce capitale dans l'immense puzzle qu'était Anna. Ses mots étaient trop vagues pour que le dieu puisse ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la cause exacte qui avait poussé la jeune femme à rompre tout contact avec le monde extérieur dans un premier temps, avant de réitérer cette échappatoire chaque année qui suivit, durant _chaque hiver_.

Plus que la recherche d'un lieu sûr, c'était un exil intentionnel, aussi contraint que pleinement choisi.

La voix basse d'Anna le ramena à l'instant présent, alors qu'elle poursuivait :

« J'ai acheté l'équivalent d'un petit pays, j'ai fait enlever les campements de mineurs et j'ai fait construire le chalet. Les travaux se sont achevés à la fin de l'été et j'y ai passé l'automne sans être inquiétée de quoique ce soit. »

« Jusqu'à l'hiver. » pointa Loki.

« Oui. » sourit-elle. « La neige a tout recouvert et le temps a cessé d'être clément. A l'époque, Sròn était la seule compagnie que j'avais. C'était encore un chiot, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de partir en vadrouille au beau milieu d'une tempête. »

Le dieu tiqua sur ses mots.

Si le chien-loup bicolore avait constitué sa _seule compagnie_ , comme elle l'avait très exactement formulé, cela signifiait que son époux n'avait pas mis un seul pied à Garden Creek à l'époque. Peut-être l'a-t-il rejointe après, peut-être ne l'a-t-il jamais fait, mais cela semblait être un élément aussi obscur que crucial aux yeux du dieu. Pour autant, il ne lui sembla pas que c'était lui qu'elle avait fui car, même si elle ne l'évoquait que très rarement, le mari disparu n'avait jamais revêtu un aspect dangereux ou menaçant dans les dires de l'incolore.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchie et je suis sortie dehors en pleine nuit pour aller le chercher. Je te laisse deviner sur qui je suis tombée… » poursuivit-elle tranquillement, alors que la lumière pourpre du soleil atteignait son visage, soulignant le noir de ses yeux protégés et nimbant ses mèches blanches de taches sanglantes.

Une telle imprudence ne lui ressemblait pas. Anna était trop réfléchie pour commettre ce genre de folie. Cela ne fit que démontrer un peu plus l'importance qu'elle accordait à ses bêtes et, probablement, l'isolement dont elle avait grandement souffert lors de ses premiers mois passés à Garden Creek, quand bien même elle l'avait sciemment choisi. Même volontaire, la solitude était un poids difficile à porter. Loki le savait mieux que personne.

Une humaine seule et perdue en plein cataclysme, elle avait été une proie trop facile pour qu'un prédateur de la carrure du loup jotünn ne s'en détourne.

« J'ai rarement eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. » souffla-t-elle, frémissant au souvenir. « La chance a fait qu'il eut été trop curieux de mon apparence pour me manger sans s'interroger avant. Avec toutes ces histoires de malédiction, j'ai rapidement compris à qui j'avais à faire. Implorer sa pitié ou tenter de fuir aurait été vain. Comme il semblait doté d'une certaine intelligence, je lui ai proposé un marché. »

Comment pareille idée avait pu lui venir à l'esprit dans une telle situation, Loki en demeura perplexe. Son audace incroyable, désespérée même, était probablement ce qui lui avait value l'intérêt de l'ancien gardien, trop surpris par la verve prudente de l'humaine à l'étrange apparence pour se décider à la tuer. Elle avait su d'instinct ce que le loup jotünn recherchait et avait tout fait pour ne pas s'y opposer, allant jusqu'à lui offrir sur un plateau la solution dont il avait besoin.

Il était terriblement ironique que l'humaine eut trouvé en la créature ce même souhait de tranquillité et d'isolement. Elle avait juste été suffisamment maligne pour mettre en évidence ce point, proposant d'elle-même un marché à un être qui, justement, raffolait tout particulièrement de pacte.

« Autant te dire que quand il m'a ramené au chalet, j'ai bien cru que j'avais perdu la tête pour de bon. J'ai eu droit à un rappel le lendemain. Il a déposé Sròn sur le pas de ma porte et s'en est allé sans rien faire de plus. J'ai pris ça pour un _oui_. »

Comme Loki s'était déjà évertué à le répéter, les loups jotünns n'ont pas la confiance facile, loin de là. Que celui-ci fut trop intrigué pour dévorer l'incolore, soit. Mais de là à accepter d'emblée un pacte avec une parfaite inconnue, il y avait tout un monde. Un monde qu'Anna avait allègrement franchi, mais non sans risque. Loki se douta qu'à l'époque elle n'avait été qu'au début de bien des surprises.

« Avec le temps, on a fini par se faire l'un à l'autre. » murmura-t-elle, un certain fatalisme dans son expression contenue. « Ce n'est pas le genre de personnage qu'on souhaite se mettre à dos et il laisse difficilement du terrain lors des négociations, mais j'arrive toujours à grapiller une ou deux faveurs, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, dans ses bons jours, il peut même lui arriver de me donner un coup de main. »

..

...

Décembre touchait lentement à sa fin et Loki découvrit l'ennui de ce que les midgardiens appelaient 'Noël', encore une autre fête païenne dont le but était de célébrer la naissance d'un illustre inconnu dont l'existence même n'était pas entièrement avérée, le début de l'hiver, l'esprit de famille et d'autres inepties du même genre.

Alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur du feu de cheminée, il regardait d'un œil ennuyé l'incolore accrocher aux murs du salon quelques guirlandes de lumières ainsi que des… _chaussettes_. Les traditions midgardiennes n'avaient décidément rien pour plaire. Les escaliers subirent le même sort ainsi qu'une partie de la cuisine, teintant la maison et ses couleurs sobres de rouge, d'or et de vert. Le pire fut probablement le gamin et son bonnet rouge doté d'un pompon blanc et d'un horrible grelot qui tintait au moindre de ses mouvements, véritable agression sonore aux oreilles du dieu, d'autant plus que l'enfant ne se défaisait plus du maudit couvre-chef.

Il ne fut pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises, particulièrement lorsque Anna vînt se poster devant lui pour demander avec sa politesse habituelle :

« J'aurai besoin d'un sapin. »

Loki la dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Et moi de silence. » ironisa-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle sourit en coin alors que le carillon démoniaque résonnait encore, la faute au gamin qui dodelinait de la tête alors qu'il jouait sur le tapis. Le dieu fut presque certain qu'à ce stade, l'enfant le faisait exprès.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir quels malheurs tu risques s'il arrive quelque chose à son bonnet de Noël. » s'amusa-t-elle. « Mais si tu m'aides pour le sapin, je promets une tournée de vin de chaud pour le reste de l'après-midi. »

Il considéra l'idée, même sans savoir en quoi consistait exactement la boisson.

« Un sapin contre du vin, ce n'est pas un marché très équitable. » argua-t-il, arquant un sourcil dans une expression faussement désabusée.

« Si tu aimes les agrumes, le sucre et les épices, je peux t'assurer que si. » répondit nonchalamment Anna, regardant d'un œil le gamin alors qu'il entreprenait de démonter pièce par pièce une miniature de robot. « Avec quelques _mince pies_ pour l'accompagner, tu serais damné de ne pas accepter pareille offre. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais dû admettre qu'elle savait marchander. La perspective de rester au chalet avec le gamin et son bonnet du diable le poussa également à envisager une sortie malgré le froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Après un soupir las et un brin amusé, il accepta de mauvaise grâce et suivit l'incolore dehors. Alors qu'ils dépassaient le hangar, il refusa d'un air narquois la hache qu'elle lui proposa, gageant qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'en passer. Elle haussa ses épaules sans rien dire de plus et ils s'engagèrent parmi les premiers arbres qui bordaient le chalet. Quelques chiens curieux les suivirent un moment avant de se raviser, seul Rookie persista, toujours aussi niaisement heureux de voir sa maîtresse dehors, sa langue pendante et pleine de bave dégoulinant abondamment alors qu'il ne quittait jamais le giron d'Anna. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent une petite clairière ou plusieurs sapins de taille raisonnable attendaient patiemment la fin de l'hiver, supportant le poids de la neige sur leurs branches sans jamais ployer. Le gros chien roux disparut aussitôt, courant comme un fou à travers les pins, manquant de s'en prendre un sur le coin de la figure alors qu'il maîtrisait mal son virage, trop heureux de pouvoir se vautrer dans la poudreuse épaisse qui avait recouvert la zone. En un sifflement, Anna le ramena vers eux, Rookie se postant à ses pieds dans l'attente d'un ordre ou d'une réprimande. Elle lui gratta gentiment le sommet du crâne, regardant les sapins sans arriver à se décider duquel elle voulait.

Loki la laissa à ses considérations inutiles, préférant relever le fait que Rookie était le seul de la meute qu'elle se permettait de siffler. Nul doute que Windy ou Snö ne se seraient jamais donner la peine de répondre à ce genre d'appel. Rookie avait été élevé comme un chien, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la meute et ce qui expliquait probablement le comportement parfois presque infantile de l'animal. L'adoration béate et idiote qu'exprimait constamment le chien roux pour l'incolore, n'avait rien pour aider non-plus.

Passé ses propres réflexions, le dieu décida qu'il avait suffisamment usé de sa patience jusqu'ici, il saisit le premier sapin à sa portée, l'attrapant à la moitié de son tronc pour pousser dessus d'un coup vif, faisant céder le bois à sa base dans un craquement sec, arrachant purement et simplement le conifère. La neige qui le couvrait s'échoua à terre dans un bruit étouffé.

« Satisfaite ? » lui demanda-t-il avec ironie, accueillant avec un amusement certain l'expression contenue mais non moins stupéfaite d'Anna. Rookie se contenta de japper comme un chiot, s'aplatissant sur le sol et remuant la queue comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le dieu lance le sapin pour qu'il le rapporte. Ce chien était définitivement trop idiot.

Le dieu traîna le sapin derrière lui alors qu'ils reprenaient la route du chalet dans un silence seulement interrompu par les avertissements de l'incolore envers le chien, chaque fois qu'il tentait de chiper une branche au conifère -ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tenter sa chance à plusieurs reprises-.

Avant de passer la porte avec l'arbre fraîchement abattu, Loki demanda :

« J'espère que ce vin sera à la hauteur de l'effort. »

L'incolore souffla d'amusement à sa remarque.

« Je suis pratiquement certaine que tu pourrais m'en arracher dix de plus sans un accroc au souffle. » le tacla-t-elle gentiment.

C'était effectivement vrai, aussi lui rendit-il un sourire en coin goguenard.

Il eut droit à son vin chaud alors que l'odeur du pin embauma rapidement le salon, lui-même ayant retrouvé avec une satisfaction non feinte la chaleur de l'âtre et le confort du fauteuil qui lui faisait face, laissant son humaine d'hôte à la décoration de l'arbre tandis qu'il humait avec un plaisir certain la fragrance de l'alcool chaud et des épices. Une assiette de _mince pies_ fit mystérieusement son apparition sur l'un de ses accoudoirs alors qu'il lisait un autre livre sur la géopolitique midgardienne -le nombre de conflits humains toujours d'actualité avait de quoi impressionner-. Il y piqua sans vergogne quelques tartelettes et, quand l'enfant fit mine de s'intéresser au plat, il n'est pas impossible que Loki marchandât la moitié de ses _mince pies_ contre le grelot du diable.

La suite ne dit malheureusement pas s'il eût obtenu gain de cause dans cette basse tentative de soudoiement.

..

...

Inévitablement, Noël et ses coutumes étranges arrivèrent.

Si la journée n'eut rien d'exceptionnelle, ce ne fut pas le cas de la soirée. L'incolore avait dressé une table impressionnante avec un nombre de plats divers et variés malgré leur comité restreint, de quoi faire pâlir Volstagg et son embonpoint. Dinde farcie, salade de pommes de terre, un émincé d'agneau avec une sauce aux airelles, des mini-quiches au cheddar, de la purée de carotte et bien d'autres… sans parler du pudding ni des sucreries qui allaient avec.

Et que dire de la couronne en papier qui ne quittait plus la tête du gamin ? C'était aussi affligeant qu'incompréhensible et le dieu préféra s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette que d'écouter l'enfant se proclamer roi d'un pays qui n'existait même pas. Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone d'Anna ne retentisse.

« _Finally…_ » murmura-t-elle.

Le gamin trépigna sur sa chaise tandis que l'incolore écoutait avec attention la voix qui sortait du combiné. Après un temps, elle souhaita un « _Merry Christmas Liz_ » à son interlocutrice et passa le téléphone à l'enfant qui s'en saisit prudemment.

« _Mummy ?_ »

D'un mouvement de tête discret, elle enjoignit Loki à la suivre au salon pour laisser au gamin un peu d'intimité avec sa mère. Après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, elle referma doucement la porte, ignorant l'air interrogatif du dieu alors qu'elle se dirigeait sans un bruit vers l'une des armoires.

C'est avec une efficacité surprenante qu'elle en extirpa une série de paquets cadeaux pour les glisser sous le sapin en une pile ordonnée et dans un silence feutré.

« Normalement, c'est au Père Noël de s'en charger. » murmura Anna au dieu en guise d'explication, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter le gamin. Devant la moue dubitative de Loki, elle ajouta : « Un truc improbable qu'on a inventé pour que les enfants soient sages le reste de l'année. »

Probablement une idiotie qui disait que seuls les gentils avaient droit à leurs cadeaux à la fin de l'année. Encore un autre point sur lequel Noël venait de prouver au dieu à quel point cette fête était assez affligeante.

L'air de rien, l'incolore s'installa dans le canapé après avoir soigneusement refermé l'armoire. Loki s'assit dans le fauteuil d'à côté, amusé.

« Et toute cette histoire à propos du fait de ne pas mentir ? » souligna-t-il avec une ironie amusée.

« Lisbeth se charge de cette partie, moi je me contente de déposer les cadeaux et de ne rien dire. » sourit innocemment Anna, avant que le gamin ne rentre à son tour dans la pièce, rendant le téléphone à sa tante avant d'aviser la pile de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés avec une expression choquée.

Il tourna son visage vers sa tante puis revint vers le sapin et ses présents, la bouche toujours ouverte.

« Comment t'as fait aussi vite ? » L'incolore leva les mains en signe d'innocence mais ne dit rien de plus. « Tu les avais cachés où ? J'ai fouillé dans la maison mais j'ai rien trouvé… »

On la faisait difficilement au gamin, il fallait l'admettre. Anna sourit doucement avant de lui demander à quoi il voulait jouer en attendant minuit. Après un court temps de réflexion, l'enfant se décida -sans grande surprise- pour les échecs. L'incolore extirpa de sous la table basse le damier ainsi que la boîte contenant les pièces, installant le jeu alors que le gamin s'asseyait au sol sur un coussin.

Après un match à l'issue difficile, Anna remporta la victoire de justesse.

« Tu veux une revanche ou tu passes ton tour ? » demanda-t-elle au gosse.

Son air boudeur démontra seulement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à retenter sa chance, l'heure tardive appuyant sur sa fatigue et n'aidant pas l'enfant à se défaire de son attitude soudainement grognonne, la contrariété poussant ses sourcils à se froncer. Il préféra quitter sa place pour se hisser sur le canapé et s'asseoir à côté de sa tante pour mieux se laisser choir contre elle.

Un coup d'œil interrogatif fut la seule forme de question que reçut Loki de la part de l'incolore. Il jeta un bref regard à l'échiquier avant d'acquiescer. Elle fit pivoter le plateau pour qu'il se retrouve avec les pions noirs de son côté.

L'enfant les regarda s'affronter, ses yeux à l'expression éteinte suivant les mouvements de chaque pièce. Et, quand le dieu hésita trop longtemps sur la future position de l'un de ses cavaliers, il marmonna un ' _B9'_ à peine audible, sans quitter le plateau de jeu du regard. Loki le considéra une seconde avant de suivre son conseil, curieux de voir si l'aide du gamin lui permettrait de remporter cette partie qui était pourtant mal engagée pour lui.

Le déplacement ne fut finalement pas si anodin car il poussa Anna à changer de tactique dans les tours qui suivirent, son jeu devenant soudainement plus agressif mais aussi plus risqué. Si elle captura certaines de ses pièces les plus importantes, le dieu put en faire de même avec les siennes, rendant coup pour coup. Tant et si bien, que la partie ne vit aucun gagnant l'emporter.

« Roi et fou contre roi et fou. Match nul. » souffla Anna alors que le gamin somnolait à moitié contre son bras. « Jolie partie, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. » Le compliment lui arracha un sourire en coin. Le regard de l'incolore se releva sur la pendule et elle secoua gentiment l'enfant pour qu'il se réveille. « Minuit et quart, Eliott. »

L'annonce de l'heure fut suffisante pour tirer le gamin de son mutisme. Sa tante lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le laisser au déballage de ses paquets.

Le salon se changea ensuite en un véritable champ de bataille fait de papiers cadeaux et de jouets à moitié sortis de leurs emballages plastifiés, l'incolore offrant une dernière tasse de vin chaud à Loki avant de se décider à mettre le gamin au lit, il aura tout le temps de profiter de ses présents le lendemain et il baillait si régulièrement qu'il allait finir par aspirer tout l'air de la pièce. Devant son air pataud, Anna finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, le gamin s'effondrant littéralement sur son épaule alors qu'elle quittait le salon avec lui. Sa petite main adressa un vague aurevoir au dieu au moment où ils passèrent la porte.

L'incolore redescendit ensuite pour ranger le salon sommairement, poussant l'amas de papiers et de plastiques dans un coin pour ne s'en occuper que le lendemain. Elle prit sa propre tasse de vin chaud, trinqua avec le dieu et ils restèrent un moment à discuter de cette ineptie qu'était Noël - inventer un vieillard obèse en manteau rouge pour s'assurer l'obéissance de ses propres garnements, c'était de l'ingérence parentale -. Après un temps, Loki avisa les trois paquets restés sous le sapin.

« Tu espérais que ta sœur soit de retour pour Noël ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a déjà eu ses cadeaux. » sourit l'incolore d'un air narquois et mesquin, laissant le dieu comprendre à qui était destiné les trois présents. Il en fut légèrement perplexe. « Ne sois pas si surpris, je t'avais dit que cette histoire d'être sage toute l'année durant n'était qu'une fable. »

La remarque lui arracha un rire silencieux. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se leva pour aller chercher la petite pile de paquets. Il avait été idiot de ne pas les avoir remarqués plus tôt, emballés dans du papier cadeau doré et dotés de rubans verts, soigneusement empilés à part. Même le gamin avait compris qu'aucun de ces trois-là ne lui était destiné.

Loki les prit précautionneusement et revint vers Anna, s'installant à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Il les déposa entre eux, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son visage dépourvu de couleur et se saisit du premier paquet. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en y découvrant un livre relatant l'histoire des échecs ainsi qu'un second sur l'apprentissage de ceux-ci.

« Tu en auras besoin si un jour tu veux réussir à me battre. » le piqua gentiment Anna.

« On verra cela… » l'avertit Loki, certain de pouvoir y parvenir sans l'aide d'un livre, mais curieusement satisfait du présent qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'on lui avait offert quelque chose.

Il jeta un œil aux deux paquets restants et se décida pour le plus grand, intrigué par son contenu et bien incapable de deviner ce qui se cachait sous le papier vernis et doré. Il ne trouva dessous qu'une grande boîte blanche dont il souleva le couvercle pour se figer de surprise. De ses deux mains, il saisit le vêtement et l'extirpa de sa boîte, laissant le carton s'échouer au sol alors qu'il se levait pour suspendre en l'air le grand manteau.

 _Son_ manteau. Celui-là même qu'il avait dû se résoudre à jeter après que l'incolore l'eût taillé aux ciseaux pour l'en défaire. Les coutures avaient été refaites, le cuir avait été soigné et les quelques attaches en métal, lustrées. La rigueur apportée au travail ne permettait pas à son œil vif d'en saisir un quelconque défaut, rien n'indiquait le sort que le vêtement avait subi il y a des mois de cela.

Il inspira, toujours stupéfait, jeta un œil prudent à Anna qui lui rendit son expression neutre habituelle.

Retrouver son heaume ne lui avait fait aucunement plaisir, mais revoir son manteau d'apparat, quand bien-même il y avait renoncé, cela était tout autre chose. C'était comme être réinvesti d'une part de lui-même dont il s'était délesté à contre-cœur, sans jamais penser qu'elle lui reviendrait.

Il expira en un souffle lent et mesuré.

« Techniquement ce n'est pas un présent puisqu'il m'appartient déjà. » murmura-t-il avec ironie, se refusant toujours à la gratitude.

Anna ne lui rendit qu'un léger sourire satisfait, devinant parfaitement à quel point le cadeau lui plaisait. Elle lui tendit le dernier paquet avec un air malicieux et le dieu douta qu'elle puisse réussir à faire mieux après le cadeau précédent.

Il posa son manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se saisit de l'objet, ses sourcils se fronçant en en ressentant son poids. C'était plus lourd que ça n'en avait l'air. Il défit l'emballage et tomba sur un petit coffret en bois sobre et finement ouvragé.

« Ouvre-le. » l'invita gentiment Anna, ses yeux retraçant les gravures de l'objet avec une contenance certaine.

Sous le couvercle en bois travaillé, Loki trouva une dent. Aussi grande que sa main, d'un éclat blanc et poli, il s'agissait d'une canine particulièrement tranchante et dont l'identité de l'ancien propriétaire ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit du dieu. Il releva sur Anna un regard stupéfait.

« Les dents sont la partie la plus solide du squelette. » offrit-elle dans un sourire.

… _un support aussi résistant que tes entraves…_

..

...

Une dent. Une dent du loup jotünn.

Assis sur son lit, Loki contemplait son émail blanc entre ses mains. Il s'y couperait aisément les doigts s'il n'y prenait pas garde, son tranchant ne s'était nullement atténué avec les années. Une canine entière et intacte, plus acérée qu'aucune de ses lames. Il avait passé la nuit entière à en observer chaque courbe, à en rechercher le moindre défaut, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir quitter des yeux l'objet.

Fenrir avait arraché la main de Týr quand celui-ci l'avait glissé dans sa gueule, ne récoltant que ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir provoqué son fils aussi imprudemment. L'incolore avait inséré son bras entier entre les crocs du loup jotünn pour en retirer la canine avec maintes précautions.

 _« Elle s'était en partie déchaussée et Ayzshed avait beau se cogner la tête, claquer des dents ou tenter de l'enlever à coups de griffes, il ne parvenait pas à la déloger. Il est venu me voir, courbé de douleur et grondant, et je lui ai ôté sa dent. »_

Stupide. Inconscient. Téméraire. Aucun de ces adjectifs ne convenaient à l'incolore et pourtant ils étaient ceux qui seyaient le mieux pour décrire son geste. Deux ans à peine qu'elle côtoyait l'ancien gardien à cette époque et elle lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas emporter son bras si elle le lui glissait entre les crocs. Pire, le loup l'avait crue assez digne et honnête pour s'abaisser à demander son aide et lui avait même laissé l'objet de son trouble en guise de remerciement. _Insensé_ , voilà le mot le plus juste que le dieu put trouver.

« Fichue incolore. » marmonna vaguement Loki, son regard retraçant inlassablement les contours aiguisés de la canine toujours présente entre ses mains. La blancheur de l'émail ne fit qu'accentuer les dorures de ses bracelets, lui rappelant durement pourquoi il avait besoin de la dent du gardien maudit.

Ne manquait plus que l'énergie pour briser le sort.

Mais, une fois les deux éléments réunis, un autre problème d'envergure allait se poser. Il lui faudrait contenir cette énergie et l'insérer durablement dans la dent. Cela, sans un peu de magie, était rigoureusement impossible.

Dehors, le soleil inondait la plaine enneigée de ses rayons depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sa lumière se déversant dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

Il replaça la canine dans son coffret et en referma le couvercle avant de se laisser choir en arrière sur son lit. Le loup jotünn ne le ferait pas, pas pour lui et encore moins en apprenant le rôle de sa canine dans l'équation, avec ou sans l'incolore pour le soutenir. Il lui fallait nécessairement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Du peu qu'il en savait sur le sujet et de ce qu'il en avait lu parmi les récits ineptes trouvés à la bibliothèque de Winnipeg, rares étaient les midgardiens doués du don de sorcellerie. Si tant est qu'il en existait encore, trouver l'un d'entre eux serait une quête infiniment longue et à l'issue incertaine. La magie était une part entière de l'Univers et chaque être vivant en était imprégné d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais sa maîtrise n'était à la portée que d'une poignée d'individu tel que lui. Il devait bien y avoir une communauté cachée, là quelque part sur Midgard, ou quelques âmes isolées et ignorantes de leur propre don. Sans ses pouvoirs, il lui était impossible de trouver les premiers, quant aux seconds… autant chercher une poussière dans un tas de sable. Le dieu pourrait errer en ce monde des siècles durant sans jamais croiser un seul d'entre eux sur sa route. Dans de telles conditions, par quel obscur moyen pourrait-il assembler énergie et support ?

Il eut beau toiser le plafond, celui-ci ne lui donna aucune réponse.

Un maigre soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et Loki se dit que toutes ses avancées n'avaient finalement servi à rien, autant rendre la dent à son humaine d'hôte que de la laisser prendre la poussière sur sa table de chevet.

Et, brusquement, le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Il avait déjà la solution, il prenait seulement le problème dans le mauvais sens.

La magie, il l'avait en lui, même en étant actuellement incapable de s'en servir. Pourquoi s'entêter à trouver quelqu'un d'autre quand lui-même avait déjà à portée ce qu'il lui fallait ? La barrière de ses bracelets ne s'appliquait qu'à l'extériorisation de celle-ci en vue d'un sortilège, mais elle ne supprimait en rien ses pouvoirs, se limitant à leur contention. Ce dont Loki avait besoin, c'était d'un fil conducteur, même de faible puissance, cela lui serait amplement suffisant pour l'enchantement qu'il souhaitait réaliser. Et quoi de mieux qu'une humaine déjà habituée aux intrusions spirituelles et à la téléportation, pour être ce fil conducteur ?

Anna avait suffisamment été exposée à la magie pour en être aujourd'hui un vecteur viable.

Ne restait qu'à vérifier si la jeune femme était suffisamment réceptive à la sienne afin que Loki puisse être en mesure d'user de ses propres pouvoirs à travers elle. C'était du génie et il se gratifia lui-même d'avoir eu une telle idée. Le sentiment d'être enfin de retour dans le jeu enfla entre ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève vivement, impatient de vérifier cette théorie, certain d'avoir vu juste sur le sujet et pressé de le démontrer.

Il sortit de sa chambre, en quête de son humaine d'hôte, il avisa aussitôt la seule porte fermée du pallier -à l'exception de celle qui cachait le débarras-.

D'ordinaire, quand une salle de bain était occupée, la porte était close mais rarement verrouillée. A force de vivre avec son neveu pour seule compagnie, l'incolore ne s'était jamais embêtée à s'enfermer à clé dans une pièce et l'arrivée de Loki n'y avait strictement rien changé. Le dieu ne mettant jamais les pieds dans celle -trop enfantine à son goût- du gamin, il utilisait en règle générale celle du rez-de-chaussée ou celle qu'Anna partageait en temps normal avec sa sœur, les rares fois où celle-ci était présente. Mais, à choisir, Loki avait toujours préféré le confort de la seconde, plus spacieuse et lumineuse que celle de l'étage du dessous. Le gamin étant au salon, probablement scotché devant l'écran de la télévision de ce qu'il en entendait, le dieu sut que son humaine d'hôte était celle qui avait clos la porte de la salle d'eau et qui s'y trouvait donc en ce moment-même.

Trop impatient d'obtenir une réponse à ses interrogations, il toqua à la porte, se doutant qu'il serait poliment congédié s'il tombait mal. Il fut curieux de n'obtenir aucune objection ou invitation et se permit d'insister, toquant une seconde fois contre le bois après de longues secondes d'attente. Le silence qui lui répondit le fit froncer des sourcils et, poussé par une vague inquiétude, il se décida à ouvrir la porte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Une étrange vision l'y accueillit, ses yeux tombant aussitôt sur la tête blanche d'Anna qui dépassait de la baignoire, ses paupières closes et ses cheveux ramassés en un chignon sur le sommet de son crâne, une paire d'écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, son visage si détendu que toute expression en avait disparu, effacée par la sérénité profonde qui l'habitait. Sa peau pâle se fondait dans l'eau rendue trouble par la mousse et ce qui ressemblait à du lait, son corps immergé jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins alors que ses bras étaient étendus sur le rebord blanc de l'émail. La jeune femme, rendue sourde au monde extérieur par la musique qui emplissait ses oreilles et aveugle par ses yeux clos, fut une vision terriblement tentante pour le dieu, envahissant son esprit d'idées aussi alléchantes qu'incongrues. Il serait si facile de se défaire de ses propres vêtements pour la rejoindre dans l'eau parfumée, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser du souvenir désagréable de son réveil dans cette même baignoire.

Loki se surprit à devoir faire un effort notable pour rebrousser chemin et laisser son humaine d'hôte à ses ablutions matinales, arrachant difficilement ses yeux à la contemplation de sa silhouette alanguie et de la ligne de son cou étiré en arrière, sa tête reposant lascivement contre l'émail blanc alors qu'elle dodelinait de droite à gauche au rythme lent de la musique.

Il lutta toute la journée durant pour ne plus être assailli par l'image des gouttelettes nacrées tachetant sa peau pâle et humide, grinçant des dents de se sentir aussi affecté par la vue d'un corps nu dans une baignoire alors même qu'il n'avait pu en apercevoir les courbes les plus affriolantes. Loki refusa de croire que l'importance grandissante de l'incolore y fut pour quelque chose.

..

...

« Tu veux m'apprendre la magie ? »

La stupéfaction résonna jusque dans l'écho de sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de la cuisine. Anna le dévisagea d'un air étonné, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à une telle proposition de la part du dieu.

Loki sourit narquoisement par-dessus sa tasse de café.

« T'apprendre à réaliser un enchantement, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu n'as pas les capacités nécessaires pour être magicienne, ni même devenir mon apprentie. » la railla-t-il.

En face de lui, l'incolore lui offrit une expression blasée avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table et de servir leurs assiettes respectives en œufs et bacon.

« Soit. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas la différence. Pas plus que ça ne m'aide à comprendre ce que tu attends de moi. » répondit calmement Anna, le dieu échouant constamment à chatouiller son ego. Il se demandait même s'il serait capable de l'énerver en la piquant avec un bâton comme on le ferait avec un serpent. Jusqu'ici, l'incolore n'avait montré du mordant qu'en de rares occasions et jamais sans se départir de son sang-froid.

« La dent que tu m'as donnée, me sera effectivement d'une grande utilité. Mais pas si je suis incapable d'y lier l'énergie dont j'ai besoin pour briser le sortilège qui habite mes bracelets. » lui résuma sommairement Loki. Il observa sa vis-à-vis opiner du chef avant de poursuivre : « Tu pourrais être en mesure de le faire, si tant est que tu y sois suffisamment sensible. »

« Mais comme tu l'as si justement souligné, je n'ai rien d'une magicienne. Et je doute qu'un rituel vaudou ou je ne sais quelle bêtise du genre, soit ce dont tu parles. » surenchérit Anna, se restreignant à son expression neutre habituelle sans réellement réussir à masquer la curiosité qu'il y avait derrière. Loki sourit intérieurement, susciter chez elle cet intérêt prudent pour la magie était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Un rejet de sa part était bien la dernière chose dont le dieu avait besoin. « Je te demande d'être plus concis. » poursuivit-elle, légèrement sur la réserve.

« J'ai besoin d'un vecteur pour utiliser ma magie. Tu y as suffisamment été exposée pour en être un. » expliqua patiemment Loki.

Elle y réfléchit durant quelques minutes, picorant ses œufs au plat d'un air pensif. Son assiette à moitié entamée, elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux pour demander :

« Est-ce dangereux ? »

Il n'y avait nulle crainte dans sa voix, seulement une réticence certaine qui était due à sa prudence quasi constante. Les rares hématomes et contusions encore présents sur sa tempe et sa pommette gauches justifiaient d'autant plus la question et le ton mesuré qui allait avec. Elle était prête à l'aider, mais certainement pas à n'importe quel prix, parfaitement consciente que soutenir le dieu sur un terrain qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ne jouerait pas forcément en sa faveur. Elle avait déjà pris un risque considérable pour lui, rien ne disait qu'elle ferait un pas de plus dans sa direction si sa propre sécurité pouvait possiblement être remise en cause.

« Non. » répondit sincèrement Loki. « Dans la mesure où je ne te laisserai manipuler que de faible quantité de ma magie. »

Anna tritura vaguement son bacon avant de reposer doucement sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette. Il pouvait sentir d'ici le fil de ses pensées s'agiter sous le poids de ses propres réflexions, nouant et dénouant ses idées, s'appliquant à déconstruire et analyser en profondeur tous les éléments qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle ne prenait pas sa demande à la légère, ce qui était une bonne chose, assurant le dieu de son sérieux et de son implication si elle se décidait à accepter. Il lui fallait seulement venir à bout de ses réticences sur le sujet car il semblait que l'incolore était aussi intriguée par la sorcellerie que méfiante de ce qu'elle pouvait produire.

« Je veux bien m'y essayer, mais seulement si tu réponds à l'ensemble de mes questions concernant la magie. »

Il avait voulu la faire flancher par l'attrait du pouvoir et elle lui cédait par pure curiosité. Loki lui rendit un sourire ironique et acquiesça.

« Cela me paraît équitable. »

Anna reprit son repas là où elle l'avait laissé, le débat étant clos. Ils terminèrent leur repas dans un calme relatif et, comme le gamin semblait avoir décidé de faire la grasse matinée, elle demanda :

« Par quoi on commence ? »

Il posa sa main droite sur le bois de la table, paume vers le haut.

« Par un petit test. » répondit Loki d'un air malicieux. Prudemment, Anna vint apposer sa main sur la sienne, le bout de ses doigts venant frôler la naissance de son poignet et inversement, paumes jointes sans s'écraser l'une contre l'autre, dans un contact doux et aérien. Sans même le savoir, elle avait d'instinct placé sa main correctement et Loki se dit que c'était un début prometteur, preuve qu'elle était dotée d'une sensibilité particulière, même en ne possédant aucun pouvoir.

Il chassa de son esprit l'image de cette même main dépourvue de couleur reposant contre le rebord en émail de la baignoire.

Le dieu se concentra, laissant un peu de sa magie couler jusque dans l'extrémité de ses doigts, la laissant pulser là où la pointe de ses phalanges accrochait la peau pâle de l'incolore. Sa main blanche tressauta sous la sensation étrangère et Anna manqua de briser le contact pour s'y soustraire, s'obligeant finalement à se détendre de nouveau et s'habituant aux picotements qui grouillaient contre la peau fine et douce de son poignet. Le dieu lui laissa le temps de se familiariser au contact, même infime, de sa magie. Il visualisa la main d'Anna et ses articulations fines, sa peau blanche et ses ongles coupés courts, avant de s'appliquer à ressentir les quelques points où la pulpe de ses doigts effleuraient son propre poignet. Il s'astreignit au même calme que la jeune femme, forçant son être à se défaire de l'excitation liée à l'usage de la magie -de longs mois après en avoir été privé- et à repousser le souvenir parasite de sa peau humide, pour épouser le même état d'esprit qu'elle, se mettre à son niveau et se caler sur la même fréquence. Tous deux concentrés sur leurs mains jointes, le dieu n'eut qu'à presser un peu plus sa paume contre la sienne et le pont se créa de lui-même, comme si la main de l'incolore était devenue une extension de son propre corps. Sa magie courut le long de sa chair et de ses os, résonnant contre sa peau pâle avant de venir se fondre à nouveau dans celle du dieu, quelques ondes d'un vert opalin s'échappant là où Anna apposait toujours ses doigts contre son poignet. Quelques arcs plus prononcés apparurent lorsque le dieu augmenta légèrement le flux de sa magie, laissant son pouvoir éclore un peu plus contre la peau blanche de son poignet pour le pousser jusque dans l'extrémité de ses doigts pâles, forçant aussitôt son énergie à réintégrer son corps. Le dieu n'eut le temps de l'admirer que durant une poignée de secondes, avant qu'Anna ne récupère brusquement sa main, mettant aussitôt fin au contact et à l'échange qui s'y déroulait.

Il sembla que cela faisait trop pour son humaine d'hôte et Loki ne lui en tint pas rigueur, la magie était encore une chose trop étrange et étrangère à ses yeux pour qu'elle s'y laisse soumettre sans appréhension ni méfiance. Elle y avait été parfaitement réceptive, en tout point, et le dieu n'en fut que d'autant plus satisfait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Se massant distraitement la main comme pour en chasser le souvenir fantôme des sensations qui l'avaient parcourue, Anna demanda prudemment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Rien. J'ai seulement vérifié jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais t'accorder à mon pouvoir. » répondit tranquillement Loki, avec un amusement certain. « Mes félicitations, ce sera amplement suffisant pour la réalisation d'un enchantement aussi basique que celui de la fusion de deux matières. »

Il ne s'étendit pas sur la question de compatibilité et le niveau de confiance que cela impliquait, ce n'était pas une donnée qu'elle avait besoin de connaître et si Loki pouvait se passer de lui en parler, il le ferait volontiers.

« Donc tout ça, c'était seulement ta magie traversant ma main ? » le questionna Anna, toujours sur la réserve.

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui. » agréa le dieu. « Mais pour ce qui est de créer un enchantement, cela demandera un peu plus de concentration de ta part. Et d'entraînement. » expliqua-t-il. « Il s'agit de t'apprendre à guider mon pouvoir, pas de le restreindre et encore moins de le maîtriser. »

Elle se réappuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'expression perplexe et vaguement préoccupée. En entendant le gamin descendre l'escalier, Loki souffla :

« On y reviendra plus tard, ne te tracasse pas l'esprit avec cela. »

Elle le lui avait suffisamment répété durant ses premiers jours à Garden Creek, le temps ici bas était une ressource presque inépuisable. Rien ne pressait et il n'avait pas l'intention de la brusquer, certain d'obtenir un rejet si le faisait.

..

...

Après cela, les jours défilèrent sans heurt, ni évènement notable, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, alors qu'Anna terminait de ranger la vaisselle du déjeuner et que Loki lisait tranquillement à la table de la cuisine, une vague de givre ne se mette à recouvrir le bas de la fenêtre, fine couche de cristaux de glace qui fit craquer le verre à cause du choc thermique mais sans le rompre pour autant. L'instant suivant, le café du dieu se figea dans sa tasse, gelé en une fraction de seconde. Loki cessa sa lecture pour darder un regard interrogatif sur l'incolore. Chose étrange, la température de la pièce n'avait en rien diminué.

Anna ne fit que lui rendre son expression et se pencha à la fenêtre pour jeter un œil dehors, ses sourcils quasi-inexistants se fronçant aussitôt. Elle abandonna sa tâche en cours de route pour faire quelques pas dans le couloir et vérifier ce que faisait le gamin dans le salon avant de retraverser la cuisine pour atteindre le vestibule et se saisir de son manteau mais pas de son fusil. Curieux de savoir ce que le loup jotünn voulait, Loki la suivit dehors, délaissant son livre sur le bois de la table.

Sous l'auvent, il s'avança jusqu'à venir se placer aux côtés de son humaine d'hôte. Un regard à son expression lui apprit qu'elle était aussi blasée qu'agacée et il se décida à suivre le chemin de ses yeux pour savoir ce qui suscitait une telle réaction chez elle.

Sans surprise, il aperçut la stature imposante du loup jotünn, tranquillement assis dans la neige, ses griffes d'un noir luisant s'y enfonçant alors que ses yeux écarlates arboraient une lueur étrange et presque fière. La créature redressa son port de tête dans une attitude dédaigneuse, lâchant un léger grognement qui se répercuta aux quatre coins de la clairière où se situait le chalet. Il n'y avait nulle trace des bêtes d'Anna, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette menaçante qui trônait sur son propre terrain, sans jamais dériver sur le corps ensanglanté qui se trouvait au pied de l'ancien gardien.

Après un temps d'observations mutuelles, Anna se décida à descendre les marches en bois du perron, rompant finalement le contact visuel avec la créature d'un autre temps. Sans rien faire de plus, le loup jotünn se redressa et disparut dans une volute de neige tumultueuse, ne laissant qu'un blizzard fin derrière lui. Ne demeura que le cadavre, là où s'était tenu le gardien durant les précédentes minutes.

Le dieu sur ses pas, Anna s'approcha du corps échoué sur la neige, le pas tranquille, dans une indifférence la plus totale, tandis que ses bêtes sortaient timidement des bois. Les chiens-loups avaient visiblement fui la présence de l'ancien gardien, se dissimulant parmi les arbres pour ne pas avoir à s'y confronter. Encore un peu craintifs, ils restèrent à distance, observant l'incolore retourner le cadavre sur le dos pour en apercevoir le visage.

Peskin avait finalement été rattrapé par le loup jotünn, en dépit des avertissements d'Anna.

Son humaine d'hôte contempla d'un œil ennuyé ce qu'il restait de son employé insubordonné, pas plus affectée par son décès ou la raison de celui-ci. Il manquait un bras au corps de l'homme et son épaule à la chair mâchouillée et meurtrie ne laissait aucun doute sur l'estomac qui contenait désormais le membre arraché. Une maigre auréole de sang entourait son buste, vite freinée par le gel. Il avait été mordu à de nombreuses reprises et il fut clair dans l'esprit du dieu que la créature maudite s'était fait une joie de malmener sa proie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ayant très probablement eu l'estomac déjà plein, l'ancien gardien n'avait de toute évidence pas eu envie de dévorer les restes de ce gibier trop facilement abattu. Que le loup l'ait déposé ici fut, en revanche, dénué de sens pour Loki. L'absence d'empathie dans l'expression d'Anna ne lui fournit aucun indice à ce sujet. Qu'il s'agisse d'un obscur message ou d'un genre d'offrande, l'incolore n'en semblait nullement troublée et était très probablement habituée à recevoir ce type de désagrément sur son terrain.

« Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. » souffla-t-elle, lasse.

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le visage de Peskin figé dans la terreur et la douleur, avant de s'en détourner, prenant la direction du chalet.

« Tu comptes le laisser là ? » demanda Loki, sachant d'avance qu'elle lui répondrait par la négative.

Rendus à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta pour lancer un vague coup d'œil en arrière.

Se tournant à son tour, Loki put constater que le corps était déjà en train d'être _débarrassé_. Les chiens-loups s'étaient entassés autour du cadavre malmené dans l'espoir d'en obtenir un morceau, excités par l'odeur et la vue du sang, tandis que d'autres se mettaient à japper d'impatience, lorgnant sur la chair encore fraîche avec des yeux affamés. Les plaintes lupines se muèrent en geignements énervés alors que les animaux se faisaient un festin de ce qu'il restait de Peskin. La cacophonie dura de longues minutes, les bêtes se disputant la carcasse tandis que certains repartaient déjà avec un morceau de tissu ou de viande dégoulinante.

A aucun moment l'incolore ne se détourna, regardant d'un œil froid et sans émotion la charpie sanguinolente sur laquelle ses bêtes s'acharnaient, se tenant toujours aux côtés de Loki qui profitait pleinement du spectacle.

Rookie fut le seul à revenir avec entrain vers Anna, les babines maculées et la queue frétillante, pour déposer aux pieds de l'incolore trois doigts déjà partiellement mastiqués et maigrement reliés par un peu de peau et de chair, jappant de fierté et léchant la paume de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui caressa gentiment le crâne, déposant une bave sanglante sur sa main.

Elle essuya sommairement sa paume sur son pantalon, regardant d'un œil le gros chien roux se rouler de contentement dans la neige avant de partir à la poursuite d'un autre chien dans le but de lui chiper le lambeau de manteau qu'il traînait à sa suite.

« Ça va les tenir occupés pendant un bon moment. » commenta vaguement Anna.

« Je vois cela. » acquiesça-t-il un rictus ironique étirant sa bouche.

A l'orée du bois, les plus hardis s'acharnaient encore sur les restes humains avec un appétit certain. A ce rythme, l'incolore n'aura plus qu'à ramasser les os. Et encore.

« C'est un exercice habituel ? » hasarda-t-il, pas vraiment affecté par la vision

« Occasionnel. » rectifia-t-elle. « Très occasionnel. »

..

…

* * *

 **Pour la petite histoire :** **Dans la mythologie nordique, le dieu Týr était chargé de nourrir Fenrir. Lorsque la prophétie du Ragnarök fut annoncée, les dieux décidèrent d'enchaîner le loup mais, comme celui-ci était extrêmement puissant et incontrôlable, ils rusèrent en proposant à Fenrir de tester sa force sur différentes entraves. Par fierté, le loup accepta et réussit à se défaire de chacune d'entre elles. A court d'idée, ils voulurent tenter leur chance une dernière fois avec un ruban magique mais Fenrir refusa, soupçonnant fortement que les Ases ne le libèreraient pas s'il n'arrivait à s'en défaire. Týr proposa de placer sa main dans la gueule du loup en guise de bonne foi et celui-ci finit par accepter. Mais dès qu'il se rendit compte que se défaire de l'entrave était infaisable et qu'il venait de se faire avoir, il mordit Týr au point de sectionner sa main. Dans mon histoire ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'y reviendrai très probablement plus tard. ;)**

 **Anna étant une anglaise affirmée -bien qu'expatriée-, elle fête donc Noël à l'anglaise (d'où la couronne en papier d'Eliott, les délicieuses** _ **mince pies**_ **et tout le reste). De même, le titre de ce chapitre est un chant de Noël -je vous le donne en mille- anglais.**

 **Si vous êtes chanceux/ses, vous aurez la suite durant les vacances de Noël, sinon ce sera pour la fin janvier / début février. « _Pourquoi ?_ » me demanderez-vous, et bien « _la joie des partiels autrichiens_ » est ma réponse.**

 **Ce chapitre a reçu tellement de modifications que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec lui, je vous l'ai posté parce que je culpabilisais à mort de mon retard et que je ne voulais pas vous faire poireauter jusqu'à Noël. Soyez donc indulgent sur les fautes qui traînent (je n'ai pas de bêta, je vous le rappelle), j'espère surtout n'avoir laissé aucune incohérence derrière moi, sinon cela serait fort fâcheux…**

 **Si certains parmi vous ont vu le dernier Thor, (ATTENTION SPOILER), pas d'amalgames s'il-vous-plaît, il n'y a que dans le film où Hela est la sœur de Loki, dans les Comics comme dans la mythologie, c'est bien sa fille. Et non, ce n'est pas Fenrir qu'on voit avec elle mais Garm, le chien qui garde le monde des morts (dans la mythologie, là j'ai pas trop compris à quoi il servait le clebs…).**

 **De gros bisous aux canadien(ne)s, belges et suisses qui me lisent (je vous l'ai dit, les stats… ^^), vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et nombreuses et ça me fait grand plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, on se revoit au prochain chap' mes petits ! :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews de :**

 **Little Cute Hell :**

C'est que la surprise est réussie alors ^.^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a également plût !

 **Guest :**

Laguna ? ^^ Je suis à 99% sûre que c'est toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, même irréguliers tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire ! Contente de voir que ces derniers chapitres t'ont plût, j'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci. ;)

 **Moi :**

Une nouvelle lectrice ? Ça fait chaud au cœur ! :D Tu vas vite découvrir l'irrégularité de mes post, je ne suis pas très calée niveau timing je dois dire… Je prends bonne note du « stopper » qui t'écorche les yeux, je vais tâcher d'y faire attention. Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai relu quelques-uns de mes chapitres et j'avoue que ça me saute assez tristement aux yeux depuis que tu me l'as fait remarquer.

C'est drôle, parce que moi aussi je ne suis pas vraiment fan des films Thor (ni des films Marvel d'ailleurs), c'est juste que l'ensemble de l'univers possède un potentiel immense et que je trouvais dommage de ne pas le voir aussi bien exploité par Disney. Et puis bon, Loki quoi ^^ Sous les traits de Tom Hiddleston il est juste parfait et sa complexité est géniale, je trouve que le tout premier Thor ne lui rend malheureusement pas assez justice. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé Ragnarök, sauf le moment où Loki se fait balancer par Thor sur une poignée d'ennemis. Je ne cautionne pas le 'lancer de Loki'… T.T Définitivement, les films _devraient_ s'appeler 'Loki'.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à cette foison de compliments, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai oscillé entre surexcitation et béatitude totale durant toute une aprem. Si tu cherches un peu de lecture concernant Loki, je ne peux que te conseiller les traductions de Nordremo (Loki/Tony majoritairement, y'en a qui n'aime pas mais moi je trouve que le Frost/Iron a du charme et est diablement cohérent) sinon, le Saint Graal du Loki/OC : la fiction _The Road_ de 99Karie. Clairement, si je me suis décidée à écrire c'est bien grâce à elle ! Tu peux toutes les retrouver dans mes favoris sur mon profil si le cœur t'en dis. ;) Par comparaison, je trouve leur niveau de rédaction bien supérieur au mien…

J'espère que cette suite t'aura convenue et au plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! :D


	14. Changement de tactique

**Avril touche à sa fin et voilà enfin le quatorzième chapitre de** _ **La Neige du Grand Nord**_ **. Pardon, pour ces cinq mois d'absence, mon calendrier n'a pas désempli depuis janvier et j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés, pas pour l'écriture de cette fic, mais pour des choses d'ordres personnelles voire professionnelles (les deux étant souvent liées). J'ai aussi beaucoup culpabilisé de ne rien poster, ce qui fait que j'ai publié une autre fic dans un autre fandom pour compenser ce manque. Les chapitres étant déjà écrit, je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes relectures habituelles avant de poster. J'ai donc écrit ce chapitre de manière assez sporadique, il y a parfois même plusieurs mois qui séparent certains passages (dans mon écriture, pas dans le déroulé de l'histoire). C'était d'autant plus difficile que je devais relire les chapitres précédents régulièrement pour garder une certaine cohérence et n'oublier aucun détail. J'espère que ça aura payé.**

 **12 000 mots (sans mes commentaires) et 25 pages sur Word… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : jpp !**

 **Côté musique :** La bande son de la saison 2 de _Stranger Things_. _Shivering Soldier_ , _The Mole_ et _Impulse_ de la bande son du film _Dunkerque_. _Freeze All Motor Functions_ de la bande son de la série _Westworld_.

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes et mon blabla habituel.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapitre XIV**

 **Changement de tactique**

 **..**

 **...**

Le loup jotünn ne reparut pas et il ne resta rien du corps de Peskin, si ce n'était une tache rougeâtre dont même les léchages répétés de la meute ne purent venir à bout.

Anna annonça brièvement à Rathkin que son ancien collègue avait eu la mauvaise idée de revenir à Garden Creek. Cela suffit amplement à l'employé pour comprendre le sort de l'autre homme. Rathkin ne dit mot ce jour-là, mais son hochement de tête grave fut suffisant.

..

...

Le Nouvel An arriva bien vite et rien de notable ne s'y passa. Janvier fit ses premiers pas sous la neige, car jamais celle-ci ne s'arrêta de tomber du ciel, ses lourds flocons s'écrasant lentement au sol et épaississant un peu plus le manteau blanc supporté par les arbres.

Les jours se succédèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur course.

Loki éveilla l'incolore aux arts mystiques de la sorcellerie, la jeune femme faisant toujours preuve de bonne volonté et se montrant aussi curieuse que prudente. Cependant, son assiduité n'avait d'égal que sa méfiance. La moindre nouveauté dans son apprentissage se heurtait systématiquement à une myriade de questions et Loki dut user d'une patience qu'il ne se savait pas détenir. La pertinence de ses interrogations aida grandement. Il découvrit chez elle une mémoire hors normes, capable d'emmagasiner beaucoup d'informations, une précision qui se reflétait dans ses questions et une capacité d'adaptation qui avait quelque chose de redoutable. Une fois les informations engrangées, un silence méditatif prenait toujours place avant qu'elle n'accepte finalement le contact et ne se plie à l'exercice. Néanmoins, elle rompit volontairement l'échange à plusieurs reprises, testant son propre contrôle sur la situation, cherchant sans cesse les limites qu'elle pouvait poser au dieu pour mieux s'assurer de l'absence d'emprise qu'il pourrait avoir sur elle. Il pouvait comprendre ses craintes. Il en fut même déçu dans un premier temps, avant de découvrir que ce n'était pas tant sa personne qu'elle redoutait, mais ses pouvoirs en eux-mêmes. Les quelques formes de rejet qu'elle avait pu avoir et autres réticences s'envolèrent progressivement, à mesure qu'elle comprenait comment appréhender la magie, et elle laissa la force du dieu s'écouler en elle sans plus chercher à lutter contre. Passé ce cap, les progrès furent rapides et Loki pouvait désormais guider son pouvoir avec aisance à travers elle. Elle s'adaptait à lui avec une facilité surprenante, sa perspicacité naturelle aidant grandement.

Sa compatibilité avec la magie du dieu avait quelque chose de parfait, ne lui laissant presque aucun effort à faire pour établir une connexion entre eux. Il ne s'abaissait pas à son niveau : elle s'élevait au sien. Une osmose qui reposait presque entièrement sur la capacité de compréhension d'Anna. Ça n'était pas de l'empathie, mais quelque chose de plus fort qui lui permettait d'atteindre le même état d'esprit que lui, s'adaptant à la moindre nuance, à la moindre humeur changeante du dieu. La confiance réciproque qu'ils entretenaient ne pouvait qu'aider en retour.

C'était une chose rare, appréciable. D'autant qu'un sorcier pouvait parcourir l'Univers sans jamais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi sensible à son essence, d'aussi en phase avec lui-même. Il n'en parla pas à l'incolore, préférant garder pour lui le secret de ces détails. C'était, bien sûr, quelque chose qui pouvait se travailler, mais seulement sur le long terme. Un temps dont Loki ne disposait pas compte-tenu de la mortalité d'Anna. Ce fut pourquoi les résultats dépassèrent de loin ce qu'il avait de prime abord escompté. Il pensait nécessiter au moins la fin de l'hiver, si ce n'était le printemps, pour parvenir à lui apprendre comment réaliser un sortilège.

Elle était, deux semaines seulement après le premier contact avec sa magie, d'ores et déjà en mesure de se prêter à l'exercice.

Loki fut le seul à y mettre un frein, faisant mine de vouloir repousser l'échéance. Ce fut également le cas aujourd'hui.

Leurs séances avaient toujours lieu tôt le matin, lorsque l'enfant dormait encore. Anna n'avait pas tenu à ce que ce dernier y assiste, peut-être même qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, préservant son neveu de toute curiosité qui pourrait se révéler imprudente. La cuisine et le salon étaient leurs lieux de prédilection. Pour la pratique du jour, ils se contentèrent de rester à table après le petit-déjeuner, comme bien souvent.

Les lumières orangées de l'aurore perçaient à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, étirant leurs ombres sur le mur d'en face sans reporter la silhouette des arcs d'énergie qui couvraient les avant-bras d'Anna. Chaque jour, il laissait sa magie s'infiltrer plus profondément en sa personne, l'habituant toujours plus à la sensation étrange et vibrante de celle-ci, comme un fourmillement persistent mais non dérangeant, qu'il espéra presque familier à ce stade. Le dieu pouvait sentir les os fragiles de l'incolore et la manière dont son essence résonnait contre eux, conscient que s'il forçait trop sa magie, il les briserait.

De ses mains sur ses poignets, il guidait son pouvoir en elle, investissant sa chair pour faire éclore quelques ondes serpentines à la surface blanche de sa peau, profitant toujours de l'échange pour apercevoir cette couleur verte qui lui manquait tant. Tout comme lui, Anna regardait la manière dont ses membres se teintaient irrégulièrement de teinte jades et iridescentes, le visage lisse et détendu, offrant une attention légère et curieuse à cette énergie qui lui était étrangère, se laissant porter par le courant sans jamais s'y noyer.

La leçon du jour était simple : dissimuler le thé contenu dans la tasse qui se tenait entre eux.

La difficulté relevait du fait qu'il fallait faire disparaître le liquide et non son contenant, faire en sorte que le sortilège de camouflage n'enrobe qu'un élément distinct pour ne laisser derrière lui que l'illusion du vide.

Ils avaient déjà réussi à effacer de petits objets aux formes simples et unies, comme des couverts ou une assiette, aussi Loki avait-il décidé de relever un peu le niveau maintenant que l'incolore maîtrisait les bases de l'illusion.

Cela n'était en rien quelque chose de complexe pour le dieu, mais il devait faire saisir à Anna les nuances qui accompagnaient chaque sortilège avant de passer à la pratique de celui qui l'intéressait : l'association d'une énergie à un élément physique. Et puis, il trouvait que la dissimulation était un enchantement aussi simple qu'utile, particulièrement pour fuir un conflit.

Quand bien-même l'incolore avait un pacte avec le loup jotünn, le dieu n'en redoutait pas moins l'ancien gardien et ses pouvoirs. Quelques mesures de précaution étaient donc nécessaires et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Reportant son attention sur Anna, Loki attendit patiemment que celle-ci accroche son regard. Elle ne le faisait que lorsque le grésillement étranger qui l'habitait ne la dérangeait plus. Cela pouvait parfois prendre un peu de temps, mais c'était aussi la garantie d'obtenir d'elle une concentration inébranlable. Fixant résolument les arcs serpentins, elle ne prêtait aucune attention au dieu qui détaillait son visage. Il traquait toujours chez elle le moindre signe d'inconfort, parfaitement conscient qu'une expérience désagréable pourrait rompre le fragile équilibre qu'ils entretenaient. La méfiance d'Anna envers la magie s'était effacée, mais n'avait en rien disparu, et il veilla à ce que celle-ci demeure au silence.

Il n'y avait rien de nerveux dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, son visage transpirant de son calme habituel. Ses mèches pâles encadraient ses yeux aux iris glacées, ses pupilles rouges étaient stables et la ligne de ses sourcils inexistants demeurait inexpressive. Ses traits pouvaient parfois être difficiles à lire, mais Loki avait de la pratique en matière d'observation. Son regard descendit sous sa mâchoire pour accrocher le tressautement de sa carotide, lent et peu visible. De ses pouces bloqués sur le creux de ses poignets, il sentait également son pouls battre sous sa peau fine, faible et régulier lui aussi, alors que sa magie courait toujours le long de ses bras pâles, comme le sac et le ressac des vagues, en attente.

Il s'étonnait toujours de la douceur de sa peau, chaque fois qu'il y apposait la sienne, se demandant si l'étrange contenu de la baignoire y était pour quelque chose. Son regard revint à son cou, qu'il imagina étiré en arrière, comme ce matin où il l'avait surprise en pleine ablution, pâle et humide. Il chassa l'image parasite aussitôt.

Ce souvenir revenait de plus en plus souvent lors de leurs séances, malgré ses propres efforts pour ignorer l'incident, venant perturber l'échange. Fort heureusement l'incolore n'avait jusqu'ici rien remarqué, se remettant toujours en cause lorsque le lien se troublait. Le dieu ne chercha jamais à la détromper sur le sujet, mettant fin à la séance sans plus s'étendre en explication.

Il sembla qu'aujourd'hui, ce fut juste pire.

Lorsqu'enfin Anna lui offrit toute son attention, il hocha brièvement la tête et relâcha ses poignets pour glisser ses mains contre le dos des siennes, épousant leur forme pour se préparer au sortilège, sans jamais rompre l'échange. Les yeux clairs de l'incolore descendirent sur la tasse et ce qu'elle contenait sans plus prêter attention au dieu. Le contact de sa peau glissant sous la sienne lui fut agréable, suffisamment pour que son esprit s'égare à nouveau, confondant les ondes d'un vert iridescent avec les gouttes d'eau nacrée qui avaient couvert sa peau sans couleur. Ce n'est que lorsque les sourcils inexistants d'Anna se froncèrent qu'il abaissa à son tour son regard.

Dans la tasse, le liquide n'avait pas disparu. Mais, sa couleur sombre avait laissé sa place à un genre de blanc translucide. Du lait dilué dans de l'eau. L'exact contenu qui avait rempli la baignoire ce fameux jour.

..

...

 _Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?_

A l'autre bout du salon, installé dans son fauteuil habituel et faisant mine de lire un livre, Loki observait d'un œil en coin l'incolore assise dans le canapé, suivant distraitement la ligne de ses jambes étirées parmi les coussins. Elle pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur et ses yeux clairs ne quittaient pas l'écran, laissant à Loki tout le loisir de la détailler sans risquer de s'y faire prendre.

L'épisode du matin se rejouait en boucle dans son esprit, le dieu se refusant à admettre l'inadmissible. Mais le fait est, que son attention avait déviée et que le mauvais sortilège s'était effectué.

La raison de cette erreur semblait être complètement passée sous le radar de son hôte, l'incolore semblant plus déçue d'elle-même et du résultat obtenu. Il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse concevoir l'idée que la faute soit venue de lui. Sauvé par le gong, le dieu n'avait pas eu à fournir la moindre explication car les pas du gamin s'étaient faits entendre dans les escaliers. Anna ne lui avait lancé qu'un vague regard interrogatif avant de prendre la tasse pour vider son contenu dans l'évier, sans plus y prêter attention, mettant un terme à leur séance du matin.

 _Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?_

Il avait déjà la réponse. Il l'avait depuis le lendemain de Noël. Peut-être même depuis Toronto, se souvenant d'une paire de jambes blanches, d'un chemisier un peu trop ouvert, d'un verre de vin et d'une cicatrice rectangulaire.

Il savait, qu'en soi, rien n'avait changé en ce début d'année. Sauf une chose. La manière dont ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette pâle de son hôte, habité d'une faim qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau. Pas ici.

L'incolore l'attirait. Là, était le changement.

Une attirance, qu'il jugea aussi malvenue qu'inéluctable compte-tenu de leur proximité quotidienne. Cela risquait de lui poser problème. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha de se pencher sur la question, d'en rechercher le pourquoi.

Les critères de beauté asgardienne ne s'accordaient en rien à son humaine d'hôte. Au domaine des dieux, l'on s'intéressait plutôt aux femmes de grande taille et dotées d'atours généreux, poitrine ronde et bassin large, tout autant de symboles qui s'apparentaient à la fécondité. Anna et ses courbes lisses ne rentraient pas dans ces canons. L'incolore était loin d'être petite, mais ce seul critère aurait été insuffisant aux yeux des Ases qui, eux, préféraient les êtres plus en chair et aux carrures plus athlétiques. Avec ses hanches étroites, sa taille menue, ses membres fins, sa pâleur extrême et ses cheveux blancs, son humaine d'hôte renvoyait une image fragile et stérile, lisse de toute expression et de tout sentiment. Son indifférence habituelle ne faisait que renforcer cette impression et creuser l'écart de sa propre inconformité avec les convenances ases mais aussi humaines. Néanmoins et, quoiqu'on en dise, Anna était loin d'être dépourvue de charme. Son attitude froide s'effaçait pour épouser un calme imperturbable et doux, qui se muait en quelque chose de plus chaleureux lorsqu'elle laissait glisser son masque d'indifférence. Elle n'avait pas l'oisiveté irritante des jeunes asgardiennes de bonne famille, mais son rang de naissance élevé l'avait doté d'une aisance particulière dans le moindre de ses mouvements et d'un port gracieux, altier lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Elle était belle de par sa singularité, non parce qu'elle était la seule bonne carte qu'il tenait dans son jeu hasardeux.

Elle ne rentrait dans aucune case, ne se pliait pas aux attentes des autres et ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses conquêtes habituelles et autres passades, furent-elles asgardiennes ou non. Dans un sens, elle était autant attirante dans son physique étrange et son apparence éthérée que dans son attitude parfois distante et toujours tranquille. Ses cheveux raides ne flamboyaient pas comme les chevelures asgardiennes, mèches blondes ou rousses qui prenaient suffisamment de volume pour s'apparenter à des crinières. Loki, qui n'était pas du genre à s'enticher de la première venue ni à se rabattre sur du menu fretin en période creuse, savait reconnaître la beauté là où il y en avait et, bien qu'Anna n'eût pas un physique commun, ses iris pâles aux pupilles carmines lui semblaient plus captivantes et agréables que les yeux pétillants des Ases qui l'avaient -autrefois- dévoré du regard avec envie. Son titre de Prince lui avait accordé bien des privilèges et en avait fait saliver plus d'une et plus d'un, majoritairement par attrait du pouvoir, une adulation que son propre charisme n'avait fait que renforcer.

Anna n'avait pas connaissance de son statut et ne semblait pas porter importance aux positions sociales de son entourage, preuve en était du respect qu'elle portait à ses propres employés, hommes de main comme administrateurs de bas rang. Elle possédait suffisamment de pouvoir pour ne pas s'intéresser à celui des autres et était dépourvue de toute forme d'avidité. Certes, elle était intriguée par sa magie, mais cela ne semblait pas dépasser le stade de la curiosité respectueuse. Loki avait ainsi la garantie qu'elle ne le côtoyait que par réelle envie et non par dépit ou par recherche d'un quelconque gain. Des mois qu'elle l'accueillait sous son toit sans rien exiger en retour, il pouvait désormais placer en elle une confiance telle, qu'il n'avait plus à être constamment sur ses gardes et alerte du moindre mouvement, laissant à son esprit plus de place pour ce genre de divagation.

Il était une chose de trouver quelqu'un d'attirant, il en était une autre de désirer cette même personne.

Il considéra cet attrait comme purement physique, Loki ne s'étant jamais réellement attaché à qui que ce soit et trouvant futile toute forme de sentiment qui allait au-delà du respect mutuel mêlé d'une bonne entente.

Restait à savoir si la chose était d'une quelconque réciprocité. Autant un rejet poli et cordial ne le froisserait que légèrement, autant le dieu préfèrerait ne pas voir cela entacher la confiance que l'incolore avait en lui, au risque de perdre cette connexion qui faisait d'elle un vecteur compatible de sa magie. Fallait-il prendre un tel risque pour une simple histoire de satisfaction physique ?

Probablement pas.

Mais le fait est qu'il lui était difficile d'ignorer la question lorsqu'il laissait la pulpe de ses doigts errer contre ses poignets fins. Prendre ce pari était tentant, principalement lorsque le sujet de ses réflexions était assise en face de lui, à l'orée de son espace vital et, qui-plus-est, investie de sa propre énergie. Loki ne se montrait pas toujours aussi prudent qu'il aimerait l'être et la perspicacité d'Anna risquait bien de le rattraper dans son propre questionnement.

L'observant une dernière fois alors qu'elle refermait son ordinateur pour le poser sur la table basse, il décida de réduire le nombre de séances et de faire profil bas dans les prochains jours.

..

...

Mais, comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul, d'autres ennuis se profilèrent à l'horizon dans les jours qui suivirent.

Cela commença par des comportements inhabituels chez les chiens-loups d'Anna. Les animaux semblèrent en proie à une nervosité générale, aboyant au moindre bruit et hurlant longuement à la nuit tombée, se rapprochant toujours plus du chalet, comme si une menace ne tarderait pas à envahir l'orée des bois. Même ses bêtes les plus aguerries, comme Snö ou Sròn, semblèrent de moins en moins enclines à la suivre par-delà la frontière des arbres. L'incolore fit quelques rondes aux alentours du chalet, sans jamais rien trouver d'anormal.

Le gibier, qu'elle chassait habituellement, se fit cependant plus rare.

Il parut d'autant plus évident que quelque chose se tramait dans les bois quand, un soir, l'un des chiens revint au chalet sévèrement blessé.

Une forte agitation s'empara de la meute, à l'extérieur, obligeant Anna à sortir dehors pour voir de quoi il retournait. Loki l'observa, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, fendre la foule de canidés pour atteindre un petit groupe d'animaux, elle dut hausser le ton à l'encontre de ses bêtes pour qu'elles daignent la laisser atteindre l'origine de tout ce trouble, forme recroquevillée, couchée dans la neige et étourdie de douleur. Loki ne reconnut pas l'animal, il s'agissait donc, très probablement, d'un des loups de passage. Le sang, lui, était néanmoins bien visible. L'incolore éloigna ses bêtes avant de s'accroupir au sol, approchant prudemment l'animal encore conscient. Elle prit son temps pour l'examiner, avant de tendre une main prudente vers la gueule rougie qui lui montra les dents. Du peu que Loki put voir de l'expression de l'incolore, l'état de son pensionnaire du jour n'augurait rien de bon. Avec des gestes d'une précaution infinie, Anna passa lentement sa main le long des flancs de l'animal et finit par relever la tête en direction du chalet, trouvant aisément la fenêtre qui encadrait la silhouette de Loki et accrochant aussitôt son regard. Il lui sembla qu'elle requérait son aide, aussi hocha-t-il simplement la tête avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir à son tour de la maison.

Dehors, quelques chiens le suivirent timidement sur les premiers mètres, mais s'éloignèrent dès que le dieu s'approcha de l'incolore et de son protégé au pelage rougie. Un grondement sourd roulait derrière les dents serrées de l'animal blessé, seulement entrecoupé par quelques couinements plaintifs.

« Il va falloir le mettre à l'abri. » annonça-t-elle.

L'une des pattes de l'animal était sévèrement entaillée, fourrure et peau manquaient par endroit, laissant la chair à vif, de même que le museau, couvert de marques de crocs. Le loup toisait Loki d'un air mauvais, grognant un avertissement lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir s'approcher. Profitant de la distraction, Anna sortit un mouchoir de sa poche ainsi qu'un petit flacon, dévissant rapidement le second pour verser un peu de son contenu sur le premier. Elle attendit que loup cesse de s'agiter pour venir habilement glisser le tissu imbibé sur sa truffe. La bête eut un mouvement de recul mais l'incolore insista, étourdissant l'animal avec une efficacité redoutable. Groggy, le loup se laissa mollement choir contre la neige, sonné mais toujours conscient. Elle enroula le chiffon autour de son museau, avant de s'adresser au dieu :

« En temps normal, je mets les blessés au hangar. Mais, comme une autre tempête se profile, la cohabitation avec les autres pourrait ne pas très bien se passer. » Elle était réellement ennuyée par la situation, mais sembla se résoudre à la seule option qui s'offrait à elle. « On va devoir l'emmener au chalet. »

Après un dernier soupir, elle laissa Loki se saisir prudemment de la bête, faute d'être en mesure de la porter elle-même, ses côtes demeurant encore fragiles. L'animal ne dégageait quasiment plus de chaleur, signe indéniable de son mauvais état. Il douta même que l'incolore puisse faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Mais, Anna ne semblait nullement avoir l'intention d'abréger les souffrances du loup, en attestait son visage à l'expression déterminée.

Ils regagnèrent la chaleur des murs du chalet sans qu'aucun des chiens-loups ne cherchent à les en empêcher. Loki aperçut furtivement l'attroupement dévoré de curiosité qui se posta devant la façade avant que l'incolore ne referme la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée.

Anna abandonna le dieu et le loup dans la cuisine pour disparaître à l'étage, revenant une poignée de secondes plus tard avec une seringue et un autre flacon. L'animal gigota légèrement entre ses bras et une main pâle vînt écarter un pan de fourrure pour le piquer au collier. Loki sentit le relâchement soudain de la bête alors que son poids se faisait mort. Seuls ses halètements profonds démontrèrent qu'Anna ne l'avait pas tué.

La jeune femme retira le tissu qui couvrait toujours la gueule de son protégé du jour, révélant à la lumière artificielle des lampes du plafond, l'étendue des dégâts. La babine supérieure avait été déchirée sur tout son côté gauche, deux dents s'étaient pratiquement déchaussées et de nombreuses petites plaies couvraient le pourtour du museau.

« J'ai bien peur que les coyotes ne soient de retour… » souffla Anna. « D'habitude, Ayzshed les tient à distance. Mais si l'hiver est trop rude, ils bravent quand même le danger. Les loups de passage sont trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir y faire face, donc ils reviennent vers la sécurité du chalet et de ma meute, le temps que les choses se tassent. »

Elle l'invita ensuite à poser l'animal sur la table, où elle avait déjà déposé sa mallette de soin dédiée à ses bêtes. Sa main passa distraitement derrière l'une des oreilles triangulaires, chassant la saleté pour dégager un poil brun et gris.

« Celui-là accompagne Bara de temps en temps. C'est l'un des plus jeunes loups de passage. » le reconnut-elle vaguement, avant de prendre son nécessaire pour nettoyer la fourrure et les plaies du sang accumulé. « Il lui arrive de passer régulièrement pour mendier un ou deux repas, mais il est toujours resté très farouche. »

« Tu ne leur donnes pas toujours un nom ? » releva le dieu, détaillant du regard la manière dont la fourrure blanche de ses pattes se fondait dans la masse sombre qui recouvrait son corps. Le dessous de la gueule, nota-t-il, trop rougi par le sang, devait lui aussi être blanc.

« Non. » répondit Anna, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à retirer les chairs trop abîmées du museau, de la gueule et de la patte blessée. « Tu peux lui en donner un, si tu veux. »

Il trouva la proposition futile, préférant regarder l'efficacité avec laquelle l'incolore recousit la babine déchirée et la manière dont elle rassembla les lambeaux de peau qui couvraient d'ordinaire l'articulation de la patte, lui rappelant vaguement les propres sutures qui avaient ornées sa jambe après le terrible épisode du piège à loup.

« J'y réfléchirai peut-être. » marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

..

...

L'animal fut installé dans un coin du salon, que l'incolore réagença pour l'empêcher d'en sortir, créant une espèce de tanière à l'aide de vieux chiffons, de plaids en laine et de coussins usés. Elle laissa même l'un de ses vieux t-shirts parmi le fouillis de tissus, soi-disant pour laisser au loup une trace importante de sa propre odeur et lui rappeler à qui appartenait le territoire où il se trouvait.

Le canapé et un fauteuil servirent de barrage de fortune, la bête étant bien incapable de sauter par-dessus avec sa patte blessée. L'enfant se vit interdire l'accès au salon momentanément, la jeune femme ne voulant pas risquer un accident malencontreux.

Le réveil de la bête fut… mouvementé.

Des plaintes douloureuses mêlées de grondements féroces résonnèrent dans tout le chalet, faisant, en retour, aboyer les chiens-loups à l'extérieur. Anna s'enferma avec le loup des heures durant, cherchant à l'habituer à sa présence pour que l'animal ne la voit plus comme une menace. Un pari perdu d'avance, gagea Loki, mais le dieu fut détrompé avant que la nuit ne vienne.

Au crépuscule, la porte du salon fut finalement débloquée, les plaintes s'étant depuis longtemps éteintes pour ne laisser leur place qu'à quelques jappements d'avertissement. Loki fut même autorisé à pénétrer la pièce, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop de l'animal sauvage.

Il observa d'un œil stupéfait la proximité de l'incolore avec le loup, ce dernier surveillant avec méfiance le dieu s'approcher à l'orée de sa tanière de chiffons, bien à l'abri derrière le canapé. Si l'animal lui montra les dents et jappa une ou deux fois, il ne dit rien lorsque l'incolore se décida à sortir de là pour rejoindre Loki.

« Il me rappelle un peu Windy à ses débuts au chalet. » s'amusa-t-elle doucement. « Toujours prompt à montrer les crocs mais ne mordant qu'en dernier recours. Il va grogner encore un peu, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Elle ne l'avait pas apprivoisé, ça n'avait jamais été son objectif. Mais elle avait fait quelque chose, indéniablement.

« A ses débuts ? » releva néanmoins Loki.

Anna hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Quand je l'ai récupéré, il était dans un sale état. Je l'ai nourri et soigné comme je l'ai pu. Il n'a plus quitté la meute depuis. » Son sourire eut quelque chose de vaguement nostalgique avant de se faner un peu. « Je ne l'amène jamais avec moi lorsque je rends visite à Ayzshed, car une part de moi reste persuadée que c'est lui qui l'a blessé, avant de me l'offrir. »

..

...

Le loup et ses blessures occupèrent de nombreuses heures sur l'emploi du temps d'Anna, si bien qu'elle dut momentanément suspendre leurs séances d'entraînement. Cela, bien sûr, arrangea grandement les affaires de Loki.

En l'absence de proposition de nom de sa part, l'animal fut baptisé Åska. Un nom qui se traduisait par 'tonnerre' en suédois, indiqua Anna. Mais le dieu n'eut pas besoin d'elle pour en comprendre la signification. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait relevé que les noms de certaines de ses bêtes, lui étaient familiers. En cherchant un peu plus sur le peuple de Suède et autres pays nordiques, Loki découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité des descendants des rares peuplades humaines qui eurent un jour crû aux divinités Ases et Vanes, partageant ainsi une même langue mère. Certes, certaines différences linguales avaient surgi durant ces mille dernières années, mais cela prouvait aussi que l'incolore, si tant est qu'elle parlait suédois correctement, possédait quelques rudiments de la langue divine sans même le savoir.

Elle justifia le choix de ce nom par le fait que l'animal, qui finalement se trouva être une louve, possédait un grognement si bas et profond qu'il en était semblable au tonnerre. Loki trouva le nom d'autant plus ironique que la bête et sa hargne lui rappelèrent indéniablement Thor.

N'en déplaise à son caractère mauvais et farouche, la jeune louve maigrissait à vue d'œil, faute de réussir à s'alimenter par elle-même avec son museau contusionné et les dents qui lui manquaient. Même la viande tendre que l'incolore avait finement émincée, fut refusée en bloc, comme si l'animal s'était résolu à se laisser mourir de faim.

En désespoir de cause, Anna finit un jour par franchir la ligne protectrice du canapé, faisant aussitôt gronder la louve effarouchée. L'incolore la réprimanda en haussant le ton, cherchant à s'imposer tout en se tenant hors de la portée de ses crocs. Quand les grognements diminuèrent en intensité, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dieu qui l'observait depuis l'entrée du salon, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, disparaissant derrière le canapé. Loki s'en approcha sans un bruit, cherchant à apercevoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer avec une bête aussi dangereuse et ouvertement agressive.

Lui-même ne s'était jamais risqué à côtoyer Fenrir de si près lorsque celui-ci était d'une humeur aussi massacrante, sachant son fils parfaitement incapable de se retenir sous le coup de la colère.

Le grondement sourd roulait toujours derrière les dents serrées d'Åska, qui aboya quelques avertissements à l'attention, non pas du dieu, mais bel et bien de l'incolore, retroussant ses babines abimées et montrant les crocs.

Il vit Anna tirer à elle la gamelle et y prendre une poignée d'émincés de viande pour la porter à ses lèvres, la mâcher consciencieusement avant de l'avaler, sans jamais quitter la louve des yeux. La bête cessa aussitôt de grogner pour observer l'incolore avec intérêt. Elle réitéra son geste mais, au lieu de l'avaler, elle recracha la viande dans sa paume. Ne lâchant pas l'animal du regard, elle avança sa main et la viande déjà mâchée qui s'y trouvait, jusqu'à la présenter devant sa gueule, prenant le risque de se faire mordre. Une truffe écorchée s'y égara prudemment avant qu'Åska ne s'aplatisse complètement contre le sol dans un geignement plat, relevant ses yeux orangés sur l'incolore dans une attitude soumise qui rappela vaguement au dieu celle de Rookie. Anna se rapprocha finalement de la louve, qui entrouvrit la gueule en voyant le mouvement, mais pas pour reprendre ses aboiements ou autres avertissements sonores, comme le pensa de prime abord Loki. La main pâle de son hôte s'approcha doucement de la ligne tranchante de ses dents et versa entre le contenu de sa paume, l'animal l'avalant aussitôt.

Elle lui donnait la becquée, comme un oiseau le ferait avec son oisillon.

Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, mâchant la viande avant de la donner du bout des doigts à sa protégée du moment, jusqu'à ce que la louve se rapproche progressivement d'elle pour entrouvrir sa gueule juste sous son menton. Anna ne recula pas mais hésita un moment, toujours sur le qui-vive de ce que l'animal pourrait lui faire si elle se montrait trop imprudente -quand bien même elle l'était déjà aux yeux de Loki-. Après un court temps de réflexion, elle abaissa doucement son visage pour recracher la nourriture directement dans la gueule de la louve, la viande laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur ses lèvres et son menton. Elle nourrit ainsi l'animal, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se désintéresse du repas fourni par l'incolore, préférant frotter sa tête sous son menton avant de s'en retourner dans sa tanière de chiffons.

Récupérant la gamelle et ce qu'il restait de viande, Anna se redressa pour se rendre finalement compte de la présence du dieu dans la pièce. Probablement le croyait-elle parti depuis qu'elle s'était installée avec la louve, mais Loki avait été trop curieux pour se détourner de pareil spectacle. Il comprenait désormais mieux cette confiance étrange que les loups des environs plaçaient en elle. Ceux qui osaient l'approcher étaient tous d'anciens loups dont elle s'était un jour occupée, justifiant les noms qu'elle leur avait confiés.

Son regard acéré erra sur ses lèvres pâles et encore humides de sang, l'idée de les mordre le traversa furtivement. Il sortit de la pièce sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise mot, ignorant le regard clair et insistant qui s'égara sur son épaule.

..

...

La tempête qu'attendait Anna vint trois jours plus tard, moins violente que la précédente, mais suffisamment dangereuse pour ne pas souhaiter mettre le nez dehors. Ses bêtes avaient été enfermées comme prévu dans le hangar, avec assez d'eau et de nourriture pour tenir durant une petite semaine. Åska resta bien à l'abri au salon et l'incolore investit la cuisine avec une immense carte de la région, préparant visiblement une prochaine excursion. Le dieu nota qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette peine avant de le mener au loup jotünn.

« Ils viennent toujours par le Sud. » indiqua Anna d'un air concerné. « J'ai appelé les indiens de la réserve de Fox Lake et ils m'ont confirmé en avoir aperçu quelques-uns, il y a une semaine. »

Il semblerait qu'elle s'était mise en tête de régler le problème 'coyotes' d'elle-même. Loki ne lui lança qu'un vague regard intrigué, la laissant poursuivre.

« La dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, ils ont tué une femelle solitaire. Les coyotes s'en prennent rarement aux loups, mais une météo difficile et un manque de nourriture peuvent les pousser à les attaquer. Ils ne m'ont laissée que les os. » expliqua l'incolore, penchée sur sa carte. « Plus ils sont nombreux, plus il y a de bouches à nourrir et plus ils font de dégâts. Ayzshed m'en a tué trois l'année dernière, mais j'ai l'impression que, cette fois-ci, il compte ignorer le problème. »

Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents pour marquer son mécontentement, ses yeux se promenant sur les faux reliefs du papier jauni, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une solution. Appuyée contre la table, ses mains en agrippant durement le rebord, elle ignora la mèche de cheveux qui glissa sur son front pour venir se poser entre ses deux yeux, le long de son nez. Elle avait ramassée sa chevelure blanche en un chignon lâche, laissant sa nuque exposée. Le regard de Loki s'y attarda un moment, toujours en proie au même questionnement depuis des jours. Fallait-il tenter l'affaire ou non ?

« Je pense qu'ils se sont établis ici. » finit par déclarer Anna, tapotant la carte du bout de l'index. « C'est le secteur que Bara occupe habituellement. Åska a très bien pu s'y faire surprendre. »

Reportant, son attention sur le dieu, son expression concentrée s'effaça pour afficher une mine concernée, l'étudiant ouvertement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en une légère inspiration, comme pour s'apprêter à poser une question, avant de se raviser, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dieu avant de revenir au sujet du jour.

..

...

Quand le vent cessa pour ne laisser derrière lui que la chute lente des flocons épais, l'incolore s'arma de sa carabine de chasse et disparut dans les bois avec Sròn, Snö et une dizaine de chiens, emmenant aussi avec elle son neveu. Loki avait poliment décliné l'invitation lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de venir, le dieu préférant se tenir à ses dernières résolutions.

Les murs du chalet se firent silencieux, au point que même Åska ne vînt pas troubler ce calme inhabituel avec ses grondements sourds. Si cette quiétude fut reposante au début, elle devint néanmoins rapidement pesante à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient, presque étouffante, poussant le dieu à sortir dehors pour tromper l'ennui et retrouver la compagnie bruyante des chiens-loups.

Rookie se jeta sur lui dès ses premiers pas à l'extérieur, jappant comme un bienheureux et bousculant le dieu dans son enthousiasme. Loki s'en dépêtra comme il le put, avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, regardant le pot de colle roux disparaître à l'angle du chalet.

Soupirant de voir à quoi il en était réduit, Loki se cala contre le bois glacé et regarda défiler les différents membres de la meute, sans grande conviction.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin dans ses réflexions, qu'une branche d'arbre fut négligemment jetée à ses pieds. Trépignant d'impatience devant lui et assis gauchement dans la neige, le gros chien roux aboya avec entrain et désigna le bâton d'un coup de museau, laissant sa langue pleine de bave pendre en dehors de sa gueule.

Le dieu considéra l'animal et son engouement soudain, haussant un sourcil flegmatique pour seule réponse. Déçu, mais loin d'en démordre pour autant, Rookie se coucha à plat-ventre, sa queue fouettant l'air en rythme alors qu'il aboyait une seconde fois. Descendant son regard sur le vulgaire bout de bois déjà partiellement mâchouillé, Loki eut un reniflement amusé avant de se dire que, quitte à s'ennuyer, autant le faire correctement.

Il ramassa la branche du bout des doigts, récoltant aussitôt un jappement enthousiaste, avant de lancer l'objet sans nécessiter le moindre effort, l'envoyant à une trentaine de mètre de là.

Le chien décampa aussitôt, partant à la suite du bâton dans une série d'aboiements surexcités, manquant de s'affaler dans la neige dans sa course effrénée et s'attirant les regards curieux de ses congénères. Il exulta d'un bonheur simple et évident lorsqu'il revint avec le bout de bois, le déposant aux pieds du dieu et s'asseyant avec un essoufflement marqué, déjà prêt à repartir.

Le dieu s'amusa de cette attitude obéissante et joueuse, lançant le bâton plus loin encore et répétant le geste chaque fois que revenait le pot de colle roux et niais. C'était une distraction qu'il jugea bienvenue, jetant l'objet toujours plus loin. Quelques chiens-loups vinrent s'allonger à proximité pour profiter du spectacle étrange, se rapprochant du dieu, l'air de rien. L'un d'eux s'installa même à ses pieds, sur la dernière marche du perron en bois, soufflant de temps à autres.

Rookie ne leur prêta aucune attention, tant que le dieu continuait de lancer le bâton. Loki l'envoyait désormais jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, obligeant le gros chien à parcourir de grandes distances. Poussant le jeu, il le lança jusqu'à l'orée des bois, la branche atterrissant parmi les premiers arbres. Le chien se remit à courir avec un entrain plus mesuré, fatigué de ses aller-retours incessants. Mais, il s'arrêta bien avant d'avoir atteint la frontière du terrain entourant le chalet, se couchant dans la neige pour regarder d'un air curieux la silhouette grise qui se détacha d'entre les arbres.

Windy se tenait là, l'observant d'un œil indifférent.

Le dieu se demanda ce que le loup gris pouvait bien vouloir, doutant que l'animal veuille lui aussi se joindre au jeu. Rookie jeta à Loki un coup d'œil curieux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire et refusant d'aboyer contre son dominant. Intrigué, le dieu délaissa sa garde rapprochée canine pour traverser le terrain, partant à la rencontre du loup gris.

Quand il ne fut qu'à une poignée de mètres de lui, le vieux loup se détourna pour partir à travers les bois, laissant Loki perplexe. Quelques trottinements plus loin, Windy s'arrêta pour jeter un œil en arrière, attendant visiblement que le dieu s'avance à nouveau. Intrigué, Loki franchit finalement la frontière des bois pour suivre l'animal. Il laissa derrière lui le reste de la meute et Rookie, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner lorsque ce dernier émit un geignement déçu.

Le loup gris maintint la distance qui les séparait, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder en arrière et vérifier que le dieu le suivait toujours. Son attitude était étrange et ne laissait aucun indice au dieu sur les intentions de l'animal. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche à travers les arbres gelés, Loki songea à rebrousser chemin, craignant que la neige, qui tombait sans discontinuer, ne finisse par effacer les traces de ses pas. Mais, au loin, le loup progressait toujours, sa silhouette grise et large se faufilant entre les arbres et foulant sans un bruit le tapis neigeux. Incertain de s'il fallait continuer ou non, Loki ralentit le pas, l'idée de faire demi-tour se faisant de plus en plus tentante alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en arrière. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la stature de Windy, il constata que le loup s'était arrêté en haut d'une butte, regardant de ses yeux couleur glacier le dieu en contre-bas. Soufflant, Loki reprit sa route tout en marquant son agacement, mais fut curieux de voir le loup ne pas repartir et l'attendre patiemment, du haut de sa colline.

Il comprit enfin la raison de ce petit voyage à travers la forêt, lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet de la butte. Il avisa les quelques chiens-loups allongés dans la neige, baignant dans un silence absolu. Windy le dépassa pour rejoindre l'incolore et le gamin, tous deux allongés à plat ventre sur une couverture et occupés à surveiller ce qu'il se passait une centaine de mètres plus bas. Le loup gris s'étendit dans la neige sans rien faire de plus.

Las de s'être fait ainsi avoir par un simple animal, le dieu s'assit à côté d'Anna sur un pan de couverture.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda tranquillement la jeune femme, modulant sa voix pour qu'elle reste basse, presque un murmure. Derrière eux, les chiens-loups ne faisaient pas un bruit, en attente des ordres à venir. Loki comprit qu'elle était encore en pleine chasse, en attestait sa carabine avec laquelle elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en contrebas, à travers le viseur. Il reconnut là une arme faite pour les tirs à longue distance. A côté d'elle, le gamin scrutait le fond de la vallée avec des jumelles.

« Plus ou moins. » reconnut-il, jetant un vague regard à Windy.

Sans quitter sa visée, elle lui intima d'un ton poli :

« Tu vas devoir t'allonger aussi. Les coyotes ont l'œil vif. »

Lâchant un bref soupir, il adopta la même position qu'elle, se couchant à plat ventre sur la couverture épaisse et isolante, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses avant-bras. L'incolore lui passa ensuite une paire de jumelles.

« A partir de la zone dégagée, cherche un sapin mort et remonte de quelques mètres sur le flanc de la vallée qui nous est opposé. »

Après un léger temps d'adaptation, il trouva l'arbre indiqué et parcourut des yeux l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il y avait trois lapins morts, laissés en l'état et à même la neige, tâchant son manteau blanc d'un rouge prononcé.

« Tu leur as laissés un piège ? » demanda Loki.

« Un genre de traquenard, on va dire. » accorda-t-elle. « Les lapins servent juste d'appât. »

Après quoi, un silence plat s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le chuintement léger des quelques flocons qui tombaient encore. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, l'enfant finit par se lasser. Il attrapa une seconde couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula, avant de se coller contre le flanc de sa tante pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. Windy se releva pour venir se presser contre le dos du gamin et se remettre à somnoler, offrant sa chaleur et sa protection. Les chiens-loups bougèrent de temps à autre, seulement pour resserrer leurs rangs et se tenir chaud. Snö vint même se caler contre la jambe droite du dieu, posant sa tête sur ses pattes sans pour autant s'endormir, soupirant continuellement, ses yeux couleur ambre, ouverts et alertes. Le loup blanc demeurait le plus prompt à rechercher son contact et ce, depuis ses premiers jours à Garden Creek. D'une certaine manière, Loki appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse et son flegme. Il pensa la réciproque toute aussi vraie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le murmure interrogatif le surprit légèrement. Reportant son attention sur Anna, le dieu la dévisagea un instant, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« A quel sujet ? » se renseigna-t-il, prudent.

Ses yeux aux protections noires sur lui, elle entrouvrit la bouche en une inspiration mesurée, cherchant ses mots les plus appropriés, avant de se raviser, dans une parfaite copie de la fois précédente, lorsqu'elle était penchée au-dessus de sa carte, il y a quelques jours déjà. Elle se détourna pour plonger son regard dans le viseur de son arme, mais la discussion n'en fut pas close pour autant. Observant toujours la vallée en contrebas avec sa carabine, elle finit par prononcer du bout des lèvres :

« Ces derniers temps, tu sembles… » Elle s'arrêta un temps, incertaine de si le mot choisi convenait et recherchant toujours une précision aiguë. « … _distant_. »

L'incolore avait donc détecté un certain changement chez lui. Il se demanda si sa perspicacité l'avait entièrement rattrapé ou s'il lui restait encore un peu de marge, _la question_ n'ayant toujours pas été tranchée de son côté.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche. » s'expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Juste… une impression. »

Elle semblait particulièrement attachée à l'idée de ne pas le vexer ou le braquer, énonçant à voix haute ses pensées sans exiger d'explications de sa part, le laissant, une fois de plus, libre de répondre ou non. _La vérité ou le silence_ , comme toujours.

Que fallait-il dire et que fallait-il masquer ?

L'ennui avec Anna, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle avait compris par elle-même. Loki se doutait qu'il sous-estimait régulièrement la hauteur de ses connaissances. Mais, au-delà de son acuité surprenante, elle avait également l'art de parler de choses vagues, pour mieux laisser les autres s'empresser de combler ses manques et ainsi découvrir les parcelles de vérité qui lui échappaient encore. Un génie manipulatoire dont elle usait néanmoins avec parcimonie et qui n'était pas sans charme. Dépourvue de sa mortalité, elle aurait fait une adversaire politique de taille à Asgard. Et une précieuse alliée.

Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais réellement joué avec lui ou contre lui, se contentant d'engranger les informations qu'il lui donnait ou qu'il laissait involontairement transparaître.

« Une affaire personnelle. » lâcha-t-il simplement, refusant de lui donner une quelconque précision sur le sujet qui lui occupait l'esprit.

« Rien à voir avec le sortilège et la tasse de thé ? »

Il eut un accroc au souffle avant de se reprendre, maîtrisant autant que possible son étonnement pour mieux prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, à la manière dont elle l'avait prononcé. Rien ne disait qu'elle _savait_.

La question pouvait sembler abrupte, mais elle l'avait tournée de sorte que l'interrogation sonne autrement. Il pouvait entendre dans sa retenue -proche de la réticence- qu'elle se pensait toujours en cause de cet échec, peut-être même croyait-elle que son changement d'attitude y était dû. Il ne sembla pas à Loki que sa question sonnait à ses oreilles comme elle sonnait aux siennes. Si bien que, dans un sens, répondre par la négative ne serait pas entièrement un mensonge.

« Non. »

Elle masqua assez bien son soulagement, le contenant derrière son habituelle indifférence. Le dieu comprit que, l'idée qu'il ait pu lui tenir rigueur de cet infortuné évènement, la travaillait depuis un moment déjà.

Leur échange sembla s'arrêter là et l'incolore reprit son observation minutieuse, alors que pas un coyote n'était en vue.

« _Avgrunden_ … » murmura-t-elle, prenant une seconde fois Loki au dépourvu. Elle essayait toujours de comprendre, mais creusait une piste qui ne la mènerait nulle part, faisant, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, fausse route.

 _Les Abysses._

Un sentiment désagréable remonta son dos, comme un insecte s'étant invité sous son vêtement, quelque chose de nuisible dont il aimerait se défaire au plus vite. Offrant de nouveau son attention au dieu pour se heurter à son incompréhension et à un dégoût maladif à peine voilé, elle se justifia aussitôt :

« Tu l'as mentionné à plusieurs reprises lorsque tu étais souffrant. »

Les affres de l'inconscience pouvaient être assez similaires aux sensations laissées par cet endroit maudit, un étourdissement latent et perturbant, renforcé par le manque de repères. Loki ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir évoqué avec l'incolore son chaotique et bref passage dans les Abysses. Il fut probable qu'il eût parlé sous le joug de la fièvre. L'idée lui hérissa d'autant plus la peau des picots désagréables du souvenir.

Il était hors de question d'emprunter cette voie-là, même si, avec, il pourrait détourner son attention du fâcheux incident de la tasse de thé.

Comprenant que le sujet ne se prêtait d'aucune manière à la discussion, l'incolore reporta son attention sur le flanc opposé de la vallée, ses yeux se réalignant avec la visée de son arme. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, une exclamation échappa à la jeune femme.

« _Here they are…_ »

Chassant les relents désagréables de sensation qui perduraient depuis leur dernier échange, le dieu se saisit de ses jumelles et regarda en contrebas, tandis que l'incolore réveillait le gamin en le secouant gentiment.

Plus petits que des loups, dotés de grandes oreilles triangulaires et d'un faciès fin, proche de celui des renards, les coyotes se montraient enfin. Leurs pelages ternes se détachaient peu de la végétation morte qui les entourait, gris, ocre, fauve et si peu de nuances. Ils étaient un groupe d'une vingtaine d'individus.

« Il y a beaucoup de juvéniles. » releva Anna, occupée à les dénombrer. « A croire qu'ils ont gardés avec eux les petits de l'année dernière… »

Ils tournèrent autour des lapins offerts pendant un moment, méfiants, alors que les plus jeunes commençaient à s'impatienter, tenant difficilement en place. Deux autres coyotes les rejoignirent, probablement des membres de la meute à la traîne, et il sembla que le groupe fut enfin complet.

De leur côté, l'enfant finissait de se réveiller et se réinstallait correctement. Les chiens-loups s'agitèrent un peu et Anna dut les rabrouer pour les ramener au silence. Il serait dommage d'être détectés maintenant, après des heures d'attente.

« Que dit le vent ? » demanda la jeune femme dans un murmure, alors que le gamin troquait ses jumelles contre un curieux appareil. Il planta dans la neige un petit bâton de bois, au bout duquel un ruban large avait été noué.

« Brise légère mais instable, trois à sept pieds par seconde. » répondit l'enfant avec sérieux, en dépit du sommeil qui transpirait dans sa voix, ses yeux résolument fixés sur l'écran de son petit appareil.

Jetant régulièrement un œil au ruban et à ses mouvements pour déterminer le sens du vent, l'incolore vérifia son chargeur avant de défaire le cran de sûreté de son arme dans un déclic sonore. Elle ajusta sa carabine contre son épaule et la protection qui la couvrait, s'installa le plus confortablement possible, puis annonça :

« Bien, à quatre pieds. Quand tu veux. »

Le gamin prit son temps, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran de son petit appareil. L'œil fixé à son viseur et le doigt sur la détente, Anna ne bougea pas d'un pouce, patiente. Après une courte minute, la voix enfantine s'éleva dans une intonation incisive :

« _Now_. »

Le coup partit avant même qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer le mot unique, dans un cliquetis sec accompagné d'une détonation discrète. Sans perdre une seconde ni quitter de l'œil sa visée, l'incolore tira en arrière un levier, éjectant la cartouche vide, et le poussa pour recharger. _Clic clac._

« _Six_. » annonça l'enfant, juste avant qu'elle ne tire à nouveau et ne recharge aussitôt.

« _Four_. » Nouveau tir.

A l'aide de ses jumelles, Loki observa les coyotes s'effondrer les uns après les autres, Anna ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, tirant à de nombreuses reprises et ratant sa cible à quelques occasions. Elle abattit les individus les plus imposants et uniquement des adultes, délaissant les plus jeunes, si bien qu'il ne resta qu'une bonne douzaine de têtes parmi les coyotes.

Désorientés et trop agités pour être abattus à une telle distance, les animaux s'éparpillèrent un peu, sans savoir par où s'enfuir. L'incolore stoppa ses tirs et se retourna pour aviser la petite meute qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. Prêts à décamper au moindre de ses ordres, les chiens-loups la toisait avec une impatience évidente, quelques grognements excités leur échappant.

« Allez-y. »

Ils se mirent à dévaler la colline dès la seconde suivante, se scindant en deux groupes respectivement menés par Windy et Snö. Le loup blanc et sa clique foncèrent droit sur les coyotes tandis que les autres dévièrent par la gauche pour s'enfoncer dans les arbres et disparaître. En bas, les coyotes s'affolèrent, se rassemblant maladroitement pour filer hors de leur portée, déguerpissant à toute allure et gagnant de l'avance sur leurs poursuivants grâce à leurs petites tailles. Quittant la zone dégagée où l'incolore les avait attirés, ils cherchèrent à regagner le couvert des arbres pour mieux semer les chiens-loups lancés à leurs trousses, poussant quelques jappements paniqués et aigus. Proches de réussir à s'échapper pour de bon, les coyotes n'étaient plus très loin de la sécurité des arbres, forçant Anna à réarmer sa carabine pour tenter de les ralentir.

Suivant la course des coyotes pour viser au plus juste, elle n'eut pourtant pas à presser la détente, ses cibles faisant brusquement demi-tour. D'entre les arbres, un loup noir à la stature caractéristique, avait surgi, déstabilisant les coyotes au point de les détourner de leur destination initiale. Bara avait visiblement décidé qu'il était grand temps de réinvestir son propre territoire, profitant de la charge de la meute d'Anna pour chasser avec eux les importuns.

Progressivement, les coyotes se firent encercler par leurs poursuivants, le loup noir coopérant avec le loup blanc pour les maintenir dans la zone dégagée, les rabattant comme s'ils avaient été des moutons tandis que les chiens-loups leur collaient au train. La course effrénée des coyotes à travers la plaine et leur allure vive les empêchèrent néanmoins de les rattraper, les rapprochant de l'autre extrémité de la zone, là où la forêt reprenait ses droits.

Mais, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la frontière des bois, l'autre moitié de la meute d'Anna, menée par le vieux loup gris, sortit d'entre les arbres, prenant les coyotes à revers. Le choc fut brutal, les animaux soudainement pris en étau et attaqués de toutes parts. L'affaire fut réglée en quelques minutes. Une boucherie rapide et efficace, qui ne laissa aucun survivant.

Soufflant, Anna remit le cran de sûreté de son arme et se releva, aidant l'enfant à en faire de même avant de passer la carabine en bandoulière pour la laisser reposer contre son dos. Loki suivit le mouvement. Ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu en frottant son bonnet sur sa tête, elle le gratifia gentiment :

« Beau boulot, maître du vent. »

Le compliment arracha un sourire heureux au visage de l'enfant, d'ordinaire si fermé et dur. Elle récupéra ses jumelles pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, avant de les ranger dans son sac et d'en faire de même avec celles confiées au dieu et les quelques gadgets dont ils s'étaient servis. La couverture fut secouée et soigneusement repliée. Regardant ses animaux s'exciter en contrebas et s'acharner sur les restes des coyotes, l'incolore annonça à l'enfant :

« Si tu voulais une nouvelle fourrure, j'ai bien peur qu'avec la charpie qu'ils ont fait, cela s'annonce difficile. »

« C'est pas grave. » marmonna le gamin, cachant difficilement sa déception.

Voyant sa réaction, Anna proposa :

« On peut toujours descendre et voir ce qu'il en est. »

Un hochement de tête vif lui répondit.

Ils descendirent prudemment de la colline pour rejoindre les chiens-loups, certains revenant vers eux avec enthousiasme pour leur tourner autour silencieusement, trop essoufflés pour pouvoir aboyer. Un champ de bataille aux couleurs sanguines se révéla à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent du reste de la petite meute. Certains avaient déjà commencé à se nourrir à même les carcasses de coyotes, probablement plus par jeu que par réel appétit. Insensible à la scène de carnage, le gosse se mit à parcourir le terrain jonché de cadavres, à la recherche d'une fourrure plus ou moins intacte. Bara maintint une certaine distance entre eux, peu désireux de les approcher et toujours aussi méfiant.

Couvrant la zone d'un regard attentif, Anna commenta :

« L'intérêt d'avoir des chiens avec une part de sang lupin, c'est qu'ils conservent un assez bon instinct de chasse. Ils se débrouillent assez bien par eux-mêmes, si bien qu'ils sont déjà aguerris lorsque je les emmène chasser avec moi. » Le dieu ne répondit rien, observant lui aussi les traces de ce carnage aussi surprenant qu'efficace. « Il reste que ça n'en est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, plutôt une nécessité. Les techniques d'effarouchement n'ont jamais fonctionné contre eux et je suis trop attachée à mes bêtes pour laisser Dame Nature faire son œuvre. » Avisant le ciel, elle reprit : « On a encore trois heures de jour devant nous, mais mieux vaut se hâter. »

Elle héla son neveu, le gamin revenant vers eux en traînant des pieds, faute d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Devant son air contrarié, Anna souffla avant de porter son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la plaine, là où gisaient encore les coyotes qu'elle avait abattu elle-même. Soupirant, elle annonça :

« On en prend un parmi ceux-là, je le défais sur place et on met les voiles. » L'offre ne sembla pas entièrement satisfaire l'enfant, d'autant plus lorsque sa tante ajouta : « Pas le temps de choisir, le premier fera l'affaire, je n'ai visé que les têtes. Je veux que l'on soit partis d'ici une demi-heure. Récupère des dents si tu veux, mais quand on s'en va, _on s'en va_. »

La bouche de l'enfant se tordit en une grimace.

« Si je veux une tête ? » ronchonna-t-il.

La demande avait de quoi surprendre et l'incolore haussa un sourcil étonné tandis que le dieu reniflait d'amusement.

« Hors de question. » trancha Anna d'un ton sans appel, marchant déjà en direction des autres coyotes. « Tu apprendras la taxidermie quand tu seras grand, si ça te chante. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y mettre. »

Pressée de rentrer, l'incolore choisit un animal de petite taille et s'attela à sa tâche, défaisant la peau à l'aide d'un couteau tandis que l'enfant slalomait entre les carcasses en bougonnant, cherchant des dents déjà arrachées, visiblement sans grand succès. N'ayant rien à faire et doutant que l'incolore lui en veuille pour cela, le dieu prit une fois de plus le gosse en pitié et éclata une mâchoire qui traînait par-là, d'un simple coup de talon, fracturant suffisamment l'os pour en déchausser la partie la plus solide : les dents. L'enfant vint aussitôt les ramasser, lui lançant un regard maraud avant de fourrer dans ses poches les précieuses pièces d'émail. Au bruit que cela fit, Loki sourit en coin en comprenant que le gamin en avait déjà fauchées quelques-unes sur les carcasses précédentes.

 _Vil charognard._

Bara vint jeter un œil expectatif à ce qu'ils faisaient et Anna lui jeta un lapin intouché, en guise de remerciement. Le loup ramassa la proie offerte et s'en alla sans un bruit, retournant à l'obscurité des bois. Après quoi, l'incolore acheva de récupérer la peau du coyote dont elle s'occupait, l'emballa dans un tissu et la rangea dans son sac. Ils repartirent en temps et en heure, gravissant de nouveau la colline pour rebasculer de l'autre côté. Rendus à son sommet, un appel lupin résonna au loin, les bêtes de l'incolore y répondant aussitôt, hurlant de longues notes dans une synchronisation parfaite. Sur le flanc de la colline d'en face, la silhouette noire de Bara se détachait de la neige, alors que le loup solitaire hurlait une dernière fois à leur intention.

Les aurevoirs échangés, ils quittèrent l'endroit pour de bon, avant que la nuit ne vienne les y cueillir.

Le crépuscule pointa le bout de son nez lorsqu'ils atteignirent le chalet. Le dîner y fut silencieux, la fatigue accumulée durant la journée l'emportant sur tout le reste. Loki regagna ses quartiers une fois le repas terminé, pressé de s'isoler à nouveau et de regagner son lit. Le sommeil lui tomba dessus aisément, mais le dieu n'y trouva pas le repos qu'il recherchait.

..

...

 _Le néant._ Il était de retour dans le néant.

Piégé dans des ténèbres si denses qu'il n'en voyait même plus ses propres mains, c'était à peine s'il distinguait les silhouettes ombreuses de ses membres.

Il n'y avait pas un son, pas un murmure. Ni même l'écho de ses propres pas. Seule sa respiration irrégulière était audible. Sa voix se perdait dans le vide dès lors qu'elle franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, s'éteignant aussitôt, faute de trouver une surface contre laquelle résonner.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de sol, pas de ciel. Le haut et le bas n'existaient pas ici. Même l'air y était intangible, ne laissant qu'une impression de vide chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en gorger ses poumons.

Sans repère aucun, abandonné de toute sensation et isolé de toute forme de contact, sa propre solitude s'imposait à lui de manière physique, le dépouillant de tout, s'infiltrant jusqu'au plus profond de son être pour ne laisser derrière qu'un trou béant.

C'était comme être mort, mais en pire. Bien pire.

Il était de retour dans son enfer personnel. _Dans les Abysses._

Loki s'en extirpa d'une inspiration brusque, se réveillant soudainement parmi les draps humides, transpirant et fébrile. Il se jeta précipitamment sur la lampe de chevet, allumant la lumière pour chasser les ténèbres de la pièce. Les couleurs agressives de la chambre s'offrirent à lui, lui rappelant où il était sans réussir à ramener en son cœur un sentiment de sécurité. Il cligna des yeux, deux fois, et essuya d'une main son visage ruisselant de sueur avant de se relever. Encore secoué par son cauchemar, il quitta la chambre d'un pas pressé et nerveux.

Dans la salle de bain immaculée du premier étage, il se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, s'aspergeant également le torse après avoir abandonné son T-shirt imbibé de sueur dans la panière, essayant de se remettre les idées en place et de chasser les relents de sensations -d'absence de sensation- de son mauvais rêve. Mais rien à faire, la peur le tenait au corps et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, terreur sourde qui lui vrillait l'échine et qui transperçait ses côtes sous les battements fous et incontrôlables de son propre cœur. Comme si les doigts glacés de la mort étaient restés enlacés entre ses vertèbres, continuant à insinuer en lui cette solitude écrasante et mortelle, qui enflait jusqu'à l'en rendre fou. Par moment, il doutait même d'être encore vivant, son esprit essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre pied après l'isolement soudain de ses sens.

Des mois qu'il n'avait plus été hanté par ce genre de souvenir, il pensait avoir surmonté le traumatisme lié à son court séjour dans l'obscurité infinie. Une simple évocation soufflée à demi-mots avait pourtant suffi à l'excaver des tréfonds verrouillés de sa mémoire.

 _Avgrunden…_

 _Un rêve, c'était juste un rêve._

Il prit son temps pour maîtriser de nouveau sa respiration, se restreignant le plus possible au calme malgré le sang qui vrombissait contre ses tempes et la pellicule de sueur devenue glacée qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Après un temps, il finit par quitter la pièce pour regagner le pallier.

Quelques halètements lui échappaient encore et il sentait l'extrémité de ses mains trembler par intermittence. Il était loin d'avoir repris le contrôle. La semi-obscurité qui le séparait de sa chambre suffit à le paralyser, l'idée même de se confronter à la noirceur cachée derrière ses propres paupières, lui était au-delà de l'insupportable. Il mourrait à nouveau de l'intérieur, sous le poids d'une solitude grandissante.

Une lumière salvatrice filtra jusqu'à ses pieds, s'étirant timidement sur le parquet pour effleurer ses orteils nus, ses yeux l'accrochèrent aussitôt, avides de clarté. Il en remonta le flot pour trouver sa source sous la porte de l'incolore, raie lumineuse et vaguement jaune qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une lampe de chevet. Anna, constata-t-il, ne dormait pas.

Un choix terrible s'offrit à lui.

Celui de ranger son ego pour prendre ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Ou celui de passer une nuit entière seul, à se sentir mourir sans jamais atteindre le salut du trépas.

Il pourrait regagner sa chambre et y laisser la lumière allumée toute la nuit, s'empêcher de dormir pour ne pas risquer de rebasculer dans le souvenir traumatique. Il pourrait. Mais franchir les mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre, semblait être devenu une épreuve insurmontable, une promesse d'heures infinies et de creux béant encombrant sa poitrine.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'une présence suffisamment tangible pour qu'il ait la preuve définitive que ceci était bien la réalité et pas une chimère inventée depuis les profondeurs obscures des Abysses. Un contact capable de lui assurer qu'il n'était plus une âme errante, perdue dans des ténèbres sans fin.

Le dieu se dit pourtant qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'au grand jamais il n'aurait peur du noir, ni ne se défilerait face à l'obscurité. Il se pensa au-dessus de tout cela, prenant la décision ferme de retourner à la froideur de ses draps.

Toujours aussi étourdi par le souvenir et rongé de l'intérieur par le néant, ses pas le menèrent pourtant à la chambre de l'incolore sans qu'il puisse lutter, ouvrant la porte pour la refermer dans son dos avant de porter son regard sur sa silhouette pâle.

Jambes repliées sous les draps et penchée sur son ordinateur, Anna releva la tête de son écran pour aviser le dieu depuis son lit, son expression se teintant aussitôt d'une curiosité prudente, consciente de l'heure tardive et de l'état lamentable de celui qui lui faisait face. Il la dévisagea d'un air dérangé, son regard perçant traquant dans son image le moindre défaut qui trahirait une illusion. Si elle était bien là, il ne pouvait pas être dans les Abysses, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'observèrent un moment, Loki parvenant presque à discerner le vrai du faux, le tangible de l'intangible. S'il fallait faire demi-tour, c'était maintenant. L'hésitation le fit rester, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'elle refermait son ordinateur pour le glisser à terre. La respiration encore marquée, il la laissa détailler son visage blafard et le trouble qui s'y lisait. Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il appréhendait sa réponse, acceptation ou sentence, le dieu ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ses pupilles carmines plongées dans les siennes, Anna dégagea finalement un pan de couette, lui offrant une invitation muette qu'il accepta sans réfléchir, oubliant ses résolutions de distance.

Il contint l'urgence qui se ruait dans ses membres, s'approchant à pas mesurés du lit avant de s'y installer, glissant ses jambes sous les draps et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. L'incolore ne fit que lui rendre un regard tranquille et doux, la clarté glacée de ses yeux s'effaçant pour laisser sa place à un pourpre pâle et fatigué. Elle avait un air d'épuisement serein, rayonnant presque, chassant par sa simple présence les ténèbres qui lui grignotaient l'esprit et la solitude qui l'éventrait. Le dieu se laissa inonder par sa compréhension et son calme, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Il attrapa son poignet dès qu'elle fit mine de vouloir éteindre la lumière, stoppant sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'interrupteur de la lampe, saisissant sa peau presque durement. Pas question de laisser l'obscurité revenir. Un étonnement muet et léger filtra dans l'attitude paisible de l'incolore, mais il sut à son regard qu'elle comprit le pourquoi de son geste. De même, elle ne lui opposa aucune forme de résistance lorsqu'il amena son poignet jusqu'à son nez pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, s'assurant une bonne fois pour toute que tout cela n'avait rien d'une illusion. Il desserra suffisamment sa poigne pour qu'elle puisse s'y soustraire sans le moindre effort et fut conforté dans ses actes lorsqu'elle ne s'en défit pas. La peau sous ses doigts était tiède et tendre, un lent battement de cœur résonnant à travers le fin réseau de veines qui se coulait dessous, un rythme calme qui eut quelque chose de rassurant. Le dieu laissa son nez errer le long de son bras, inspirant son odeur de lessive, de lait et de feu de bois sans jamais s'en lasser, trouvant sa propre paix au travers de ce contact si particulier. Il remonta le chemin de peau jusqu'à son épaule pour effleurer sa clavicule et ensuite imprimer son visage au creux de son cou pâle et y respirer à plein poumon la fragrance si caractéristique de la jeune femme, se réconfortant dans ce qu'il identifia comme quelque chose de familier.

Sa présence, aussi bien physique que psychique, envahit ses sens, éclipsant le vide et l'obscurité abyssale pour le baigner dans un sentiment de sécurité. Épuisé, il s'y blottit sans chercher à lutter, acceptant les mains pâles qui se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux et dans son dos nu alors qu'il agrippait sa taille d'une poigne nerveuse, ses mains tressautant encore alors que la tension s'évacuait de ses membres. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de douloureux dans sa manière d'agir. Aussi, l'incolore s'écrasa légèrement contre le dieu et lui répondit par des caresses appuyées sur son cuir chevelu et le passage lent et répété de sa paume le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cherchant à lui apporter le soutien et le réconfort qu'il lui demandait implicitement.

Il finit par s'allonger entièrement dans le lit, calant sa tête contre l'oreiller et l'entraînant avec lui. Tandis que des bras fins encerclaient son buste, le sommeil revint le couvrir de sa chape de plomb et il renonça à lutter contre son ombre apaisante.

..

...

* * *

 **Je dois vous avouer que, après cette fin de chapitre, j'ai un peu peur que vous me trucidiez… ^^ Gloups.**

Concernant Loki, très clairement, je n'avais pas envie de suivre le cliché sur la tension sexuelle insoutenable et le côté je dévore l'autre des yeux et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Pour un type qui verse autant dans la manipulation et le mensonge, mieux vaut la jouer finement et c'est, ici, ce qu'il fait (ou s'efforce de faire). De même, la révélation ne lui tombe pas dessus comme ça, le gars réfléchit et finit par se rendre compte que ' _merde, elle me plaît_ '. Loki peut être un peu barge par certains aspects, dès lors que ça concerne le pouvoir ou son propre ego, mais il demeure un personnage capable d'une grande lucidité. Et puis, je sais pas vous, mais selon moi, quand quelqu'un nous plaît physiquement, on ne passe pas non plus des heures à se languir de cette personne. Ça fait tilt à chaque fois (ou presque) qu'on la croise, c'est tout. C'est mon point de vue, en tout cas.

Moi qui n'y connaît pas grand-chose à la chasse et encore moins aux armes, j'ai dû me renseigner un peu pour l'écriture du passage avec les coyotes, notamment par rapport aux types d'arme à longues distances que l'on peut utiliser pour chasser. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que, non, fusil et carabine ne sont pas la même chose, la seconde permettant des tirs à longue distance d'une assez bonne précision. Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent un peu, j'attribue à Anna deux armes : un fusil de chasse à bascule, qu'elle emmène systématiquement avec elle lorsqu'elle sort dans les bois et dont elle s'est déjà servie tout au long de cette fic, et une carabine de chasse à verrou (la plus classe je trouve, mais ça n'est que mon opinion de vulgaire amatrice), qu'elle utilise ici. Voilà pour la petite histoire, si la distinction des deux vous intéresse, Wikipédia pourrait se révéler être un bon ami. )

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'aie déjà mentionné : Rookie ne s'appelle pas comme ça à cause du film Rox et Rooky, mais parce que dans la culture Nord-Américaine, c'est comme ça qu'on désigne un débutant dans le milieu sportif.

Pour la scène où Loki joue à « va chercher » avec Rookie, je me suis pas mal inspirée du moment dans Thor 2 où le dieu trompe l'ennui dans sa cellule en jetant en l'air un objet et en le rattrapant.

 **Un grand merci à tous pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, petits nouveaux comme lecteurs assidus, c'est toujours une immense joie que de lire vos opinions et impressions et, surtout, vos encouragements. Parmi vous, certain(e)s me suivent depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et je ne sais jamais comment vous témoignez ma reconnaissance à la hauteur des émotions que vos commentaires me laissent. Petits mots ou messages d'une longueur infinie, vous me rendez ivre de bonheur à chaque fois. De savoir son travail apprécié et reconnu, de pouvoir lire ensuite l'engouement qu'il génère, justifient amplement les heures d'écriture frénétique, de relecture et de doutes. Pour tout cela, un simple merci ne suffira jamais.**

 **Je serai à nouveau en partiels dans deux semaines et j'enchainerai derrière avec un stage de trois mois. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi va ressembler mon emploi du temps donc, une fois de plus, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand vous aurez la suite (pas dans cinq mois j'espère ^^). Avec un peu de chance, mes soirées et weekends seront un peu plus libres une fois que je serais en stage. Je m'efforce de vous le répéter, je n'abandonne pas cette fic et non, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Ô grand jamais ! C'est toujours un plaisir de l'écrire, mais vous comprendrez que, rendue en master, le temps devient une denrée rare…**

 **Des bisous, des bisous et plein de pensées agréables pour vous, j'espère que nous nous reverrons vite !**

 **Réponse aux Rars :**

 **(J'en profite pour rappeler que je réponds directement et systématiquement par MP si vous possédez un compte sur ce site, pensez donc à faire un tour sur votre profil pour checker ça les enfants...)**

 **Moi :** Noël à l'autrichienne de mon côté, car je ne suis pas rentrée en France pour les fêtes. Mon premier Noël sans ma famille d'ailleurs… Bref, passons. Mon Erasmus s'est bien passé et, tout comme toi, je suppute ce type de programme ! :D J'avoue que quand j'ai eu l'idée du loup jotünn (bien avant de me mettre à publier, car j'ai mon scénar en tête depuis le départ), je me suis dit que j'allais me tirer une balle dans le pied avec, plutôt qu'autre chose ^^ Heureuse d'apprendre que ça n'est finalement pas le cas !

J'ai lu beaucoup de fictions où les personnages se rapprochaient toujours dans des moments critiques, j'avais envie de contrebalancer un peu à ce sujet car, pour moi, les liens les plus forts se créent dans un climat de confiance (où il n'y a pas nécessairement de menace sous-jacente). Comme il est aussi très difficile de balancer un personnage sans capacité physique ou résistance particulières (comme Anna) dans un contexte de danger à la Marvel, je me suis plutôt attachée au fait de démontrer que l'on peut être un minimum badass avec un cerveau bien fait et aucun pouvoir magique. Après, j'admets qu'Anna n'est pas non-plus un modèle d'humain lambda, au contraire, je voulais qu'elle s'en distingue suffisamment pour pouvoir être en mesure de faire face à une personne du calibre de Loki.

Ah Eliott… Lui aussi m'a donné du fil à retordre dans son écriture. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi singulier et étrange qu'attachant, tout en conservant une attitude propre à son âge. Je peux comprendre cette première impression désagréable, il y a trop de fics qui mettent en avant des enfants surdoués, niais à souhait ou ultra en avance sur leur âge. Pari risqué là aussi, j'ai cru que j'allais m'y casser les dents à plusieurs reprises. On va dire que j'apprends à maîtriser et mieux cerner mes personnages en même temps que vous apprenez à les connaître.

Ton commentaire sur _The Road_ m'a intriguée et je suis retournée la lire, j'avais oublié les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes de son auteur ^^ Je pense qu'elle m'a beaucoup marquée parce que c'est la première fic avec un scénario cohérent que j'ai pu lire sur ce fandom, même si j'ai mis un temps infini à me faire à l'OC de cette histoire. Merci pour tous ces compliments en tout cas, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de lire ta review !

J'espère que cette suite aura été à ton goût. Porte-toi bien et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

 **Guest (21/03) :** Hey ! Contente de voir que le cadre et l'histoire que j'ai créés te plaisent ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^ Ça me fait plaisir de savoir mon OC aussi appréciée, d'autant que l'histoire tourne parfois plus autour d'elle que de Loki. Merci à toi pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre comble tes attentes !

 **Guest (28/04) :** Voilà ton vœu exaucé ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu !


End file.
